The Summoners (TAS Fanfiction)
by llka
Summary: Summon from another world Masato is without his memories. He obtained a sacred treasure after protecting a stranger from an attack from an Stray Transient. Now they are apart of game that could hold the secret to figure out who is he. But there are people pulling the game in the shadow and people who are after him for reason he doesn't know.
1. Mysterious Transient Student (1)

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Transient Student**

**First Summoning**

Have you ever had anyone you could truly call a friend? That question, in the back of my mind, forces my scattered thoughts to focus. As I opened my eyes the world I see before me is pitched-black. It's a world completely void of everything.

As I try to figure out where I am I realize something. I can't remember anything. Not a single thing at all. Not my knowledge, my experiences, or my memories. . .

I can't even remember the ones I love most

Suddenly. . . I hear someone calling out to me. I don't know who this voice belongs to. Perhaps it isn't even a voice. But it guides me through the darkness. And I follow, only because I have nothing else to grasp onto.

Soon, the darkness begins to fade from my vision. I hear a voice call out to me in a whisper.

"_This world has called you here. Now, open your eyes. There is no need to be afraid. This is the beginning of a story. . . The story of your true self, and even truer friends."_

The voice disappeared and I am surrounded by a blindly light that force me to close my eyes. When the light fades, I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest I don't recognize. The entire area is dark, not a person in sight. The only light is a soft glow illuminating the trees.

As I look around the area I see no one around who could help me make sense of this. I have no idea what is going on. . . I realize that I am holding something in my hand. It's my phone. I can tell it is my phone due to the way it feels in my hand.

I start to panic as my thoughts begin to race as I ask myself _'Where exactly am I? And what am I doing here?' _Before I fully start to panic I stop myself. I need to calm down and try to get my bearings together.

After I gather my bearings back together I look around to see if there is a sign nearby. I maintain to find one that tells me that I am in Shinjuku Central Park in Tokyo. Now that I know where I am, I need to figure out who I am.

My name is. . .

It is . . . Masato

That's the only thing I can recall. I can't seem to remember my surname but at least I figure out my name. But the most important thing I have to deal with right is why I am here. "Okay, let's see what I remember before coming here. . . I was playing something on my phone. . . And then. . . And then. . . Shit. My memory's all hazy. . . Like. . . something important disappear. . ." As I rub my chin mumbling to myself I heard laughter.

"Hehehehe. Have you finally notice me?" A voice nearby called out to me causing me to jump in surprise and look around for the source of the voice. "There's no reason to be afraid! Would a voice this charming hurt you? Come on, take a look at your phone! The app already running." The voice calls out cheerfully to me which feels strangely out of place in the rather quiet forest.

For some reason I started to feel really worried. Very, very worried. My guts is screaming at me that no good will come out of this. But even with the bad feeling I have about this I need info. I need someone to talk to. So even as the bad feelings get worse I unlock my phone. As soon as I do, a hexagram appears with a bright flash.

"Tah-dah! Whoa, does it feel good to be outta there! Master! How can I be of service?! There must be something! Your wish is my command!" Coming out of my phone a rather cute goat creature question me cheerfully with a big smile on it face. The goat creature was wearing a butler suit while holding a golden staff in one hand and a book in another.

"Aww, how cute!" I said this as I put both my hands on my cheeks while looking at this rather cute creature. The creature in front of me start to blush as the smile grew even bigger.

"Aw, shucks! Me, cute. . .? Heh, thanks Master!" The goat creature thank me with a slight blush on it face.

As I was thinking how cute it was I realize I have no idea why I am being called master by this cute creature. The creature must have noticed the change in my expression as he looks at me with a curious look on his face.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Ah, I know! You've got no idea what's going on! Don't worry, I get you. It's a lot of crazy stuff to take in. But leave it to me! I'm a Level Three Butler, So I know what I'm doing!" The creature told me proudly as he puffed out his chest. "Uh. . . Ahem. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm your familiar and in-game assistant, Salomon! Just tell the ever-adorable Lil' Salomon whatever your heart desires!" Salomon introduced himself with a cute little bow.

"Uh. . . Lil' Salomon?" Even thought I was enjoying how cute Salomon was I still called out to him as I realize I still had no idea what was going on.

"Yes! What is it, Master?!" Salomon looked at me with a serious expression on his face as he waited for me to speak.

"What am I doing here? Also what is this about a Summoner and a game?" I tilted my head in confusion as I got even more confused about my situation.

"Geez! Don't play dumb. When I say Master, I mean Master. You were invited by the App, so maybe someone summoned you?" Salomon laughed at me like what I just asked was a silly question. ". . . Hm? Wait, huh? I don't see the Summoner anywhere. . . I wonder if they went off to pick flowers or something. Anyway, next topic! Master, do you know what summoning is?" Salomon brief confusion about the location of my summoner disappear rather quickly as he jumps to another topic.

"You mean like what they do in fantasy stories? I rather like those types of stories. . . I mean I think I do. . ." My eyebrows draws together while I think on this but Salomon just ignore this conflict of mine and continue the conversation.

"Yeah! That's right! You sure know your stuff, Master! I love manga and anime. They're such a unique part of human culture. But I digress! Lemme get back on track. Alternate worlds, lands, dimensions. . . They're identical but distinct, parallel worlds born from infinite possibilities. For example, in another world you might've been born as something other than human. But this you can never meet the you other worlds. Though you're the same existence, your worlds are separate. But, there is one way! Through the awesome power of Summoning, you can connect to the you that exists in an alternate world! Summoning connects worlds through gates. It identifies the ties that bind souls and manifests them. And the ones who wield that power are called Summoners! Yes! Drumroll, please. . . That means you're a Summoner, Master!" As Salomon talks and explains all this to me it feels like my head is getting overloaded with so much information.

"Me? A Summoner. . . ? This must all be a dream." I feel unsteady on my feet as I try to figure out what to do with all this brand new information. This really isn't helping me figure out why I have no memories.

"M-Master?! Don't fall asleep! Wake up! Please!" Salomon start to panic when I lay on the ground in the forest and close my eyes mumbling to myself, "_This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream. . . ._"

"Are you sure about me being a Summoner? I mean I don't remember becoming a Summoner." I slowly got back up and just look at the ground trying to remember anything that could help me understand what is happening to me.

"What? You have no idea? But the proof is right there in your phone! Take a look at the home screen. Master, you downloaded the App and registered as a user, didn't you? That App is a handy tool that helps the many Summoners connect with one another. Normally, you need both innate talent and rigorous training to become a Summoner. . . But with this App, none of that is necessary! I'm sure a Summoner somewhere called you here as their familiar. Does what I've explained so far make sense?" Salomon look at me with a proud look on his face as he finishes explaining to me how I am a Summoner.

"So the reason why I am here in this forest at night by myself is due to someone summoning me? So they can just call me here without my permission and expect me to be their familiar. That is rather selfish if I am being honest with you" I don't know what expression I am making but it cause Salomon to look concerned at me.

"Please don't make that face, Master! Are you sad. . .? Happy? I'm getting mixed signals." Salomon get close to my face as he poked me with his golden staff but he stop after I flick him on his forehead.

"Anyway, as a Summoner, you'll be able to harness an amazing power. . . ." Salomon slowly grow silent as he looks around the forest like he is looking for something.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden? If you've gotta go, the bathroom is that way." I assume the reason why he grew quiet was because he needed to use the bathroom.

"Th-That's not it!" Salomon shout with a flustered look on his face but he got a serious expression again when he once again look around the forest. "This presence is abnormal. . . It feels like it was summoned! It's speeding towards us! Please protect me, Master!" Salomon jump behind me as he said this looking over my shoulder to see what was coming. I grew tense as I heard a voice screaming out.

"Get away! Stay back! What did I do to deserve this?!" A male voice scream out from the forest as he quickly got closer to me. I try to move out of the way when I started to see the figure come closer to me by didn't move quick enough causing them to bump into me roughly.

"Oof! Ow. . . What did I bump into? Ah, s-sorry! I don't know who you are, but are you okay?!" The body that was on top of me got up quickly as he apologized to me. I just look at him blankly feeling like I met this beautiful chubby male made from heaven before but I was quickly draw away from my "_innocent_" thoughts when another figure came out of the forest.

"Human. . . Human. . . Flesh. . .!" A half naked red oni with huge muscles carrying a metal kanabo spoke with a low voice looking at the male next to me with hunger in his eyes. But I couldn't help but look at the cloth that is barely covering his lower half. I could feel something about to come out of my nose.

"Ack! We've got better things to worry about right now! Let's get outta here!" The beautiful chubby male who I just notice was wearing a school uniform told me as he started to run again causing me to snap outta my "_innocent_" thoughts making me realize this situation is pretty bad.

"Why are there monsters in the middle of Tokyo?!" I yelled out as I start to run away towards the male student who was far ahead of me as I make to avoid tripping over any stray tree roots or rocks as the oni behind me start to chase after us.

"This way! Once we get through here, we should be clear. . . Oh, no! It's under construction?! It wasn't like this yesterday! O-Okay, let's try this way! Follow me! . . .Ahhh!" As the male student start to go in another direction the oni was behind us causing him to scream out in fear.

"Heh heh heh. . . Eat. . . Flesh. . .!" The oni laugh as he slowly got closer to us blocking off our escape route. I could see drool coming out of his mouth as he looked at the male student next to me.

"Ugh. . . There's nowhere else to run! I was just trying to take a shortcut to the station and I had to run into a Stray Transients! I knew I should've listened to the class rep and not gone to the Gate side!" The male student begin to have tears form in the corners of his eyes as he backed away from the oni.

"GRAAAAAAGH!" The oni yelled out as he charged towards us with his kanabo raised over his head to strike down at us.

"EEEEEEK!" The male student scream out as the oni got closer to us with his weapon. "Stay back! If you're not a Transient yourself, you don't stand a chance against one!" The male student shout out to me as he tried to get me to run away.

"GRAAAAGH!" The oni got closer to us with that metal kanabo glinting under the moonlight as he looked at us with hunger filled eyes.

"Oh no! It's coming right for us! I should've eaten those snacks I hid under my bed!" The male student shouted out as he covered his head with his arms.

"Get behind me!" I yelled out as I jumped in front of the male student and protect him with my body. "Huh. . .?!" The male student behind me called out in surprise when I got in front of him.

". . . ! You get in way? Then eat you first! Geh heh heh! GRAAAAGH!" The oni yelled out as he change the target of his attack.

"If one of us has to live. . ." I softly said to the male with a smile on my face hoping it would give him ease. "Uhhh. . . . AHHHHHHHH!" The male cried out as the oni directed his attention on me.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The oni swung his weapon down at me with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Now's your chance! Make a run for it!" I yelled out to the male behind me who was crying and closed my eyes tightly bracing for the impact.

As I keep my eyes closed waiting for the pain to come I realize it was taking a rather long time. I slowly open one eye to see what was happening. I see Salomon in front of me with a smile on his face as he looked at me looking rather calm despite a oni being behind him.

"Looks like we're in a pickle Master. Huh? Why am I so calm? Not to worry, Master! Ta-dah!" Salomon then turn to the oni who wasn't moving behind him causing me to look at Salomon with a confused look on my face. "I just accelerated subjective perception, and. . . Well, let's just say I stopped time! Hehe! Ain't I great? I may be a rookie, but I'm still a demon. This is no sweat! Well, unfortunately you can't move either. For now, just calm down and listen to what I'm about to tell you. Master, it's time to fight! Take a good look at the enemy one more time!" Salomon then gesture towards the half naked red oni again with a serious expression on his face.

"It looks pretty tasty, if you know what I mean. . ." I slowly look over the muscles that was on the oni and my thoughts get rather detail when I think of all the things I could do with the oni. I felt something dripping from my nose as I taste metal in my mouth. Well I got a nosebleed now. . . .

"Now that you mention it, that outfit is a bit alluring. . . I wonder what's going on under that cloth." Salomon then lift the oni cloth up a bit and I tried to see what under that cloth of his too. "Wh-What? Oh myyy!" Salomon gasp in delight in what he saw causing me to want to see what was under there even more. Salomon then clears his throat as he turned serious again.

"A-Anyway. . . Please take this a bit more seriously, Master! Look at that club! And those thick arms! It certainly is a pretty scary-lookin' fella! Yup, it sure looks tough! I'm shakin '' in my hooves! But not to worry! You've got a way to fight back, master!" Salomon looked at me with an excited look in his eyes after he finished talking.

"Fight back? It is time for me to unleash my secret power!" I said excitedly shocking Salomon after I said this. "Whaaaaaat?! You have hidden powers?! Wait. . . You don't, do you?! This is a matter of life and death! Please focus!" Salomon hit me on the head with his book causing me to flinch at the slight pain.

"As I was saying before. . . Master, you were summoned by someone as their familiar. And since you can use the App, you can also become a Summoner yourself! That's right! You can be someone's familiar and also call your own familiars! In other words, you're a Hybrid!" Salomon told me excitedly with a bright smile on his face.

"Got it! Let's try it out! But I don't know who or what to summon. . ." I slowly draw off as I think what I should summon when Salomon cut my thought off with a cheerful voice. "Level the details to me! I've got a Level 3 Certification in Summoning Apps! I knew something like this would happen, so I used the App's auto-match function for you! Here's a strong entity with a profound bond with your soul. Summon them to gain their aid! Heh. Aren't I a great butler? Now let's do that summon. . ." Salomon got cut off by a loud yell from the oni who was supposed to be frozen in time.

"GRAAAAGH!" The red oni move toward us with an intent to kill causing Salomon to move back in shock to this new development. "What the-?! No one else should be able to move right now! I did everything according to the Familiar Textbook I have here. . ." Salomon looked at the book in his arm that he opened up and then he stopped talking when he read something in the book.

". . . Oh. Looks like I messed up the order. Whoops! I'm such a klutz!" Salomon look at me with a cute "_I'm sowwy_" face but I could only look at him with a blank face when he basically told me he screwed up something.

"GRAAAAAAGH!" The oni yelled out again in anger and annoyance causing Salomon to jump and hide behind me with tears in his eyes. "EEEEEEEK! Master! Save meeee!" Salomon cried out as he clung tightly to the back of my shirt.

"Get off me! Hurry up and do the summoning! How can I save you with no summon!?" I grab at Salomon on my back with an annoyed tone. "Gragh?" I heard the oni cry out in shock as the male student threw a rock at him distracting him.

"O-Over here, you Stray Transient, you!" The male student called out his voice wavering in fear as he tried to distract the oni. "That human. . .look tasty. . . But this human. . .look tastier!" The oni turn his attention from me to the male student again with hunger in his eyes.

"G-Guess it's really gonna come for me! If I make it out of this alive, maybe I should go on a diet. . ." The male mumble to himself as he backed away from the oni who was moving towards him. "Guts. Flesh. Butt. . . Tasty. . . Eat. Now!" The oni charge toward the male student causing them to run away in fear"

"Now's our chance, Master! Let's get outta here while it's distracted!" Salomon told me as he finally got off my back not crying anymore and started to leave but stop when he notices I wasn't following him.

"We're running away? We're not going to help him?" I asked Salomon my lip pulled down in a frown when guilt start spreading through my guts. This doesn't feel right to me. I can't just leave him. . .

"You can save yourself if you make a run for it while the Red Oni's eating that guy! Come on! I'll teach you how to summon later!" Salomon tried convincing me to run away but I just stand right here looking at him.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. But he came back for us! And I hate owing other people." I told Salomon sternly and turn in the distance the male ran in but was stopped by Salomon voice.

"B-But. . . I can't allow you to put yourself in danger, Master! Besides, that fat guy is a total stranger. You just met him! There's no reason for you to help. But if you won't take no for an answer. . . Then you're either too nice, or you're planning on using him for something." Salomon told me with a serious look on his face. I look at him over my shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"You say that, but. . . I only just met you, too, Lil' Salomon. And he looks more trustworthy than you."I told Salomon with a smirk on my face causing Salomon to back away in shock at my words. "M-M-M-Master! I can't believe you'd say that! These tears won't stop! You're breakin' my heart!" Salomon cried out with tears forming in his eyes at what I just told him. But the tears stop once he heard the male crying out deeper into the forest.

"Doesn't sound like things are going well for the big guy. . . Come, Master. We need to go before the monster comes back." Salomon raised his hand in another direction in the forest motioning at me to go that way but I just turned and ran towards where I heard the screaming. "Master?! Master! Please, wait! Stooooooop!" Salomon cried out in the distance but I didn't stop running.

I was running blindly in the dark forest hoping I was going the right way when I heard heavy breathing. I ran over to that direction to see the male and the oni. The male was out of breath as the oni got closer to him with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Mine now. . . Mine now!" The oni said as he got even closer to the male raising his weapon slightly. "If I knew it would end like this, I would've eaten all the candy I just bought!" The male said to himself backing away from the oni who was getting closer to him. I look for something to throw at him when I found a big rock. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could at the oni. The oni called out in surprise making him distracted for a while.

"This way! Hurry! While he is distracted!" I called out to him urging him to run toward me. The male move quickly away from the oni and towards me out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Y-You saved me! But what are we gonna do now?" The male asked me out of breath and his legs trembling from how much running he did. But I got distracted by his appearance once again. He look rather attractive with that brown spiked hair with an undercut. And his light skin tone make he seem even more appealing.

"Yeah. . . What to do, indeed. . . You're a lot plumper up close." I said with a wide smirk on my face as I got closer to him breathing heavily from my nose. "Yeah, I gained some weight recently. . . That Stray Transient earlier also. . . Wait, why are we talking about this now?! What's my body type got to do with anything?!" The male shout at me and back away when he notices the strange look in my eyes. I back away from him and cough into my hand to calm myself down.

"Uh, more importantly, you want to know why I came back for you? Well. . . I was super scared, and I was almost eaten alive. . . But if I just ran away, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd remember that I abandoned you for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to enjoy a good meal anymore! Isn't that also why you came back to save me?" The male looks at me with a small smile on his face as he question me.

"I. . . ." I started to answer but the yell of the oni stop me before I could say anything else. "I-It caught up to us!" The male next to me jump back in fear when he notice the oni coming toward us again.

The oni yelled out again causing the male next to me to scream out which also made me scream slightly too. The oni then hit us with his weapon causing both of us to hit the ground with our backs. I could feel myself trying to gasp for air while I am on the ground. It hurts just breathing.

"Must. . .eat. . .fat human. . . No. . .escape. . .now!" The oni mumble to himself as he picked up the male next to me. It looks down at me like it is telling me that it has won. I look at the male in his hand and wonder why I am trying to help him anyway.

He's not my friend. Nor is he my family. He's just a stranger whose name I still don't even know. It should be so easy abandoning him. There's no reason for me to be risking my life for him.

. . . .

But I know his voice now. I've looked into his eyes. I've spoken with him. And now, I can't just forsake him. He's already became a part of my world. No matter how little it is.

". . . . Stop!" I slowly got off my back ignoring the pain I was feeling. I had to save him. I could hear the oni growl above me but I didn't care. I got to save him. I could hear the oni moving to attack me again and I brace myself for impact.

But it didn't come and I looked up to see him not moving again. I looked around in confusion at this then realize this must be Salomon doing.

"Oh, Master. . . You're too soft! Softer than a baby's bottom! If it weren't for me, you've ended up a bloody pulp!" Salomon scold me with a frown on his face. But I just smile at him happy that he came back for me. "Thank you. I'll pet you as a reward later." I told him happily despite being in a lot of pain right now.

"Y-You tempt me so! I-If you insist. . ." Salomon blushed happily at the reward he was going to get later but switch back into his serious mode. "Master, I respect your decision. And. . . I don't want you to die, either. I'm a bit nervous about how this'll go down, but. . . Let's defeat that thing right now!" Salomon said while nodding his head at me. The oni growl behind Salomon but he ignored it.

"There's no time, Master! It's do or die! Begin the summoning! Speak the words with me! With voice recognition, the App will do the rest!" Salomon told me then light begin to shine around us. "Um. . . Role of the Wanderer. Rule of Rending. . . Now you!" Salomon point at me motioning at me to repeat the words.

"Role of the Wanderer. Role of Rending." The light surrounding us grew even brighter. "Here we go! Forged Reification! Thou who art nameless in this world and powerless to claim this world. . . Deceive the world, hinder the world, and by thy false name, manifest in this closed domain! Avatar of the Serpent's tail, severed by the Wanderer! Bare thy Rule of Rending and cleave all power and authority! Engrave mine name unto thee and come forth! Boundless Tail! Go ahead, Master!" Salomon told me with a smile on his face. I could feel the light grow brighter as I spoke the words.

"Engrave mine name unto thee. Come forth! Boundless Tail!" After I said this something appear in my hand it was a sword. The sword in my hand in my hand was light brown with a string holding half of a yang sign on the end. The male being held in the oni hand gasp out in surprise when the light disappear. The oni also shout out in surprise when the sword appears in my hand.

"A sword?! Okay this can work! I can fight with this!" I yelled out gripping the sword tightly in my hand and holding it in front of me. The sword felt familiar in my hand but I just ignore that feeling and focus on the oni in front of me.

"What?! This power is. . . a summon?! It can't be! Are you. . .a Summoner?!" The oni question me looking at the sword in my hand. The male in his hand look between the oni and me in confusion. "I. . .look. . .for you! Always. . .since. . .I come to world! You. . .unseal me. . .from Kumano Shrine! I challenge you. . .to fight! I win. . .I eat you! You win. . " The oni slowly draw off as he drops the male in his hand.

"Just who are you. . .?" I heard the male mumble from the ground looking at me but I just focus on the oni in front of me getting ready to fight. "This is where the fun begins, Master! Other monsters are being drawn to the power of your immense summoning, but I know you can do it! I'm rooting for you, Master! You got this, Master! Give'em heck! So, uh. . . Don't die! Got it?" Salomon told me and I ran towards the oni.

He swung his weapon down at me but I block it with my sword pushing back at his weapon. The oni stumble on his feet causing me to slice across his chest. The oni yelled out and try to hit me with his weapon again.

I dodge away from the swing getting nicked in the shoulder a bit but I ignore it and charge at him again. This continued for a while me attacking and dodging the oni attacks which was working out for me. I was slowly getting out of breath but so was the oni.

After another slice from my sword the oni stagger when I heard Salomon called out to me. "Now's your chance! Get 'im, Master!" Salomon cheered me on causing me to grip my sword tightly as I spoke the words again.

"Role of the Wanderer. . .! Role of Rending! Engrave mine name unto thee. Come forth! Boundless Tail!" I shouted as a bright light came out of my sword cutting the oni. The oni yell out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"That power. . .! You really. . .are Summoner. . ." The oni said as he let go of his weapon showing his defeat. "Flawless victory! We can rest easy now, Master. It seems like the monster has used up its remaining powers. Its connection with the world is becoming unstable. If left on its own with no Summoner, it will soon vanish." Salomon told me cheerfully but I ignore him and look at the oni on the ground.

"I wanted. . .serve. . .master. . . Even. . .at cost. . .of sanity. . . But now. . .I die. . .in unknown land. . ." The oni said with a voice filled with sadness and loneliness. I reach my hand out to him with a smile on my face. " I know I am not your master but why not come with me?" I said with a gentle voice as I see at this oni. The oni look at me and smile at me.

"Very well. . . I let you. . .be master. Summon me. . .whenever. My new master. . . Ah. . . I finally go. . .back home. . . T-Thank you. . . Master. . ." The oni said this as his body slowly start disappearing in a light.

"D-Did that Stray Transient just. . .disappear?" The male who was a few feet away from the fight look at the spot the oni used to be in with surprise on his face. "Huh? You made a pact with it?! That easily? Seriously?! Normally, the connection to one's original world can be weakened, but never fully severed. I wonder how this connection could've been cut so easily. Hm. . . ?" Salomon mumble to himself deep in thought when he notices me staring at him with confusion.

"Well done, Master! You sure proved that you're the real deal! A Summoner needs strength; otherwise your familiars won't obey you. That one accepted you as their master, and the pact was successfully completed on both sides Now you can summon it as a familiar!" Salomon told me with a smile on his face but I look down at the sword still in my hand.

". . .Is something wrong? You don't look too happy." Salomon question me with confusion in his voice. "Hey Lil Salomon, what's with this sword?" I looked up from the sword curiosity on my face. "No idea." Salomon told me proudly with a big smile.

"No idea?!" I yelled out annoyed at Salomon answer pulling his cheeks roughly. "Oh, please don't be mad, Master! Stop pinching my cheeks! Mwragh!" Salomon escape from my hands and rub at his cheeks. ". . .I've heard of items called Sacred Artifacts. They're the vessels of divine beings." Salomon told me with a serious expression despite his cheek being slightly red still.

" So what do these Sacred Artifacts do anyway?" I asked him while holding my sword up and looking at it. "What exactly do they do, you ask? They can be used to impose their Rule upon others and the world. However, not everyone can use them. Only those who're meant for the Role are allowed to wield them. I'm sure that Sword is a Sacred Artifact that's tied with your Role and fate. That's why you were able to summon it. Yup! . . .I think. The textbooks for the first year familiars don't say anything more than that. I'm here only to support you with summoning. I'm actually not good at dealing with situations outside the box." Salomon told me waving his arms around in a flustered state.

I just give him a cold stare at his lack of information on the sword in my hand. "Argh, stop! That cold glare of yours is gonna freeze me over! A-Anyway, I'll excuse myself now!" Salomon started to leave avoiding my stare. "Hold on." I raised my hand up to stop him from moving causing Salomon to jump in fear.

"Ack! I-Is there something else I can do for you?" Salomon question me looking at me warily. "Good Work. I'll give you a good petting next time." I told him with a smile easing up on my cold stare.

"Th-Thank you, Master! Hehe! You were so awesome! That's my Master! You did great! Call me if anything happens! Buh-bye! Oh, that's right! One more thing. . . I added some people to your contact list in the App who can help you boost your summoning power. You can also use the loot you got earlier to help enhance your abilities as a Summoner. Try contacting the people on your list for help. Catch ya later!" After saying that Salomon disappear in my phone.

"Whoa. . ." After a moment of silence I could hear the male speak in the quiet forest. "That. Was. Awesome! What was that?! A sword?! How'd you do that?! You totally defeated a Stray Transient! That was amazing! Oh, sorry. I gotta thank you first. Thanks for saving my butt!" The male told me with a smile on his face. '_I would save a butt like that anything!_' I thought to myself with a small smile on my face.

"I'm Ryota. Ryota Yakushimaru! I'm a student at Shinjuku Academy, right smack in the middle between Shinjuku Central Park and Shinjuku Station. What's your name?" Ryota asked me tilting his head at me with a smile.

"I'm Masato. It is really nice to meet you Ryota!" I told him while grabbing and shaking his hand. Lingering longer than I had to. "That a nice name you got Masato! Let's head someplace safe for now. It's kinda dangerous here, Masato. Come on! Follow me!" Ryota then lead me through the forest to a safe place.


	2. Mysterious Transient Student (2)

"We'll be out of the park if we walk about ten more minutes. I hope we don't run into something like that again!" Ryota said after a while of walking through the dark forest. I was rather tired and covered in dirt and Ryota looked the same as me. I really want to hold his hand but without it seeing weird. . . .

"I-It was super scary! Can I hold your hand? I'm still pretty scared." I hold my hand out to Ryota hoping my face wasn't turning weird. I mean this is pretty normal to ask if you were chased and almost killed by a monster.

"Whaaa?! Y-Y-You can't just ask someone that!" Ryota told me his face turning red and I slowly lower my hand with a small frown on my face. "I,uh. . . Er. . . S-Sure, I don't mind. . ." Ryota said while grabbing my hand causing me to smile and get closer to him. "Well, I guess no one will see us here. . . B-But you don't have to get so close." Ryota told me with a red face and I gave him some space by moving a little bit away but still close to him.

"W-We'll be okay. . . I think! I mean sure, there is a giant Gate here in Shinjuku Central Park, but. . . It's still pretty rare to just randomly run into a Stray Transient!" Ryota told me with a smile squeezing my hand but it slowly turned into a frown. ". . . At least that's what I thought, but that's exactly what happened earlier. . . Uuugh. Let's hurry before we run into another one!" Ryota start pulling at my hand as he starts to move quicker through the forest but I was looking at him with a blank look on my face about what he said earlier.

"Uh, what's with the blank look? Did I say something weird?" Ryota asked me while looking at my face curiously. "Can I get your height, weight, and pant size?" I asked with a completely serious face.

"I might've let the height and weight slide, but why in the world would you need to know my pants size?!" Ryota asked me with a surprised look on his face and I couldn't keep my face straight anymore and let out a laugh. "Sorry, I was mostly joking with you. So what are Stray Transients? And what's a Gate" I asked him and Ryota looked at me surprise. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of Gates or Stray Transients. Just who are you? You seem like a normal human. . . You are, aren't you?" Ryota looked at me with a serious look as he questions me.

" I have no idea either. I am as lost as you are." I told him with a serious face causing Ryota jaw to drop in shock at how directly I said this. I wonder if this is not a normal thing that people who get summon deal with.

"What, you don't know either? Are you lost? Or maybe you have amnesia or something? Then let's talk a bit while we walk. Maybe you'll remember something along the way." Ryota told me with a smile and he then lift the hand that wasn't be held by me then point at something.

"Here, take a look. See that over there?" In the direction Ryota was pointing in I saw a huge pillar of light that was easy to notice in the night and I felt my jaw drop in shock. 'How the fuck did I not notice that huge ass light' I thought to myself while looking at the huge light going through the sky.

"That pillar of light shining brightly in the night is what we call a Gate. It used to be peaceful here in Shinjuku Central Park. Back then, the park even had food stands." Ryota told me with a nostalgic look on his face.

"But one day, a giant pillar of light appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't just here in Shinjuku, but elsewhere in Tokyo, too. There are twenty-three of them in locations and the surrounding areas have been designated as Special Restricted Zones. Well, they call it restricted, but it's not strictly enforced or anything. People can still enter at their own risk, If they want. As long as it's not dark, people pass through to take shortcuts and such. But personally, I'm not going near those things for a long while! Uuuugh, I think I'm going to be traumatized." Ryota said his hand squeezing mine tightly his face turning pale.

"A while ago, there was a time when they were just pillars of light and were treated like tourist attractions. But one day, they shined even brighter than usual. . ." Ryota face got serious as he told me this. "And then mysterious creatures started appearing. I don't know much about it, but apparently the police and self-defense force got involved, and it was total chaos. Those mysterious creatures that came from beyond the light. . . They're what we call Transients." Ryota told me and then he stopped walking, causing me to look at him in confusion.

"S-Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom! I'll grab a drink from a vending machine while I'm at it!" Ryota told me and I realize that we were near a bathroom and vending machine. "Want me to help?" I asked him with a smirk on my face and my breathing got heavier causing Ryota to let go of mine hand and move away from me quickly.

"Help with what?! Wait, you mean with going to the bathroom?! What's there to help with?!" Ryota yelled at me with a red face making me laugh at him. " I was joking. . . Mostly." I told him mumbling mostly under my breath. Ryota looked at me with a cautious look and slowly calm down.

"Anyway, I'll be right back. So wait here." Ryota told me and turned to walk toward the bathroom but he turned around again and point at me. "You'd better wait for me! Don't leave without me, okay?" Ryota then turned around again and quickly went to the bathroom.

When I was sure he was in the bathroom, I got my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it then click on the app where Salomon was. Salomon appear while yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

"What's up, Master? I'm sleepy." Salomon told me with a tired voice and eyes half closed. "I have a question for you Lil Salomon." I told him while snapping my fingers in his face to keep him awake.

"Huh? You've got a question?" Salomon asked me looking fully awake now. "Yeah, what are Gates and Stray Transients?" I question Salomon crossing my arms and tilting my head at him. "Ahh, you want to know about Gates and Stray Transients. Easy peasy! Allow me to explain. First, about Stray Transients. . . I'm sorry, I have no clue! Wait, I'm serious! Don't get so mad!" Salomon said as he dodged away from my hand going for his cheeks.

"I'm just a demon from out of town. I wouldn't know about the things locals talk about. I don't know Stray Transients, but I do know about Gates! Ahem!" Salomon stood up tall as he clears his throat as he begins to explain. "A Gate is the temporary doorway between two worlds that appears when a Summoner performs a summoning But the act of connecting two separate worlds is considered a taboo. As they temporarily link two parallel phenomena, we think of them as gates, or doors. . . ." Salomon stop as I raised my hand up in front of his face.

"Skip." Is all I said to him while getting bored of all the information I was hearing. "Oh, you want me to skip the small stuff?" Salomon asked with a flustered look on his face but he quickly got over it and go back into explaining mode.

"In general, one of these doors can only be opened during a summoning. See, if two of the same entity came to exist in the same place at one time, it would completely upset the balance of the world, and. . . . What's that?" Salomon stop again when I raised my hand up to his face again. " Skip this too." I told him causing Salomon to look at me in shock.

"You want me to skip this part too? Okay, so a Gate is a doorway that is temporarily opened for summoning purposes. The way you materialized that Sword earlier is akin to opening one of these Gates." Salomon told me with a smile then he frowned as he looked at me. ". . . Hold on a sec. Master, how do you know about Gates? Did I mention them before?" Salomon question me and I just point at the Gate behind him.

"Turn around." I told him and Salomon look at me with confusion then turn around only to let out a huge gasp at what he saw. "Whaaaaaaat?! There's a super big Gate just wide open?! That thing's a Gate?! It's not some tourist attraction?!" Salomon said with surprised looking at the huge Gate.

"You didn't notice? You sure are a dummy, Lil Salomon." I told him while shaking my head at him with a smile on my face. "Urgh! How rude! But according to my Familiar Textbook, Freshman Edition, Gates should only be temporary. In fact, I'm not sensing any summoning power from that pillar right now. I wonder if there's some method to release it power." Salomon grew quiet as thought for a bit.

"Maybe in this world, Gates are always open. . .? I'm not sure that's entirely it though." Salomon said mostly to himself. "This world?" I question Salomon when he said that. "Oh? Did I forget to mention it? This world isn't the one you came from. It may be similar, but it's completely different." Salomon told me with a smile like what he said wasn't a big deal.

"Now that deserve a spanking! Get over here!" I said as I moved towards Salomon with my hands raised. "A s-spanking?! Spare me, Master!" Salomon cried out as he backed away from me with tears in his eyes but then he blinked when he remembers something.

"Wait, have you forgotten? You were summoned by a Summoner. Basically, you were called in to serve someone. You're just like that Red Oni. You serve your Summoner in the same way as that Red Oni serves you. As a rule, once a summoning occurs, each participant imposes Summoning Terms on the other. It basically a contract that states : I want you to do X in exchange for Y. The terms vary depending on the Summoner, but you should be able to return home once you fulfill them" Salomon told me then he grew quiet as he look at me curiously.

"Say. . . I wonder what kind of person summoned you, Master?" Salomon question looking at me and I look down at the ground not saying anything for a while causing Salomon to call out to me in concern.

"All right, come here. You're getting a spankin'. " I told him going for him again with a dark smirk on my face. "Eeeeeek! But Master, You accepted the summoning before I even arrived! N-Never fear, there's still a way to find out. We just need to look for the mark that appears on the Summoner's body!" Salomon told me this after dodging out of the way from me grabbing him.

" A Summoner always has a Summoning Emblem somewhere on their body!" Salomon told me and I stop trying to grab at him while I process what he just said. " I don't really get it, but basically I just need to strip, right?" I asked Salomon as I reach for the jacket on me. "Oh my! You don't waste any time, Master! Now let me get a little peek. . ." Salomon said as he tried to get a closer look at my body but I flick him on the nose causing him to cry out in pain.

I never really paid attention to the clothes I was wearing when I got here but it seems like I was wearing some type of school uniform. I wonder if I was in a school before I got summon. I ponder this when Salomon voice drew me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, there it is! On the back of your hand! You used Summoner powers to summon an Artifact and became bound by a pact with that sword. That star-shaped mark is a Summoning Emblem, proof of the pact between you and the Sword. There should be a separate Summoning Emblem for you and the person who summoned you! And this is the important part! There's one condition needed to activate a Summoning Emblem. When the Summoner and the summoned come into contact, an identical Summoning Emblem appears on both. No two emblems are alike. It's a completely unique contract between souls. So, if you find someone with the same Summoning Emblem as you. . . That person is your Summoner! Easy peasy!" Salomon told me with a smile on his face and I looked at the star on my left hand feeling like I saw it before.

"How many people should we check?" I asked him looking away from the mark on my hand. "Well worst case scenario, you'll need to come into contact with everyone in Tokyo. . ." Salomon said then he put his hand to his chin as he started mumbling to himself.

". . . Lemme do some math. . . There are tens of millions of people in this world's Tokyo, so. . .Ah. . . Hah. . . Hahah. . ." Salomon started laughing to himself and he looked at me with a smile and wave his hand at me. "Well, so long! Good niiight!" Salomon said and disappear in a light and I was left alone. . . I am going to spank him so hard when I see him next time.

"Ahhh. . . Sorry to keep you waitin'! Whew, I feel so much better." Ryota said as he came over from the bathroom. "What's with the weird look? You hungry? Upset stomach?" Ryota asked me looking concern while I look at my phone with a glare. "It fine, just a little problem with my phone." I told him while putting my phone away.

"If you are sure. Let's keep on walking" Ryota said as he grabbed my hand again making me smile at this. After a few more minutes of walking Ryota spoke again. "We'll be out of the park soon, so let's grab a bite once we're outta here. All that running around's made me hungry! I don't mind losing weight, but no one wants to be skin and bones." Ryota told me while rubbing at his stomach that let out a little grumble.

"Some tasty food sounds nice. But I'd rather get a taste of you instead. . ." I said as I got close to Ryota and squeeze his stomach. "Whoa whoa whoa! Too close! I can feel your breath on me. . . And don't squeeze my stomach!" Ryota said this while pushing my face away from his neck with a red face. I moved back laughing at his reaction and Ryota pouted at me angrily.

"A-Anyway, there's nothing like sharing a good meal with someone! It fills my heart and stomach with warmth." Ryota told me this with his cheeks still slightly red. "Sorry to change the subject, but do you remember anything yet?" Ryota asked me squeezing my hand lightly with a curious look on his face.

"No, nothing." I said with a frown on my face and I felt my hand getting squeezed. "I see. Not yet, huh?" Ryota said giving me a small smile of comfort. "You did summon that Sword. . . What if you're a Transient too?" Ryota question me and I look at him with an annoyed look.

"H-Hey, don't give me that look! I'm sorry, I was just joking!" Ryota said this while waving his free hand in front of his face. "There's no way you're a Transient! You don't have wings or horns, and you're obviously human." Ryota told me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Why do you call them Transients?" I asked Ryota getting rid of the annoyed look on my face. "Why do we called them Transients? Who knows? That's just what we were taught. Everything that comes from another world is called that. Transients that are just feral or roam around are called Stray Transients. That Red Oni monster is a prime example of a Stray Transient. Not all Transients are like that, though. There're a lot of good ones too! There's even a restaurant that serves mainly dishes from other worlds. It's actually pretty good." Ryota said this with drool coming from his mouth a bit when mentioning the food.

"So what do Transient look like anyway?" I asked Ryota snapping him out of his daze. "Hm? What do Transient look like? Well, they come in all shapes and sizes. . . Some have horns, or fur, others have wings, or animal ears. Some even have glowing eyes, or, umm. . ." Ryota slowly draws off as he tried to think of more things to mention. "The easiest way to spot one is by the face that they don't look human at first glance." Ryota told me with a smile and I nod my head but I stop walking when I notice something in front of us.

"Like if they have blue skin?" I asked Ryota while he looked at me in confusion when I stop walking. "Sure! There're red ones, so I'm sure there are blue ones too." Ryota told me with a smile but he froze when he heard laughter in front of him.

"GWOOOHHHH!" The blue oni in front of us yelled out and it charge at us. "AHHHHH! A-Another one? No way! Two in one day?!" Ryota scream out stumbling back on his feet.

I let go of Ryota hand and push him behind me. "Leave this to me! Make sure you stay out of the way Ryota." I told him while protecting him with my body. "Just do whatever you did last time! Please, Masato!" Ryota cried out from behind me.

I nod my head and held out my hand summoning the sword. I ran at the blue oni who yelled out and swung his weapon down at me. I block it with my sword and slash the oni against his chest.

The oni stumble back after the hit and growls at me angrily. I charge at it again and swung down my sword hard. I kept swinging my sword quickly at him not giving him a chance to hit back.

I finally maintain to defeat the oni and he disappears in a light just like the red oni. "Y-You did it! Amazing! You managed to beat those monsters twice!" Ryota voice called out from behind me. I was about to reply back when I saw something on the ground when the blue oni was.

"What's this?" I said while kneeling on the ground and picked up a rainbow gem. "What is that thing? Looks like some sort of gem." Ryota said while looking over my shoulder at the gem I was holding in my hand.

"I know someone who can tell me what this thing is." I said this as I stood up quickly causing Ryota to stumble back. "Huh? You're going to ask someone that might know?" Ryota question me with a curious look on his face. I put my hand on his eyes and pulled out my phone. "Hey, why're you covering my eyes?" Ryota cried out in surprise but I just ignore him.

I click on the app Salomon was in and he appeared from a light out my phone yawning. "Master, you sure are hard on your butler. . ." Salomon told me while rubbing at his eyes. When he fully open his eyes he looked at the gem in my hand in shocked.

"Oh! My, oh my! Congratulations, Master! This is a reward for participating in the game. It's called a Transient Stone! It's a stone that can link powerful souls and perform special summonings." Salomon told me brightly with a smile on his face. "Okay, that's all. You can leave now." I told Salomon waving my hand at him in dismissal.

"Huh? That's all you called me out for? Gimme a break, Master!" Salomon cried out and he disappear in a light again. I put my phone away and I could feel Ryota hand grabbing at the hand on his eyes. "Um, are you done? Were you talking to someone on the phone or something?" Ryota question me while pulling my hand off his eyes.

"Something like that." I told him not looking at him directly. "Well. . . We're almost at the exit! Let's get out of here and grab some grub!" Ryota said happily not asking me anymore about who I was talking to. I grab his hand again as we start walking again.

We finally made it out of the park and we were standing in some street area. It was still rather dark. I felt Ryota hand slip out of mine causing me to frown a little bit. "Ahhh, we're finally out! Thanks! I wouldn't have stood a chance without you, Masato!" Ryota smiled at me happily as he said this.

"You're welcome." I told him that and I hug him tightly causing Ryota to flinch in shock. "Wha?! H-Hey, what's the matter? Were you actually really scared this whole time?!" Ryota question me and I just ignore his question. My hands start to wander down his body and I felt Ryota pushed at me. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. Not down there, Masato! That's a bit much. . .!" Ryota cried out when my hands start to inch toward his butt.

I did this for a while and only stop when he headbutted me. I was rubbing at my chin and Ryota was rubbing his red cheeks. "A-Anyway! Now that we're out of the park, it's time for food! What to eat. . ." Ryota start mumbling to himself closing his eyes deep in thought. "The made-to-order hamburger steaks by the station are good, but I could get more volume with fast food, too. . ." Ryota open his eyes again after he stop mumbling to himself and took a step back in concern when he saw something.

"Huh? Hey, that's. . ." Ryota said quietly turning pale while looking at two students. One of the students was wearing a button up black uniform and was wearing glasses with neat spiky hair and light skin color. The student that was getting his ear pulled was tan skinned and wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. His hair was short, wild, and spiky.

"Ow! That hurts, damn it! Shiro, stop pulling my ear!" The student in the white t-shirt yelled at the glasses. "I told you, we're going to be late for the dorm's curfew! Sheesh, why is my group full of such. . ." The glasses student said this while pulling at the student's ear shaking his head with a frown.

"Oh." The glasses student said this as he stopped walking and let go of the student ear when he finally notice Ryota. "Ack, he saw me!" Ryota said quietly next to me with a nervous tone. "E-Evenin', Shiro! Ah. . . Ahaha." Ryota said this while nervously laughing.

"There you are Ryota! It's almost curfew! Punctuality is key to building a community! It only takes one person to cause issues for the whole group!" The glasses student told Ryota this with a stern tone and Ryota avoid looking in his eyes. "Haha, w-well, the thing is. . . You see, there were some unavoidable circumstances. . . ." Ryota said this nervously while playing with his fingers.

"What's with your clothes, anyway? You're covered in dirt and scratches. . . Now, just wait a minute. . . Don't tell me you entered the restricted zone in the park! Did you try to pass through the area by the shrine?!" The glasses student question Ryota with glare on his face causing Ryota to shrink even more and sweat profusely under his glare.

"U-Umm, you see. . ." Ryota tried to look for something to say but only let out a sigh giving up. "I guess there's no use hiding it. . ." Ryota sighed deeply when he said this. "I-I'm sorry!" Ryota then bow deeply in front of the glasses student who only shook his head at him.

"Geez. . . Why do you never think things through? You know you're not supposed to go through that area because of the Stray Transient. . .Hm?" The glasses student scolded Ryota then look over at me with a blank look finally noticing me causing me to give an awkward wave in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." I said to him with a smile on my face but he just looked at me with no expression causing me to get nervous under his stare. "Hey, Shiro? Hello?" The white t-shirt student called out to him poking him in confusion. "Shiro? What's wrong? Why're you just staring at Masato. . .?" Ryota called out in concern causing the student to snap out of his daze with a shout.

"E-Excuse me. I just. . . Ahem. It's nothing. Nothing at all." The glasses student said this but still looked at me with a weird expression. "Huh?" Ryota asked with a confused look on his face. "Ryota, are you perchance. . . a-antiquated with this fellow here?" The glasses student asked Ryota while still staring at me.

"Yeah, that's right. He saved me in the park earlier. . . Wait, why are you acting weird all of a sudden? Don't you mean acquainted?" Ryota said this while looking at the student with a concerned expression.

"Who's acting weird?! Not me. Not at all." The glassed student said loudly while looking avoiding Ryota stare. "Nice to meet you, Masato. My name is Shiro Motoori. I'm Ryota's classmate. I understand Ryota is indebted to you. Thank you very much." Shiro said this while bowing his head towards me in thanks.

"As his friend and representative of our class, you have my sincere gratitude." Shiro said this while looking me straight in my eyes. I couldn't help but like his personality. Such a responsible student.

"I like you." I said this while smiling at him causing Shiro to blush deeply. "Wha?! L-Like?! H-Huh? Wh-What are you. . . D-Do you mean. . . you like my respectful demeanor?! H-H-How embarrassing. . .! I thought you meant something else. . ." Shiro said this as he looked away from me with his face bright red.

"Hmm. Masato, huh?" The student in the white t-shirt said this while sizing me up. 'If you keep looking at me intently I will blush!' I thought this while looking away from him. "Hey, where are your manners?! Sorry about that, Masato. This is Kengo Takabushi. He's my classmate, like Shiro." Ryota introduce Kengo to me and I nodded my head in greeting.

"You can really go at it, can't you? No need to answer. My eyes tell me everything I need to know." Kengo said this while smirking at me and I blush at what he was suggesting. 'He is so bold! I mean, I don't know if I am good at it but he can tell I am' I thought while my blush got deeper.

"Y-Yeah I can. Wanna do it?" I asked him while looking at him intently. "Good. That hunger in your eyes. . . I like it! Bring it on!" Kengo said this while raising his fist up. "B-But how about we don't do it here. Let's do it at night where no one can bother us." I told him while nervously playing with my fingers.

"What? Not here? You'd prefer somewhere at night with just the two of us? Huh, I guess you like being discreet or something. I'd rather do it out in public where everyone can see." Kengo said this with a smirk and I cover my red cheeks with both hands. "Are you an exhibitionist?!" I cried out while breathing hard at what he just said.

"Am I an exhibitionist? Hmm, maybe I am. In any case. I'll be looking forward to it." Kengo said this with a smirk knocking his fist into my shoulder. 'Wait, I feel like we are talking about two seperate things. . .' I thought this and my red cheeks cool down and I sigh in disappointment.

"How can you say that to someone you just met, Kengo?! I'm sorry. This idiot was never good at anything except getting into fights since he was a kid." Shiro said this while lowering his head apologizing to me and Kengo scowl at Shiro.

"Who are you calling an idiot?! Besides, they're not fights! They're duels of honor! Two totally different things!" Kengo said while glaring at Shiro. "Kengo's always picking fights with everyone and their dog. . . Good grief." Ryota shake his head while he said this.

"If you don't want to be called an idiot, stop failing your tests. . .or at least try to fail a little less! Otherwise, you'll end up repeating a year! I've had enough of your last-minute cram sessions, got it?!" Shiro scold Kengo who just look away from him with an annoyed look. "Yeah yeah, enough already. Easy for you to say, Mr. I'm-the-Class-Rep-and-Honors-Student. I'll be fine. Raw strength is all I need to get by in life. I don't care if I get held back or kicked out of school. You take my dad's ramblings too seriously. It's just plain annoying, really." Kengo scoffed as he said.

"Your father doesn't have much time left, and it was his wish for me to set you on the proper path. That's why I. . ." Shiro was cut off by Kengo sharp laugh. "Hah, proper? My ass! Don't try to force your way of thinking on me. Besides, that dirtbag of an old man can still split a waterfall with his bare fists. You're being duped!" Kengo said this while glaring at Shiro who glare right back.

"Come on, you two. Masato is watching." Ryota said this while getting between Kengo and Shiro. Kengo and Shiro just look away from each other with a frown on their faces.

"Sorry you got caught up in all that. They've been together since they were kids. I guess it's what you'd call a love-hate relationship. They're pretty much always like this, but. . .this seemed a little rougher than usual." Ryota mumbled the last part with an uneasy look on his face.

"A-Ahem. I'm sorry you had to see that." Shiro said this with a flustered look on his face. "Thank you very much for saving my friend. I'd like to thank you properly, but unfortunately the curfew for our dorm is approaching." Shiro told me with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Huh? Whoa, when did it get so late?!" Ryota said in surprised while looking at his phone. "Since, uh, I can not thank you right now. . . Umm. . . I'd like to thank you properly at a later date. Uhh. . . If you wouldn't mind, umm. . ." Shiro was fumbling with his words blushing lightly and I just look at him in confusion.

"Masato, what's your number? We gotta go eat together like we promised!" Ryota said this while taking out his phone to exchange numbers with me. "What. . .?!" Shiro called out in surprised at this. "Give me your number too! You owe me proper fight. I'm holding you to it!" Kengo said this while taking out his phone too.

"Uh, well. . ." Shiro was in the background trying to say something but was cut off again. "Do you have some kinda of messaging app? It'd be great if we used the same one. Mind if I take a look at your phone?" Ryota said this while grabbing my phone causing me to sweat nervously. 'Fuck. . . Don't look through my photos. I took a lot of pictures of your butt. Don't show how nervous you are.' I thought this while smiling nervously as Ryota look through my phone for a messaging app.

"Hmm, oh, this one! The one with the magic circle! It's called SUMMONS, right? It's got a bunch of features like calling and messaging. I haven't touched it since my friend invited me, but this is perfect. If you're using it, maybe I'll start using it more often, too." Ryota said with a smile while clicking on the SUMMONS app.

"Oh, I've got that one, too. Let's exchange IDs." Kengo said this while getting closer to exchange ID with me. "Oh yeah? I didn't think you were into this kinda stuff." Ryota said in surprised looking at Kengo.

"Well, I thought it looked interesting. I only use it to keep in touch with people, though." Kengo said this as he looks through the app . Shiro was silently looking at this with a strange expressions on his face.

"Hm? What's wrong, Shiro?" Ryota asked this looking up from his phone for a second. "Umm. . . I would also like to join you. . ." Shiro said this while looking away slightly taking out his phone. "Whaaat?! What's the occasion? You always say this kind of stuff is beneath you." Ryota asked with a surprised look on his face.

"W-Well. . . Ahem. This would be a good way to learn more about modern society. It wouldn't hurt to try it out. S-So, let's start by being friends. . .!" Shiro said this while bowing his head at me.

"You're acting pretty weird today. . . Anyway, let's install the App." Ryota said this while helping Shiro install the app. "There, now we have each other's IDs! We should probably get back to the dorm. Our dorm is that way. . . Where are you headed, Masato?" Ryota asked me this causing me to freeze in place for a few seconds.

"Oh, that's right, you're. . ." Ryota look apologetic as he realizes what he just asked me. "What's the matter? Is your house really far?" Shiro asked me with a concern tone when he saw me freeze for a second.

"What, you run away from home or somethin'?" Kengo asked me this causing Shiro to look at me in shock. "Run away from home? Oh no! Your parents must be worried!" Shiro said this with concern in his voice and I look away from him.

"I don't want to leave your side." I said this while looking at Shiro with a serious expression causing Shiro to blush in surprise. "Wha?! B-But. . .we've only just met! D-Don't look at me like that. . . I feel like my face is on fire. . .!" Shiro said this while rubbing at his cheeks and avoid my gaze.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy, but. . . If you'd like, why don't you come to our dorm?" Shiro asked me causing me, Ryota, and Kengo to look at him in surprise. "Why are you so surprised?" Shiro asked this with a frown on his face. "I mean. . . You get me, right, Ryota? This is the Mr. Class Rep we're talking about here." Kengo said this to Ryota who nod his head in agreement.

"Y-Yeah. Are you sure about this? Letting an outsider in without permission and all. . ." Ryota question Shiro with a nervous expression. "You say that, but just look at yourselves, Masato and Ryota." Shiro said this while gesturing to our clothes that was dirty with dirt and torn in some places and our body that are covered in cuts.

"Oh. . ." Ryota said this while looking at his clothes. "We're covered in dirt." I said this while pulling at my shirt covered in dirt. "That's right. You're dirty and scratched up all over. You can't use public transport like that." Shiro said this with a serious expression.

"I'm okay since I live in the dorms, but. . . This is not like you at all. What's going on, Shiro? Usually you would be completely against breaking the rules like this." Ryota said with confusion in his voice.

"I'll explain the situation to Mr. Mononobe. It'll be fine. Leave it to me. So that's that, Masato. Would you mind stopping by for a while?" Shiro said this with a bright smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"At this rate, I might just fall for you." I said this while shyly looking away from Shiro with a blush on my face. "F-Fall for me?! O-Oh, I, uh. . . D-Don't tease me! I might get the wrong idea. . ." Shiro said this lightly blushing with a frown on his face. "Anyway, I couldn't just abandon someone that helped my classmate Besides, helping someone in need is the proper thing to do. Even my books say so." Shiro said this while raising a book up.

"That's our class rep! Now that's decided, let's get outta here!" Ryota said this and start pulling me along with him, Shiro, and Kengo.

After a while of walking through the street with Ryota, Shiro, and Kengo I was starting to notice something pretty strange. I mean I think it is strange but maybe it is normal since no one is reacting in shock to it. But I seriously have no idea why no one is explaining this to me.

"Ahh, I'm so hungry. What should we have for dinner. . .?" I heard Ryota voice in the background but I was still distracted by the scene in front of me. "Our cafeteria's actually pretty good. You're going to eat too, right Masato?" Kengo asked me this but I still didn't respond and continue to look at the scene in front of me causing Kengo to raise his eyebrow in confusion at this. "Whatcha starin' at? You find someone that looks tough, Masato?" Kengo asked me this while trying to look for what I was looking at.

"What's wrong? The way you're acting looks pretty suspicious. . ." Shiro said this causing me to finally say what was bothering me. "Ummm. . . So, it's kinda been bothering me. . . I don't think I'm hallucinating. . ." I started to say this while grabbing at my head.

"Everywhere you look. . . There are things that are definitely not human. . . And no one's batting an eye!" I said this while looking at all the animal human people walking around us. I think I saw someone with wings! Wait is that a fucking person with horns on their head?! That person over there have a long ass tail!

"Oh, did they surprise you? Those're non-Stray Transients. They're just like I said, right? They've got horns, wings,and tails. . . No way you'd mistake them for humans." Ryota said that with a smile like what I see isn't a big deal.

"Are Transients a rare sight for you?" Shiro question me when he saw my shock expression. "I don't see what the big deal is. They're everywhere in Tokyo." Kengo said this with a wave of his hand.

"They're in our school, too. Some are students, and. . ." Ryota slowly draw off when we finally stop in front of a school where one person stood. The person standing there was a merman who only were a jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a swim trunk. He had blue spiky hair with light facial hair on his face. His eyes kinda look like sharks and the teeth weren't helping with that either. He also had a necklace with a seashell on it. ". . .Even among some of our teachers. . ." Ryota said this nervously when the teacher look at us.

"C-Crazy outfits." I said looking at the teacher half naked body hoping nothing comes out my nose. "Y-Yeah. That's one of our teachers, Mr. Triton. He's a Transient from a race called merfolk. He's a P.E. teacher and the advisor of the water polo club. That's how he always dresses, by the way." Ryota whisper toward me so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"That look on his face is no joke. He's pissed because we're way past curfew." Kengo mumble causing Ryota to sweat nervously. "Nngh. . . I ran as fast as I could. . ." Ryota mumble under his breath.

"Kengo Takabushi and Ryota Yakushimaru! You've got some nerve! Not even hiding that you're violating curfew!" Mr. Triton said with a stern voice staring at them with a hard stare.

Kengo said yikes to himself and Ryota said I-I'm sorry while bowing his head towards the teacher. "Mr. Triton, I apologize for the tardiness. Allow me to report the results of the roll call. All students of Dorm One are now present and accounted for." Shiro spoke up making Mr. Triton take his eyes off of Kengo and Ryota.

"Very good. Mr. Kyoma was right to make you class rep. It looks like you're quite capable of taking care of problematic students, too." Mr. Triton praises Shiro with a smile. "No, sir. . . I only do what's expected of me." Shiro said this with a smile causing Kengo to scoff next to him. "Psh. What a suck-up." Kengo said in a low voice behind Shiro.

"What's that?! Keep your mouth shut if you have nothing worthwhile to say!" Shiro said this while glaring at Kengo. "You tryin' to start a fight? Huh?!" Kengo said this with one of his fists clenched tightly in anger.

"Hey hey, what's all this ruckus? Oh, you boys out past curfew again?" Another teacher came by while saying this. This teacher was almost just like the merman teacher seeing as he was only wearing a jacket which showed off his hair chest and a necklace with a lamp on it and was wearing a strange undergarment. He also had a unibrow with a beard and a hairstyle that also make him seem like a gorillaz. He was also holding a bamboo sword in his hand.

"This guy looks even more intense" I said this to Ryota who gave me a smile. "That's Mr. Jinn, the P.E. teacher. He's always fired up and literally smells like smoke. He's the coach for the baseball team, and a. . .lamp genie. I think." Ryota whisper this information to me making me nod my head.

"Hahaha! You never learn, do you?! But that's A-OK! It's good to run wild while you're still young!" Mr. Jinn said this with a huge smile on his face causing Mr. Triton to look at him with disapproval. ". . .Mr. Jinn, is that really something a teacher should say to students who've violated school policy?" Mr. Triton asked Mr. Jinn with a frown on his face. "Come now, Mr. Triton! Always the party pooper!" Mr. Jinn told Mr. Triton this with a frown on his face causing Mr. Triton expresion to turn shock.

". . .What? What about you, Mr. Jinn? You walk around in public dressed like that. Aren't you ashamed to be seen by your students like this?" Mr. Triton said this causing Mr. Jinn expression to turn shock.

"Oh come on, your outfit isn't much better!" Mr. Jinn shouted at causing him to frown at him. "This is swimwear! Designer swimwear! There's nothing for me to be embarrassed about! Yours is underwear, isn't it? Underwear!" Mr. Triton shouted in Mr. Jinn face causing him to glare at Mr. Triton.

"It's not underwear! This is the traditional outfit of my homeland!" Mr. Jinn shouted back at Mr. Triton with a glare on his face. "I guess it's not a matter of how much skin is covered." I said to myself while looking at the two teachers.

"How dare you insult the outfit of my people! You want me to turn you into a merman fillet?!" Mr. Jinn yelled at Mr. Triton and I think I saw fire appearing behind him. "I'd like to see you try! I'll drown and extinguish your measly flames!" Mr. Triton yelled back and I thought I saw water appearing behind him.

"And as you can see, they don't get along at all." Ryota told me this while shaking his head at the two teachers. "E-Excuse me! I, uhh, there's something I'd like to discuss." Shiro called out to the two teachers causing them to look away from each other and look at Shiro with their eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's about this person here. . . Umm, his name is Masato, and. . ." Shiro started to talk but was cut off the teachers who reacted to my name. "Oh, that's right! I heard we were getting a transfer student! So you're Masato!" Mr. Jinn said this getting in front of me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's been a while since we've had a transfer student. You might be the first one since I started working here." Mr. Triton said this while putting his hand on my shoulder too.

"Very good! Come with me! Let's go see Mr. Kyoma!" Mr. Jinn said this while he was pulling me toward the school but Mr. Triton stop him. "Hey! Not so fast, Jinn! You're not taking credit for this! I'll take him!" Mr. Triton said this while pulling me towards him and walking toward the school.

I was being dragged to the school by both teachers who were arguing over my head. At the school gate I could hear Ryota voice. "There they go. . . What should we do? Ryota asked with a concern that slowly grew quiet as I get closer to the school.

"Mr. Kyoma! I've brought the transfer student!" Mr. Jinn yelled this while opening the door to a staff room. "Jinn, stop acting like this was all your doing! I'm the one who has brought in the transfer student, Mr. Kyoma!" Mr. Triton shouted this while trying to show the person in the room he brought me he.

In the room I saw a man with a white shirt tucked into his pants and a couple buttons undo which showed his hairy chest with a necktie over his shoulder. He had brown hair with a white stripe in it. He had stubble on his face with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Jinn, Mr. Triton. I appreciate your assistance. I shall take care of Masato from here." Mr. Kyoma said this with a light smile on his face. "Oh, it was nothing! Nothing less than love hotter than fire for my beloved students!" Mr. Jinn said this with a flustered expression on his face after being thanked. "No, it is I that takes care of my beloved students! With love deeper than the ocean!" Mr. Triton said this while pushing Mr. Jinn away with his hand.

They started to leave the room arguing with each that they love their students more than each other and Mr. Kyoma laughed next to me. "Hahaha, that must have been quite a thrill! Those two are famous for their antics. Day and night, they compete to see who loves their students more. Their love for their students is impressive, but they tend to get a bit out of hand." Mr. Kyoma said this with a smile on his face as he lead me further into the room.

"They certainly are good teachers, but. . ." Mr. Kyoma slowly draw off as he got to an area that was his desk and sat down while rubbing at his stubble. "Well, that's not important right now. Take a seat. I'll prepare the forms now." Mr. Kyoma said this while motioning for me to sit and taking out some papers.

After I sat down in the chair near his desk I look at him curiously. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Kyoma Mononobe, a teacher at this school." Mr. Mononobe told me with a smile.

"I also need you to take a look at these. These are the forms necessary for your transfer procedure. . ." Mr. Mononobe said as he put papers in front of me. "And the legal documents for me to become your guardian." Mr. Mononobe told me making me look at him in confusion.

"Wait, what? Transfer? Guardian?" I said with a surprised tone at all the things I am learning about. "Yes, that's right. Why do you seem surprised? Here, look at this document. This is your signature, right?" Mr. Mononobe said this as he slid me a paper for me to look at.

"Whaaaaat?!" I said this in shocked as I look at the paper that was clearly written in my handwriting. "That's definitely my handwriting, but. . ." I frown lightly as I said this as I try to remember if I did sign this.

"What's wrong? You look like you don't believe a word I'm saying." Mr. Mononobe said this with a confused voice. "I'm sorry, I don't remember any of this." I said this with the frown on my face getting deeper.

"You don't remember? Did you hit your head or something? If that's the case, all the more reason for you to listen to us teachers for now. I understand you might feel a little skeptical, and I'm sure it's hard to trust me when we've just met. But at the very least, these forms show that you're a student of this school. . . And I intend to treat you as family. I'll see you're taken care of. Let me know if you remember something, or there's something you want to do, Masato." Mr. Mononobe told me with a smile and pet my head causing me to blush at this.

"I will. . ." I said slowly looking away from him so he doesn't notice my blush. "All right, good! Now, turn around." Mr. Mononobe said this while taking his hand off my head and point behind me.

When I turned around I saw Ryota, Kengo, Shiro, Mr. Jinn, and Mr. Triton fall out from behind the door of the staff room on to the ground. Mr. Mononobe shake his head at the people on the ground.

"I'd expect such behavior from you boys, but you teachers, too? Listening in one someone's conversation is quite uncalled for." Mr. Mononobe told them while crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Ah, hahaha. . . We heard Masato is gonna be joining us." Ryota nervously laugh as he said this getting up from the floor. "S-So we thought that we should welcome him. . ." Shiro said nervously as he got from the floor. "I don't care either way, but these two wouldn't shut up about it." Kengo said avoiding Mr. Mononobe eyes as he got up from the floor.

"Another beloved student! This is as wonderful as the majestic ocean!" Mr. Triton said happily as he got off the floor with a smile. "Now, let's head to the dorm! I'll show you around!" Mr. Jinn said with a smile on his face as he got off the floor.

". . . So there you have it. You can decide what to do after you rest a bit. From this day forth, your home is here at Dormitory One of Shinjuku Academy. Get along with your other classmates, all right? I'll see you around." Mr. Mononobe ruffle my hair up as he said this then left the room to go somewhere else.

I am in a different world with no memories of where I am from. I only know my name. I should be scared and lonely but I feel rather happy right now at this moment in this school surrounded by all these people. But holy fuck, I am really tired and I need a shower.

Somewhere in Toshima Ward, Tokyo . . .

In a room that seemed like it was suited for royal had a man and a lion in the room. The man seated at the desk had red hair with a golden laurel wreath on his head and was wearing a black suit with a coat over his shoulder. He had sideburns and a goatee that made him look rather attractive especially with those sharp looking eyes of his. The other person in the room was a blue lion wearing a butler suit. He was wearing a monocle on his face that made he look rather professional.

"Master, I apologize for disrupting your rest. I have a report for you." The lion butler said this as he placed a report on the desk while lowering his head. ". . .Very well." The red haired man said this as he took the report looking through it.

"An App battle was observed several hours ago in Shinjuku Central Park. One side consisted of several oni Stray Transients. The other, a human, judging by appearance. As far as we can tell, it matches no other Transients in our records. According to the report by a scout in the region, this unidentified being's Rule is Rending." The lion butler said this causing the red haired man to raise his eyebrow in interest.

"Oh? Rending, is it? So the long-anticipated Rare has finally appeared." The red haired man said with a smirk slowly spreading across his face at this. "Precisely so, Master. Although the existence of the Rule of Rending itself was already predicted. . . This is the first instance of it actually being observed in Tokyo, as far as I am aware." The lion butler told the red haired man this.

"What is the attribute of their Artifact? If it's Aether, perhaps it's the Shears of the Three Crones or the Time Elder's Scythe. . ." The red haired man begin to list off different attribute and Artifact but was cut off when the lion butler shook his head. "My Master. . . It appears to be none of those. . . It is neither Fire nor Water. . .nor is it Shadow. The App is displaying "All". It is at once Fire, Water, and Wood. . . And yet it is also Aether and Nether." The lion butler said this causing the red haired man to nod his head in understanding.

"Is it, now? It is clear now why a loyal servant like you has disturbed our slumber. There has been a deadlock for some time, but that time will come to an end. We shall soon enter a new phase." The red haired man said this with a smirk on his face causing the lion butler to bow his head. "It is as you say, Master." The lion butler said this and then the red haired man stands up from his seat.

"Snow, our loyal familiar. Your master now commands you. Prepare to give this new visitor a proper Ikebukuro Guild welcoming." The red haired man says this making the lion butler nod his head in understanding. "Yes, Master. Your wish is my command." The lion butler said this and turn to leave but stops.

"Master darling. I wish to report on one more matter. There is a high chance that this information has reached other guilds, such as Roppongi. . . If they are to act, their predicted course of action would be to use the bug they've released within our Ikebukuro Guild and. . ." The lion butler was cut off when the red haired man raise his hand to stop him from saying any more.

"Pay them no mind. They merely hide in the shadows, playing at masterminds, while we simply continue on our path of conquest." The red haired man said this with a smile making the lion butler nod his head in agreement. "Yes, of course. It was a foolish question. It is precisely because you openly wear the mantle of conqueror that we wield absolute power. As your ever humble servant, I am full of admiration." The lion butler said this with a smile on his face.

"Snow, we pray that this will be a worthy opponent. Otherwise, one more corpse will be laid out here in Tokyo." The red haired man said this then dismiss the lion butler who goes to do what he was ordered to do.

The red haired man then look at the report once again smirking at what he read then left to go back to sleep.


	3. Clash of Divine Artifacts (1)

_At the end of the twentieth century, Gates connected to other worlds opened in Tokyo. From them, strange creatures poured into our world. Werewolves, angels, demons, replicants, and all manner of creatures emerged on that day. . ._

_Creatures that resemble humans. . . yet were not quite human themselves, gathered here, in Tokyo. Fear of the creatures ran rampant. They were completely unknown beings with completely foreign ways. _

_They possessed incredible destructive power and magic beyond humanity's wildest dreams. Humanity couldn't be blamed for fearing that which was beyond their capacity to understand. Both creatures and humans took advantage of one another, but they knew they could never come to an understanding._

_However, even in times like these, there were those who wished for peaceful co-existence. Several years have passed since that fateful day. The fact that Tokyo borders countless other worlds has become a part of everyday life for its inhabitants. _

_Tokyo was designated as a Joint Management Region by the Japanese government and the UN, facilitating the creation of new laws and establishments. Many of the creatures that come to Tokyo from other worlds receive legal status as foreign exchange students. _

_They transmigrate through the walls between worlds in a flash of light . . . Thus, the people of Tokyo call those sentient beings transferred to this world. . . Transients._

"And that's about the sum of it." Mr. Mononobe said this while closing his teacher book and look at the classroom.

"It's been a long time since the word Transient was designated to refer to people from other worlds. Every Transient is under the legal control of a school somewhere. They live their lives as students or teachers. Transients also look vastly different from the primary intelligent species of this world, humans. Barring extenuating circumstances, hiding such differences is illegal by city ordinance. In other words, you can tell right away if someone is a Transient. They can have wings, horns, tails, or some other external feature that makes it clear. The Transient population is growing every year, but good citizens like yourselves already know that, don't you? Transients are only allowed to live within the city. Leaving city grounds is severely restricted. Nowadays, you don't come across people from outside Tokyo often, so transfer students have become a rarity. However, today, we just so happen to have one of those rare transfers joining our school. Right, Masato?" Mr. Mononobe said this while smiling at me making me blush a little under his stare.

"Do you have horns, too?" I asked Mr. Mononobe this with my hand raised in the air.

"Hey now, do I look like anything but a human to you?" Mr. Mononobe laugh as he said this with a smile. "Ah, it seems I must wrap things up here. Shiro, if you please" Mr. Mononobe look at the clock in the back of the classroom as he said this.

"Yes, Mr. Mononobe. All right everyone, stand up. Eyes forward." Shiro stands as he said this with a serious expression. "Bow!" Shiro then bow his head as he said this making everyone else copy his movement.

"Now then, let's get right into homeroom. I have an announcement from the teachers' meeting. By the request of the police and other authorities, Shinjuku Academy will be closed for a while, starting tomorrow." Mr. Mononobe said this and everyone in the classroom erupts into cheers.

"Pipe down, kids. It's only for two or three days. Think of it as a surprise holiday. And consider this fair warning. You'll be getting homework for all the classes you miss." Mr. Mononobe said this with a smile causing all the students in the class to yell out in disapproval at this.

"Hahaha. You kids are so fickle. Life isn't all fun and games, you know." Mr. Mononobe said this with a smile and shake his head.

"But I need you to know that we're not closing the school for no reason." Mr. Mononobe expressions get serious as he said this and the class grows quiet.

"Last night, there was an incident near the school. There was evidence of an attack and a body. . .or at least part of one. . .was found. The victim was not a student of this school, but the police are here as part of their investigation. So, that's the current situation. Don't go staying out late just because school is closed." Mr. Mononobe said this to the class and everyone just nervously look at each other.

I look around the classroom to see how everyone is reacting to this news when I notice that Shiro head was lowered and he looked rather pale. I wanted to ask him if he was okay but Mr. Mononobe continued speaking making me look straight at him again. Still looking at Shiro from the corner of my eye.

"Hm. . . Was there anything I forgot to mention?" Mr. Mononobe rub at his stubble while he tried to remember what else he needed to say.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Jinn and Mr. Triton have a message for you. They suggested you go to the dorm supervisor's office if you have any problems. However. . ." Mr. Mononobe gave a wry smile as he stop speaking for a second.

"I will say you should not go to the dorm supervisors's office. It will only complicate things. That's all for today" Mr. Mononobe smile as he dismissed the class.

I got up from my seat stretching from sitting down for so long. I leave out the classroom with Shiro, Kengo, and Ryota. I was still sneaking look at Shiro who look like he was about to fall down from how nervous he was.

"He sounded pretty firm about that last part. . ." I took my eyes off Shiro as I said this and look at Ryota who gave me a nervous laugh.

"Hey Masato! Isn't it great!? School's off from tomorrow! You're so lucky! You've only been here a day and school gets cancelled" Kengo grinned happily as he said this putting his big muscle arm around my shoulder.

I ignore how warm Kengo arm feel around my shoulder and look at Shiro who looks really pale and lost in his thoughts. I was about to call out to him when a voice called out to Kengo. I look at the new person and I am shocked to see a cute fluffy dog Transient. He had two scars on his face and was wearing a school uniform while holding a sword on his back.

"Master Kengo! It is time for our training! Let us spar one hundred times again today!" The dog transient said with a shine in his eyes.

"Sorry man! I'm on my way now!" Kengo patted my shoulder roughly before he went to the dog transient side. But I was too distracted by how fluffy the dog transient look. I wanna rub my cheek against his.

"Here doggie! Shake!" I hold out my hand to the transient and I could feel my face growing warm at the thought of holding their hand.

"Woof!" The dog transient excitedly said this as he put his hand in mine but he cleared his throat when he realizes what he just did. "I mean, that is correct!" He shake my hand firmly as he said this.

"My name is Moritaka Inuzuka, proud warrior of the Canine Eight and member of the kendo team! It is a pleasure to meet you, transfer student Masato." Moritaka gave me a big smile as he let go of my hand causing me to sigh slightly in my heart at the loss of warmth.

"Hey, your uniform is different from the other students. . . Actually everyone seems to be in different uniforms. . ." I put my hand to my chin as think deeply on this new information.

"Huh? My uniform is different? I suppose I do stand out. . ." Moritaka look down at his uniform when I mention it.

"Our school doesn't really have a dress code. There are even people who wear their uniform 24/7. There are all different kinds of uniforms available, but some students like Moritaka just bring their own." Ryota explain this to me causing me to nod my head in understanding. I guess this mean technically I don't have to wear this uniform. . .

"This uniform once belonged to my beloved master. . . For this reason, it is very precious to me. It is a joy to take part in my studies while wearing it." Moritaka happily said this causing me to feel my heart tighten in envy.

"But let us set aside this talk for another time!" Moritaka told me with a smile, causing me to ignore that weird feeling in my heart for now.

"You guys never get tired of this, huh? You only get serious when it comes to training" Ryota said this while looking at Kengo and Moritaka getting fired up about their training.

"You don't get to slack off from training. It means something cause you keep it up every day." Kengo crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Ryota with serious look. You can almost see fire behind him.

"Correct. The way of the warrior was not paved in a day!" Moritaka nodded his head in agreement to Kengo words with stars in his eyes as he said this.

"See you later, Masato. You know I'm always up for a duel!" Kengo smirk at me as he said this then walk away. "Farewell. We shall meet again in class tomorrow." Moritaka bow his head towards me as he said this then went to catch up to Kengo.

"They are rather close aren't they Ryota." I said this while looking at Kengo and Moritaka walk away. "Oh, those two? They're always training together. They probably get along so well because they're both in sports clubs." Ryota said this to me causing me to nod my head in understanding.

"I wonder what kind of training they do that covers both MMA and kendo. . ." Ryota quietly mumble this to himself with a concerned look on his face. "But anyway I was super surprised when I heard you transferred here!" Ryota look at me happily as he said this.

"Not only that, but we're in the same class! This has got to be more than a coincidence!" Ryota clap his hand on my shoulder as his said this. But I notice that Shiro still wasn't looking so good causing me to frown slightly.

"They do say fact is stranger than fiction. Welcome to our class, Masato!" Ryota said this happily causing me to look away from Shiro again but still look at him from the corner of my eye. "Thanks! But isn't this all a little sudden?" I said this while thinking about how quickly I was put in class the very next day.

"This school's a bit unique, but you'll get used to it. Oh, and the school cafeteria is really good! And if there's anything on your mind, just talk to Mr. Mononobe. He's our homeroom teacher, but he's also the school counselor." Ryota told me this while ignoring how weird his school work. I mean I figure there have to be a lot of paperwork to transfer into a school.

"How about Mr. Jinn and Mr. Triton? Should I go to them if I have any problems too?" I asked Ryota this causing him to look away from me with sweat coming down his face. "I wouldn't go to them if you can avoid it. . . They kinda go overboard and make a bad situation worse. It tends to get real chaotic." Ryota scratch the back of his head as he mentioned this to me causing me to wonder how bad could they be.

"Anyway, about that announcement, during homeroom. . . That incident nearby. . . Scary stuff, huh?" As Ryota mention this I could see Shiro flinch next to me and get paler. "To think that all that blood and even part of a human body were found near the school. . ." Ryota shiver as he mention this.

I could see Shiro sweating pretty badly and I was worried he was going to collapse right in the hallway. "What's up, Shiro? You've been pretty quiet." Ryota called out to Shiro when he noticed he wasn't saying anything.

"No. . . It can't be. . . It. . . wasn't me. . ." Shiro was quietly mumbling to himself staggering slightly on his feet. "Shiro? Hey, Shiro!" Ryota call out to Shiro when he realize he wasn't listening to him.

"It wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!" Shiro yelled this out of nowhere causing me and Ryota to step back in surprise at his outburst. "Wha?! What's with the shouting?!" Ryota asked Shiro in surprised.

"Huh? O-Oh. . . Sorry. What. . . were we talking about?" Shiro finally looked at us as he question us. "What's gotten into you? You look super pale." Ryota look at Shiro in concern who look really pale and unsteady on his feet.

"Hey, take a few deep breaths Shiro. You look really out of it. Should I take you to the nurse?" I moved closer to Shiro as I said this with a concern in my voice. Shiro look at me for a while in silence before looking away.

"It's nothing, really. Sorry I made you worry." Shiro said this still not making eye contact. I was going to question him again when his phone started to ring. "Huh? Hey, your phone is ringing" Ryota mention this to Shiro who jump slightly in surprise at this.

"Are you alright?! You're getting even paler!" Ryota asked Shiro who looked like he just saw a ghost or something like that. "It's nothing. . . I just remembered I have something to do." Shiro quickly said this as he started to walk away quickly from us.

"H-Hey, wait! I thought we were gonna get some food together. . ." Ryota was ignored as Shiro quickly disappeared from our sight. It was quiet for a while between us as we process what just happened.

"He's gone. . ." Ryota voice broke the silence between us as he turned to look at me. "What's gotten into him? He's been like that since this morning." Ryota look concerned as he said this to me.

"Maybe there's something bothering him. He takes everything so seriously. It's like he never stops worrying." Ryota look in the direction that Shiro went in with concerned then look towards me again.

"Sorry, Masato. Let's eat together some other time. Right now, I. . ." I cut off Ryota before he could finish talking. "We better hurry or we'll lose sight of him." I started to walk as I said this causing Ryota to follow after me.

"Heh, you're a nice person, you know that?" Ryota told me with a smile on his face causing me to look away with a slight blush on my face. "Now let's follow Shiro!" Ryota started to run as he said this causing me to run after him.

After running for a while we were outside surrounded by a bunch of people. Ryota was out of breath as he stopped running. "_Huff! Huff!_" Ryota had his hands on his knees and I look at him in concern. "Hold on. . . I can't run anymore. . .!" Ryota weakly said this and I grabbed him by his shoulder when it looked like he was about to collapse.

"We completely lost him. He's pretty fast. . ." Ryota looked around us as he said this with sweat dripping off his face. "Hmm. . . Shinjuku is a huge area. It's hard to look for someone without any leads. . ." Ryota stood up straight as he said this and wipe the sweat off his face with a determined look in his eyes.

"We should try splitting up and spread our search out. I'll head that way and check out the smaller railways going through Shinjuku Station." Ryota pointed in the direction to my right as he told me this.

"Can you check the rest? He might be headed somewhere by train. If either of us find him, let's contact each other through the App. See you later!" Ryota said this to me before speeding out in the direction he pointed in.

When I was sure he was far enough I pulled out my phone and called Salomon. In a bright light he appeared in front of me. "Ta-dah! It's been so long! Just over a day! Your familiar, Lil' Salomon, is at your service!" Salomon gave me a little bow as he presented himself to me.

"Master! I have some news! And it's quite the emergency!" Before I could ask Salomon for help he cut me off. "Another App player is within a 100 meter radius!" Salomon told me this causing me to look at him with interest.

"Could it be Shiro?" I asked him this seriously but he shook his head at me. "Nope. It's someone you've ever met, Master. The App has a special step for its user to be registered as a Summoner. I'll tell you the details later! The Summoner is approaching!" Salomon told me this nervously.

"Is that a problem?" I tilt my head in confusion at why he is so concerned about this Summoner. "It's a huge one! In fact, there's more than one Summoner closing in!" Salomon told me this with a concerned look on his face but I got even more confused.

"How do they even know where I am anyway?" I asked Salomon this causing him to look at me in surprise like I said something weird.

"Did I not tell you? When you have the App running, all users can tell your location and affiliation! People you've never directly fought before won't see too much info, but. . . Your location is totally available to everyone at all times! As far as I know, you haven't made the acquaintance of any other Summoners yet. . . Which means. . ." As Salomon is talking a bunch of male students surround me.

"You should be wary of people approaching, at the very least. I suppose it's too late for that now, though." Salomon told me while sticking his tongue out and knocking on his head in a cute way but all I could do was glare at him angrily.

"Don't think you can act cute and just get away with everything!" I told Salomon this with the glare still on my face. "_Haha_. . . I was tired out from yesterday, so I only just woke up!" Salomon said this still acting all cute with me causing me to get even more annoyed with him.

"Hey, you there. You're an App player right, aren't you?" The male student with blonde hair question me while staring me down. "Haven't seen you around here. Anyone recognize him?" The male blonde student asked his friend next to him.

"Never seen him before. Hey, check it out. Looks like this kid is flying solo." The male green haired student said this while getting closer to me. "Guess that means. . . We've got ourselves a brand-spankin' newbie!" The male green haired student elbow his friend next to him as he said this.

"Looks like Lady Luck is on our side! You'll be the perfect stepping stone for climbing up the rankings! The male blonde students said this excitedly to his group. "Hey, you sure about this? This isn't the one Oniwaka told us to target." The male purple haired student said to his friend with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Who cares?! All we've done is look and look! Let's have some fun for a change!" The male blonde student then took out his phone and we were surrounded by a bright light. "Battle Zone established! I challenge you to an App battle!" The male blonde student point a sword that appeared in his hand toward me as he said this.

"It's rookie farmin' time! I'm gonna get me some PvP points!" The male green haired student also had a sword pointed at me as he said this and slowly start moving towards me.

"Shit! I am surrounded! And there is an invisible wall around me too!" I look at the group of male students who were getting closer to me. "Whoa! That's a cliche if I ever saw one. Then again, it's your first PVP battle, so these scrubs are perfect! C'mon let's beat them down! Hurry up and summon your Sacred Artifact and familiar!" Salomon push at my shoulder excitedly as he said this.

"They may be third-rate hoodlums, but they're still Summoners." Salomon said this to me and then snap his fingers together and everything stopped moving. "Huh? Did time stop again?" I question Salomon as I look around me in confusion.

"I messed with the perception of time so I can throw in a little tutorial! Listen up. Just like yesterday, that guy has established a Battle Zone. The powers of the App are effective only within the range of this Battle Zone. As such, you Summoners will battle inside this area! Regardless of how destructive you get in here, everything outside of the Battle Zone will remain unaffected. So don't be afraid to give 'em hell!" Salomon rise his fist up as he said this with a serious look in his eye.

"Also, only App users can see inside a Battle Zone. Regular people who don't have the App will have no idea what's going on." Salomon told me this but then stop and think for a while. "There are some exceptions, but let's not worry about that for now. . ." Salomon clap his hands together as he change the subject.

"Okay, Master! Are you ready?!" Salomon look at me excitedly but I just shake my head at him. "I can't do this right now. Let's just run away." I told Salomon this causing him to freeze in shock.

"What? Run away? Listen, Master, this is very important: If you ever run away or, in other words, leave the Battle Zone without fighting. . . You'll immediately lose your status as an App user and cease to be a Summoner! If that happens, you'll lose your only way back home. You'll be stuck here forever. To put is simply, you must accept every fight! That's it for the tutorial! Thank you for your patience! Now get out there and, please, don't lose. Good luck!" Salomon told me this happily before resuming time.

I was getting a headache but I have no choice but to fight. I summon my Artifact and got into a fighting position as I look at the male students closing in. I have to finish this quickly and find Shiro.


	4. Clash of Divine Artifacts (2)

I dodge an attack from one of the male students and slash him with my sword. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I was sweating from moving around so much but the other party wasn't having it easy either.

"Tch! The newbie is actually putting up a fight! Hey, summoning team! You're up!" The male student with blonde hair call out to his friend backing up away from me.

"Okay, let's do this! By my name, I summon thee, apostle of the dark netherworld! Through our blood pact, serve me and come forth!" As the purple haired male student spoke those words a circle of light was appearing in front of him causing me to hold my sword in front of me ready for anything that would appear.

After the light disappear in front of me was a slime creature that looked pretty weak. '_Is this really what they summon? This has to be a trap or something.' _I looked at the slime expecting it to turn into some high level creature but it just wiggles in place.

"_Huff. . . Huff. . ._ I-I did it! I summoned it in one try!" The male student with purple hair smile with sweat on his face as he looked at what he summoned with pride on his face which caused me to feel guilty about my earlier thoughts .

"Heh, you scared now? You'd better be! We summoned this awesome monster!" The male student with blonde hair smirk at me with his head rise high in pride. "Listen up! As thanks for us getting easy points, I'll tell you somethin' nice. Solo newbies like you probably don't know, but there are two types of App users! Sacred Artifact wielders that summon weapons, like you, are one of them! And then there are us Transient users who summon familiars we make pacts with!" The male student with blonde hair told me this with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well? You're probably speechless now! We'll overpower you, and. . . Huh?" The smirk on his face slowly went away when he notices me giving him an unimpressed look.

"All they did was summon some low-level familiar. Nothing to write home about." Salomon said this as he sighed while shaking his head. "There's no way they can summon a familiar of my caliber! Heh!" Salomon smirk proudly as he said this causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Well if we are summoning familiars I guess I should do it too. Engrave this will unto thee and act in mine name! Come forth, my loyal servant!" While I said this a circle of light appear in front of me and the figure of my familiar was slowly appearing in front of me.

After the light disappear the oni was here in front of me. I could hear gasp of shocks from the other students when they saw what I summoned. '_They must be blown away by his beautiful muscles too. What beautiful muscles. . ._' I could feel my face start to grow warm but I force myself to stay calm and brought my focus back to the fight.

"Did you call, Master? We come, by order of pact." Turning to look at me the oni question me while looking around what is happening at the moment. The group of male students back away at the sight of my familiar and they grew pale.

"Wh-What gives?! That familiar's huge as hell! No way. . . How is it possible a newbie summon both artifacts and familiars? And with their level too!"

"D-Don't be scared! It's gotta be some kind of trick!" The male student with green hair tries to reassure his friend with a shaky voice. "Uh, we need reinforcements! Call everyone in the Shinjuku area here now!"

The student with blonde hair look at his friend in surprise at what he suggest. "E-Everyone? Even Oniwaka?"

"N-No, idiot!" The student with green hair hit his friend on his shoulder. "Don't call Oniwaka! If he finds out we had trouble with a newbie. . . He'll hang us out to dry!"

"This kid's just bluffing anyway! We've still got the numbers!" The student with green hair stood taller with a smirk on his face.

Then they charged at me with their friends with their newly summoned familiar in their group. I just sighed deeply and shake my head as I raised my sword getting ready to fight again.


	5. Clash of Divine Artifacts (3)

Red oni took out the familiar rather quickly causing the group of students to cry out in surprise and while they were trying to get their focus back I quickly cut down the rest of the male students who were still fighting.

After I finish the fight I sent my familiar back and start to catch my breath back after all the fighting I did against so many people. Then Salomon came out my phone again and look at the defeated male students with an impressed whistle.

"Wow, you really are strong, Master! Maybe I lucked out on you." I give him a side look not really knowing if I should thank him or pull his cheeks until he cried. I was going to answer him back but I heard footsteps approaching and quickly put my guard up waiting for the new enemy.

"What's going on? What're you all messing around for?!" Coming to a stop near us a red furred Therian '_Or is he_ _a_ _Transient?' _look at the male students who were on the group. Most of them were knocked out cold but a few were still conscious.

"Bro! Glad you're here!" Quickly getting up at the sight of the new person the green haired student who were covered in bruises went over to him quickly slightly limping in the process.

"With you on our side, there's no way we'll lose!" Also jumping up at the sight of their friend the blonde haired student who also had bruises went over to him also tripping over himself due to how fast he was moving.

"Seriously? Reinforcements? And he is a Stray Transient. . .? Or is he a Therian?" I quickly got lost in my thoughts as I ponder this. '_He does fix both categories. . . But can he be both? Is that normal? Man, I wish Ryota was here to help me out.' _

"I'm a Transient and Therian of Fire dumbass!" The canine called out to me causing me to come out of my thoughts. '_Oh, that makes sense.' _I nodded my head in understanding at this new information.

"That's right! Bro here is a Fire Therian and the guild's best friend!" The green haired student called out from behind the Transient Therian canine with a huge smirk on his face. "He's got the bark, he's got the bite, and he's got a super cute tail too!" The blonde haired student on the other side behind the Transient Therian canine called out with stars appearing in his eyes.

The Transient Therian quickly hit the blonde haired male over his head with a scowl on his face. "Shut your trap! How am I supposed to look intimidating when you make comments like that?!"

On my side I could hear Salomon scoff at this. "What's with them! My tail is much cuter! Isn't that right master?!" Salomon turn to look at me with exception in his eyes and I slowly look away from him ignoring his cries of shock.

"So? What Attribute is that Sacred Artifact?" The Transient Therian turned to look at the green haired student ignoring the cries of the blonde haired student who was crouching and rubbing at his head. "H-Huh? A-Attributes?" With a look of confusion the green haired student he look at the Therian. "Beats me!" Recovering quickly the blonde haired student got up and shrugged his shoulders at the question.

The Red Therian quickly hit both of them on the head hard causing them both to crouch and rub at their head with tears in their eyes. "You dumbasses! This is why your only chance is winning by numbers!"

"S-Sorry Bro!" With tears in his eyes the blonde haired student look up at the red Therian still rubbing at his head. "Since you idiot clearly don't know how to use your head I have to help you dumbasses! When you enter an App battles with an opponent you can see their Attribute. If it's red, their Attribute is Fire! Blue means they're Water!"

"Green is wood, yellow is Aether, and purple is Nether! It's just plain common sense!" Getting up from his crouching position the green haired student said this with a matter of fact tone and the Therian gave him a look that clearly was saying '_Then why weren't you using it then dumbass?!' _Causing him to shrink under the Therian stare.

"Water beats Fire, which beat Wood, which beats Water! And Aether and Nether beat each other! That's Battle Zone 101! I won't tell you again! Our guild even has a Wiki page for you to read up on it Ikebukuro Wiki. Go look it up!" After the red Therian said this I took out my phone and search for the wiki page. '_Huh, there really a website for this App. Instersing. . .' _

The blonde haired student got up from his crouching position and took out his phone "G-Gotcha! Let me check which element it is in the App. . . Wait, huh? Bro, I-I got a question already!" The blonde haired student raised his hands up in the air quickly looking up from his phone with a confused look on his face.

The red Therian scoffed at him with a look of displeasure on his face. "What? You're pathetic!" Looking down slightly the blonde haired student raised his phone up toward the Therian. "Wh-What. . . What element is this?"

"The gray one is. . ." The Therian look at the phone in shock and took a step back. "ALL?! What does it mean by ALL?! I've never seen this before! Wait. . . Could this be that Rare thing that Oniwaka was talking about?" The green haired student looked shocked at that information. "We've gotten ourselves into a battle with the Rare person Oniwaka is keeping an eye on?"

"That's crazy talk! Our sacred Artifacts are all Common! We don't stand a chance!" The blonde student pulled at his hair with a scared look on his face. "Should we call Oniwaka? I don't know the details, but his Sacred Artifact is super Rare too, right?" With a hand under their chin the green haired student said this out loud to his friends.

The Therian quickly glared at what his suggested. "Enough, dumbass! You may have a death wish, but I don't! We have to take care of this one before Oniwaka finds out! Gather the troops and take care of 'em! Crush 'em!" After the Therian said this a bunch of other enemies came out of nowhere causing me to start to sweat nervously.

"_Waaaaah_! Master! We've gone through all the information you had to know, so I can't help you with this one! So good luck!" Salomon then disappear but in my phone causing me to frown. '_I will spank you 100 times after this you stupid cute coward goat!_' Seeing all the enemies close in on me I quickly summoned my familiar again and gripped my sword tightly in my hand and got ready to fight again.


	6. Clash of Divine Artifacts (4)

Dodging a punch from the red Therian I quickly swung my sword upward slashing at his chest causing him to fall back onto the ground, letting out a loud "_Yelp!"_. His blonde haired friend ran to his side yelling out "_Bro!" _in concern.

"It's no use! We can't win! If this is the power of a Rare item. . . We don't stand a chance!" The green haired student legs were trembling in fear and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. '_This is going on too long. I have to find Shiro not fight a bunch of random people. This is all Salomon fault. . . I will slap him on his bottom 1,000 times now!'_ With a scowl on my face I turn to look at the remaining enemies still conscious.

" Okay, now let stop this already. This is getting ridiculous and I don't know even know where to start with this. . . So I guess the most important thing I should ask is this. Who are you working for and what is your goal? Standing at my full high I tried to intimate them into giving me answers.

The blonde haired student spoke first shaking slightly. "W-We're part of Oniwaka's team. . ." The green haired student also spoke up not meeting my eyes. "W-We were ordered to look for an Infernal Summoner with dark hair and glasses. . ." Before he could say anymore the red Therian quickly hit him over the head.

Standing up from the ground with a glare on his face the red Therian look at his two friends. "Dumbasses! You aren't some comic book villain! Don't blurt out all our secrets just cause we lost!"

Calming himself down the blonde haired student stood at his full height and frown at his friend. "Y-Yeah, idiot! If Oniwaka finds out we let that slip, he'll have our hides!" The green haired student looking like he was going to pass out quickly lowered his head to his friends. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Get a grip. . . and make a run for it!" The red Therian quickly turned around and started to run away and then other people who came with him also got up then ran in random directions. "G-Gotcha! Sometimes ya gotta just turn tail and run!" The blonde haired student quickly followed the red Therian and the green haired student seeing his friend running away quickly followed them nearly tripping over his feet.

After a few minutes I was left by myself and I let out a long breath then got into a crouch and put my head into my knees feeling extremely tired. I could kind of see a bright light coming from my phone then heard a certain _someone_ cheering.

"_Whoohoo! _Well fought, Master! I'm proud to be in your service! Um. . . Master? Are you okay? Do you need the bathroom or something?" I could feel Salomon poking at me and I quickly grab for him. With a dark look in my eyes I started to put at his cheeks ignoring his cries of pain.

"Aren't you a lovely butler! _LEAVING _me _ALONE _when it was looking bad! I should spank you 1,000,000!" I was pulling hard at his cheeks not stopping until I was such he was in enough pain.

"Well, I feel better now. Hopefully they aren't too far away. I kind of lost myself there for a second." Slapping myself on my cheeks lightly to give myself energy I started to walk in the direction the group of students ran in.

"H-Huh? Master? We're going after them?" Rubbing at his red cheeks with tears in his eyes Salomon look at me in confusion. "Something about what they said is bothering me and I just want to make sure they aren't talking about who they are talking about." Increasing my speed as I avoid bumping into anyone I tried to see if I can see a group of students.

"Come to think of it, they mentioned an Infernal Summoner with dark hair and glasses before they ran off. You don't know anyone like that, do you?" Frowning lightly and lowering my head from Salomon question stares I give him an answer. "It kind of sounds like a friend of mine. . ."

"_Ugh_. . . I, for one, would prefer to avoid getting roped into any further trouble. . . In fact, I would advise against taking on any battles you aren't positive you can win. . . But seeing as I'm here to answer my Master's every beck and call, I shall of course do as you wish and hunt those scoundrels down!" Salomon puff out his chest proudly with his eyes closed with a smirk on his face.

" The humbly distinguished Lil' Salomon is at your service! This is no sweat for a Level 3 App Searcher such as myself. Even if you've only fought an opponent once, I can find them with the Player Locator. Watch closely how I bend the App to my will and. . . There! Scoundrels located!" My phone pinged on a location and Salomon gave me a little bow.

I stop walking and look at Salomon for a while causing him to sweat nervously under my stare. Then I gave him a small smile and pat his head gently. "Good demon butler." Then I was walking again following the directions on my phone ignoring Salomon happy shouts from behind me.

"They came this way. . . It appears they're in a district of Nishi-Shinjuku. . .2-Chome? Their signal is coming from that direction. They seem to have come to a stop, but-" Salomon voice was cut off by a loud scream from ahead of us.

"That was a hell of a scream. . . It came from the same place those scoundrels should be!" I started to run in that direction still hearing screams that just urge me to go faster. When I finally arrived there was so much blood.

There were a bunch of little demons creatures surrounding the group of students from earlier who were badly hurt. "_Ahhhhh_! H-Help me!" The blonde student was on the ground backing away from the little demons with tears coming out of his eyes.

"_EEEEK_! It hurts! It hurts! I'm bleeding out. . . _Ahhh. . ._" The green haired student was holding onto his stomach which was bleeding so much from the injuries he had. "Guys! Hurry up and close your Apps!" The red Therian took out his phone and his friends followed but it was quickly taken by the little demons.

"H-Hey! It took my phone! G-Give it. . . _AHHHH_!" The blonde haired student was attacked by the little demon as soon as he tried to get his phone back. "_Cough_! _Blargh_. . .!" The green haired student coughed up more blood from moving too quickly toward the little demons.

Looking at the little demons and back at his friend the red Therian had a nervous look on his face. "What the hell?! Damn it!" The little demons started to attack him again and he cried out.

" This doesn't look so good. . . It looks like they're hurt pretty badly. . ." There was so much blood everywhere I felt myself getting kind of light headed. "Lil' Salomon what are those things?"

"_Hmm_? Since we haven't fought one of those yet, I don't have much info. It's certainly not of this world, though. Could it be a Stray Transient? From the looks of it, it must be a low or mid-level demon of some kind. Oh dear. It snatched their phones. Now they can't close the App. They can't run either, so they're really in for a beating. Oh well, it's not like it can kill them." Shrugging his shoulders Salomon ignores the screams of the students being attacked.

"Hold up. . . If a Battle Zone has been established, that means. . . Could they have been challenged by those demons?" I start to walk over to the group of students being attacked by the demons and summoned my Sacred Artifact and start to raise it up. "Wait, Master! Where are you going? Don't tell me you want to help them!?"

"Of course! They are clearly in pain right now and need help!" Salomon got in front of me and wave a finger at me. "It can't be done, Master. You simply can't influence anything within a Battle Zone from the outside. Anyway, it will all be over soon. The battle will end once they've been beaten to a pulp."

Lowering my sword with a frown on my face and try to ignore the screams of pain. "Isn't there any way to help them? Like force the fight to end?" Putting a hand under his chin Salomon gave a thoughtful "_Hmmm_". "Well, there is one way. . . but you would have to reinforce them in order to do it. That's the only option. It just isn't possible to crash a battle as a third party. The rule that battles must be fought one-on-one between two parties is iron-clad in this App."

"But never mind that. Why would you even want to help those scoundrels after they attacked you?" Giving a Salomon a frown and look at the group of students being attacked. "They did attacked me but I can't just stand by and watch. This doesn't sit well with me. Also they have some information I need too."

Salomon nodded to himself with an understanding look on his face. "Oh, I see! We have yet to make them spill the beans! Of course! Brilliant thinking, Master! Waiting around for their defeat would just be a waste of our time!"

As if they just notice us the little demons turn to look at me with a tilt of their little head and a "_Screech? Kree?_" escaping their stitched up mouths. '_This would be really cute if there wasn't blood everywhere and screams of pain._'

Throwing a fist up in the air Salomon let out a cheer. "Here we go, Master! Time to crash this party!" I raised up my sword again and rushed towards the devils who let out a loud _SCREEEECH _when they realize I was going to attack them.


	7. Clash of Divine Artifacts (5)

I slashed two of the demons with my sword causing them to let out a loud _Screech! _As they fall to the ground. As I did this the blonde haired student seeing the demons being attacked by me tried to run away quickly. "R-Run! Get outta here!" The blonde student cried out trying to get away from the demons that were attacking him.

The green haired student with tears in his eyes and trying to control the blood coming out of his stomach tries to back away from the demons surrounding him. "_Eek_! T-There's blood everywhere! We're gonna. . . d-d-die!"

"Pfft. How pathetic! To think these are the same scoundrels who were so full of themselves earlier. There's nothing quite as satisfying as seeing arrogant pests reduced to a blind panic!" I quickly smack him hard over his head when I was sure no one was going to attack me.

"_Oomph_! Heeey! What was that smack for, Master? Such abuse!" Salomon cover his head with his hands rubbing it with tears in his eyes and I just give him a little glare with no sympathy in my eyes. "I don't like that kind of attitude so quit it and hurry up with telling me how to stop these little devils already you naughty butler."

"Stop them? You mean those demons? Okay. . . Here goes. . . I have a theory, Master. I realized it mid-battle. . . but those things are not Stray Transients. It's likely that they're familiars summoned by a user who isn't in the immediate vicinity. Unlike the more stable beings we call Transients, these guys have been temporarily summoned using the App. From the look of it, these morons tried to pick on the Summoner of those demons." Salomon nod his head as he put the pieces together.

"The Summoner is gone now, though. It seems the familiars are fighting by themselves" I furrowed my brow together when I heard this. "So it fine for the familiars to fight without their Summoner present?"

"_Hm_? Are they allowed to fight without a Summoner? Not a problem. In fact, it's a very typical method of using a familiar. That way, you can go on the offensive from a safe location." I look Salomon up and down with a frown on my face. "Shouldn't you be able to fight then Lil' Salomon? Come on, turn big and scary like those demons."

"Me?! But I'm so very cute! I'm the perfect moral support for you, Master. My very existence is a cut above such common-place, run-of-the-mill familiars. _Ahem_." Salomon tugged at his suit jacket with a smug smile on his face and I just shake my head lightly.

"On that note. . . allow me to answer your question. Familiars can't make the decision to end a battle. To stop them, you need their Summoner to give the order. . . or you kill them! That would be the quickest, of course, since we don't even know where the Summoner is. The identity of the enemy remains a mystery, and they have the advantage of numbers. You'd be killed, Master! And if that happens, it could be. . . problematic, to say the least." Salomon nod his head when he said this.

The demons turned to look at us tilting their head causing a chill to go up my back. "Oh, now that gives me chills. . . They're staring right at us!" Salomon slowly move towards my back trembling under their stares.

"_Skreee. . . _Ss-ss. . .sssu. . .mmo. . .ner. . .? You. . . enemy. . .? Yes. . . you are. . . Master's. . .enemy! Eliminate Summoners! Eliminate! Eliminate all Master's enemies! Phone! Source. . . of power! Take. . . phone! Destroy! DESTROY PHONE TO DESTROY POWER!" The demons slowly started to surround me chanting _Destroy Phone to Destroy Power_ causing me to back away slightly to give myself space to move.

"_Whaaat?!_ N-No, no way! We can't let that happen! If your phone is destroyed, I'll be-" Salomon quickly stop himself his eyes looking over to me quickly. "I mean. . . you. . . won't be able to return to your world, Master!"

"_**WHAT**__?!_ You could have mentioned this sooner!" I dodge an attack from one of the demons trying to get my phone and quickly slashed at them with my sword protecting my phone from them.

"The thing is, a true Summoner could open a Gate even without the App. But since it's the App that allows you to act as a Summoner, you'll be completely useless without your phone! What's more, if your phone is destroyed, then all the data for the App will be lost, and . . . Any Sacred Artifacts you've bonded with, all record of your summonings, and even the way back to your world will be gone!" Hearing this cause me to sweat nervously once I realize my phone being destroyed will be a horrible _horrible_ thing.

As I was lost in my thoughts the demons let out a loud _Screeech_ and went to attack me causing me to raise my sword up to defend myself and quickly shield my phone from their line of sight. "_Aaaah_! They're coming this way! They're heading straight for your phone! Listen up, Master! You absolutely must protect it at all costs! I beg of you! There's no calling customer service and asking to have your data restored! It's on you to protect your phone!" With sweat coming down my forehead I tightly gripped my sword and try to calm down my racing heart trying to ignore the worry in Salomon voice.


	8. Clash of Divine Artifacts (6)

I slash two little demons with my sword causing them to let out a loud _Skree! _and they disappear but in their place new demons replace them. I was getting out of breath due to all fighting I was doing and Salomon wasn't helping with his screaming in the background.

"_Eeek!_ Their numbers are growing! They're stacking the odds against us, Master! This is terrible! Worse, it's horrible! We'd better run for it! If not, we must reduce their numbers, or we'll be surrounded!" I dodge the little demons hands attempt at getting my phone and flinch in pain when one of them hit me.

I was getting worn out and I felt really overwhelmed with how much demons were attacking me. But I forced myself to hold on through this even if it felt like my body was heavy. "Don't worry! I'll take care of this! Just quit worrying already!"

"D-Don't be a dummy, Master! No life. . . or, rather. . . No phone, no hope! Th-There must be another way! We can't attack the Summoner directly, so. . ." Salomon put a hand under his chin with his eyes closed as he mumbled to himself. "Short of actually killing these guys. . . If only there was a way to force them to retreat, or disable them. . ."

'_There has to be some way to handle this situation. . . They are only attacking because of their Summoner. If I could just. . . Wait!'_ My eyes widen when a thought came into my head and I quickly look at Salomon who was still deep in thought. "Hey Lil' Salomon! Is it possible to bring these guys over to our side?"

Salomon came out of his thoughts and look at me like I said something dumb. "Like with the Red Oni at the park? Don't be daft! These familiars are already bound by a pact, meaning they already serve a Summoner. The Red Oni, on the other hand, didn't belong to a Summoner yet. Without a Summoner's power as a source, it was forced to draw from the land to sustain itself. Thus, as a Summoner, you were able to overwrite the jurisdiction of that so-called pact. . ."

Salomon stop talking as if something just dawned on him and had a shocked expression on his face. "Oh? That does give me an idea. . . If you could overwrite jurisdiction for one kind of pact. . ." Salomon started to mumble to himself quickly as his thoughts went on overdrive and I grew annoyed at how he was forgetting how dire this situation was for me.

"Earth to Lil' Salomon!" Salomon came out of his thoughts and just wave his hand with a serious expression. "Do you mind? I'm thinking! Master, please buy some time, okay?" Salomon then look at my sword in my hand with a confused look in his eyes. "Hey, Master. . .? Is it just me, or is your Sword glowing more brightly all of a sudden?"

I looked down at my sword that was glowing and for some reason I felt a power rush through me. I move myself into an offense position getting ready to attack any demon that tries to attack me. "Okay, I will buy you time Lil' Salomon. Don't know how much time but I won't let anything happen."

"Wh-What are you planning to do, Master?!" Ignoring Salomon concerned voice I ran straight at the demons with a determined look in my eyes and grip my sword tightly in my two hands.


	9. Clash of Divine Artifacts (7)

"_Ahhhhh!_ There's no escape, and things are just going downhill!" Salomon cries of fear were loud in my ears as I try to decrease the enemies to a reasonable level and trying not to fall to my knees due to how exhausted I felt.

Salomon avoid the demons that came too close to him and got behind me for protection holding on to the back of my uniform jacket tightly. "If only we could interrupt their pact, even for a moment!" I almost falter in my defensive when I heard Salomon said that.

"Interrupt. . .? What do you mean Lil' Salomon?" Looking over my shoulder to look at him with an eyebrow raised but still keeping my sword in front of me to protect myself from the attacks coming from everywhere.

"A Summoner's jurisdiction has its limits. For example, if you're too far away from your familiar, or if there's a wall or something in the way. . . It's like losing reception on your phone. If we could somehow affect their jurisdiction over the pact for a little while. . ." As Salomon was saying this I realize something. '_If I could cut the Red Oni from the park with my sword I can definitely cut the connection between the Summoner.'_

"Okay, I'll try it. Stay out of the way Lil' Salomon." After saying that my I rush quickly towards the demons ignoring Salomon shocked voice and my sword began to glow again. "Role of the Wanderer! Rule of Rending! Come forth, Boundless Tail!" A bright came out my sword as I slash towards the group of demons causing them to scream out.

It was a few moments of silence and my heavy breathing was heard as I look towards the demons wondering if I cut the connection between their Summoner. "I-It stopped moving?! Did you sever its connection to the Summoner?!" Hearing Salomon shocked voice say that I stab my sword in the ground and dropped to my knees in exhaustion as my body lean against the sword.

Salomon let out a hum as he was processing something that I was too tired to care about at the moment. "Rule of Rending. . . _Oooooooohhhhh!_" Salomon raised his voice happily as if he just realize something causing me to flinch at his loud voice. "Incredible! Only you, Master, could be so brilliant! What a clever plan! The Rule of your Sword is Rending. It's a Rule that can sever jurisdictions and thus overwrite the state of things! Just like how you overwrote the Red Oni's connection to the land yesterday!"

Salomon slap his hand over my back repeatedly causing me to let out a pained groan at his slaps. "You neutralized the mystery Summoner by severing their jurisdiction over their familiar in the same way! Amazing, Master! Most people couldn't possibly think of such a solution! I was all set to abandon my clueless failure of a Master. . ." I gave him a dark look as he said this causing him to flinch and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"_Ahaha_! Just kidding! That was a joke, of course! Well now that it's over, the Battle Zone will be terminated. The victory is all yours, Master!" As he said this, I remember the reason why I was fighting the little demons and realize that the students were on the ground not moving.

"_FUCK!_ C-Call an ambulance! No! Call the police! Wait should we call both of them?! What should I do?!" As I was panicking to myself Salomon let out a laugh like I was doing something funny. "Hold on, Master. What are you talking about? They're fine. Look." Salomon points in the direction where the students were and I realize they weren't bloody anymore and they were moving.

"_Ack. . ._ What happened?" A blue haired male student who was dead when I got here got up with a dazed look in his eyes looking around in confusion. "I'm alive. . .?" The green haired student got up also with confusion on his face.

"_Wait!? _They came back to life?! The blood on them is gone too!" I look at them in shocked and I quickly grabbed at my body feeling around myself for wounds. "This is crazy! Even my wounds are healed too."

"But of course! Didn't I tell you? No one can die. It's just a game. Once the game is closed, the result of whatever went on in the Battle Zone won't be carried over into reality." Salomon gave me a smug look that made me want to pinch his cheeks until he cried again.

"If the App shuts down properly, any physical ramifications will revert to the state before gameplay began. In other words, wounds heal, and those who died are revived. Even objects that are broken will return to normal, except in some rare cases. But, well, it's just as painful as dying for real. Even after the battle is over, the memory of the experience will remain, so it can be extremely traumatizing." After Salomon said this I heard some of the students screaming causing me to look over to them in surprise.

"Oh god. . .! The blood! All that blood!" A red haired student who was dead when I came here was holding his head as he remembers what happened to him in the App. "_Aahhh_! That's the last straw! I'm done with this game!" The blue haired male student yell this out with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to go through that again! H-Help me!" The green haired male student was crouching down on his knees with tears coming down his face quickly. I look at the group of students with a concerned look on my face and Salomon shaking his head at their reactions. Then everyone of the students ran away once they gather themselves up some of them almost tripping over themselves due to how quickly they were running.

"Yup, that's usually how they react. Look at them run! Not many people can experience a realistic death and still come back for more, even if they'll always be revived. Those poor guys were just cogs in the machine. I doubt their boss gave them any warning." As Salomon was talking the red furred Therian slowly woke up as nearly everyone was gone from the area.

"W-What the. . .? Everybody came back to life. . .? What the hell happened?" The red furred Therian look around with confusion once he realized all of his friends were alive and moving. "_Hm?_ Their leader is coming to! What do you think? Shall we strip him?" My face grew hot once he suggested this but I quickly snapped out of it and hit him over the head quickly ignoring his pained shouted.

"You're. . . The one who saved us? What are you playin' at? You should mind your own business. . ." The Therian look at me cautiously as he tried to guess what my next move was causing me to exhale and rub my head feeling a headache coming.

"Just get out of here already. It dangerous and I really don't want to go through this again. And make sure you don't go attacking innocent people anymore because I won't be there to save you from getting your ass kicked again!" I crossed my arms around my chest trying to look serious to the Therian still on the ground.

Letting out a t_ch _the Therian got up and began to leave the area when a voice rang out. "And where do you think you're going? What about Oniwaka's orders?" Appearing from a fog that came out of nowhere a male appear. Even though he was shorter than me he gives off this intimidating pressure and I felt a chill goes down my back when our eyes meet.

The students that were still in the area froze when they saw the male appear. "Oniwaka is gonna lose his patience if you don't hurry up!" As the male got closer I noticed that he had knives on him and you could see his chest that had a tattoo on it. '_Wait. . . Salomon said something about markings on body part to show you are a Summoner or something like that.' _ I put my guard up just in case he tried to start something with me.

"I-I'm quitting this damn game! No one told me it'd be this painful!" A blonde haired male student had tears in his eyes still looking a bit messed up from the battle. "What makes you think he'll allow that?" The male hand went to the knife on his leg staring down the student.

The red furred Therian just sneer at the male and walk up to him. _Hmph_, you're nothing but Oniwaka's lackey!" Trying to intimidate him by going to his full high but the male just rolls his eyes and focus on me causing me to tense up.

"And you are. . .? Have my guildmates dragged you into their mess?" Looking at me with disinterest in his eyes I tried not to break eye contact with him. "I'm just a new player who just happen to run into them. Battle happen and all that usual fighting." I just tried to relax in a casual way as I briefly recounted what happened.

"Oh, a brand new player. I see. Got caught up in their rookie hunt, huh? Bad luck. Whatever. I've got my own crap to deal with. I don't have time for the likes of you. Later. Let's go. . . Oh mighty Summoners." Giving me one last disinterest look he began to walk away while his guildmates look at him with a mixture of anger and fear but slowly started to follow his lead too.

Salomon appear next to me with a huff while looking at the back of the male that was disappearing with the rest of the left over students in the area. "What's his deal? Brandishing those little butter knives like a tough guy! I hate guys like that! Acting like it's cool to brood around with the world on your shoulders. . . " Salomon crossed his arms around his chest with a frown on his face but he looked at me with curiosity. " Then again. . . do you think dark and brooding would be a good look for me?" Looking at me with a smile on his face I just sighed to myself.

I was going to walk away to continue my search for Shiro when I heard _Skreeeee!_ and look over to where it came from to see a group of little devils still here. "Oh goodie! Looks like we have some leftovers to finish off! We may as well sever the rest while the night is young! Do your thing, Master!" Giving Salomon a side look I summoned my sword again and raised it in front of me when the leftover devils came to attack me.


	10. Clash of Divine Artifacts (8)

Letting out a weak _Sc-scree _the last little devil fell to the ground and the battle ended. I could feel myself getting tired from all the fighting but couldn't have a moment to breathe when Salomon jumped on my back in excitement. "Yaay, you did it! A flawless victory! That's my Master! To think you could sever the pact itself! This is absolutely amazing!" I flinch away from Salomon who was basically yelling in my ear.

I was going to walk away when I saw one of the little devils still there trying to crawl away. "D-Don't want. . . to disappear. Want to serve. . . Master. . ." Light was slowly surrounding the devil and I felt an uncomfortable feeling build up in me as I watched tears form in their eyes.

"Looks like this demon is the leader of the pack. It's starting to disappear, though. Don't worry about it Master. If you just let it be, it will automatically be transported back to its own world. Normally, it would return to its Summoner automatically when defeated, by the merit of their bond, but in this case. . ." Looking at the nearly gone little devil I felt really bad for them and almost regretted severing the connection with their Summoner.

"Since you severed its pact with its Summoner. . . Well, that's that." While Salomon nodded to himself I walked over to the fallen little devil and kneel down next to it. "Huh? Master, what are you. . .?" I reach out my hand to the little devil ignoring Salomon's confused voice and smile at the little devil who looks up at me.

"I know this seems a bit weird but form a pact with me." I could hear Salomon let out a shocked gasp but I just pretended I couldn't hear him and just looked at the little devil on the ground who was just staring at me still holding my hand out to him.

"_S-Skreee_? What. . . you want? What. . . do. . . with me?" The little devil looked at me cautiously, not reaching for my hand but I just continued to smile at him. "I'm not going to hurt you I swear. I am looking for your Master so can you please tell me where they are?" I held eye contact with the little devil and didn't look away hoping they could see my sincere emotions.

"What do. . . When you. . . find Master? No. . . Not Master. . . anymore. . . But. . . Cannot. . . betray him!" The little devil moved his head away from my head stubbornly and I let out a laugh at how cute they were acting.

Moving to be in his line of sight again I reach out my hand and slowly pet them on their head. "It's alright. I'm his friend so I won't hurt him in anyway. I just want to help him too. I am worried about him." The little devil looked at me with an unreadable look in their eyes but it slowly put their small hand on my hand on their head.

"Master. . . suffers. He is in pain. Please help. . . Please. . . help Master smile. . . Form pact, new Master. I guard you. . . and guard your fate." Light shines brightly between us when the little devil accepts the pact with me and the light surrounding them disappears and they become solid again.

The little devil got up on their tiny legs and I stood with them with a smile on my face due to how cute they look. '_Aww! They are so cute! I just want to hug them and give them kisses!_' I had a blush on my face while I imagine doing those things to the little devil but I snap out of it when I realize they were talking to me.

"Thank you, new Master. Come now. . . We go to old master." I gave them a nod and was going to start walking when I felt Salomon grab my sleeve. "E-Excuse me, Master. May I have a word? I think you should refrain from forming too many pacts. Stacking up pact after pact like this would drain a normal Summoner of so much power that they would shrivel up like a prune and die. Transients who exist as independent entities subsist on temporary provisions of power, but. . . In this case, your power is what maintains them, so they'll drain it from you bit by bit. Basically, it's like how a pregnant lady provides nutrients to her baby!"

Looking at Salomon with my eyebrow twitching lightly I grab his cheeks and start pulling on it roughly ignoring his cries of pains. "DON'T you think it's a bit LATE for that?!" After I got my angry out on Salomon I let him go and just rub my forehead tired.

"_Waahhh_! But you never asked! And I didn't think you would be forming pacts left and right like this. . . Besides, why do you need another pact when you already have this adorable familiar right here?!" Salomon puff up his cheeks and cross his arms with tears in his eyes. "Master, you. . . you cheater! I thought we only had eyes for each other! There's precedent to put you on trial by a familiar court for such unfaithfulness!"

I could feel myself getting annoyed with him again and went to reach for his cheeks again when I heard the little devil call out to me in a confused voice. "What. . . happening? This way, new Master." Putting aside my anger for Salomon for now I started to follow the little devil who was wobbling in the directions of their old master.

After following the little devil for a while the sun was starting to set and we still haven't found their old master yet. My feet felt sore from walking so long but I had to keep going until I found Shiro. After a while Salomon spoke up breaking the silence.

"By the way, Master, I'm sure you've already figured it out, but. . . That Summoner who set all those familiars on us? The dark-haired, glasses-wearing, Infernal Summoner. . .?" I nod my head understanding what he is trying to say to me. "Yeah I know who it is. Why do you think I am following him?" I knocked my hand lightly on Salomon's head but he still cried out in pain causing me to roll my eyes at how dramatic he is.

"Personally, I find it humbling that my own Master is gaining all this strength and experience so quickly, but. . . Why keep rushing to the aid of people you've only met? You did the same thing last night. Do they have something on you? Did someone snap an embarrassing photo of you or something?" Instead of getting annoyed at Salomon wild imagination I just put my hand under my chin and thought for a few seconds.

"Who knows why I am doing this?" I simply smile at Salomon shrugging my shoulders at his questions ignoring his shocked expression. '_But why am I doing this? I don't know these people or who I am yet I can't simply leave anyone who needs help_.' I let out a deep sigh feeling rather tired but I quickly got focus again when I heard a familiar voice.

"_Ahhhh_, stop! Leave me alone! Go away already!" The little devil perk up at the voice and quickly wobble towards the direction they heard the voice. "That sounds like. . . Master, that way!" Salomon quickly goes in the direction of the little devil and I am forced to run after them so I don't lose sight of them.

The little devil stopped suddenly causing me to see look for the reason they stopped. I could feel a sense of relief when I saw Shiro but a frown appeared on my face when I saw how panicked he was surrounded by a group of little devils.

"You. . .are M-Master. . . Summoner. . . What is. . . your order. . .? Summoner. . ." The little devil was all calling out to him but Shiro grew pale and back away from them shaking pretty badly. "Summoners!? What are you talking about? I told you, none of this has anything to do with me!"

The little devils wobble towards Shiro causing him to get even paler. "Master. . . Called. . .Now. . . Order us. . . Master. . . sad. . . We sad. . . too. . . We too. . . Master. . ." Shiro avoided the hands of the little devil that were trying to grab at him almost tripping over his feet.

"No! I'm not your master! I didn't summon anything! I didn't. . . I never ordered you to hurt people! You did that on your own! It's not my fault! It's not my. . ." Tears were coming out of his eyes that he tightly closed and the little devils called out to him in concern.

As if finally noticing me the little devils surrounding Shiro all started to let out threatening sounds while getting in front of Shiro to guard him. "What is it? Is someone. . .?" Shiro had a shocked expression when he finally saw me and I awkwardly gave him a wave.

"Masato. . . Why are you here?" He tried to walk towards me but the little devils surrounding him didn't let him and slowly started to close in on me. "Enemy. . . Summoner. . . detected! Eliminate. . . enemy! Eliminate! You make. . . Master suffer! Destroy! Destroy!" All the little devil looked at me with a dark look in their eyes causing me to back away from them and Shiro tried to stop them from coming near me.

"S-Stop! Stay back! He's. . . He's my. . .! N-No! Run! Run, Masato!" Shiro tries to desperately calm down the little devils but was having a hard time doing so. "The Summoner we're dealing with has no control over his familiars! They're coming right at us!" Seeing this situation was just getting out of hand I quickly put the little devil who guided me here behind me and quickly summoned my sword and held it in front of me guarding myself.

"_Huh_? That Sword appeared out of nowhere! Just like my Book. . . ! Masato, are you. . .?" I blocked out Shiro's voice and focused on dealing with the little devils that were coming at me quickly. '_Why is this happening?! I just wanted to find Shiro!_' Feeling tired from all the fighting I did today I got ready for another unavoidable fight.


	11. Clash of Divine Artifacts (9)

The last of the little devils let out a loud _Screeeaaah! _as they fell to the ground after getting slash with my sword. They disappeared in a light and it was only me and Shiro left. I felt like sitting down to catch my breath but I had to focus on the reason why I am here.

"Masato. . ." Shiro broke the silence and moved to get closer to but stop himself with a strained expression. "Shiro, what's going on? Is all of this happening because of you?" I tried to keep my voice gentle and move closer to him but Shiro's face grew pale and back away from me quickly.

"N-No! This Book did this, all by itself!" Shiro was trembling and he looked really pale and scared. I wanted to comfort him but Salomon's voice stopped me. "Master, the locator updated during the battle! I seem to be getting a Summoner reading from that guy with the dark hair." Looking at the App on my phone for a quick second to confirm what he is saying I did see a new Summoner reading from the area I was in.

"Shiro? You are a Summoner too?" A small frown appeared on my face but Shiro quickly shook his head with a frustrated expression on his face. "I'm sick of repeating myself! I'm not this Summoner thing everyone keeps going on about!" I flinch at Shiro shouting but I put a hand under my chin thinking deeply.

"But that Sacred Artifact. . . Also what about those demons that were calling you Master. . .?" I heard Salomon made a noise of approval from next to me agreeing with what I just said. "You have the App running, these familiars are obviously looking to you, and your power is clearly out of control! You can't ignore the evidence! Excuses won't get you out of this." I looked at Salomon out of the corner of my eye wondering why he is trying to make Shiro seem like a bad guy.

Shiro was processing what I just told him shaking his head lightly in shock. "Lies! It's not true! How. . . did things end up like this?! From the moment I registered for this damn App. . . it all started falling apart. . ." Shiro's head was looking at the ground with his fist clenched tightly at his side and I walked over to him slowly then put my hand on his shoulder comfortably.

"Can you tell me what happened? I need to know what I could do to help you." My hand still on his shoulder I kept my voice soft and even so he knew I was on his side. '_This is getting so out of hand but I need to know what I am dealing with so I can help him.' _I tried not to let a sigh slip out my mouth and waited until Shiro was ready to talk.

After a few minutes of silence Shiro lifted his head up and started to speak. "It started last night. . . Right after I met you, Masato. I had some business to take care of, so I received special permission to leave the school premises. I headed to the convenience store off-campus. That was when my phone suddenly lit up on its own. On the display was a registration screen and terms of use. . . As soon as I registered. . . this Book started to glow. The glow disappeared pretty quickly, but it must have drawn attention to me. I soon found myself mixed up with some punks from another school. . . They called themselves rookies hunters." Hearing "Rookies Hunters" I thought about the group of students who I was fighting with before.

"Rookie Hunters?! Are they friends of those guys from earlier?" Shiro didn't pay attention to my mumbles of surprise and continued on with his story. "They were going on about a load of mumbo jumbo I couldn't fathom, like guilds and affiliations. . . Then, just as I was trying to make my escape. . . These things showed up." Shiro gestures to the little devils that were still around him. "I didn't intend to hurt anybody. . . but it was over before I knew what was going on. . . These things just started ripping one of the guys to pieces. His whole arm just thudded to the floor. I watched his blood spray everywhere. It was chaos after that. Everyone was panicking and running over each other to get away. First the Book, then the demons. . . Then those poor, blood-soaked students. . . I freaked out and fled the scene. . . but I couldn't get the sight of that bloodbath out of my head. . . I'd hoped everything would go back to normal once I got home and closed the App. I told myself it was all just a. . . bad dream." I could hear Shiro voice crack but I couldn't see if he was crying or not so I just kept rubbing his shoulder in a soothing way.

"I turned my phone off and went to bed believing it was a nightmare and nothing more. . . But you heard what was said during homeroom! That a kid from another school was murdered!" Shiro was trembling badly and I didn't know what to do to calm him down. "That murder. . ." It does make sense why he was so weird during homeroom but this seems a bit wrong.

Before I could talk about the doubt in my heart Shiro quickly shook my hand on his shoulder off and backed away from me. "No. . . It wasn't me! Those things did it of their own accord! But now they won't leave me alone! Every waking moment. . . Them and this damn Book! Those punks and their friends are looking for me all over Shinjuku now. Sometimes they find me, and that's when. . . these things just start going for them. I can't take it anymore! That severed arm, the rivers of blood. . ." Shiro looked at me straight in my eyes and I could see tears forming in his eyes. I try to move toward him but he just moves back whenever I try to get close.

"Masato, you're one of them, aren't you? You came for me too. . ." I felt my chest tighten when Shiro looked at me with distrust not caring that more little devils were summoned out of his book. "_Eeek_! Not more of them! We have to do something! There'll be no end to this, Master. They're on a rampage and probably half-mad! There's no reasoning with them! Don't forget these things are familiars! Spurred on by their Master's defensive instincts, they're ready to tear us to shreds! L-Let's hightail it out of here! What do you say?!" I ignored Salomon and kept looking at Shiro who was looking so sad and scared right now.

"There's no place for me in this world anymore. . ." Shiro broke eye contact with me and looked down. The little devils surrounding him tried to comfort Shiro but he wasn't reacting to them. "Master. . . Scared. . . Do not. . . Fear. . . We destroy. . . enemies! Destroy! Graaar. . . Grr. . . Please. . . Smile. . ." Shiro was shaking despite the little devils trying to cheer him up.

"There's nowhere left. . . for me to go! _Ahhhh!_" Shiro turned around quickly and ran away leaving me behind with his little devils. "Oh no! Master, he bolted on us! And now his familiars are coming for us! There are too many of them! We can't possibly chase him with this many on us! Hurry and put some distance between us and the enemy first!" Despite urging me to back up I couldn't help but try to go after Shiro.

"Shiro! Please wait!" I tried to follow him but the little devils left behind started to close in on me. Biting my lip I quickly summoned my sword and tried to end the battle quickly so I could follow after Shiro.

* * *

_**Author Note - Well this chapter been done for a while but I was lazy and also busy but mostly lazy. But anyway here another chapter of this fanfic and if you enjoy this then you can show some support. Well that all I have to say for now. Hope you have a wonderful day/night! Bye Bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~!**_


	12. Clash of Divine Artifacts (10)

"Where did Shiro go?! Go and find him Lil Salomon!" After defeating the remaining little devils I realize I have no idea where Shiro is so I turned to Salomon hoping he could find Shiro. "Sure thing! Leave it to me. . .Hm? I can't get a reading on his location. . . Uh-oh. . . He must've closed the App. At this rate, we'll lose him!" I started to bite on my lip nervously trying to figure out what I should do next when I heard footsteps approaching from behind me.

Turning around quickly I saw the knife wielding male from earlier giving me an annoyed look. "Wow, you're even more useless than I thought. . ." Salomon let out a startled shout and went behind me. "_Gah! _Not this guy again!" I ignore Salomon panic and eye the male carefully waiting for him to make any sudden movement.

"I heard the whole thing. So that teacher's pet is the culprit, _huh_? Shoulda stabbed him when I had the chance. Normally I'm all for giving rookie hunters a taste of their own medicine, 'long as they're from some other guild. . . But when you mess with my people, you gotta pay the piper. Friends or not, you'd better stay out of this if you know what's good for you." I flinch under his glare but I glare right back at him not looking away from him.

"He didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure there is a good reason for what happened." The male just shook his head at me defending Shiro. "Oh? He said it himself. He confessed his guilt." Ignoring his mocking tone I stood by defending Shiro. "I. . . believe in him. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Damn, you're annoying! I can't stand you goody-two-shoes types!" He clicked his tongue annoyed with me and broke eye contact with me making me relax my shoulders that I didn't know was tense. "Can't say I didn't warn you. Call it a newbie charity. Later losers. . . and watch your backs." With those last words he disappeared in a mist that appeared out of nowhere.

I dropped into a crouching position when he was gone exhausted. The little devil I had a pact with was rubbing his tiny arm on my back trying to help me relax. Salomon crossed his arms letting out a loud _hmph!_ Looking in the direction the male disappears in. "He's really got that delinquent act down, huh. I bet he'd knife anyone who got too close."

Then all of a sudden Salomon got a panicked expression and looked at my phone in concern. "Oh, this is bad! Master! Your battery! Your phone is almost out of juice!" Looking at my phone I realize it was at one percent. "Don't worry Lil' Salomon. You'll always live on in my heart." I put a hand over my heart as I looked at Salomon with a sincere expression .

"Oh. . . it's not like I actually live inside your phone, you know? So I won't die or anything if the batteries run out. _Hehe._ But there is the slight problem that you won't be able to use the App, so we won't be able to track down Shiro. . . _Ack! _It's about to die! Sigh. . . Well, see you lat-" My phone finally died and Salomon disappeared in a light along with the little devil that was comforting me.

"R.I.P. Lil' Salomon." Bowing my head for the death of my phone I finally got up from my crouching position. "Well, now I can't get a hold of Ryota, either. . ." Seeing the sky getting darker a frown formed on my face. '_This would have been better if I actually had Shiro with me._' Feeling my thoughts getting negative I slapped myself in order to cheer me up. "No use feeling depressed! I should head back to the dorm for now." Nodding to myself I started to walk back to the dorm.

After walking for a while I finally got back to the school and I saw a figure waiting in front of the gate. "You're late, Masato! Very late! It's well past curfew! What were you doing out so late?! And how did you get so banged up? Come to think of it, you looked just as bad yesterday! What have you been up to?!" Looking down at myself after Mr. Triton mentions my appearance I realize even though the App healed my injuries I still look pretty messy.

I was rubbing behind my head sheepishly listening to Mr. Triton lectures me avoiding eye contact with him. "While we're at it, Ryota Yakushimaru Isn't back either. If he's now with you, where is he? To think, there's still a murderer on the loose. . . Does no one care about their own well-being?!" Shaking his head while sighing deeply he put a hand on my shoulder patting it lightly.

"In any case, I'll save the lecture for now. You'd better hurry back to the dorm, but don't think you're getting off easy! You'll be hearing from me later!" Taking his hand off my shoulder he pushed me on my back lightly urging me to start going to the dorm.

Walking to the dorm I was deep in thought when I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "You are back late, Masato. Well? Are you starting to get used to the school?" Looking at Mr. Mononobe who was walking towards me I gave him an exhausted smile.

"School is fine but my phone is dead and I have no charger on me either." Mr. Mononobe rubs under his chin in understanding. "Well, I suppose since you only came here with the clothes on your back you wouldn't have a charger. All right, come with me." Motioning for me to follow him he started to walk in the opposite direction of the dorm. I follow after him quickly trying to make myself not look that messy anymore while following him.

We made it to a room where he went and got a charger for me to use for my phone. "Here's a charger you can use. . . My very own, in fact. Oh dear. It looks like the battery is completely spent. You won't be able to turn it on right away. Sit down and make yourself at home. Let me get you some tea. . . Oh, and how about some biscuits?" Motioning for me to sit at a little table in the room I nod my head in thanks towards him leaving my phone to charge on the ground and went to the table to sit near it.

Feeling tired from running around in the town I rest my head on the table waiting for Mr. Mononobe to bring over the items he mentioned. When my eyes were about to drift shut I heard him coming back over and sitting near the table placing items on it. Lifting up my head while rubbing at my eyes I accepted the tea and biscuits he gave to me while mumbling a quick _Thank you_ to him.

"Now then. . . Since we finally have some time to sit and chat, is there anything on your mind?" Sitting at the little table with me Mr. Mononobe drank the tea he shared out for himself while looking at me with friendly eyes that caused me to feel the urge just to tell him everything.

"I. . . I appreciate the fact you're taking care of me. Though I wonder how you being my legal guardian works." Avoiding his eyes I just mumbled that out while eating the biscuits that were given to me.

Even with me avoiding eye contact he still gave me a smile full of understanding. "Ah. Straight to the point. I like that. Now then, let me explain the story behind the legal guardian thing. Ryota told me a little about you. You have amnesia, right?"

Nodding my head at the question Mr. Mononobe hums quietly to himself. "Well, I became your guardian because someone asked me about it."

Hearing that someone asked him to become my guardian my head perk up at that and I look at Mr. Mononobe with eyes filled with curiosity but he only shakes his head at me. "I can't tell you who. Well, to be honest, I don't know either."

"Oh. . . You don't. . .?" Hearing that he didn't know who asked him to become my guardian caused me to lower my head in disappointment while Mr. Mononobe gave me a smile that made me feel a little better.

"You don't seem to be following. . . Looks like you're lacking some general information about this world. There are many Transients in Tokyo right now. Legally speaking, you're also a Transient. Everyone who shows up here out of nowhere, like you, is defined as a Transient. Tokyo is sealed off, you see. . . There's no way to get into Tokyo from the outside, except through a Gate. Which means that you. . . " Mr. Mononobe rubs a hand under his chin in thought for a second looking serious but shakes his head getting rid of the thought.

" No, I shouldn't pry. Allow me to continue. As for the reason why all the Transients are designated as foreign exchange students, and why they are assigned to schools without exception. . . It's fairly obvious, when you think about it. It's so human can keep them under surveillance. The legal guardians of all Transients are chosen from among the humans of this world." After hearing what Mr. Mononobe said I felt kind of disappointed that it is normal for Transients to get assigned legal guardians. '_Well there goes that lead. . .' _

"Among those you've met, Mr. Inuzuka is in the same situation. As are Mr. Triton and Mr. Jinn. As a general rule, all Transients in Tokyo must have a legal guardian who is human. Any expenses are covered by the national or local government, or else by patrons or organizations that remain anonymous. I received orders from above, along with the documentation you need to sign to accept me as your legal guardian. That's all." Mr. Mononobe nodded his head as his drank more tea as he told me how he became my guardian.

"I hoped if I learned the origin of those orders, it might help jog your memory, but it turned out to be confidential." Hearing that I felt a mixture of emotions. '_So him being assigned my guardian was due to someone who knew about me but the fact it is confidential make me feel like my situation is way more difficult than I know_'

"Am I. . . a burden?" I was gripping the tea cup in my hand tightly so that my knuckles turned white but I was too nervous to care about that as I waited to hear what he would say. '_If me being here will be a burden I would feel so guilty. . ._'

"Hm. . .? I've never thought of it like that." Mr. Mononobe raised an eyebrow at me as he lit a new cigarette. "Transient first appeared when I was young, when I didn't have a path in life. The ethereal light of the Gates appeared so suddenly, and when Transients started showing up, everything was thrown into chaos. Some prophecy or other claimed the apocalypse was just around the corner, so people were trumpeting the end of the world." Mr. Mononobe blew out smoke from his cigarette with a distance look in his eyes that made me hold back the cough that was going to come out.

"It was then. . . that I met a particular Transient. I was afraid. I wanted to run away, and yet, that Transient. . . That Transient was just lost. It took me by surprise. Even a Transient, a being I thought was beyond human comprehension. . . could look so very, very lost." A look appeared in his eyes that I felt I could understand yet at the same time couldn't.

"A few years later, it was ordained that Tokyo would coexist with other worlds. That's how I became a teacher. I wanted to help Transients like the one I had met. But once I became a teacher, I found that I wanted to be there for all of my students. So no, I'd never consider you to be a burden. That is the honest truth." I could feel my heart grow warm at how genuine he sounded and gave him an embarrassed smile that he chuckled at.

" I have a duty to protect my students, both in an official capacity, and from a personal standpoint. . . So don't go doing anything dangerous, okay? I say that as your teacher. As long as you keep that in mind. . . you should live your life to the fullest. Us adults will foot the bill." I nod my head in understanding but I couldn't help but furrow my eyebrows together.

"That Transient you saw, what happened to them?" I was really curious if he met that Transient again but all did was shrug his shoulders at my question with a smile. "Beats me. We haven't met since. Hopefully they're doing well."

His phone rang in the room causing him to look over to check on it. "Hm? Hold on, I'm getting a phone call." He got up to go and answer his phone outside the room. I crawl on my knees to get close to where he was to hear what was happening.

I could hear what he was saying on the phone but not what the other person was saying. "_Yes? Oh, hello officer. The forensics are back on that body part? Sure. I understand. I'll be right there. . . Of course._" As ended the call I quickly went back to my seat and quickly stuffed the last biscuit on my plate in my mouth.

Smiling at me struggling to swallow the whole biscuit he grabbed a coat that was laying in the room. "Sorry, Masato. I have some business to take care of. I wanted to talk with you more, but we've got plenty of time. We'll save the rest for later. You can stay here until your phone is charged. Just put the key in the mailbox when you leave." Messing up my already messy hair Mr. Mononobe left with a smile on his face.

I was in the room for a while and finished the tea that had gotten warm. My phone turned back on soon showing that it was fully charged. I put away all of the dirty dishes and left the room making sure to put the key in the mailbox after I locked the room door.

As I was walking in the hallway of the school I ran into Ryota who ran toward me with a worried look in his eyes. "Oh, Masato! Thank goodness! I couldn't get a hold of you, so I was starting to worry! Shiro. . . still isn't back. . ." Ryota gave me a frown and I noticed that he looked really sweaty and kind of dirty. Feeling a bit of guilt for causing him I messed around with my hair with a little frown on my face.

"Sorry for that. My phone ended up dying and shutting down." I lower my head toward Ryota in apology but he just waves his hand at that. "It's fine, that type of thing can happen to anyone. I'm just glad you're okay."

Feeling glad that he wasn't mad I smiled at him but stopped once I remember the phone call had with the police. "Oh yeah, while I was using the charger gave me he got a called from the police concerning the murder case."

"The police called him about the murder case. . . I see" Ryota had a serious look on his face as he nodded his head but it quickly disappeared once he heard my stomach growl. I blush at the bad moment my stomach decided to growl. '_I'm still hungry. The biscuits weren't enough to make up for the fact I was running around all day._'

"Hey, you haven't eaten dinner, have you? I bought some corn dogs at the convenience store. Let's eat while we fill each other in on what we've been up to!" Just noticing a bag in Ryota we went to find somewhere to sit.

Once we found a place Ryota handed me a corndog and I began to tell him what I learned regarding the situation with Shiro and how it was connected with the murder that was mentioned this morning.

"So, you're saying. . . Shiro went to the convenience store last night. . . He somehow registered for that App and summoned familiars by using a Sacred Artifact. . . Once he was registered, he became searchable within the App. . . He caught the eye of some hoodlums and fell prey to their rookie hunting. . . But his familiars went berserk, turned the tables, and totally busted those guys up. . . Which freaked him out and caused him to scram. Then, the next day. . . One of the guys involved was found ripped apart, and that's the murder case we heard about. . . So the buddies of those guys are after revenge, and come looking for him. . . But they got crushed, again. . . which is when you found Shiro. . . before he ran off somewhere else." Ryota ends up summarizing what I just told him which sounds a lot more complex once you heard it from someone else.

"I mean basically, yeah." I had the stick of the corndog in my mouth now resting my arms on my knees that was holding my head up. "Think you could have packed in a few more details? Jeez, that was like a full course menu of facts." Ryota looked at me shocked at how nonchalantly I said everything.

"So you're telling me that Shiro is the one behind the murder? I don't believe it. . . But I could believe that he's painted himself into a corner. He does tend to do that. . . And if you consider the evidence you presented. . . he does seem like the prime suspect." I frowned at what Ryota said but didn't deny what he was saying. After all Shiro did seem like the prime suspect in the murder.

"If his familiars were out of control, it's not his fault, though. . . So, putting that aside, there are Sacred Artifact wielders and Transient users. . . The App creates a Battle Zone. . . And App users who are members of guilds go around hunting rookies. . .? How can a simple social media app do all that?" Ryota grew quiet after that and his expression slowly changed as if he just realized something.

"Huh. . .? Hold on. Something doesn't add up." As soon as he said that I just remember something Salomon told me early in the day. '_Didn't I tell you? People can't be killed. It's just a game. Once the game is closed, the result of whatever went on in the Battle Zone won't be carried over into reality. If the App shuts down properly, any physical ramifications will revert to the state before the gameplay has begun. In other words, wounds heal, and those who died are revived. Even objects that are broken will return to normal, except in some rare cases. But, well, it's just as painful as dying for real. Even after the battle is over, the memory of the experience will remain, so it can be extremely traumatizing._'

Also what Shiro told me after his familiars went all crazy on the rookie hunters. '_I freaked out and fled the scene. . . but I couldn't get the sight of that bloodbath out of my head. . . I'd hoped everything would go back to normal once I got home and closed the App. I turned my phone off and went to bed, believing it was a nightmare and nothing more. . ._'

"I knew it." Shiro couldn't have killed anyone! Ryota nodded his head understanding where my thoughts were going. "Once the App shuts down, everything is supposed to be restored, right? We know Shiro closed the App at least once after that, and everything was returned to how it was before the game started. . . And yet, the victim of that incident wasn't. . . The body was still torn apart. . . Does that mean the murder wasn't instigated by the demons Shire summoned, after all? That settles it! He had nothing to do with it! We have to find him and break the news!" Ryota quickly stood up with a determined look in his eyes and I stood up with him nodding in agreement.

"Shiro's actually pretty fragile, you know? All it takes is unwittingly breaking a few rules and he falls into depression. On average, he's down for three days. The record is two months. If he's convinced he killed someone, he'll be out of commission for years! But first. . . we have to get around the teachers. We can't exactly tell them the truth. . ." Ryota had a hand under his chin as he tried to figure out how to get around the teacher without telling them anything.

"Sneaking out is just as problematic. Lots of students have been breaking curfew lately, so beefed up security. . . Some student tried to sneak out earlier and he used his trident on them! Then he tied them up with a strange rope made of water or something. Even if we manage to get past , there's still . . . _Argh_. . ." Ryota was quiet for a while before he let out a sigh.

"Listen, Masato. . . I wanna help Shiro, just like you do, but. . . When I first met you, I was completely useless, like a parsley on a plate. That's why. . . I have to ask you to take care of him." Having him look at me with such a serious expression I could help but nod my head at him.

" I promise I will help Shiro, no matter what it takes. But. . . As my reward, let's take a bath together!" My face grew hot as I looked at Ryota seriously who ended up taking a step back in surprise at my request.

"Huh? Like, at the dorm?! Just the two of us? That's way too embarrassing!" Ryota avoided looking at me directly for a while before a smile appeared on his face. "You have a good heart, Masato." When he told me that with such a sincere smile I felt guilty for asking for a bath as a reward but not that guilty. I still want a bath together as a reward.

"Okay, here's the plan. . ." Ryota got close to me and started to whisper in my ear what his plan was and I got a shocked expression on my face due to how extreme the plan was. We both looked at each other and Ryota nodded his head at me with a serious look which caused me to put a hand on his shoulder with a serious expression.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I promise you Ryota. Now let's go and find Moritaka for the plan to begin." Ryota just nodded at me and texted Moritaka asking where he was. '_Sorry for using you like this Moritaka. I will give you a bunch of tummy rubs as an apology._'

After learning where he was Ryota told me to go and wait for him at the school entrance. Nodding my head at him I walked to the school entrance to wait for him to bring over Moritaka. After a while I could hear voices coming over to me.

"What is going on, Master Ryota? Where are you taking me?!" Moritaka was confused as Ryota kept pushing him toward where I was at. "Sorry! We're short. . . pawed. . . here. We need all the helping hands. . . er, paws. . . we can get!" Ryota kept pushing him until they were finally near me.

I smiled at him once he finally reached him causing him to nod his head towards me before looking at Ryota again. "Then explain to me what's going on! If I don't know what you. . . _Ah_! !" Moritaka stopped what he was going to say once he noticed coming over.

"What's all the commotion? Yakushimaru?! Inuzuka?!" Me and Ryota look at each other quickly before Ryota opens his mouth about to start the plan. " . . . Moritaka said that there's something he wanted to consult you about. . ." Once Ryota said that Moritaka's eyes grew wide in shock and I looked away when he looked at me.

"What?! A consultation?! With me?! What is it? What do you need to discuss? I will meet your expectations with love deeper than the ocean!" looked toward Moritaka, smiling at him with an intense aura surrounding him.

"What?! No! I. . . I don't even know what's going on. . .!" Moritaka was waving his hand in front of him desperately trying to deny what Ryota just said. "No matter! Pour all of your troubles out into my burly bosom!" wasn't listening to what Moritaka was saying to him but his attention was drawn to Ryota who waved his hand in front of him quickly.

"No ! Not in front of all these people! He must speak with you in private, away from eavesdropping students. . . You know, about puberty stuff!" As soon as he said puberty both Moritaka and eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Forgive me! I'm being insensitive! Let's go to the RA room right away!" grabbed Moritaka by his arm and started to pull him toward the RA room in the school ignoring his struggling.

"Ryota! Explain yourself! What is going on?!" Moritaka's voice grew quieter as he went further into the school. "Sorry, Inuzuka. I'll treat you to a T-bone later!" Ryota quickly claps his hand together in front of him in apology towards the retreating figure of Moritaka who was still struggling to escape from hold.

"Now, it's a tough burden to bear, but I have to do my part too. . ." Ryota had a frown on his face as he walked in the direction of the school where he knew was and I shook my head at his sacrifice for this plan.

After a while I got a text from Ryota telling me that was distracted so looking around the entrance of the school quickly making sure no one was coming near it I quickly left trying not to let tears fall as I think of the experience Moritaka and Ryota were currently going through.

Once I was far away from school I contacted Salomon who came out my phone in a cute pose. "_Ta-dah_! I'm back in the game! Your adorable familiar, Lil' Salomon, is fully charged and ready to go!"

"Heading out on the town this late at night? Naughty, naughty!" Salomon shook a finger in front of him but cried out when I flick his forehead. "You know what to do. I need you to find Shiro."

Salomon gave me two thumbs up at my request. "Find that player, huh? I read you loud and clear! Now that we've run into him once, I can find him again for sure. Leave it to me! As long as his phone is still on, that is. . ." Salomon quickly tried to locate Shiro and was quiet for a while before letting out a happy _ah ha!_ once he got something.

"Wow! It's on, all right! I know exactly where he is, Master! Let's move!" Salomon started to fly in a direction quickly and I followed after him making sure to keep an eye out for any of Shiro familiars.

After walking for a while a bunch of Shiro familiars appeared in front of us and they looked more aggressive than usual with a dark aura surrounding them. "Look at all these enemies! They're multiplying like rabbits! M-Master! Are you really going ahead with this?" Salomon looked at me with tears in his eyes and I let out a sigh raising a hand to pet Salomon head to calm him down.

"I promise Ryota that I would bring Shiro back. Also if we get through this I will pet your belly when we get back." Smiling at Salomon he just huffed and crossed his arms looking away from me. "My belly? That won't cover it. . . You'd better stroke my head, too! L-Let's do this! I'm all riled up! I'd dive into an ocean of blood for you!" Salomon quickly look at the group of closing in familiars and glare at them.

"I'm a Level 3 Battering Ram, baby! _Raaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh_!" Salomon charged towards the group of familiar who were shunned at the sudden attack from Salomon and I just shook my head at his reckless behavior then quickly summoned my sword to make sure Salomon doesn't get hurt.

* * *

_Well this chapter took a while mostly due to the fact I was busy playing a bunch of dating sims games. Once I get started with those type of games I can't stop. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and that everyone is safe at home while this virus is happening. Make sure to wash your hand and keep your area clean. That all for now bye bye __(*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~!__  
_


	13. Clash of Divine Artifacts (11)

After the last little devil was gone I unsummon my sword and Salomon pointed in a direction in front of me. "Master! Over there! It's that rep guy. . . or whatever. The one you're looking for!" That spot that Salomon gestures to was illuminated by the sunset, where Shiro is huddled.

One after another, familiars continue to manifest from the Book in his hand. They squirm, writhe, and multiply around their master, as if building a defense. "_Nngh. . . Ahhhh_! I. . . killed. . . those people! It's all. . . my fault. . . I. . . I'm a. . . No! It's not true! I have to go back. . . But. . . where? There's no place for me to go. . . _Ahh_. . . _Ahhhh_! What should I do? What should I. . .?" Shiro was staring blankly ahead not paying attention to anything around him. The expression on his face was filled with pain and sadness.

"Shiro, listen to me please. You didn't kill them. It wasn't your fault!" I tried to get closer to Shiro but the familiars around him grew aggressive whenever I got too close to him. Salomon was hiding behind me shaking. "He's gone off his rocker. He's staring off into space and babbling like an idiot." I ignore what Salomon was saying trying to figure out how to get through to Shiro.

As I was thinking more of Shiro little demons kept on coming out of his books slowly surrounding me and Shiro. "More demons! At this rate, we won't be able to get anywhere near him." Salomon was panicking with tears forming in his eyes due to all the demons forming around us but I was too focused on Shiro.

'No, no, no, no, no, no! It's not. . . It's not my fault! _Nngh_. . . _Ah_. . . _Ahhhh! _Somebody! Please! Tell me it's not my fault!" As Shiro shouts more demons keep appearing at a fast rate and I back away slowly whenever the demons get too close to me flinching at how tightly Salomon is holding onto me.

"The demons won't stop multiplying! Master, it's time to get your summon on! The next battle is about to begin! They're closing in from all sides! Good luck, Master!" Salomon disappeared into my phone again leaving me alone. I quickly summoned my sword again which caused the demons surrounding me to _screech!_ as they charge towards me.

* * *

_Author Note - I have a few more chapters coming after this one since they are pretty short so I am just getting them out of the way so I can focus on the big chapters. Hopefully it won't take forever since my hands are cramping up (ó﹏ò｡). Well I hope everyone is okay and healthy! Bye for now~_


	14. Clash of Divine Artifacts (12)

I dodged an attack from one of the demons and slash through them. I got close enough to Shiro and he flinched at the sight of me. "Shiro! Snap out of it! Look at me and listen!" I was breathing heavily tired from fighting and dirty but I was too worried about Shiro to care.

Shiro ignores me and looks at his Book as if it is calling to him. "The Book. . . It's glowing. . . Will you. . . lead me. . . away from here. . .?" The Book glowed brighter as if it was responding to Shiro. "I knew it. . . I knew it! The only one on my side. . .is this Book! Ever since I was small, it was always the books. . . They were all I had. . .! All I have to do. . . is read it, yes? All right. . ."

All of a sudden a strong blast of air came from Shiro which caused me to back up a few steps away from him blocking my face with my sword. "Master! I sense an abnormal amount of power is coming from that friend of yours! He's unleashing a Sacred Artifact! He's doing exactly what you did! He's coming at you with that Sacred Artifact! You'd better be ready to hit back with all you've got!" I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood but my eyes grew hard. '_I don't want to hurt Shiro but if this is the only way to get him to listen I will knock him back into reality!_'

"Role of the Gatekeeper. Rule of. . . Resurrection." The glow on the Book in his hand grew brighter as the power was gathering up and I started to get ready as well. "Role of the Wanderer! Rule of Rending!"

"_**Engrave mine name unto thee and manifest thy might, Cosmic Terror!" **_

"_**Engrave mine name unto thee! Come forth, Boundless Tail!" **_

At the same time our attack connected at full power causing a bright light to surround us. Shiro was thrown back due to the blast of the attack and I followed after him. I could see Salomon's distressed face as my vision grew hazy.

I hit the ground hard, I could hear ringing in my ears. As my eyes slowly began to close I could see Shiro in front of me unconscious. My sword was in front of me but I couldn't reach for it.

Before my eyes could fully close a thought appeared in my head for a second before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

_This wasn't the first time this happened was it?_

Then I went unconscious ignoring Salomon yells of concerns for me feeling too tired to respond to his calls.

* * *

_Author Note - This is the end of the quick chapters! I hope you enjoyed them! I am dead tired so I am going to sleep. . . Probably. Well I hope you have a great day/night bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~_


	15. Clash of Divine Artifacts (13)

I could feel myself waking up and I pushed myself into a sitting position. I was trying to understand what happened when I was quickly tackled into a hug from Salomon. "_Ouch_. . . Are you trying to kill me. . .?" Salomon didn't respond in a way I could understand too busy crying.

I grab him off of me and pet his head in a soothing way trying to calm him down. As I was doing this I was trying to remember what happened when I saw Shiro's body lying a few feet away from me and I quickly remember what just happened.

"_Ah_. . .! Shiro!" I quickly let go of Salomon who calmed down and tried to get up quickly but fell back on the ground, my body screaming out in pain. I sat on the ground for a few seconds trying to get the pain under control. When I was sure I wouldn't fall on the ground again I slowly got up and walked toward Shiro.

Once I reached him I got on the ground again and put a finger under his nose to make sure he was still breathing. Once I could feel breathing on my finger I let out a sigh of relief and got in a sitting position again putting Shiro's head in my lap.

"Lil' Salomon, how long was I out for?" As I was running my hand through Shiro hair I looked at Salomon whose eyes were still a bit red. "You were out for a few minutes Master and I was so worried! You didn't look like you were alive!" Tears were forming in his eyes again but I quickly put my hand on his head calming him down.

"Is Shiro alright now? Nothing wrong with him anymore?" I looked around me, noticing there weren't a bunch of Shiro familiars surrounding us. "Master you are so amazing! Once your and Shiro attacks connected, everything got under control. No more demons were multiplying at a fast pace." Salomon was flying around me in excitement praising me.

I just ignore him and turn to look down at Shiro who didn't look like he was in pain anymore. I smile at the peaceful expression on his face but the smile disappears once I notice he was waking up.

"_Mmmm_. . . It's so warm. . . This warmth. . .is just what I needed." Shiro's eyes connected with mine and he looked at me in surprise but I just gave him a big smile. "_Ahhh_, I see now. . .You're the one who. . ." I didn't let Shiro finish speaking, instead I just hugged his head close to me still running my hand through his hair.

Shiro flinched and got out of my hold causing me to pout in disappointment. He got into a sitting position like me and stared at me as if he was currently truly seeing me. "_Huh_. . .? Masato? F-Forgive me! That is. . . You saved me. . ." Shiro's ears were red as he broke eye contact with me with a embarrassed look on his face but it quickly grew dark.

"But I don't deserve it. . . I've done things I can't take back." He was frowning and I just shook my head at him. "Shiro now that you can finally hear me. What happened wasn't your fault. Let me fill you in."

Once I got Shiro's attention finally I told him how that while his familiars did kill those people once the App was closed all the people who were injured or dead would be all better. Shiro looked at me in surprise while processing what I was saying.

"Wait, what? When you close the App. . . anyone dead or injured will be fine? So. . . my Book wasn't behind that murder?" Shiro looked at me and I avoided his eyes because I know right now I didn't exactly look that good but even so his eyes had an emotion appear in it that caused my heart to speed up. "And you went through all of this. . . You got hurt. . . just to tell me?" I nod my head a bit sheepish, not really calm due to the way Shiro was looking at me. '_If he keeps looking at me like that I will think that he has feelings for me. . ._'

Shiro leans toward me with a serious look on his face that causes mine to grow hotter. "_U-Um_. . . This might not be the best time, but. . . There's something I want to tell you. . . Ever since I met you, I. . ." I could hear my heart beating faster as I grew nervous about what he was going to say. '_Is this a confession?! I don't think my heart is ready for this! Keep calm Masato!' _

Before Shiro could finish what he was going to tell me I could hear _Skre _coming from behind Shiro which caused me to notice left over of Shiro familiars. "Master. . . feel better?" Shiro looked at them quietly for a while before putting a hand on their hand causing them to let out a pleased sound.

"You guys. . . I'm so sorry. . . I was so wrapped up in myself. . . You've been. . . protecting me. But you shouldn't go around jumping on random people. However happy you are, you could hurt someone hurtling at them like that." Shiro rubbed all the heads of his familiars and they all let out sounds of understanding as they smiled at Shiro happily. I could feel my phone shine as the little demon I made my familiar came out and ran into the group of Shiro familiar waiting to get their head patted by him.

"Thank you. . ." Shiro does his best to gather up all of his familiars in his arms to hug them and I smile at the sight. Salomon floated next to me with a smile on his face no longer looking as if he was crying before. "Aren't you glad, Master? Looks like it's all sorted out." I nod my head at him but I blink as I realize something.

"Hey! What if Shiro sees you?" I look over at Shiro hoping he doesn't notice Salomon but he just laughs at my concern. "No need to worry about that. I have a cloaking ability! _Hehe_! Anyway, you said you were going to pet my head as a reward!" Salomon got low enough so I could pet his head but Shiro looked back over to me so I ignored Salomon pretending I couldn't hear his cries.

"I owe you so much. I can't thank you enough." Shiro was now standing up holding a hand out to me to help me up. I grabbed his hand and stood up as well looking straight at Shiro with a smile. "It's fine. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I noticed Shiro's face growing red and I could feel my heart beating fast but I was disappointed when Shiro shook his head.

"O-Oh, that. Never mind. I was just babbling like an idiot. . . It was nothing." Shiro let go of my hand to wave his hands in front of me. '_So it wasn't the legendary love confession. Well of course it wouldn't be that since we aren't that close yet._'

"I'll tell you later. First and foremost, we should return everything to normal. I just need to end the App battle, right? If I press this. . .!" As I watch Shiro mumble to himself as he moves to close the App. . . The ground shook under us causing us to almost fall onto the ground.

"Whoa! Was that an earthquake?!" As I was trying to figure out what was happening, Salomon's body was flickering between solid and transparent. "M-Master! My body! It's. . . The dimensional flux is unstable! I can't sustain myself! Something's wrong! Something's very wrong! Quick-!" Before he could finish speaking he disappeared and I felt my heart jump in my chest.

"Hey. . . Lil' Salomon?!" I clicked on the icon that he was in but nothing happened. "Salomon. . .? Why isn't he coming back out?" Before I could try to understand what was happening I heard Shiro shout in surprise.

"No way! Masato, look at that! Am I dreaming? The sky's. . . The ground, too!? They're just splitting open!" The ground under our feet was cracking and the sky above us was following with it. "What is that. . .?" As Shiro said that I looked in the direction he was staring at and I could only look at what was in front of me blankly too numb to react probably.

A cataclysm. Quite literally, the world begins to fall apart. The air is riven with innumerable voids, while unnatural chasms yawn across the earth.

Everything fades to shades of gray, the colorful vision of life extinguished. Pitched black darkness encroaches all around. All I can do is stand and watch the unthinkable scene that's unfolding before my very eyes.

I was holding my breath as everything happened around me and Shiro was the one who finally broke the silence between us. "The Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building! The station! All the buildings! The greenery! It's all just. . . vanishing! Shinjuku is being obliterated!"

Even though I can see, hear, and smell everything I can't process the impossible reality in front of me. I can't comprehend it at all. Even though I am desperately trying to understand what is happening, the absurdity of the scene thwarts my efforts.

"Look at that! I must be dreaming. There's no way such a. . . colossal being. . . could actually. . ." I am confused at what Shiro is talking about until I look in the direction of his finger that was pointing in said direction.

"It's immense. . .!" At the end of the invisible line drawn by Shiro's pointing finger. . . _There is a man, of sorts. A muscular figure who is laying on his side. At his back, iridescent orbs float about, popping and vanishing as new ones burst into existence. The man has a thousand-yard stare. He is completely indifferent to his surroundings. His only action is to adjust his posture._

_He might appear to be human. . . but the scale is all wrong. What his form reclines against is. . _. "I recognize that place! Aren't those the high-rise buildings by the station?!" As Shiro said that my eyes widened in disbelief.

_The being is leaning against high-rise buildings, of all things. At first glance, it seems like an optical illusion. Yet, when he moves. . . the buildings he reclines on like pillows tip precariously. The displacement of entire buildings is a perfectly natural reaction to a being of similar size leaning against them, according to the laws of physics. But that is just the tip of the iceberg._

_His body seems to be enveloped in. . . tentacles. They writhe and curl, grasping at the massive buildings. They lazily go about their destruction, wrecking the toy-sized city just because they can. Then there is the single most disturbing factor. . . All those void-like orbs floating around him. . . Each and every one acts like a vacuum, sucking in limitless quantities of buildings, cars, and glittering specks of dust. . . _

But looking closer with Shiro we realize something about the "dust". "That's. . . not dust. It's. . . They're people. Those things are sucking in people. I don't understand. . . What the hell is happening?!" Shiro yells out his confusion to the sky hoping someone would answer him but as he did that he slowly realized something else.

"Oh no. . . The school! Everyone at the school!" As Shiro said that he started to frantically search the horizon for the school. It should be between Shinjuku Station and the park. But there is nothing there, not even rubble. Everything has already been sucked into the void.

Shiro's face was pale and I could feel my knees getting weak once I realized the school was gone. "No. . . Noooo! Kengo! Ryota! All our friends!" Shiro fell to his knees screaming out and I wanted to do that too but I stopped myself. ' _No. . . Don't lose control of yourself right now Masato. Keep a clear head._'

I closed my eyes for a while getting my breathing and heartbeat under control. When I was sure I was okay I put my hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Shiro you need to calm down. First, let's close the App. If we do, everything will go back to normal." Shiro looked at me blankly for a few seconds before he slowly got back up, taking out his phone again, his face not that pale anymore.

"That's right! If we just exit the App. . .!" Just as Shiro started to close the App again a voice yelled at us causing us to freeze in shock. "Wait! Don't close it! Don't move a muscle!" A male voice yelled out from behind us.

Shiro and I turned around towards the voice that was calling out from behind us. "Huh? Is someone there?" A male who looks to be the same age as us walks toward us with a stern look on his face. He had blue hair that was pushed back and spikey in the back. He had a crossed scar on his cheek. He was wearing a school uniform like us but had swords located on his hips. He gave off a serious air around him that made my heart beat fast as I looked at him. "_Phew_, that was a close one! Don't do anything stupid! If you do, the consequences might never be undone." The male, who I just noticed was super attractive, glared at us causing Shiro to flinch and me to blush.

"Who are you. . .? _Oof_!" Shiro tried to walk closer to him but he got shoved back by him causing him to stumble back almost falling down. "I told you to stay still. Right now, you need to answer my questions. You two are the source of all this." The mysterious male glared at us and Shiro along with me blinked our eyes in confusion.

"The source. . .? We are?" Shiro grew quiet and I could read the current expression on his face which made me frown. "Dimensional rifts. . . Complete dismissal of the laws of physics. . . Chain summoning. . . It all begins with that immense being. And there is no mistake that you imbeciles are the ones who brought that thing into our world." The mysterious male's eyes grew dark as his hands tighten into fists.

"Wh-What do you mean!? We summoned that thing?!" Shiro's face grew pale again and he was shaking slightly which made me worry he was going to freak out again. "I'm the one who is asking the questions. First, tell me the Rules of that Book and Sword." Even though he was glaring at me and Shiro like he wanted to kill us I couldn't help myself as I blurted out what I was currently thinking.

"You know, I'm loving your whole look. Mysterious brooding stranger." I couldn't help but wink at him and the male just looked at me like I was joking. "Are you seriously hitting on me right now?" I avoided his eyes that were staring daggers at me not regretting my comment. He just sighs deeply while shaking his head, the dark look in his eyes decreasing causing Shiro to relax near me. "There's no point in hiding them. The incantations must be spoken to unleash your Sacred Artifacts."

Shiro was quiet for a while before looking directly at the male with a serious look in his eyes. "I understand. . . but I won't play by your rules. Agree to tell me what's going on, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

The male looked at Shiro for a while before nodding his head slightly with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm not too keen about having to explain myself to the ones who caused this chaos, but. . . Fine. I'll give you a short version." The hard look in his eyes grew a bit soft but still gave off "_I won't hesitate to cut you down_" vibes.

"Thank you very much. My rule is Resurrection. Masato's is Rending." After the male heard this he nodded his head in understanding. "That explains it. Resurrection and Rending. That's very straightforward. What I don't understand is that only one was conjured. . . According to the lore, there should be. . . Anyway, a promise is a promise. I'll explain."

The male pointed towards the huge male figure resting on the buildings. "That thing is an Exception to this world. In short, it's a being that the App cannot fully process. Your Rules of Rending and Resurrection come from different spiritual realms with conflicting mythologies. The Rule of Resurrection exists to create bonds while the Rule of Rending exists to sever them. The collision of these contradicting Rules caused the App's processor to freeze. Even if you close it now, the world can't be restored to its previous state." Shiro had a grim expression on his face and I was frowning at the information we just heard.

"Does that mean. . . nothing will return to normal?" At Shiro's question the Male shrugged his shoulders. "There's no way of knowing. Worst case scenario, that thing will still be sitting there." At that Shiro got quiet and he was trembling and had a slightly pale face.

"What can we do? There has to be a way to fix this problem." The male glared at me harshly and stepped toward me in a threatening way. "Why bother asking? Do you think you can atone? Do you think any amount of penitence will absolve you?" I didn't flinch at his glare just stare straight at him with a calm look in my eyes.

"There's a home I need to return to that has people waiting for me. So yes, I think I can atone for my actions." The male and I looked at each other in complete silence neither one of us backing down until finally he let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not impossible, but. . . _Ack_!" The male was cut off as he dodged an attack from an enemy who appeared out of nowhere. I quickly go in front of Shiro summoning my sword as I look at the new enemies who appeared. What I saw caused me to pause in surprise since in front of me were young children who looked transparent. "We've got company." The male hands were on the sword on the hip getting ready to use them.

"G-Ghosts?!" Shiro looked from behind me at the ghost children. "They're made from the souls and spirits of those who were killed by this incident. They, too, are Transients." The male looked at the ghost children with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"They're. . . dead. . .?" Shiro looked at the ghost children in front of us shocked and the male simply nodded his head at what Shiro said. "Under normal circumstances, we would give these poor lost souls a proper burial. But right now, I don't have time to show any mercy." The male held his hand in front of him as he started to say an incantation.

"Engrave mine name of Toji Sakimori unto thee and come forth! Orphaned Fangs!" At his words, a bluish-white light begins to gather in his fists, from which two katanas materialize out of thin air.

"Katanas!? Are those two swords his Sacred Artifact?" Shiro was stunned for a second before "Toji" shouted at him. "Don't think! Just follow my lead! Now, attack!" As he said this he ran at the ghost in front of us and sliced through one of them.

It disappeared quickly under the swing of his sword and I followed after him realizing that he was the only way we could get out of this situation. "Shiro, I will make sure nothing gets too close to you so don't worry about getting harm in this." Giving him a quick smile I rush toward the ghost of children ready to back up "Toji".

* * *

_**Author Note - **_**_Done this chapter and just a few more before it the end of chapter two. Maybe like two-three more chapters left. I have to check that out later. Anyway I hope this chapter was enjoyed and that everyone is doing great. Well that everything now bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _**


	16. Clash of Divine Artifacts (14)

After getting rid of the last of the ghost I finally end up relaxing looking over at Shiro to make sure he was doing okay. When I was sure he was fine I looked over to Toji to see him lowering his head. "Be at peace." After he said that the katanas he summoned disappear from his hand and went back to his hip.

"Let's go. Shut up and follow me." Toji started to walk which caused me and Shiro to quickly follow after him. Shiro kept looking at Toji like he wanted to say something. "Are those Katanas also Sacred Artifacts like my Book and Masato's Sword? Are they related to the App, too?" Toji quickly spun around and stared Shiro down with a glare causing him to flinch and take a step back slightly.

"You speak nonsense! The Sakimori has honed our skills for generations. It's an offense to even compare my skills with your. . .child's play. I've obtained my power through strenuous training. If you dare insult me again, I'll show you no mercy." I could feel the air getting tense between Toji and Shiro so I got between them with an awkward smile on my face trying to calm Toji down.

"Sooo. . . not the App, then. . .?" The glare on Toji's face disappeared as he just scoffed at me like an idiot. Even with his obvious dislike towards me and Shiro I can't help but like how proud he was. He was a proud baby bird which was so cute for me.

"The Sakimori family can summon without the help of this App of yours. However, phenomena created by the App can only be observed through and intervened with via the App. Thus, while it pains me to do so, I will take advantage of whatever is at my disposal. If it can lead to the realization of our long-cherished ambition, I will gladly endure any hardship. We shall continue on together. Do as I say, and we will eradicate that abomination." Toji then turned back around to walk again but Shiro quickly stopped him before he could get any further.

"W-Wait! There's one thing I need to know. That colossus is a living thing, isn't it? Are we. . . supposed to hurt it?" Toji just glared at Shiro again with a frown on his face as he took a step near Shiro.

"I thought I told you to shut up. However. . . If you refuse to harm another, even in this situation. . . I suppose I must answer. A soldier who can't commit to the battle is a liability." Toji raised an arm toward the colossus, pointing at them as they just sat down on the buildings with a bored look on their face.

"That is neither a living entity, nor a sentient one. It is merely a Rule that has gone out of control and assumed a human-like form. It is not within my power to eradicate that Exception. Since you're the ones who summoned it, you're the only ones who can destroy it. I will clear the path for you. When I do, you must do your part." Shiro raised his eyebrow in confusion as Toji said we had to eradicate that huge being. '_Um. . . There is a limit to what we can do against something that huge you know!_'

"How are we supposed to eradicate a thing like that?" Shiro voiced the thoughts I was thinking at the moment and Toji grew quiet and I could see red appearing on his cheek. I tilt my head at that wondering why he was growing red.

Toji was silent for a few more seconds and Shiro looked at him confused. "Well?" Toji cleared his throat as he avoided looking at us. "The reason that Exception has come into being is because the App cannot determine the hierarchy of your Rules. If it can be established which of your Rules dominates the other, the Exception will cease to be. You must clarify the hierarchy whilst in physical contact with its form. The concept is the same as a pact formed through the App. When one party submits to the other, they are rewarded with a provision of power. . . This allows the App to operate normally. I don't care who outranks who. Sort it out between yourselves."

Toji still wasn't looking at us and his ears looked a bit more redder than usual causing me to look at him in confusion. "Dominates. . .? You want us to decide whether Resurrection or Rending is the dominant Rule? That's easier said than done. . . How do we go about it? Do we have to fight to decide the winner? Or can we just declare it out loud; say something like 'You're on top. . .?'" I looked at Shiro when he said "_You're on top_" with different emotions going through my head. '_Shiro, that line has so many meanings. You are trying to give me a nosebleed aren't you?'_

"Settling the matter of dominance by dueling. . . That could work, if it was a normal pact. But in this case, it won't. If you two were to fight again under the current circumstances, the App would deem you to be on opposing sides. That would only exacerbate the Exception. It would make things so much worse. Rather than creating a situation in which you stand against one another, you must strengthen the cooperation between you to enable a transfer of power. A declaration. . . The power of words has its own merits, but would not be enough in this case. This will require implementation of magic far beyond that which is contained in the spoken word." As Toji spoke to us, me and Shiro just grew more confused as we tried to understand what he was trying to tell us.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Toji just avoided eye contact as he grew silent as his face was getting even redder which was causing me to worry for him. "A. . .k. . .ss." Toji mumbled something which caused me and Shiro to move closer to him to hear what he was trying to tell us.

"I can't hear you. . . You gotta speak louder than that." Toji looked at us with a glare on his red face. "A k-k. . . kiss!" Toji shouted that out, causing me and Shiro to freeze in shock. "_Huh. . _?" I was completely caught off guard by what he just shouted that I couldn't come up with a teasing remark.

"I'm as serious as I have ever been! I would never joke around at a time like this!" Shiro next to me finally unfroze and his face grew red as what Toji just told him finally processed through his head.

"A. . . kiss? As in. . . touching lips? Me. . . and. . .? Me and Masato?!" Shiro's face was so red I was worried he was about to pass out but I wasn't better at the moment. '_Kissing. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Me and Shiro have to kiss! I am not ready for this at all' _I was holding my face in my hands as I tried not to get a nosebleed.

"Of course! What else would I mean by kiss?! And yes, you must. I pored through all the ancient texts, but this is the only way!" Toji had a serious expression on his face but he was still blushing as he spoke to us.

"A-Are you serious?" Shiro's voice was high pitched at the moment with an embarrassed expression on his face as he made sure not to look at me directly. I was still trying to wrap my head around kissing Shiro. '_Will this be my first kiss?! Wait I have amnesia! So it probably is not my first kiss! Probably. . . I don't know!_'

"Hey, I didn't come up with it! The Summoners of Nagatacho all say that intense physicality has profound meaning when it comes to summoning. . ." Toji stopped speaking when he noticed us awkwardly looking at him. He just cough awkwardly into his fist looking away from us.

"Forgive me, I'm rambling. . . Forget what I just said. I'll have you know that is only a formality; nothing more than a declaration of rank for the sake of the App. There is no requirement for emotion of any sort. Just know that kissing each other on the lips connects to the soul through the power of words. Thus, a kiss on the lips creates a much stronger bond. After you guys kiss one of you must declare submission to the other. This action isn't optional seeing as it is the only way to restore Shinjuku to-" Toji stopped talking when the ground under us started to shake again violently. We all looked toward the huge being sitting on the building who still had a bored expression on their face. I notice a lot more creatures that were like the ghosts were coming from them going everywhere in the destroyed city of Shinjuku.

"More and more of that thing's brethren are coming through to Tokyo from the tears in space. I'll draw their attention. You make the best of this chance to return the Exception whence it came. You'd better be prepared to lay down your lives. If you hold back, I'll behead you myself. Farewell." Turning around from us with a sharp turn Toji goes off in a different direction from the Exception.

Me and Shiro look at each other then start walking toward the immense being on our own. The Exception was still in the same spot just staring vaguely up at the sky, unmoving and unresponsive. Their expression is like that of a bored infant with nothing better to do.

Yet, all around them, the orbs continue to suck in anything and everything, spreading oblivion in return. Shiro had a serious expression on his face as we quietly walked toward the being. I didn't know what to say as I looked around what was formerly known as Shinjuku.

Among the destruction of buildings and structures, silence reigns with deafening finality. Even the sound of our feet hitting the ground registers as cacophony. We continue to walk in silent with the sound of shoes as the only noise between us. Shiro looked over at me nervously looking away when I made eye contact with him.

"U-Um. . . Do you mind if I talk a bit?" Shiro looked uncomfortable with the silence between us as he muttered his question hesitantly. After seeing me give him a nod to continue, Shiro became more relaxed around me.

"Do you. . . think that guy is trustworthy?" I thought deeply about the question about Toji. '_He is serious as hell and really doesn't like me. But he seems like a genuine person who wouldn't just lie to anyone if the situation was really serious.' _I feel like we could trust him even if he wanted to cut us down with his sword.

"Well I do find him trustworthy even if he is a bit serious. But let's get to the important subject. . . S-Should we practice k-kissing. . ?" I nervously looked at Shiro as I stuttered out the question. Shiro's face grew red quickly after I said that looking at me in shock.

"What?! You're joking, right? Then again. . . Maybe that would be for the best. Since it's my first time, I don't think I'll be very good at. . .Uh, nevermind! Forget I said anything!" Shiro was waving his hands quickly in front of him as he tried to give me a straight answer.

It grew quiet between us for a minute before Shiro started speaking again. "I mean, it's not that I don't think he can be trusted, but this whole situation is so. . . phenomenal. . . And we're to blame for the colossus over there, as well as the disappearance of Shinjuku and everyone in it. If we fail at this. . . How will I live with it? How will I ever atone? My family, Kengo, Ryota, my classmates. . . It will be my fault that everyone. . .! I did this!" I could see Shiro getting lost in all his negative emotions so I quickly got in front of him and flicked his forehead.

Shiro flinched in pain and quickly covered his forehead as he looked at me in confusion. I give him a thumbs up giving him a big smile. "Don't get so carried away Shiro. I've got this so don't worry so much." Shiro looked at me in surprise and was quiet for a while as he process the words I just said.

"How can you never waver?" Shiro took his hand off his forehead as he gave me a smile. "Thank you. I feel better now, Masato. Let's do this! You and I, together!" After I was sure Shiro was okay we started to walk toward the colossus who was still in the same spot with a bored expression on their face as they just stared blankly at everything happening around them.

* * *

**_Author Note - _****_And here this chapter done! Just two more chapters left in this arc and we will be going into a whole new arc! Okay then I will start working on the next chapter soon maybe tonight or tomorrow. Who knows? Not me! Hahaha. . . I am such a bad worker. Anyway that it for this chapter! Bye Bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _**


	17. Clash of Divine Artifacts (15)

After we finally got close enough to the creature we started to climb onto him. It felt weird to climb a humanoid being even though the being didn't even care that we were doing it. As we were climbing them the body of the being began to shake. Shiro cried out and almost lost his grip but I quickly steady him. "Careful there. Don't slip." I continued to watch him as we continued to climb waiting until we got to a safe place that had solid ground.

"Thanks. It's just. . . The closer we get. . . The texture of its skin, the tremor of its pulse. . . It seems so human in some ways. There are some giant Transients that are bigger than humans, but this is on an incomparable scale. There is still so much that exceeds my comprehension. . . in this world. . . and beyond. . ." We stop walking for a while as we look down on the destroyed city of Shinjuku. Shiro had a solemn expression as we just looked on silently. Shiro devils familiars appeared out of his books as they called out to him comfortably.

"H-Hey. . . What are you doing here? It's not safe" Shiro tried to send his familiars away but they just stayed there as they tried to hug him. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I have you guys, after all." Shiro smiled as he pet the heads of his familiars who all cried out happily.

I was looking at Shiro with a smile on my face as I saw him get along with his familiars. "They're cute with how they worry about you so much." The former familiar of Shiro appears next to me as they hug my leg rubbing their head happily into it which made me smile.

"Yeah, they worry about me a lot. I didn't realize it because I wasn't thinking straight for a while there. . . but they were looking out for me the whole time. I have a great deal to learn about Sacred Artifacts and the App itself, but I'm grateful. Because of this, I'm able to be here. . . by your side, Masato." Shiro looked at me with a serious expression as he said this which caused my face to grow warm as I awkwardly broke eye contact with him.

We stayed there for a bit longer before we continued our journey to get close enough to the being. After a few more minutes of walking and climbing we finally got to the destination. "This is it, Masato. Once we touch it. . . We. . We just. . . k-kiss. A kiss is enough, right? I-I don't mind. It's my fault we're in this mess, so. . . Then again. . . I guess. . . You're not obligated like I am. If you don't want to. . . I mean. . ." Shiro was blushing with a frown on his face as he avoided looking at me directly.

I put my hand on his shoulder causing him to look at me with surprise in his eyes. "I mean. . . Um. . . I'm lucky that I get to kiss a good person like you. I mean. . .Yeah. . ." My face felt hot as I scratched my cheek nervously trying not to look at Shiro whose eyes were getting wide.

"You mean. . . You really mean it, Masato?" I just stiffly nodded my head trying not to look at him directly as my face got even hotter. As I was losing myself to my embarrassment I ended up making eye contact with the being causing chills to go down my back.

"Aw crap! He saw us!" Me and Shiro froze as we looked at the being who was just silently looking at us. "Is he. . . looking this way?" We held our breath as we waited for them to do something when suddenly, the being's eyes shifted. His human-like. . . Or, rather, his very human eyes. . . stops on me.

I could feel sweat appearing on my back as they just looked at me waiting for something to happen but with an uninterested expression his gaze ended up leaving me looking elsewhere. I could feel my legs get weak as I let out a breath.

"Are we safe?" As soon as Shiro asked that the ground began to shake under us again violently. "_Urgh_! Is he attacking us?!. . . No, he's totally ignoring us! He was just shifting his body. We're probably like ants to him But that tiny motion was enough to send chills down my spine. . ." I nodded my head in agreement as I tried to get my racing heart under control again after I nearly got scared to death.

"Are we doing this, Masato? Are we really going to take on something so. . . immense?" I could see Shiro's expression getting anxious again so I put aside my nervousness and smiled at him. "Since we are together, we can totally handle this. No problem!" I grab both of Shiro's hands into my own as I look at him with a sincere expression still smiling.

"Masato. . .! All right. Let's do it, Masato!" As soon as Shiro said this the being shifted again and a bunch of enemies appeared out of the tear in space. They were coming towards us quickly so I got in front of Shiro quickly with my summoned sword in my hand.

"You got the rear and I got the front! Let's get rid of these enemies so we can get to the big guy." As that was said I was running toward the enemies as I went to attack them first hoping to catch them off guard. I could hear Shiro behind me surrounding his familiars to support me in the fight which made me grip tighter on my sword.

* * *

_**Author Note - Okay then just one more chapter of this arc and we move onto one of my favorite arc of the game! I can't wait but also I have to keep my mind from wandering since I have so many games I want to play at the moment that it isn't funny. But I have to be serious about this and keep to my work schedule! Anyway I hope everyone is safe and healthy bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ **_


	18. Clash of Divine Artifacts (16)

After getting rid of the enemies that came from the tear in space we went to get closer to the immense being together but as we got closer to them an extraordinary force was hindering us from getting closer to them.

The air around us turns into shockwaves that assault us whenever the colossus moves, even slightly. Resisting against the force from the being we gradually made our way closer to them making sure not to get blown away.

"_Ugh!_ The closer we get. . . Wh-What is this?!" As Shiro shouts out I realize that as we got near the void-like orbs, the wind itself seems to be sucked in the direction of the colossus. The tentacles from the being writhe by its side, as large as buildings themselves. Each swipe of a tentacle destroys skyscrapers, while the vacuums of the orbs swallow everything in sight.

What waits at the center of the madness is the pure and unadulterated fear of death itself. If we continue then we will die. Either the tentacles will crush us, or we will be sucked into an unknown void. I could feel a deep fear at this knowledge but I knew I had to keep going. As I was going to keep pushing forward I could see from the corner of my eye that Shiro was frozen in place with an expression of fear on his face.

"I'm so scared. . .! My knees are sh-shaking! What human could possibly have any hope against a colossus like this?! What if that thing is a god, here to bring judgement down upon the world?! What if we're just foolishly defying a god? If that's the case, I, I. . .!" Shiro was just rambling to himself and his legs were shaking really badly. I was worried he was going to collapse on the spot.

Shiro kept shouting questions into the wind like it was to talk himself into giving up on going against the being. I just walked toward Shiro, put both my hands on his face and forced him to look at me. "You're not alone, Shiro. I am right here with you. I won't leave your side." Shiro's eyes connected with mine and the crazy look that was in his eyes disappeared as he started to calm down.

I let go of Shiro's face and back away from him. I could see that his legs were no longer shaking and he had a determined look in his eyes now which made me smile at him. "Masato. . .As long as I'm with you, I. . . I think I can be brave! I feel as though I could go to the ends of the earth. You gave a hopeless guy like me the courage to fight by your side! Masato, let's do this! Let's restore Shinjuku back to the way it should be!"

Nodding my head at Shiro I summoned my sword again as he summoned all of his demons' familiars to help us defeat the being who just stared indifferently into the distance as we went to fight it. I wonder if they even understood what was happening right now? It would be sad if they didn't know.

After I slice my sword at the being who remain indifferent from the beginning to the end of our battle. From the moment it appeared it did nothing but stared at the sky. It didn't even notice me and Shiro fighting against it.

While me and Shiro fought against the being there was a moment where we felt a moment of discouragement. There were times where we longed to give up fighting against them. Yet we continue to fight against them until we reach the wall of the being.

I could see flowing blood vessels. . . capillaries. . . the booming beat of a pulse. . . It seems as though the wall was alive just like a human being. "This. . . is the skin of that immense being! We. . .We did it! We made it all the way here!"

The colossal wall of skin looms before us, but the moment we try to touch it. . . As if the being was activating their defensive instinct, a brief but powerful vibration rushes through the air. One of the tentacles enveloping the colossus swings toward us. It curls and writhes as it descends, as large as a building.

"We came this far! No! Our city, our friends, our future. . .! We will get them back!" Shiro grabbed my hand and held it tightly and I held on tightly as well as the tentacle came toward us. "Role of the Gatekeeper! Rule of Resurrection!" Shiro's book begins to shine brightly as he gets ready to summon his attack.

"Role of the Wanderer! Rule of Rending!" The sword in my hand that wasn't being held by Shiro began to shine brightly as well as I got my attack ready. I could feel Shiro's hand shaking slightly but I squeezed it to comfort him.

"_**Engrave mine name unto thee! Manifest thy might! Cosmic Terror!"**_

"_**Engrave mine name unto thee! Come forth! Boundless Tail!"**_

A powerful burst of energy from our combined attacks flings the gigantic tentacle back. But the impact of the attack is as negligible as the brush of a feather for the colossus who remains indifferent as always.

The being just stares in the sky as it just ignores everything that is happening around them. I could feel Shiro tug at my hand which caused me to stop looking at the being who still was indifferent to everything.

"Masato." I could see a blush appearing on Shiro's face and I could feel my face growing hot as I realized what we had to do next to fix this. I just turned my body around to fully face Shiro. I sent my sword away as I put my hand on the being. I was still holding Shiro's hand with my hand that wasn't touching the being.

I could feel myself shaking a bit as I closed my eyes trying to ignore my heart that was beating loudly. I could feel Shiro put his hand on the skin as well as he started to lean closer to my face. I felt air on my face for a second before lips finally connected with mine.

As our lips slowly meld together, the world surrounding us just falls away around us. It was subtle but I could feel Shiro leading the kiss which caused my face to grow hotter as my heart beat loudly in my ears. '_His lips are so soft. . . '_

I could feel the being disappear from under our hands and light shined brightly from outside of my close eyes. After the kiss between us stopped I couldn't open my eyes so I decided to just go to sleep. '_Ahh. . . I'm so tired but I got a kiss from a cute boy. . . A point for Masato. . .!' _

I woke up after a while on the ground with my hand still grabbing Shiro. I looked around a bit dazed and confused not understanding where we were.

"Where are we?" I realized that we weren't in a destroyed city of Shinjuku anymore before I could do anything else. My phone shined brightly and Salomon appeared in front of me with tears in his eyes.

"Master! I'm so glad you're safe!" Salomon quickly hugged me crying into my uniform jacket. I let go of Shiro's hand to just pat his head comfortably with confusion in my eyes. "Where were you all this time Lil' Salomon? I was so worried about you!"

"Well. . . I actually have no idea. I got locked out all of a sudden. . . Anyway, I'm glad you're safe! Later, you'll have to tell me what happened. Looks like your friend is waking up. Don't mind me, I'll just go into hiding. You two have fun now. See ya!" As quickly as he came Salomon disappeared no longer with tears in his eyes smiling at me happily. I just shook my head at that and looked over at Shiro who was waking up.

Shiro's eyes were open and blink slowly for a while before he quickly sat up looking confused. "Is everything back to normal? What happened to everyone? The people who died. . .?" I got off the ground and held out my hand to Shiro to help him up. He took it, still having a confused expression on his face.

"My phone's vibrating. . . Video chat? I didn't know the App had a feature like this." Shiro took out his phone and I got closer to him to see who wanted to chat with him. I could see Ryota appear with a concerned expression.

"_I finally got through! What've you been up to all night? It's already morning!_" I could see Mr. Triton with an angry expression and Mr. Jinn with a smile on his behind Ryota and I just awkwardly avoided eye contact with them both.

"Mr. Motoori! Masato! Staying out overnight is an inexcusable offense!" Mr. Triton looked like he was going to grab us by our ears but Mr. Jinn just laughed at us like what we did wasn't that bad.

"Oh, to be young again! I'm glad you're okay. Now hurry on back!" Mr. Jinn was just relaxed toward us which caused to glare at him looking ready to start scolding him too. I just back away from the phone screen trying to make myself disappear from getting in too much trouble.

"_Ahaha_. . . Seems we've caused quite the commotion. Sure. . . Hey, someone wants to talk to you." Shiro handed his phone over to me and I felt myself start to sweat nervously when I saw it was Mr. Mononobe with a calm expression.

"Hey there. Did you do what you set out to do. . .?" I nodded my head stiffly at him which he chuckled at. ""Very good. In that case, hurry home. . . and be prepared for a little scolding." With that he ended the call and I just sigh at that realizing I wasn't going to escape the scolding.

"What did Mr. Mononobe say? Was he mad? Who am I kidding? Of course he was. . . I can't believe you and I broke the school rules! But. . . I'm so glad. It all worked out." Shiro smiled at me happily and I smiled back at him relieved to see he was better now. I could hear footsteps coming towards us and I saw Toji with his still attractive stern face appear in front of us.

"I thought you were just some irresponsible brats. . . but you managed to right your own wrongs." Toji crossed his arms across his chest as he stared us down but I just smiled and waved at him which caused him to glare at me.

Shiro called out his name in surprise but Toji just continued to look at us silently for a while before looking away. He then uncrossed his arms and held an arm out in front of him waiting.

"Now then. Hand over the devices your Apps are registered to." When he said that I held onto my phone tightly looking at him in surprise. Shiro called out in surprise at what Toji just said, not understanding what was happening.

"I think you know why it's necessary. You two put the lives of millions of people in danger. It'd be like giving the keys to weapons of mass destruction to a pair of infants. Even those who didn't participate in the battle probably won't even remember it. . . You dragged so many innocent people into your mess. It only makes sense to confiscate your Apps." I knew what Toji said was true but I remember what Salomon said and I just held tighter onto my only hope of figuring out who I am.

"Well. . . That's true. . ." Shiro looked like he was about to hand over his phone and he looked at me wondering if I would do the same but I just kept holding onto my phone not willing to give it up.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept that. I can't hand the App over to you. I just can't" I could see Toji glaring at me looking like he wanted to cut me down but I couldn't back down no matter what. '_The App is the only way to help me get my memories back so I have to be selfish about this one thing._'

"Masato? Why not? Is there. . . Is there something you're not telling me, Masato?" Shiro tried to make eye contact with me but I just avoided looking at him and kept staring out Toji who had a cold look in his eyes.

"Oh? You would rather I take it by force? Very well. If you won't let go of the phone, I'll cut your hand off along with it!" Toji summoned one of his katana with a killing intent in his eyes but I didn't flinch at it. Shiro quickly got in front of me holding his hands up toward Toji.

"Please wait, Toji! It's true without your help, we wouldn't have been able to take back the damage we cause. I understand what you're saying. It's only natural to try to prevent dangerous situations. But that's exactly why we need you to give us a chance! We will take this lesson to heart! We'll ensure that. . . history doesn't repeat itself." Shiro was looking at Toji seriously, not backing down even though he had his katana pointed at him.

"Your crimes are not so minor that I can simply trust your word. However. . ." Toji grew silent as his phone started to ring which caused him to lower his katana and to take out his phone to look at it. He had a sheepish expression as he made his katana disappear.

"As I was saying, there are too many prying eyes here in Shinjuku at dawn. . . Besides, it seems that another incident has occurred. Very well. I'm not thrilled about it, but I'll return another day. But first, let this be a warning to you cretins. . . If you dare use your power for the wrong means. . . I will put an end to you without hesitation. Don't forget it." Toji gave us one last glare ignoring me, giving him a wink as I waved goodbye to him happily. As he left our sight I could feel Shiro collapse onto me. I hold onto him with a concern expression looking at his pale face.

"That was so scary! I've never felt like someone legitimately wanted to murder me before. But I guess that wraps this whole debacle up for now." Shiro got off of me and turned to face me fully with a smile on his face.

Like the sun knew that he was smiling it peeks over the horizon, fanning it rays across Shinjuku. "The sun rises. . . and Shinjuku sees another dawn. People are going about their business. The first train of the day is running, as if nothing ever happened. . . Everyone is alive. Alive and starting their day, just like any other." Shiro's eyes started to grow misty as he looked around him.

"How strange. It's no different from the Shinjuku I see almost every day. So. . . why am I crying? I feel like I've never seen anything this beautiful in my life. Thank you so much, Masato. Truly. You have my heartfelt gratitude." Shiro smiled at me brightly even though he was crying at the moment and I didn't know if I should comfort him so I just smiled at him while nodding my head feeling my eyes getting warm.

"You know, it was a first for me. . . breaking curfew." I chuckle at that shaking my head at how serious he was as a student. I went and grabbed his hand, slipping my hand into his while smiling at him.

"We almost died, and that's what you're worried about? You really are a model student aren't?" I swung our hands between us as I smiled at Shiro who, stopped crying, avoided looking at me with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, well, I've always been a role model for other students. Breaking curfew is a whole new experience for me. Forget curfew. . . I stayed out until morning! I'm really going to be in for it when I get back." Shiro hand squeezed mine as he started to pull me along towards the school still allowing me to swing our hands between us.

"Shall we head home? Back to the school where we belong." With those words Shiro beams at me with the most brilliant smile I've ever seen him wear. I just smile back at him feeling my face grow warm. We continue back to the school with our hands still together.

_**Somewhere else in Tokyo. . .**_

In a place that seemed like a fighting arena there were two male talking to each other. There was the knife wielding male and a big sturdy male that had a keychain of little stuffed animals hanging on his side.

"Apologies for keeping you waiting, Oniwaka. I've come to make my report." The knife wielding male looked at the man who was called Oniwaka who had a bored look on his face as he looked at him.

"Well, Kirito? Have you got something for me?" Oniwaka waited for Kirito to show him what he had for him. Kirito threw two pictures at Oniwaka who picked it up with a smile on his face.

"Of course. Here's a picture of the two Summoners." Oniwaka looked at the pictures while nodding his head satisfied with what he saw in the pictures.

"So this is them." He put the pictures down back in front of him and looked at Kirito who had his arms crossed in front of him with his usual scowling face.

"Do you recognize them?" Kirito motions to both of the pictures and Oniwaka points at one of the pictures that was in front of him.

"Not the one, but I've seen the other around. He's a friend of that scumbag going around Ikebukuro like he owns the place." Oniwaka slips the picture with the summoner he doesn't know off to the side and picks up the picture of the familiar summoner.

"If you know them, you should have told me. . ." When Kirito said that Oniwaka slammed his fist in front of him with a glare on his face and Kirito was indifferent to his outburst.

"Know them? You think I know those disgusting twerps?" Kirito held his hands in front of him in a relaxed way with a calm expression on his face as Oniwaka glared at him.

"Forgive me. I misspoke." Oniwaka glared for a bit longer at Kirito before relaxing and looking away from Kirito who still had a calm expression on his face.

"Don't let it happen again. Anyway, that makes things simple. If we bait that idiot, we can reel them both in at once. You know what to do don't you?" Oniwaka smirks at Kirito who smirks back at him nodding his head.

"Of course. No one can lead the Ikebukuro Guild as you do, Oniwaka. We'll take care of that kid to make sure it stays that way. . ." Kirito's expression grew hard as he looked at Oniwaka who nodded his head at him.

"Perfect. Go bait the trap for Takabushi Kengo." Kirito nodded his head at Oniwaka before walking off and disappearing. Oniwaka looked at the two pictures again in front of him that showed both Masato and Shiro.

* * *

**_Author Note - Well that it for this arc! Now onto the second arc that is one of my favorite! Well this was so long to write but I manage to get it done on time. Anyway I hope this chapter was enjoyed and that everyone is doing okay. Bye Bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _**


	19. Berserkers (1)

_**00:02 (Alhazred is online}**_

_**00:02 - [Alhazred]**_

_Hello Cain, are you there?_

_**00:05 (Cain is online)**_

_**00:05 - [Cain]**_

_Hi. It's been a while._

_**00:05 - [Alhazred]**_

_Yeah, it has._

_**00: 05 - [Cain]**_

_I haven't heard from you in a month. Is everything okay?_

_**00:05 - [Alhazred]**_

_Things have been hectic around here. Sorry if I worried you._

_**00:05 - [Alhazred]**_

_Actually, I was wondering if you're familiar with this App._

_**00:06 (Alhazred attached an image)**_

_**00:06 - [Alhazred]**_

_Ring any bells?_

_**00:09 - [Alhazred]**_

_If not, never mind._

_**00:09 - [Cain]**_

_I know of it. That's rumored to have mysterious powers._

_**00:09 - [Alhazred]**_

_So you have heard of it!_

_**00:09 - [Alhazred]**_

_If you don't mind, could you tell me what you know?_

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_Sure, but I'd rather not type it._

_**00:10 - [Alhazred]**_

_Is there a problem?_

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_No, it's just that it might take a while to explain over chat._

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_Do you think we could meet somewhere in person tomorrow?_

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_If memory serves, you live in Shinjuku, right?_

_**00:10 - [Alhazred]**_

_Yes, that's right._

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_Then shall we meet at Ikebukuro Station's West Exit at 11 am?_

_**00:10 - [Alhazred]**_

_Really? Ikebukuro?_

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_Do you mind?_

_**00:10 - [Alhazred]**_

_No, it's fine._

_**00:10 - [Alhazred]**_

_I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to meet me._

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_Not at all. I've wanted to meet you in person for some time._

_**00:10 - [Cain]**_

_Well then, I'll see you tomorrow._

_**00:10 - [Alhazred]**_

_See you tomorrow._

_**00:11 (Alhazred is offline)**_

_**00:11 (Cain is offline)**_

* * *

I woke up feeling sore and dazed in my bed trying to gather my thoughts together as I sat up in my bed. Grabbing my phone that was on the desk near my bed to look at the time. Seeing that it was early still I decided to get up just to get the day started even if I didn't want to get up.

Getting out of my bed only in my boxer I yawn as I stretched my body getting ready to get dressed. I only had a bunch of school uniforms to wear so I didn't have a lot to choose from to wear. '_When I get money I will definitely buy more clothes. Just wearing a uniform is so boring.'_

I put on my clothes rather quickly and look into the mirror that was in my room making sure to take care of my really messy bed hair that didn't want to settle down. After a few moments of me trying to take care of it I gave up with a sigh when I realized I could only fix my hair somewhat.

I left my room with my phone with me just in case I needed it as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After a few moments in the dorm bathroom making sure that I looked presentable I finally left still feeling a bit annoyed that I couldn't fix my hair that much . As I was walking back to my room I ran into Shiro who seemed surprised to see me. It was silent between us for a while before Shiro cleared his throat with a nervous expression.

"G-Good morning, Masato. Were you able to sleep last night?" Shiro looked at me nervously, not making direct eye contact which caused me to feel nervous too. '_Is it because of the kiss we shared? Is he still thinking about it? I was thinking about it all night and I am surprised I actually manage to fall asleep at all.'_

"Well. . . T-Thinking of you kept me awake. ." I awkwardly scratch my cheek feeling my face grow warm. It got quiet between us again and only the sound of birds chirping could be heard as Shiro processed what I just said to him.

"W-What?! How can you. . .?! Then again. . . What I asked of you. . . B-But in a sense, that was unavoidable. . . Th-That first ki-. Ahem. That is. . . L-Let's keep that between us, ok? It would be for the best." I nod agreeing with Shiro seeing as I didn't want things to get weird between us. I would rather us get closer so that we can move past what could have most likely been my first kiss.

"So did you sleep well last night? You are up pretty early." I was kind of surprised he was up this early but I guess he had to be up early since he was the class representative in the school. I only woke up this early due to being so tired from everything I had to do for a long amount of time.

"Hm? Me? Well. . . As you can see, I didn't get much sleep at all. But I have a habit of waking up early, so I get up naturally at 6 in the morning. It goes without saying that as the class representative, I must present a good, disciplined example for others. I strive to maintain this mentality even on my days off. If I allowed myself to take it too easy, it would lead to negligence." Shiro was basically shining as he spoke, being proud at how serious he took his role as the class representative and I couldn't help but be impressed at how serious he was.

As we were talking I could hear footsteps coming towards us and when I looked to see who was coming towards us I couldn't help but smile wide at Moritaka who was walking around holding his sword on his back. He noticed us and walked towards us with a smile on his face and I could see his tail wagging behind him excitedly.

"Good morning, Shiro! And good morning to you, Masato!" Moritaka stopped in front of us greeting us with a nod of his head, making him look so adorable in my eyes. '_I really want to pet him all over like a puppy but that could be seen as rude. I am so conflicted. . .' _While I was having an internal battle Shiro greeted Moritaka back with a serious look on his face.

"Shake!" I couldn't help myself so I just held my hand in front of me with a smile on my face as I waited for Moritaka reaction. I remember that he reacted nicely to this when we met for the first time and I just wanted that to happen again.

"_Woof!_" Moritaka put his hand into my hand without hesitation, making me smile at that. He even had his tongue out as his hand was in my hand. I reached up and patted his head feeling happy when he rubbed his head against my head. I was disappointed when he backed away from me quickly.

"Huh? Hang on! You've got it all wrong! I am not a dog! I implore you to refrain from toying with me!" I just smile at him not feeling sorry for messing with him. '_I really want to mess with him even more. I wonder if he would roll over if I asked him?'_

"By the way, Moritaka, I have a message for you. Ryota asked if you could visit him in his room so that he can thank you." Shiro cut in, making Moritaka look at him confused for a while but I could understand what Ryota was talking about. '_Ryota still needs to give me that bath reward for keeping my promise. I will never forget when he promised me.' _I could feel my nose start to itch as I thought about the bath reward I was promised.

"Thank me? Ah. . . for yesterday. Ugh, I would've been fine with anything but getting soaked like that. . .!" Moritaka shiver as he remembers what he had to go through and I could only light a candle for him in my heart in sympathy for what he went through.

"Soaked? What in the world happened?" Shiro looked at Moritaka with his eyebrows raised in confusion as he tried to understand what he was talking about. I could only put my hand on Shiro's shoulder as I shook my head at him.

"N-Nothing! I would prefer to leave it in the past, so please don't concern yourself!" Moritaka was waving his hands in front of him frantically trying to keep Shiro from asking more which only made him let out a confused sound as he tried to understand why he didn't want to talk about what happened.

"I appreciate Ryota's sentiment. However, I won't be returning home until late due to some personal business. I would appreciate it if you would let him know that I shall call upon him at a later date." Moritaka was calm again and started to turn away to leave to go off to where he needed to go at the moment.

"Sure. I'll tell him. Oh, and when you go out, don't forget to-" Shiro was cut off by Moritaka who nodded his head in understanding at what Shiro was going to say to him. "Return before curfew? I am well aware of the rules, class rep. Now, if you'll excuse me. I must go! I hope you two have a wonderful day!"

Moritaka walked away from us as he went to where he had to go leaving me and Shiro behind. I was going to go back to my dorm when Shiro stopped me by grabbing my hand. I looked at him confused and he avoided my eyes with an awkward expression.

"Can you come to my room? I want to talk to you about something important." Shiro let go of my hand as he scratched his face with an awkward expression. I could only nod my head and follow after him as he took me to his room with a bunch of thoughts going through my head at the moment. '_What is going to happen in his room? Is it something scandalous?!' _

I thought of different situations that could happen while we were walking to Shiro room that kept getting more mature as I thought more. When we finally got to his room my thoughts were in overdrive. I awkwardly sat in the chair from his desk as I waited for Shiro to start speaking.

"Sorry for asking you to come to my room. Due to the nature of the topic, I wanted to keep this as confidential as possible. Last night, well. . . A lot happened. Let's start by writing down the events to sort it all out. This is how we always do things at committee meetings." Shiro came over to his desk and grabbed a journal that was near me and opened it in front of me. He was close to me and I could smell him which caused my head to get all weird as I try to focus on what he was saying.

"First, I was attacked. The App gave me powers. . . Both you and I are in possession of these strange powers. Then there was that mysterious guy from some Sakimori family. . . And. . ." Shiro trails off mid-sentence and I look at him confused as to why he stops talking and writing. I could see he was hesitating to continue.

"Shinjuku was destroyed by that bizarre colossus I somehow invoked, and then we. . . fixed it. It all sounds so ridiculous! Like something out of a daydream, and yet. . . It was real. Deep down, we both know it. The corpses scattered throughout the city, the stench of death in the air. . . It's just too realistic to deny." It got quiet between us for a while as we processed what we saw yesterday and how everything was destroyed and everyone was dead.

"I would've been lost without you. I want to thank you again, properly. I'm so grateful. Because of you, I. . . When we. . . I mean, um. . . I-It's not that I mine! I mean, it was you, so I, uhh. . ." Shiro moved away from me as he averted his eyes as his face grew red as he recalled what we had to do to resolve the incident which caused my face to grow hot as well.

E-Even now, when I think back. . . I'm so embarrassed. I feel like my face is on fire. But. . . Well. . . I just want you to know that I don't regret any of it." I could feel my heart beating fast at what Shiro said, feeling like my head was going all over the place as I tried to process what he just said to me.

"_A-Ahem_. Let's move on. Um, let's see. . . Th-That's right! There's something I wanted to check with you, if you don't mind. I don't have any concrete evidence, so keep in mind that this is just a theory. . . Ryota told me that right before he met you, the gate in Shinjuku was shining brightly. Maybe, just maybe, there's a possibility that you came from another world too. You obviously appear to be human, but. . . perhaps you're actually a Transient?"

I could feel gears turning in my head at what he just said. Salomon said I was summoned here and that I had a summoner. From what I learned, Transients are from other worlds so wouldn't that mean I am one too? "I. . . I guess you might. . . be right?" I don't feel like Shiro was wrong but I feel like maybe there was more to it. It was too much thinking for me right now so I just agreed.

"I thought so. Thank you for answering. My knowledge is pretty general, so I can't say whether you are or not with complete confidence, but. . . Transient as we know them are typically identified by having physical attributes that differ from those of humans. Ryota may have told you this already, but some obvious examples of this are horns, skin color, tails, and fur. We've all seen this to be true, and as a result it's treated as common knowledge. That's why the people from our world determine whether or not someone is a Transient by checking for such features. But I wonder if it's really true that all Transients differ physically from regular humans. Is it a prerequisite? I conclude that the answer is no, and we simply aren't aware of any Transients that aren't obvious. There's no logical necessity for Transient to have inhuman features. That's the conclusion I've come to, anyway. As a Gate is a doorway to another world, it should be entirely possible to summon a human from another world into this one. And . . . Above all. . . If you say you're from a different world. . . If you say so, it must be true. That's what I believe." I could feel my head going in circles as I processed all the information Shiro just gave to me. It does make sense if people can be summoned from other worlds obviously humans can be summoned from other worlds too. So it means it is really possible I am a Transient.

"Hey. . . Masato? I'm not even sure whether I should even ask this, knowing you've lost your memory, but. . . Do you. . . Well, do you want to go home? Back to the world you originally came from? The one you don't really remember? Even if, hypothetically, that world was worse than this one?" Shiro was looking at me seriously with a nervous expression on his face and I could feel myself freeze as he asked me this question.

The answer should be obvious yet I am having a hard time answering him right now. I should want to go back to where I came from but at the same time I really like it here. I feel like this question shouldn't be this hard to answer. "I. . . I don't know. . . Sorry." I didn't look at Shiro as I gave him my answer feeling confused at what I should be feeling at the moment.

"I see. Yes, of course. Sorry for asking such a strange question. Regardless of whether you're a Transient from another world or not, I think you should get your memory back. And when you do. . . I want you to tell me once again how you feel. Until then, I'll do what I can to aid you in that quest. Let me help you get back to your world. I think that's the least I can do to express my gratitude. So let's stick together, even if it's for a short while." Shiro smiled at me and I smile back at him even though I had a lot of emotions going through me at the moment feeling confused at my lack of firm answer.

"Why don't we start by looking into the App? We don't really know anything about it, after all." Shiro took out his phone from his inner pocket which was completely ordinary which completely suited him with his personality.

I got close to him as he unlocked it and started up an app with a big magic circle as its icon. As it opened SUMMONS appeared on the loading screen. It's an SNS app that offers free calls, messaging, and chat rooms, with a growing user base composed mostly of local students.

If Shiro who seems like a type who doesn't get involved with these types of things know about it then this App has to be really something. But as well-known as it is, it's still just a normal app.

". . . Or so we thought. Until last night, at least. Then my Sacred Artifact, the Book, and your Sword. And that's not all. We've seen several Sacred Artifacts with our own eyes. This App has granted us mysterious powers that can only be described as magic. But how can such things even exist? I can't even begin to imagine. Is it a virtual reality trick? Or 3D holograms? Even if such things were possible, they wouldn't explain what happened last night. In all likelihood, this App still has several more functions. I'm especially curious about. . . This grayed out Guild and Guild Rank, which I'm not able to open. . . What could they be? In Europe, guilds refer to groups of workers, don't they? I wonder if this feature unlocks once users gather in a group. And this Guild Rank. . . Does it mean there are rankings among these so-called guilds? If so, what happens when your rank goes up?" I wonder if Salomon knows more about the App since he did appear when I first used the App. I should probably ask him later when I am alone without Shiro near me.

"Hmmm. . . There's just too much that we don't understand. The real problem is that we're not able to use anything outside of the preset functions of the App. Is there a secret code, or some kind of special command required? Or maybe we need some kind of accessory? That man with the Katanas, Sakimori. . . He seemed to know a bit about it, but. . . We have no way of contacting him ourselves. Besides, he said if we meet again, he'll take the App away from us. If you came into this world through the power of the App, it must be a vital clue. We can't afford to lose it. It would be best not to deliberately try to contact him. If we run into him, he might lop off our heads, never mind our arms. To tell you the truth. . . I couldn't sleep last night. I was online until late, tracking down any info I could. I contacted several people I know, and one of them got back to me with something that might- -" As Shiro was talking to me he was cut off when the door was open and a sleepy Ryota walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin'. . . Mmm. . . So sleepy. . . I slept in so long. Man, you can't catch a break from Mr. Jinn. . ." I looked at Ryota with excited eyes as I saw him wanting to hug him and his chubby stomach. '_He chubby stomach looks like it needs to be touched right now. Wait no! I am having a serious conversation. I will do it later.'_

"Oh, good morning Ryota" Shiro gave Ryota a nod as he came in farther in the room closing the door behind him. He went to sit on Shiro's bed smiling happily as he took out a lollipop to snack on. "Morning, guys! I was told you'd be in here." He was looking at us with a curious look as he wondered what we were doing.

"You should've at least fixed your hair before coming over. We might not have school, but you shouldn't let yourself get sloppy." Shiro hand went to Ryota and tried to fix the cute bed hair he was currently rocking at the moment but gave up when it wouldn't settle down.

"Whoops, have I got bed head? Hehe, that's cause I was out like a light last night." Ryota just smiled as he put a hand to his messy hair, not caring that it was messy at the moment and I envy that since I can't handle it if my hair is messy at all. It may take away from my charm.

"Ryota, why do you always. . ." Shiro put a hand to his head as he sigh but shook his head not continuing what he was going to say to a smiling Ryota who was humming happily at the moment. "Never mind, I shouldn't nag. I heard you were running around after me last night."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you two came back safely. But you know, Shiro, it's not like you're going to get struck by lighting if you start being a little nicer to me. Don't you agree, Masato?" Ryota look at me wanting me to back him up and I just chuckle at how childish he was at the moment.

"That's neither here nor there. Good grief, don't get ahead of yourself." Shiro just shook his head at Ryota with a frown on his face not caring for his antics unlike me who was enjoying it. '_Man, I am worried that Shiro doesn't relax enough. I hope he will loosen up in the future.'_

"Oh, by the way, I'm headed to Aoyama today." Ryota looked at his phone to check the time and nodded his head when he saw the time. He got up from the bed and stretched his body out. Shiro looked at him in confusion wondering why he had to go to Aoyama today.

"I really worked my connections tryin' to find you, and I inconvenienced a lot of people. I need to run a few errands to repay them for the trouble." Shiro looked shocked then apologetic when he realized that Ryota had to run errands due to him and I was worried he would get upset again.

"That's. . . Well, I'm sorry." Shiro apologized to Ryota who got surprised at how upset Shiro got and quickly waved his hands in front of him trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I didn't mean it like that. My bad. But. . . Let's see. . . You could probably make it up to me by doing my math homework, say, three times, and we'll call it- -" Ryota was trying to make Shiro agree to do his homework in a roundabout way but Shiro gave him a hard look which caused him to stop talking.

"I can't do that! Homework is homework. It's something you ought to do for yourself." Shiro was like a mother who was scolding her child for not doing their homework and I could help but laugh at that ignoring the betrayed look Ryota sent me.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought so. Tyyypical Shiro. Well, I wouldn't have you any other way, but. . . Anyway, I'm gonna get ready and head out. I'll bring back somethin' tasty for you guys! Oh, and if you find out anything about the App, be sure to let me know!" Before Ryota went through the door he opened he turned back to us to tell us that making me and Shiro surprised.

"You were listening in on us?!" Shiro and me looked at each other wondering how much he heard. It would be totally awkward if he heard that we kissed each other during yesterday's events but it was for the greater good!

"Of course. My ears hear it all! You'd better not keep me outta the loop! I'll see if I can gather some info, too. I may not seem like it, but I've got pretty good connections! Well, I'm off for real this time. Cya!" Ryota left us with a smile as he closed the door behind him to go to Aoyama for his errands.

"_Sheesh_. . . Ryota can be unexpectedly sharp sometimes. It's frustrating that I can't tell him off for the way he acts, considering that he went to such trouble for me. . ." Shiro let out a sigh as he shook his head. He looked at his phone again and noticed the time making his eyebrows raise in concern.

"Shoot, it's getting late. We don't have much time. What were we talking about. . .? Oh, right. I was saying that a friend of mine mentions something that might lead to some new information. As it happens, I'm about to meet them to discuss it. I want you to come along, if possible." I got up from the chair I was sitting nodding my head at Shiro curious about the person we are going to meet.

"Sure, what's this person like?" When I asked that Shiro awkwardly avoided my eyes and cough into his fist making me look in confusion at why he was acting like this.

"W-Well, it's a little embarrassing, but. . . This is actually my first time meeting this person, although we've interacted quite a bit online. We met in a chat room of a certain site. They seem to be scholarly, earnest, and well-mannered. We have enough of a connection that we communicate in private, too. I'm grateful that we've grown so close." I was looking at Shiro feeling conflicted since I am happy he had a close friend but at the same time they have never met before so I am worried that the person will be a creep. '_Well, now I definitely have to go with him. Just to make sure he is safe.' _

"We'll be meeting in two hours, at 11 a.m. We arranged to meet up in Ikebukuro. I actually don't know Ikebukro very well. If it was Jinbocho, I could navigate with confidence, but. . . I've been told to not go near Ikebukuro since I was a child, so I've always avoided it. Kengo knows more about the area, but on days off, he always. . ." Shiro slowly stopped talking as he started to realize something and I just looked at him curiously.

"Hey. . . Shiro? Are you still with me?" I was poking at a frozen Shiro who stopped talking as if he shut down like a computer as he was processing something. I was getting worried until Shiro let out a loud sound of realization making me flinch.

"Oh! We have a day off! No wonder I haven't seen him all morning." Shiro quickly left his room and I followed after him wondering where he was going. He got to a dorm room and opened the door looking around the room quickly.

"Kengo! Where did Kengo go?!" Realizing that Kengo wasn't in his room Shiro cursed to himself realizing that Kengo managed to leave the school without him knowing.

"Damn, he only ever wakes up early on days off! I got careless because I've been busy with my own problems! He's always been like this. I basically have to make sure he goes to school everyday! And when we get a day off, I look away for one second and he disappears! What do I do with him!?" Shiro was basically turning into a demon as he rant about Kengo and I just nod my head in understanding at their relationship.

"You guys are really close, huh?" I felt a little envious of their relationship wondering if I had someone like that too. '_I wonder if there is someone who is worrying about me right now? Wondering where I am at the moment.'_

"Ah. . . S-Sorry for losing my composure there. We've known each other since we were kids. His parents personally asked me to. . . Nevermind, we have more important things to worry about. Where did he run off to. . .? No, if he left early in the morning on a day off, there's only one place he would go. Sorry, Masato, new plan! We're heading to Ikebukuro right now! I'll explain on the way! Hurry, before he does something stupid!" Shiro quickly left Kengo room and I followed after him surprised at how fast he was going.

After we left school, Shiro quickened his pace and kept going until we reached the place that Kengo was at. "This is Ikebukuro, the center of Tokyo's Toshima ward. To be honest, I didn't want to bring you to a dangerous place like this, but. . ." I looked around Ikebukuro not seeing how this place was so bad like Shiro said it was.

"Dangerous? But it seems pretty normal. Sure I occasionally hear unsavory stuff about Ikebukuro, but that's pretty much like that for any other place." When I said that Shiro looked at me blankly and I felt like I said something weird but I don't think that Ikebukuro was that dangerous.

"You say Ikebukuro isn't dangerous? You think it's normal? How can you even. . . Is it possible that there was an Ikebukuro in your world too, Masato? Well, I don't know what Ikebukuro you knew was like but. . . Our Ikebukuro is the kind of place women and children are told to stay away from. I want you to remember that. It's the center of Tokyo's underground, where the hot-blooded congregate. I've heard it wasn't so bad before I was born, but now. . . That's the kind of place it's become." I felt like maybe the Ikebukuro I was thinking about was probably not the Ikebukuro Shiro was talking about. Maybe it is something I am thinking about from my original world.

"And Kengo likes to hang out here?" I wonder why Kengo would come to a dangerous place like Ikebukuro on his days off from school. I thought he would probably enjoy going to an arcade or something like that.

"He's here to fight. They hold street fights throughout the area for the sake of entertainment. Anytime, anywhere. You might think that sounds cool, but really, they're just out-of-control brawls. It's barbaric." Shiro was frowning and his expression wasn't doing so well either. I wonder why Kengo likes to do street fights?

That's why Kengo is here. He just wants to show off his strength. He's been like this since we were kids. As if acting this way could ever make a difference. It won't change anything" Shiro was muttering to himself angrily his expression was a mixture of contempt and remorse. I didn't know what to say to him since I didn't know why he was like this either.

"_Aw yeeeaaaaahhhhhhh! Who's next?! Bring it on, suckers!_" In the distance me and Shiro could hear a familiar voice causing me and Shiro to look in the direction it came from.

"Speak of the devil. . . We still have some time before the meeting. Come on." Shiro started to walk in the direction that he heard Kengo still with a bad expression on his face and I just followed behind him quietly deciding that being silent was best for right now.

When we finally arrived at where Kengo was a we saw an Therian get knocked to the ground by Kengo who was just smirking at them. "What's the matter? That's all you got? You're all talk! Damn! That ain't even a warm up!"

Kengo was slowly getting surrounded by a group of people who wanted to fight him which caused him to scoff at them. "_Ha_! You think you can win with sheer numbers? Pathetic. . . Get lost. You're not even worth my time." Kengo was glaring at the group of people who were going to surround him which caused me to frown at how he was acting.

"Well that didn't take long. As usual, he's smack dab in the middle of the worst possible scenario. Doesn't this idiot realize he could get expelled at any moment for such violent behavior!?" Shiro was glaring at Kengo with such force I was worried that he would shoot lightning at him through his eyes.

"I doubt he would care, even if he did. He'd probably just shrug it off and leave school. But I can't just pretend I didn't see this! As class representative, I have a duty to stop this violence!" Shiro walked towards Kengo ignoring that he was getting surrounded and I followed after him concerned for his safety.

"Hey! Kengo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shiro shouted at Kengo who froze in shock at the sight of Shiro and I saw a flash of worry in his eyes that quickly turned into anger.

"Shiro?! What are you. . .? Damn it!" I notice that Kengo seemed to be unnaturally flustered by Shiro's appearance causing me to wonder if something is happening to him at the moment.

"What're you doing here?! Why do you gotta come all the way here on your day off? You planning to get in my way again, you little suck-up?" Kengo march toward Shiro with a pissed off expression on his face and I move away from Shiro trying not to get in the way of a fight between childhood friends.

"Excuse me? Get in your way?! What are you even doing in such a seedy place to begin with?! Make one call off-campus and you'll be suspended! Or, worse, expelled! You need to realize you're treading on thin ice!" Shiro matched Kengo's pissed off expression as he glared right back at him and I swear I could see fire appearing behind both of them.

"I told you a million times! I don't care if I get expelled!" Kengo shouted at Shiro whose eyes flashed with annoyance at Kengo's attitude. "You might not care, but I do!" I was getting worried that they would start fighting each other when I noticed that people were coming toward them ready to attack them.

"Guys! Behind you! They're coming!" I quickly summoned my sword from the App getting ready to fight when my jaw dropped open at how in sync Kengo and Shiro was at the moment.

"**Shut up and sit down, you weak-ass Therian!"**

"**We're busy! Stay out of this, you delinquent Therian!"**

"Holy hell! Wow, you two are perfectly in sync!" I was impressed at how they perfectly worked together but I realized I could deal with that later when I dealt with all the people who were attacking us at the moment.

* * *

_Author Note - Well this took forever to write and I am tired as hell but I got it out! Here is the next arc and one of my favorite. I am looking forward to writing for this arc and I hope that you will enjoy it too! Well that all for now bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	20. Berserkers (2)

The last Therian was knocked out ending the App battle. Everyone who was attacking us were knocked on the ground except for one that Kengo punched to the ground . I was rolling my shoulder trying to ease the tension in them. Shiro was pushing his glasses up, still having a pissed off expression on his face. Kengo had a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles having a pleased look on his face.

"Thinking you can win just by ganging up on somebody proves you're not even worth my time! You better not show your faces here again!" Kengo was smirking at the Therian he knocked onto the ground causing them to glare at him as they struggled to get back onto their feet.

D-Dammit! H-Hand over. . . all your money. . .! Or else. . .! We'll. . . get your. . . friends and family. . ." Kengo grew quiet as the expression on his face got unreadable for a while making me look at him in concern at what the Therian just said to him.

Kengo kicked the Therian who was still on the ground causing them to let out a pained grunt before they passed out. I looked at Kengo in surprise at how he basically hit the Therian while they were down.

"What are you talking about? Friends? Ha! Don't have any. Shut up and get lost already, you losers. The money I make belongs to me, and me alone. As if I'd give it away! And I'll have you know I don't have any family or friends. Don't want'em, either. . . Oh, you're all unconscious already." Kengo scratched his head just noticing the Therian was knocked out. Shiro walked towards Kengo with a pissed off look on his face and I was worried they would start fighting again.

"Hey Kengo. What did you just say?" Kengo just stays silent as Shiro questions him, causing Shiro to get even more mad. "What was that about money!? Do you have money riding on these fights!? Answer me, Kengo! Don't tell me you're involved with something illegal. . ."

Kengo punched Shiro in the face causing him to fall to the ground letting out a sound of pain. Shiro looked at him in surprise at the fact he just punched him in the face but Kengo just glared at him like he didn't care what he just did.

"Did that hurt, teacher's pet? You need to shut your mouth. You're getting on my nerves." I quickly ran over to Shiro who was still just looking at Kengo in silence. I was worried that he was feeling hurt at the moment. I was rubbing his back in comforting circles hoping that will help him out.

"I'm okay. . . Thank you, Masato." Even though he told me he was okay the way his voice sounded at the moment didn't make me believe him at all. I looked at Kengo who was still glaring at Shiro.

"Good timing. I've made up my mind. I'm never going back to that stupid school. You and I live in different worlds. I'm done playing buddy-buddy with you all." Kengo started to turn around causing Shiro to stand up quickly making him stop in his place. I was just standing by not knowing what I should say at the moment.

"Kengo. . . What are you saying. . .?" Shiro went to get closer to Kengo but Kengo turned around quickly and punched Shiro again but in the stomach causing him to fall back on the ground. I let out a surprised gasp as I went to his side again. Shiro was coughing, holding his stomach in pain.

"Ha. Serves you right. Your stupid face was really pissing me off. You too, Masato. If you came looking for me, I've got news for you." Kengo was glaring at me but I couldn't help but wonder if something was happening to him at the moment. He was a bit rough when we first met too but it was kind of in an endearing way.

"Kengo. . . Are you serious?" I wanted to make sure he wanted to do what he wanted to do. Kengo just gave me a smirk as his answer but I didn't fully believe it at all. I feel like making something more was happening but what it was I have no idea.

"Yeah. I was wondering when to make my move, but this is perfect timing. I have no business with you, or that lame school, either. Get outta my face, you two. And I better not see you again!" Kengo turns around and walks toward a person who was standing waiting for Kengo to finish up with what he was doing.

"Thanks for waiting, cannon fodder! Let's get outta here and go another round!" Kengo started to leave and Shiro who finally stopped coughing and holding his stomach called out to Kengo who was about to leave our sight.

"Kengo! Wait! Please, wait! Listen to me. . .!" Kengo stops at Shiro's voice but doesn't turn around to look at him but I could see that his shoulders were tensing up like he was holding himself back at the moment.

Kengo then continues walking leaving with the unknown person not once looking back. Shiro had hurt expression on his face and I could only put my hand on his shoulder not knowing what I should do at the moment. I wanted to chase after him but I don't know if Shiro would want that. '_I am an outsider to them after all. . .'_

"Do you feel a little better? Or does it still hurt?" I was questioning a quiet Shiro who hadn't said anything at all after Kengo left our sight a few moments ago. I was getting worried about him especially since he still had a hurt expression on his face.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm fine now." Shiro grew quiet for a while again and I was wondering if I should pick him off the ground but I flinched when he suddenly hit the ground with his fist. "What happened to Kengo? How did it end up like this?!"

"He's stupid. . . a total simpleton, and just plain impulsive! He's a muscle-brained moron who always rushes in fist-first! But. . . he's not a bad guy, deep down. I know that better than anyone, because I've been with him all along! He couldn't possibly mean something like that. You have to believe me! Is it my fault? Did I back him into a corner? I just did what I thought was best for him. Please, Masato! Please believe me. Kengo is. . . He's. . ." Shiro was grabbing at me desperately looking like he was going to cry soon. I slowly took his hands off me and then I stood up looking at him with a gentle smile on my face holding my hand out to him.

"It's okay. I believe you, Shiro. I believe in Kengo. So don't worry about it at all!" Shiro looked at me shocked but slowly put his hand in mine causing me to hold it tightly hoping that would comfort him somewhat then pull him off the ground.

"Masato. . ." Shiro wanted to say something but I put both my hands on his shoulder and looked at him seriously. Shiro was looking at me with admiration and I would have made a flirty comment but the situation right now didn't allow it. '_I will do it at a later time!'_

"He's a precious friend to you so I believe you. Also there was something odd about him just now." Shir just nodded his head still processing what I was saying. I hope the way I was looking at him wasn't making him uncomfortable at all.

"Thank you. . ." Shiro put a hand on the one on his shoulder. He took in a deep breath then his expression got better making me smile at him taking my hands off his shoulder. "_Phew! _I'm okay. I'm okay now."

"You always catch me at the worst times. I usually keep it together, you know? The teachers rely on me a lot and I do my job well, bringing the class together. . . That's right. . . That's right! I'm the representative of our class! It's my job to worry about my classmates! Thank you, Masato. This is my duty. I must go after Kengo! We'll deal with the App later. Hold on. I need to send a message! S-o-r-r-y. . . There. I'll apologize formally for canceling our meeting later." After Shiro sent the message to his online friend he nodded his head satisfied with handling that.

"We'd better get on his tail, quickly!" After I went to start walking, Shiro stopped me by holding up his hand. I look at him confused but he just summoned his book from the App making me understand what he wanted to do.

"Yes! Now that that's decided. . . We must hurry!" Shiro summons many of his familiars from out of his book and they jump happily in place when seeing Shiro. "D-Evils. . . My precious friends and protectors . . . Will you lend me your aid?"

The D-Evils let out a noise of agreement and Shiro smiled at them before letting them go off in different directions in search of Kengo. "Lovely! Find Kengo, my D-Evils! Search throughout Ikebukuro!"

"You seem to have them under control." I was impressed at how Shiro was able to control his familiars now. Happy that their relationship was better than before. '_I mean a life and death situation would make anyone relationship better to be honest'_

"Yeah. I feel as though my Sacred Artifact is in contact with the D-Evils somehow. When I'm touching the Book, I get this strange sensation of being connected to them. And then. . .Here. Look at this page. Each of my D-Evils sends a report directly to a page of the Book." I was looking in Shiro's book seeing many messages appearing from his familiars as they tried to find Kengo.

"Oh, it looks like they found Kengo. He's. . . Okay, got it! Let's go!" Shiro closed the book quickly before I was able to read what the message said and quickly followed after Shiro who started to run in the direction his familiars gave him.

After a few minutes of running we came to a glass building and saw some of Shiro familiars waiting for him in front of the building. They let out happy noises once they saw him but Shiro quickly put his finger to his lips.

"_Shhhh! _Don't make so much noise! But well done, my D-Evils. Thank you. I'll give you some homemade treats later. Though I don't know if you can eat them. . ." Shiro mumble that but his familiar just gives him thumbs up with their tiny hands before disappearing back in his book.

"Looks like he went inside this building. The D-Evils all report that someone resembling Kengo entered this building. What is this place? A theater? Why would Kengo come here?" We decided to go towards the entrance of the building . As we got towards the entrance we saw a student being knocked to the ground.

"W-What was that? Someone just went flying!" Shiro was shocked at seeing that and I got in front of him in a natural way just in case we had to fight someone. The student who was sent flying got up again glaring at a figure in front of him.

"_Guh. . ._Damn your weird moves. . .!" Shiro went over to the injured student and I just let out a sigh at how his guard wasn't up at the moment. '_How about we focus on the person who sent him flying just in case he went to attack us._'

"Are you okay. . .? _Ah! _You're bleeding!" Shiro looked at the student who was hurt with concern in his eyes and I did notice that the student was bleeding pretty badly making me lower my guard in concern.

"That looks pretty bad! You need some first aid!" I went to get closer to the student but stopped when he glared at me angrily. I felt hurt when he glared at me for worrying about him. '_Well fine! Bleed out them you jerk!_'

"Shut up! Lay a hand on me and I'll crush you! That damn, monstrous cat. . .!" The student took his glaring eyes off of me and kept glaring in front of him. And I followed his line of sight to see a figure walking closer to us.

"Oh, dear. I can't have you making a commotion at the entrance, lest people think our estate is unrefined." A giant lion Therian with white fur dressed in a butler outfit appears in front and I felt a strong urge to pet him bloom in me. '_He looks so fluffy! Looking so elegant in that butler outfit._'

The lion Therian kept maintaining an emotionless countenance as he addressed the student who was still glaring at him angrily without batting an eyelid. "I regret I must ask you to leave, if you would be so kind."

"Damn cat! You just caught me off guard! I heard there's a bunch of money here! I'm gonna take it all! Outta my way!" The student went stomping towards the lion butler who just shakes his head disapprovingly at his attitude.

"Goodness. . . My, my. . . I had thought that our name was more widely known around Ikebukuro. To think we would attract such a hasty, half-baked intruder. . . I am ashamed to admit I have much to improve on. The quality of an estate's guest is like to deem the quality of that estate's butler. At this rate, I dare not face my darling master." The lion butler tone was light and pleasant but I noticed a sharp look in his eyes which caused me to put Shiro behind me ignoring his sound of confusion.

"What are you talking about?! You see this knife?! I'm serious! I'm not afraid of you! Gimme your money! I know you have plenty!" The student waves his knife in front of him wildly which just causes the lion butler to sigh deeply.

"So unsightly. . ." The lion butler's eyes grew even sharper and I could feel a bit of a killing intent coming from him as he stared down the student who didn't seem to notice that he was currently in danger at the moment.

"What did you say?!" I kind of felt bad for the student who was clearly not on the same level of the lion butler and I just kind of hoped he would just like notice already how unmatched he was to the butler. '_This is getting sad to watch. . . He should know when a fight is a losing fight._'

"One who cannot ascertain his opponent's strength is inferior to a wild beast. One mustn't confuse a penchant for reckless endangerment for actual courage. Furthermore. . ." The lion butler moved one step forward then quicker than I could notice he was in front of the student who was shocked at how quickly he appeared in front of him.

"I will show no mercy to those who show no courtesy." What just happened was over in an instant the lion butler moved so quickly that his silhouette blurs momentarily. In the next breath the student was sent flying once more. When he hit the ground he didn't get up which meant he passed out from the attack.

"Huh?! W-What just. . .?!" Shiro looked over from my shoulder at the lion butler who was turned to face us with a gentle smile. He no longer had a sharp look in his eyes but I still didn't move from in front of Shiro.

"You must excuse me. That was rather unbecoming of me. Now then. I am called Snow. How may I help you?" I felt confused at his elegant demeanor due to just seeing his fearless and imperious attitude. I felt there was something about him that defies comprehension.

"E-Excuse me. Do you know. . . Th-That is, we. . . are looking for a friend." Shiro had moved from behind me but not fully and I could feel his nervousness so I just gave him a look from the corner of my eye and went to stand in front of Snow.

"We came here because we are looking for a friend who went into this building." I was straight forward with Snow not looking away from him once and he just nodded his head at what I just told him.

"Ah. . . I see. Very well. Your purpose has been noted. However, I am terribly sorry. Only my master's guests are allowed inside. I am afraid that were I to speak carelessly of my master's guests, it would reflect poorly on me as the manager of this Ikebukuro Colosseum. I am terribly sorry, but I must ask you to leave." Snow politely told us to leave and I felt like I couldn't get mad at him since he said it in such a polite way.

"Ikebukuro. . . Colosseum? Then this isn't a theater?" I looked at the glass building again wondering what it was like inside and why Kengo would go into the building. '_Hmm. . . Is this a bad feeling I am getting or am I just overthinking it?'_

"I have heard that it was once a theater, yes. However, my master has refurbished it into its current incarnation. Only the strongest heroes may be allowed to pass through the gate. That is the rule set in place by my master." I was wondering what Snow was suggesting when he mentioned only the strongest hero may be allowed to pass through the gate.

"Our friend is inside. . . Isn't there any way we can go in?" Shiro kept on questioning Snow who just shook his head again which caused me and Shiro to frown at our line being cut off.

"Unfortunately, you may not. I must ask that you leave." Snow seemed to be unwilling to listen to Shiro, and I couldn't help but figure out what was off about Snow. Underneath Snow calm demeanor and tone is an undisguisable fighting spirit. This butler is without a doubt, a warrior; a blood-thirsty, battle-lusting berserker.

"In other words, if we prove that we're heroes. . . We can go inside? Is that what you mean?" I noticed Snow's eyes flash briefly and that helped me know I was going in the right direction. '_So he wanted to fight us to see if we are strong enough to go into the building. . .'_

"Hm. . . I see. You are quite the perceptive one. That is correct. To pass through the gate, your strength must be recognized. That is the first condition. However. . . I have already told you that only the strongest heroes may pass. Unless you have been introduced by a gladiator recognized at the Ikebukuro Colosseum, you may not enter. As this is what my master has ordained. . . There can be no exceptions. Now, I must ask that you leave." Snow motion for me and Shiro to leave but Shiro had a hard expression refusing to move from the building which caused Snow to raise his eyebrow in interest.

"That's easy enough to say, but we can't turn back now! If you're going to be like that. . ." I was worried that Shiro was going to do something reckless so I tried to naturally put myself close enough to him just in case I needed to protect him from getting hurt.

"If I am going to be like this. . . What of it? What might you possibly intend to do with your knees buckling as they are?" Snow eyes looked down at Shiro's legs which I noticed were shaking pretty badly. Shiro grew silent as he looked at Snow with an unreadable expression.

"Naturally, if you were able to subdue my humble self by force, it would be a different story. . . but I hardly find that plausible. Perhaps you may be powerful. . . but it is clear that you lack courage. Fatally so." Snow looked at Shiro with a look an adult would give to a child who was acting up which caused Shiro to glare at him in anger.

"H-How dare you?!" Shiro was getting really angry and I was worried he would just attack Snow which wouldn't end well for either of us. '_Snow is really strong and I have a feeling he is just provoking Shiro right now.'_

"I am merely pointing out your evident lack of nerve required to force your way in. This very lack of courage is the epitome of unworthiness. Such a coward should put his tail between his legs and endeavor never to show his unsightly form. If you insist on remaining here, I will be forced to take a more. . . unrefined approach." Snow got that killer intent in his eyes and I could feel Shiro take a step back which caused me to glare at Snow.

"That's enough. I won't let you lay a finger on Shiro." I took a step forward toward Snow not caring that he could hurt me. I was mad that he was being so rude to Shiro for no good reason. '_I may find him cute but he isn't cute enough to move past him being a jerk to my friend._'

Shiro called my name but I didn't look at him, too focused on Snow's reaction. I saw his eyes grow sharp as he gave me a smile that sent chills down my back but I didn't break eye contact with him.

"Ah, so it seems you have the courage to respond to taunts. Now, let us determine whether it is courage, or pure recklessness. Please allow me to ascertain it for myself. Let us begin." As Snow said this an App battle started and I saw Snow summoned getting ready to fight.

I summoned my Sword and got in front of Shiro who started to summon all of his familiars from his Book to help me out in the battle. I knew that Snow wouldn't probably attack first so I just rushed towards him hoping for the best.

* * *

_Author Note - Another chapter for this story and my eyes are suffering from writing so much. I am probably going to sleep after I upload this but I hope this was well enjoyed. Anyway this is it for now. I will probably have another chapter on Thursday if not see you next Sunday. Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	21. Berserkers (3)

As Snow dodged an attack from my Sword, Shiro quickly usher his familiar to attack Snow. "_Gah! _D-Evils! Get him!" Shiro familiars attack Snow who took the hit without flinching and gave Shiro a smirk.

"Oh?! Not bad. Not bad at all!" Following Snow's praise, the butler jumps in the air. I almost let out a gasp in amazement when he lands elegantly with his feet poised together like a dancer's. Snow dodge several D-Evils who went to attack him again, but he dodge them all with minimal motion. Sometimes he spears the air with bare-handed feints as if to maintain a set distance away.

After Snow kept repeating the same exchange a few more times. . . Shiro called back his familiars who were getting badly hurt by Snow. "_Nngh. . . _Guys! To me! This Lion Therian is strong! He's toying with us!"

Snow stopped moving and looked at us with a polite smile on his face even though I could feel his killing intent behind his smile. "_Hm._ That should be enough. I have gauged your strength. It would seem. . . that you have enough strength to pass."

Shiro and me didn't relax in our defense when Snow said that just quickly look at each other wondering what will happen next. "You said your name was Snow? Well, will you let us through now, Snow?"

"Oh, wait. . . Shiro, there was another condition. . ." I remember Snow conditions for us to be able to get into the building. We did prove we are strong enough to Snow but we haven't had an introduction from a gladiator.

"As I previously noted, you may only pass with an introduction from an established gladiator. I shall never defy my master's command. Not under any circumstances. My analysis of your combat strength is proceeding smoothly. You perform as well as one could hope for youngsters with such potential. As such. . . Let us raise the bar." Snow words caused Shiro to pause in confusion and I got a bad feeling then tried to get over to Shiro but Snow was quicker.

"Bear in mind that letting your guard down can prove fatal." Snow attacked Shiro, quickly knocking him to the ground. I went in front of Shiro glaring at Snow who had an excited look in his eyes waiting for my move.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a cool cat!" I took a swing at Snow but he quickly dodge and moved from my line of sight. I was caught off guard as Snow went to attack my unguarded self.

"Pardon. . . You are wide open." Snow went to attack me and I quickly blocked him with my Sword which caused Snow to smile in surprise. "_Oh?_ I am impressed that you still have it in you to block my strike. Then let us raise the level another notch. We shall see how you keep up. . ._Ha!_"

Snow attacked me in quick sessions which caused me to fall back as I continue to stand in front of Shiro. I could hear Shiro call out in concern for me but I couldn't say anything as Snow continued his attacks.

"Such a pathetic, unpolished, clumsy performance! Your body is weak, and your technique is sorely lacking! And yet. . . You put yourself in harm's way to protect your friend, and your heart remains steadfast in the face of certain defeat. You possess the heart of Agni and the spirit of Sakra. Your insight is as keen as to behold heights beyond even the distance Mt. Kailash! _Ohhhh. . ._ Ensconced within your youthful breast, I perceive a blessed symbol of good fortune! _Hahaha. _Very good! How tremendously exciting this is! I simply cannot contain myself!" Snow attacks kept getting faster and harder as I tried to block them with my sword trying not to let myself fall onto the ground.

As Snow was focused on me Shiro familiars went to attack him which caused him to pause in his attacks. "I won't let you hurt Masato! Bury him under your numbers, D-Evils!" Shiro familiars went and surrounded Snow as he dodge their attack on him quickly.

As he was dodging the attack, Snow plucked a pocket watch from his breast pocket while maintaining just the right distance to avoid Shiro familiars. Snow's expression grew disappointed, he checked the time and then put the watch away and glared at us.

"It was careless of me to become so engrossed in this engagement. Only two minutes remain until the next scheduled event. Personally, I would be delighted to train you for three days and three nights. . . But unfortunately I must perform the duties designated to me by my darling master. It is truly regrettable. However, I will pay respect to your courage and show you the most powerful technique I know." At those words, his hand began to shine. Three bladed discs materialize, gleaming in midair.

"Weapons?! What is he holding. . .? Is that. . .?! A Sacred Artifact!" Shiro shouted as Snow got ready to attack with his Sacred Artifact. I was getting a bad feeling and got in a defensive position making sure Shiro wasn't in the line of attack.

"What made you assume I fight only with my bare hands? You are nowhere close to sharing equal footing with me. You youngsters all believe yourselves to be so special. Allow me to teach you how foolhardy you are." The blades began to rotate. . . All three Chakram spin at an amazing speed, the path of their movement drawing a mandala in the air.

"Shit! He's going to attack with his Sacred Artifact! Shiro stay behind me!" I ignored Shiro protesting as the blades around Snow began to spin faster and faster. Tensing up knowing that what's going to happen next is going to hurt like hell.

"Role of the Vassal! Rule of Trinity! Spin! Whirl! Dance! Course unending through the circle of reincarnation! Soar beyond even the lofty summit of Amne Machin! Here and now the Trinity shall become one!" The air cracks. The atmosphere shrieks. It's as though the trinity of Chakram might sunder the world itself.

"Physical, ethereal, and astral bodies; the trinity unites as one with threefold power. My friends, may you survive so that we may meet to fight again. **Ashtamangala!**" The blades came towards me quickly and I could hear Shiro screaming. As my sight was filling with bright lights I could see flash of something appearing in fading eyesight that looked just like a panicking Salomon.

'_Wha. . .? I think I saw. . . Something. . . weird just now._' A blinding light from Snow attack caused my vision to go white. It's the last thing I see before finally losing consciousness.

I was in a dark place and I didn't know how long I was in this place. I was starting to get worried I would be here forever by myself when I hear voices talking around me. There was a voice that sounded like Shiro and another that sounded like an unfamiliar man. I could feel my eyes struggle to open as my body was screaming out in pain.

"Oh, hey. You're awake. Don't worry. We're not your enemy." I could hear the unfamiliar man trying to soothe me as I slowly regained my wits. When I tried to get up my whole body tingled in pain. It isn't that severe like I thought, but I still involuntarily flinch.

"You shouldn't force yourself. It seems you suffered grievous injury in an App battle. Once the battle ends, your wounds will heal, but that healing is limited purely to your physical wounds. If your mind accepts death, it can result in lasting effects on your body, so you need to keep it together. Take your time. Can you try opening your eyes?" After a few minutes of trying to force my eyes to open I finally opened them to see I was somewhere else on the ground. I could see a tall young male with white hair and tan skin looking at me with a smile on his face. '_Wow. . . The first time I see when I open my eyes is an attractive male. Totally worth the pain I am currently in at the moment.'_

"Hi there!" As the young male greeted me I could see someone next to him that looked kind of like him but shorter wearing headphones around his neck and a white coat. The boy was giving me an indifferent look as I tried to understand what was happening.

"Don't move so much. You might've been treated, but you sure took a lot of damage. You fought that white lion butler, after all. It's a miracle that you not only survived, but also got away with such light injuries. To be honest, I want to ask how in the world you made it out with such minimal damage. What kind of trick did you pull?" I felt my head still feeling fuzzy as this attractive tall male was throwing questions to me left and right.

"I think I zoned out. . . I am pretty sure I saw something familiar flash before my eyes. . ." I was rubbing my head as I tried to understand what was happening and I realized something important. "Shiro! Have you seen my friend?!"

"Your friend is sleeping next to you." I quickly look to my side to see Shiro lying beside me. He's sleeping soundly, face wrecked with exhaustion. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized Shiro was okay and wasn't badly hurt.

"The white lion aimed his attack at you. Your friend only got the backlash. You should thank him. He dragged your unconscious body all the way here, crying as he went." I felt myself frown as I looked at Shiro, noticing that his eyes did look kind of puffy like he was crying which made me feel really guilty.

"Now that I can get a good look, you're pretty buff!" I know I shouldn't flirt with this stranger but he was rather pleasing to look at. He could possibly be a bad person but I can't lie to myself when I see someone really good looking.

The man raised his hand up in front of me with a smile on his face. "That can wait until after he wakes up. I had planned to meet him here, after all." I felt down once I got shot down but raised an eyebrow in confusion at what he just said. '_Meeting us? Is he the online friend of Shiro that I didn't trust at all.'_

I could feel my attraction to the man disappear as I stared at him with mistrust which he just smiled at. I felt my attention be drawn to Shiro who called out my name as he was waking up. I quickly went over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Spoke too soon. Seems like he's awake, so now I can introduce myself." Shiro didn't seem to hear what the man was saying as he locked eyes with me. He sat up from the ground and hugged me tightly and I could feel a wetness on my neck as Shiro rubbed his face into it.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry. . . I was useless. . ." I was just patting his back in comfort as I tried not to get embarrassed at being hugged by Shiro who breath I could feel blowing on my neck. '_He is upset right now so no bad thoughts Masato. There is a time and a place._'

"That's not true. You did everything you could. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Shiro." The man didn't seem to care that Shiro wasn't paying attention to him and still had a smile on his face which I started to feel was just fake at the moment. Shiro stopped holding me and his face didn't seem to have any tears on it which caused me to feel pleased.

"How do you know my name? And who. . . are you?" Shiro looked at the man in confusion which he just laughed at like it was a joke. I still didn't fully trust him but I was having a hard time not trusting him due to his good looks. '_Damn, why couldn't he have average looks or something like that. Making it hard distrust him.'_

"Allow me to re-introduce myself. It's been a long time, Shiro Motoori. And you are. . . Masato, I presume? We haven't met. It's a pleasure." The man nodded his head towards me and I just nodded back, not really understanding what he was trying to do.

"A long time? Wait. . . Your face and voice do seem familiar. . ." Shiro was looking at the man for a long time trying to remember where he saw him before which kind of made me doubt if he was the online friend.

"We first met at a gathering for the top performers in the Tokyo-wide practice exams. Then again, we've been talking weekly online ever since. We were supposed to meet again today, but those plans were delayed." So he was the online friend of Shiro and they did meet before. Knowing that my distrust in him went down a bit.

"Gathering for. . .? Every. . . week? Cain?! Shuichi. . . Are you Cain?!" Shiro pointed in shocked at the person who I learned was Shuichi. I looked over at the quiet boy wondering what his name was and almost flinched when I realized he was staring at me. I gave him an awkward smile that he just ignored looking away from me causing me to have an awkward smile stuck on my face.

"It's an honor to meet you again, Shiro." Shuichi gave a closed eyes smile to Shiro who was still looking at him still in shock. I decided to get off the ground and pull Shiro up with me holding him so he wouldn't end up falling to the ground.

"You're pretty handsome even if you come off as kinda pretentious. . ." I couldn't get past the personality of Shuichi even with his good looks. I could see his smile twitch as I said that and the boy next to him put a hand up to his mouth to cough into it but I would like to think he had a small laugh there.

"H-Handsome, Masato?! So Shuichi is your type?!" Shiro looked at me in surprise and I just waved a hand in front of me, denying that rather quickly which calmed him down. "_Oh, uh, ahem!_ Excuse me. I got a little distracted. W-What were we talking about again?" I just pat Shiro on his back as he tried to get himself under control again.

"_Oh, _that's right. Sorry. You two haven't been introduced. This is Shuichi Togo. He's regularly a top performer in the Tokyo-wide practice exams. He also won the interschool kendo tournament. His team sometimes faces our kendo team in friendly matches. Shuichi excels in both intellect and physical performance. I respect him a lot. And apparently he's also the online acquaintance I mentioned this morning. Shuichi, I can't believe you're Cain. . .!" Shiro was looking at him in admiration and I couldn't really see it. I can only see he was attractive and that's about it for me.

"I was surprised to see you, too, Shiro. I'm glad to know that you heed my warnings. Since there've been reports of a Sacred Artifact that uses an electric creature to travel to and from the digital world. . . I wanted to meet in person to talk about the App. Not that's my only reason. ." Shuichi had a look in his eyes as he looked at Shiro which caused me to naturally cover him slightly behind me giving him a questioning look.

"Shuichi, how do you know about the App and Sacred Artifacts?" Shiro questioned Shuichi but I was still kind of curious about the boy with him who hadn't said anything at all during the time he was here. I wonder if he was mute or maybe not interested in what was happening.

"It's suicide to identify myself in enemy territory, but I'll tell you anyway!" I noticed that the quiet boy covered his ears which gave me a bad feeling as I watched Shuichi take a deep breath. "**Together, we are the Guild Master and lieutenant of Wisemen, the guild presiding over wisdom that hails from Hongo in the Bunkyo Ward!**"

I covered my ears as I listened to Shuichi shout. I looked around us worried that people would be staring but I realized that people were coming over to us with dark looks in their eyes which didn't really help me relax at the moment.

"Guild Master?! Come to think of it, why are you shouting?" Shiro's ears were covered before he took off looking at Shuichi who I just realized got into a lame pose too which just made what was happening even more embarrassing.

"You're so loud! And why do you even have such a lame pose. . . This is just embarrassing to watch." I put a hand to my face trying not to look at a smiling Shuichi who didn't seem to care about acting like this in public.

"What are you talking about?! Declarations of one's identity must be done at max volume! It's cooler that way! And this is my precious little brother, Duo. Doesn't he look clever? Cute, eh?!" Shuichi went to pinch his brother's cheek who just slapped his hand away but Shuichi didn't seem to mind as he kept on smiling.

"We've got lots to catch you up on, but there's no time for that right now." I was confused at what he meant until I saw Duo pointing at something near us. When I followed the direction where he was pointing I realized that we were surrounded by enemies.

"_Huh?_ We're surrounded? Fear not! Big Bro is invincible!" I was really tempted to punch him in the face once I realized what was happening was probably his fault. '_Fucking probably did that on purpose! I will punch him so hard in his stomach!'_

"We're surrounded?! Why have we been surrounded?!" Shiro was looking around shocked at the people who were around us and I got in front of him to protect him from getting hurt if anyone just decided to attack us.

"You're not the ones they've come for. They're most certainly. . . after us. This is the base of the Ikebukuro Guild, the Berserkers. Of course, their members are mostly App users. The leaders of an enemy guild are in their territory. It's only natural that they would come for us." Shuichi was just chill with pretty much surrounded at all sides by enemies.

"I don't know much about guilds and whatnot, but. . . Hang on. Don't tell me. . . Did you seriously just shout your identity for the world to hear knowing this would happen?!" I never thought I could see the admiration for someone disappear so quickly off someone's face before but Shiro just proved me wrong as I saw him look at Shuichi like he was an idiot.

"That's right! I gotta show my baby brother how cool I can be!" Duo just roll his eyes at Shuichi who was giving him a thumbs up with a huge dumb smile on his face. '_Fucking bro-con should chill the hell out already. . .'_

"Shuichi. . . I'm starting to doubt my previous impression of you. . ." I could feel myself agreeing with Shiro as I looked at Shuichi who was smiling like an idiot looking at his younger brother. I could only sigh as I realized that another App battle was going to happen.

"Now then, let's fend them off! You guys can just sit tight and rest. Don't worry. We won't lose, no matter how many come at us. Oh, this isn't good. It seems they think you're on our side." I could feel my eye twitching as I listened to how nonchalant Shuichi was at the moment.

"Not good?! I'd say it's way worse than 'not good'! They just keep coming!" I put a worried Shiro completely behind me and waited to see if someone would come towards us to attack.

"Prepare for battle! This is exactly the kind of situation in which you need to remain calm. Now, open your Apps. It doesn't look like they're going to take no for an answer." Light surrounds Shuichi as he begins to summon his Sacred Artifact. "Role of the Recorder! Rule of Collection! Engrave mine name of Shuichi unto thee. Arise. . . Recorder of Nineveh!" Shuichi was surrounded by a bunch of letters as he surrounded his Sacred Artifact getting ready to fight.

Opening the App again I quickly summoned my Sword again and made sure to hold it in a defensive position in front of me. Looking behind me to check on Shiro and briefly Duo who still had an indifferent expression on his face.

* * *

_Author Note - I was worried that I couldn't update on time due to the fact my wifi wanted to act like a dick and not work for no reason. But seeing as there is an new chapter that means my wifi is working again. Anyway I hope this chapter was enjoyed! I was really surprised at how quickly Thursday came but I still manage to get everything done on time! Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	22. Berserkers (4)

After defeating and knocking them out someone else replaces them. I was getting annoyed with how long this battle was going on as I noticed the group of people surrounding us hadn't decreased that much in size.

"Th-They're still coming!" Shiro was nervous due to how much people were still coming to attack us and I quickly knocked out someone who was going to attack Shiro as he was focusing on attacking someone else at the moment.

"After making that kind of racket, it's only natural for so many of them to take up pursuit! Hahaha!" Shuichi was laughing as he dodged attacks and knocked them out with a kendo stick I just realized he had on his person.

"Why are you laughing?! _Ahhhh! _My perfect image of you is shattered!" Shiro was going through a moment as his image of Shuichi was currently getting destroyed at the moment. I felt bad for him but I couldn't feel that bad for him at the moment since I was too focused at the moment trying not to get attacked by the many people surrounding me.

I noticed from the corner of my eye seeing Duo taking out his phone and tapping it a few times. Shuichi's phone then let out a ring telling him that he got a message. After getting rid of the people currently attacking him, he took out his phone to look at it.

"Hey, it's a message from my adorable baby brother. This way! Follow me!" Shuichi quickly put his phone away as he started to run in the direction that was mentioned by his brother. After I tripped the person who was about to attack me I quickly grabbed Shiro and ran away following after Shuichi who still had a smile on his face.

"I believe we've lost them. Let's get back to our conversation." After running for a while we finally got to an area where no one was trying to attack us. Shiro was trying to catch his breath and I was trying not to sit on the ground exhausted while Shuichi just looked the same as usual not showing any sign of exhaustion.

"_Huff huff. . . _What are you trying to do, Shuichi?" I was rubbing Shiro back as he tried to get his breathing under control. '_I legit want to sit on the ground right now. My body is still hurting from the attack Snow did. I am surprised I didn't pass out again.'_

"There's only one thing I want. . . to show my adorable baby brother how cool I am!" Shuichi went to hug Duo who avoided him with an indifferent expression on his face. Shuichi didn't look hurt from the rejection by Duo just smiling like he was used to it.

"_Uh-huh. . . _I'm sorry I asked. . . Anyway, let's get to business. It's time to discuss what we arranged this meeting for in the first place." Shiro breathing was okay now and I stopped rubbing his back as he got a serious expression on his face as he stared at Shuichi.

"But first, Shiro, I want you to summarize what you already know. About the App, that is. . . We're giving you what information we have. It's a fair trade. Not that we didn't learn plenty about you guys earlier. . ." Shuichi's eyes got a look in it that I didn't like so I tried to move myself in a place that would be the quickest to help Shiro out if we had to fight again.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Shiro looked at Shuichi for a while before his eyes grew wide as he realized something. "Shuichi. . . Are you. . .?!"

Shuichi didn't say anything but that didn't stop Shiro from continuing to speak. "I had my doubts about you from the beginning. . . About why you saved us. Of course, it's true we promised to meet at Ikebukuro, but the timing is just too convenient. It's almost as though. . . When we fought that lion butler. . ."

"Wait a minute. . . Were you watching the whole time?" I was glaring at Shuichi whose smile got bigger which unfortunately left me feeling torn in either losing myself to his charm or kicking his ass. '_I literally got my ass kicked and he was just watching like a creep?'_

"Don't glare at me like that, Shiro, Masato. Catching your fight with the white lion was just a coincidence. I happened to figure out where you were when the App activated. If you're saying that means I was spying on you, I'm offended. That white lion is the right-hand man of the Ikebukuro Guild, the Berserkers. I'm shocked you even attempted to fight him. By the time we arrived, the fight was already over, but thanks to the App, I was able to come to your aid right away. My goal. . . was what happened next." As soon as Shuichi said that Shiro let out a gasp as if he just realized what Shuichi was talking about.

"So that's why you went out of your way to act bizarrely in the middle of town! All for the sake of. . ." Shiro was mumbling to himself as he put together everything that Shuichi did after meeting with us and I was kind of understanding what was happening but not fully.

"That's right. My goal was to enter a battle by your side. And it wasn't bizarre! My actions were born from my familial love for my baby brother." Shuichi was looking at Duo with complete adoration in his eyes which caused Duo to look away from him in annoyance.

Shiro cleared his throat which brought back Shuichi attention to us. "Please, get back to the point." Shiro was speaking to Shuichi in a cold formal way and the look in his eyes was completely filled with disappointment.

"Shiro, I can't help but notice your attitude towards me has changed. Not long ago you admired me, but now you're looking at me like gum on your shoe." Shuichi had a hand under his chin as he frowned as he looked at Shiro in confusion and I could only shake my head at how blunt he was.

"Get on with it." Shiro spoke so coldly to Shuichi that I even shivered. Shuichi seemed surprised at Shiro change of attitude towards him and I could only sigh at how stupid he was currently. '_When the person you respected turned out to be. . . rather disappointing, of course your attitude towards them will change rather quickly.'_

"Your deductions are correct. Since you worked that out, how about the rest. . .?" Shuichi seemed to return back from his surprise at Shiro's new attitude towards him as he got his usual carefree smile on his face again.

"Fine. That Sacred Artifact you have, Shuichi. . . Considering its Role and Rule. . . That Book can read the memories of its target and record them. Am I correct about the ability of your Sacred Artifact?" I looked at Shuichi with new found interest as I learned how his Sacred Artifact worked. '_Is it possible to look for hidden away memories? But what if it is just memories the person currently has? I am so curious!'_

"You are absolutely correct. I applaud your intelligence and observational skills. Let's just say, when it comes to information warfare, no one in Tokyo can outdo us." Shuichi looked proud as he spoke while Shiro just frowned and the look in his eyes got even worse.

"I didn't think you were the kind of person to use such methods. To be honest, I'm disappointed." I felt really sorry for Shuichi whose approval in Shiro eyes were declining so fast and hard that I doubt anything could save him at the moment.

"Come now, Shiro. I think it's best to be upfront with one another." Shuichi tried to wave off what Shiro just said but that only made Shiro more upset from what I could currently see. "Setting aside your personal feelings on the matter. . . Regardless of the method, we were able to gather information from our encounter. So we will provide some in return. More specifically. . . Information on Kengo Takabushi, for example."

Shiro's eyes grew wide as he looked at Shuichi in surprise. "Kengo?! How do you know Kengo?!" I wasn't that surprised since I knew how his Sacred Artifact worked and I am pretty sure he could have gathered information about Kengo using it.

"I told you, my Sacred Artifact presides over information. Info on members of the Ikebukuro Guild is no exception. However. . . This information might not be good news for you. No new is when the Ikebukuro Guild Berserkers are involved. . . They're warmongers through and through. Taking them on would be nothing short of reckless for inexperienced fighters like you two. That is my honest opinion. Do you still want to know?" Shuichi wasn't smiling as he stared at us seriously and I could tell Shiro was a bit nervous.

"Please tell us what you know about Ikebukuro Guild." I was looking straight at Shuichi with a serious expression not looking over at Shiro who called out my name. I promised Shiro I would help him with Kengo and some guild and their members weren't going to stop me.

"I feel the same way. Please tell us, Shuichi!" Shiro was looking at Shuichi with a serious look in his eyes. Shuichi looked at us for a while before he nodded his head understanding how serious we were.

"All right. Right now, Kengo is being baited by the Ikebukuro guild. If you allow him to continue on his current path, he'll face a painful end." Shuichi was talking in a casual way but the thing he was talking about was really serious. '_What does being baited mean again? Wait, that is not important right now! All I need to know is Kengo is in danger!_'

"B-Baited? What does that mean?! While we're at it, I don't understand why you call these groups guilds, either." Shiro was talking fast and I could tell he was going to start panic soon and before I could do something to calm him down Shuichi held a hand in front of him causing Shiro to stop talking and looked at him confused.

"Slow down, Before I explain, I have a suggestion." As Shuichi said that he got a look in his eyes that I didn't really like at all. I was wondering what the suggestion could be and how badly it could affect me and Shiro if we took the suggestion.

"To what end? What do you want from us?" Shiro was glaring at Shuichi who just smiled at him. I kept getting a feeling that he was going to ask something from Shiro that I am pretty sure I wouldn't agree with at all.

"I'm glad we can get straight to the point. Just as I thought, you're a perfect fit for the Hongo Guild." Shuichi was nodding his head as he looked at Shiro seriously and Shiro was raising his eyebrow in confusion at what Shuichi was currently saying.

"Perfect fit? Shuichi, what are you talking about?" I could see Shiro's brain was working at maximum effort as he tried to understand what Shuichi was talking about.

"Shiro, we're here to scout you. Join the Hongo Guild, the Wisemen. We will welcome you." Shuichi held a hand in front of him as he smiled at Shiro and his brother was just staring at us, still quiet and I was wondering if he was bored with what was happening.

"You're. . . recruiting me? Shuichi wants to group up with me. . .?!" I could almost see steam coming out of Shiro's ears as he tried to understand what was happening and I was getting nervous at what his response would be.

"Hold your horses! Stop and think for a second, Shiro!" I quickly got in front of Shiro and blocked Shuichi's sight of him and glared at him. I wasn't really that trusting of his reason as to why he wanted Shiro to join his guild. From the stuff he did today my thoughts surrounding him were that he was handsome but really suspicious.

Shiro called out my name in surprise and I looked over my shoulder at Shiro who entirely changed after he heard me speak. Shiro put a hand on my shoulder as he went to get in front of me again. I wanted to put him behind me again but I knew he wanted to say something to Shuichi so I could only glare at him from behind Shiro.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I cannot give you an answer right now." I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't agree with Shuichi's request and Shuichi just nodded his head in understanding of what Shiro just said.

"You're cautious, and rightfully so. As wise men say, only fools rush in." Shuichi had a pleased expression on his face, not minding that Shiro didn't agree to join his guild but I didn't like how relaxed he was. '_Smart people are the most dangerous type of people. They could have anything planned. . ._'

"It's not that I'm uninterested, but I'd like to hear more details first. To be quite honest, we don't know what it means to be in a guild, or what exactly this App is. A lack of information can lead to fatal mistakes. And we definitely need more information. There's a chance that I may still reject your offer even after I learn as much as I can about the situation. As long as you're aware of that. . . Then I hope we can continue the discussion." I was a bit disappointed that he didn't really fully reject their offer but the chance of him accepting was still low so I was still in the clear.

"A sound decision. I like you more and more. That's the kind of face we want in our ranks!" Shuichi smiled at Shiro while giving him a thumbs up which caused Shiro to look at him confused but I couldn't help but agree with Shuichi.

"The face of the ever-dependable Shiro!" I pat Shiro on the back lightly but he still ends up flinching from my touch and looks at me with an embarrassed expression that got worse after I smiled at him.

"I accept your terms, but you're the only one I'll divulge answers to, Shiro." When Shuichi said that I froze with a smile and turned to look at him only to see him already looking at me. The smile fell off my face once I realized he wanted me to leave him alone with Shiro.

"And if I insist that you talk to us both?" Shiro took a step towards Shuichi with a hard look in his eyes but Shuichi just frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then we will withdraw. We're not the ones in a rush." Shuichi and Shiro looked at each other for a while before Shiro sighed and broke eye contact with him and turned his body slightly towards me.

"Please let me confer with Masato a little." Shiro put a hand on my arm as he looked at Shuichi waiting for him to agree to his request for a private talk with me.

"Go right ahead. We'll give you some privacy. Let's go, my beloved baby brother. It's been two whole hours since we've been alone together." Shuichi went to be a hand on Duo's shoulder but he dodged out of the way as he started to walk away from us to give us privacy with Shuichi following after him like a puppy.

"Now, hear me out. I'm thinking I should at least talk with them. I understand fully well that it could be dangerous, but. . . nothing ventured, nothing gained. I know you're worried for me, and I know that it could be a trap. But. . . I'm sorry. I have my reasons for wanting to go. Ever since we came across that Lion Therian, Snow. . . I said I would help you, but I was of no use at all. I'm. . . afraid of blood. Whenever I see it, I start shaking in fear. Long ago, I witnessed so much carnage. . . And ever since. . . I've been so afraid! It was the same the other day. That bloodshed was so upsetting that I couldn't bear to watch. . . I couldn't. . . I couldn't even think! So, please, Masato. . . Let me handle this. I'm sure I can obtain some useful information. I'm the class representative, so I'm good at negotiating." Shiro was shaking as he was talking and I could see his eyes were getting watery as he looked at me.

I let out a long sigh and Shiro called out my name in confusion but I only held my hand in front of me with a smile. "I'm able to do my best because of you, Shiro. So I'm glad we're in this together." Shiro was looking at me in awe but I just gave him a thumb up as I continued talking.

"In the meantime, I'll go beat some sense into Kengo. So don't worry about me. I got this!" I made my hand into a fist as I held it near Shiro waiting for him to give me a fist pump.

"That's the spirit!" Shiro made a fist too as he lightly bumped it into mine with a smile on his face. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Shuichi was coming back over with Duo probably realizing our talk was over.

"I'll contact you once this is over. Call me if anything happens, okay?" Shiro walked over to Shuichi who he nodded at with a serious expression.

"Now then, Masato, allow me to borrow Shiro for a while. You should wait somewhere safe while we're talking, Masato. Someone will arrive soon to guide you. He's not a member of my guild, so there's no need to be uneasy. He's a dear friend and an honest, upstanding, friendly young man. Until next time. I'll be looking forward to it." Shuichi went to leave with Shiro and Duo but I quickly grabbed his arm. He looked at me with a confused smile on his face but I just kept pulling him until we were a few feet away from Shiro and Duo.

"I'm not trying to start anything but. . . **If anything happens to Shiro while I am gone I will hurt you.** Well that's all I wanted to say. Bye now!" I smiled at Shuichi who was looking at me surprised and quickly left to go to an area to wait for Shuichi's mysterious friend.

After a while of waiting and messing around with my phone trying to contact Salomon who wouldn't come out no matter how much I called for him I was getting bored of waiting and was just going to go to see if there was something I could hang out in as I waited when I hear footsteps coming in my direction.

When I looked in the direction of the nearing footsteps I could feel my mouth open in surprise as I saw Moritaka coming toward me. He noticed me as well and raised his hand in greeting as he got closer to me. "Well! If it isn't Masato!"

"Shake!" I couldn't help myself as I put my hand in front of me for Moritaka to put his hand on. Moritaka reacted right away as he put his hand in my hand then let out a happy woof with his tongue out and his tail wagging happily.

"Wait, no! I do believe you are doing this to tease me!" Moritaka pulled his hand off of mine quickly, frowning at me which I only chuckled. He coughed into his hand and looked at me again with a smile on his face. "Masato, what a coincidence. What are you doing in Ikebukuro?"

"I'm just waiting for someone else to act as a guide for me. How about you Moritaka?" I was smiling at Moritaka thinking of various ways I could tease him as I continued to wait for Shuichi's friend to show up.

"Oh, me? A friend asked me to act as a guide for someone." As soon as Moritaka said that my brain slowly processed it. Shuichi told me that someone would arrive to be my guide - Moritaka is here to act as a guide for someone - Moritaka is the friend of Shuichi who is also my guide!

"Wait! You know Shuichi?! You're my guide?!" I was shocked to learn that someone like Moritaka was friends with someone like Shuichi who screamed suspicious in so many ways. '_What if it is blackmail?! Does he have something on Moritaka?! How can someone this innocent be friends with him!'_

"What?! You're the one Shuichi sent me to assist?! It is true. I am here at the behest of Shuichi to be your guide. Now, let us depart!" Moritaka raised up as he started to walk off. I was going to follow him as well before I stop realizing something important.

"Um, where are we going? I actually realize I never asked Shuichi where you are taking me." I was rubbing that back of my head with a smile on my face realizing the mistake I made with Shuichi.

"_Huh?_ Where to? Shuichi did not say? We are obviously going to the Ikebukuro Guild!" Moritaka told me that with a smile and I felt cold sweat appearing on my back when I remember the fact Snow kicked my ass so badly I almost died.

I followed after him tense and nervous realizing that I may see Snow again and I may end up fighting him again too. '_Seriously? I will really die this time if I go against Snow again! That man is filled with so much blood lust.'_

After walking for a while we finally reached the Ikebukuro Guild. Moritaka was humming happily but all I could hear was the sounds of my death coming closer and closer.

"We have arrived! This is Western Ikebukuro, and the entrance to the Colosseum! What ails you, Masato?! You look unwell!" Moritaka finally noticed how nervous and tense I was at the moment. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was scared to meet Snow again.

"Well you see. . . This isn't the first time I was here. I actually was here before with Shiro. Got in a fight that injured me rather badly. Now I am worried the same thing will happen again. _Hahaha. . ._" Even though I had a smile on my face I could feel my heartbeat increasing and feel my body getting colder.

"Oh, is that so? I was told nothing except to guide you here. I was asked to lead you to Kengo, you see. To not even be able to complete such a simple task. . . Grrr. . . I've brought shame upon myself. . ." Moritaka looked rather sad to the point that even his ears and tail dropped down in shame.

"No, it's okay! Really! Let's go inside! If I have an introduction, then this time. . ." I was trying to comfort Moritaka while at the same time trying to calm myself down. '_This time will be different! You will totally not get you ass kicked so badly that you think you died! Yeah, everything will go okay.'_

"You'll enter? Then I was right to bring you after all!" Moritaka was smiling again with his tail wagging behind him. We got closer to the building and instead of seeing Snow I saw a Dog Therian who was covered in chains and military tags. He was wearing a worn out jacket and pants with tears in it.

"You. Next?" The Dog Therian looked at me with a sharp look but instead of feeling scared I felt the need to pet him all over and call him a good boy. '_What a cute looking Therian! I really hope I don't have to fight something this cute!'_

"Oh, Garmr. It's been quite a while! Masato, this is Garmr. He's the gatekeeper of the Colosseum." Moritaka introduced me to Garmr who I smiled at nodding my head toward him. Garmr looked at me with new found interest as his tail wagged behind him.

"You newcomer? Garmr test! Garmr ordered to test! Weaklings no enter! Talk later! Fight now! Garmr attack!" I was caught off guard as Garmr started an App battle against me and Moritaka. I quickly summoned my Sword in front of me and blocked a rather heavy attack from Garmr.

'_Holy fuck! This happened right away! I thought I would have some time to get ready but I guess this is happening right now. I mean no one would tell you when they will attack you so maybe this is the right way for a fight to happen.' _

I knocked Garmr away from me to give me some space so I could get my hold on the Sword more firmly before I quickly went and attacked Garmr again who let out an excited howl.

* * *

_Author Note - I am back with another chapter! I took a break for a while due to the fact I was getting rather burned out like a dumbass! But now I am better and ready to write again. I hope this chapter was enjoyed and everyone is taking care of themselves physically and mentally! That it for now bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	23. Berserkers (5)

Quickly dodging an attack from Garmr, I slash at him with my Sword causing him to let out a whining sound as he falls to the ground. I felt rather guilty after I did that but Moritaka gave me a thumbs up as he put away the katana he always carries once the App battle finally ended.

"Well done! Though I should have expected as much after how Shuichi spoke of you. I was not given any details, so I was quite nervous to find out who would show up. . . However, I am sure that you will be just fine, Masato!" I rubbed the back of my neck with an embarrassed look on my face as Moritaka gave me a bright smile as he praised me sincerely.

Garmr got off the ground and stomped his feet onto the ground as he growled at me. "_Urrrrgh! _Garmr lost! Damn! Rematch now!" I couldn't help but gush in my heart at how cute Garmr was currently acting. '_He is acting like a child throwing a fit! That's so cute! I wanna pet him all over!'_

"There, there. Calm down, Garmr. Fights don't always go the way you want. The match has been settled. Now, do you agree that Masato passed?" Moritaka was petting Garmr on the head and the angry expression on his face turned to a sulking expression as his ears and tail dropped to the ground sad. "_Grrrrr. . . _Garmr follow orders. Garmr guard dog."

As soon as Garmr admitted defeat, Moritaka's smile got brighter. "That is right. We Canis Therians are loyal, honest, and sincere. It's not easy to be all three." Moritaka crossed his arms around his chest as he nodded his head satisfied with the way Garmr was acting and I could see his tail was wagging getting excited.

"Hehehe. Praise Garmr? Praise Garmr?!" Garmr's tail started to wag too as he started to jump in place. Before he could fully give into his emotions he stopped himself and looked at me. "You strong. I know. Strong may pass. That is rule. . . Name! Tell Garmr name!"

"My name is Masato. It is nice to meet you, Garmr." I bow slightly towards Garmr who was looking at me intently and I just gave him a smile not minding that he was just staring at me. '_I wonder if it is okay to just go for it and pet him on his head?'_

"Masato! Garmr remember! You very strong. But. . . Garmr no know how to say. Anyway, Garmr like! Hey! Garmr. . . meet Masato before?" Garmr tilted his head curiously at me with his tongue sticking out of his mouth but I froze as I looked at him confused.

"I honestly don't remember. . . Why? Do you know me?" I was looking at Garmr with a stronger interest now, curious to know if he met me before and knows who I am. '_It's a low chance but a clue is a clue to figuring out who I am!'_

"_Sniff. . . Sniff. . ._ This smell!" Garmr was sniffing me all over and I was trying not to laugh as his nose brush against my skin while smelling me all over. "Garmr know this smell! This smell from where Garmr born. You born in Helheim? Or. . . you go to Helheim?"

"I. . . might've visited? I don't really know. . ." My head was spinning wondering if I was from the world that Garmr was from. I was getting annoyed due to the lack of information regarding where I am from. '_If I could find out that then I could probably get my memories back. I mean. . .probably? I don't know how memories work.'_

"_Sniff. . . sniff. . . _Calming scent! Calming smell! Garmr remember first master. No face, no name. Just scent." Garmr was rubbing his head into my stomach and I was trying not to fall onto the ground due to how strong he was rubbing his head into me. '_I smell like his first master? Have I met his master before?_'

Moritaka looked at Garmr with a sad expression on his face and I felt sad for him too. Not being able to remember what his master looked like or their name. Just the way they smell. I guess he was kind of like me in some way. . .

"You must've been through a lot, Garmr." I put a hand on Garmr's head as he continued to rub into my stomach and I pet him. I don't know if that could help him out but I know all dogs love pets even if they are humanoid.

"_Hehehehe! _Garmr love pets!" Garmr took his head from my stomach and looked at me smiling with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "You worry about Garmr? Garmr very, very happy! But Garmr okay. Garmr not lonely. First master gave chain! Looking at chain reminds Garmr! Yes! Garmr's world had big war. Garmr's friends charge enemy. Friends die. Enemies die." Garmr's ear dropped down and he got a sad look on his face and I could see Moritaka with a sad expression on his face as he listen to Garmr talk.

"When Garmr's, turn, big door open. Light door. Garmr come to this world. Alone! Garmr alone. But Garmr meet many masters! Next master add this to chain! Next add this! Garmr remember all masters! Forever and ever, together! So happy! Right now, Garmr not so happy. Garmr has no master. . ." I was amused by how Garmr expressions can change so quickly in under a minute. He never stays long with one emotion always going to a new one rather quickly.

"Hey! You be new master, yes?" Garmr looked at me with an excited look and his tail was wagging excitedly behind him. "That is a great idea! We Canis Therians often yearn for a master to serve!" Moritaka put a hand on my shoulder as he smiled at me happily and I could also see his tail was wagging happily behind him too. '_I am just surrounded by such cute Canis Therians right now and I am really pleased with this.' _

"Garmr like your scent! Garmr want new master!" Garmr was hopping in place and I could hear his chains hit each other as he hopped around excitedly looking at me expectedly and I could only laugh nervously at where this conversation went so quickly.

"Aw. . . Good boy! Good boy! Who's a good boy?!" I couldn't help myself as I pet Garmr more, whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth letting out an occasional bark of happiness which urged me on to pet him even more.

"Garmr like! Pet more! More!" I don't know when it happened but I was on my knees rubbing Garmr on his stomach. I was so into rubbing him on the stomach I didn't notice someone new arrived until I heard someone cleared their throat politely. I stop what I was doing and look toward the new person.

When I saw it was Snow, I quickly got up from my knees and got into a defense position which he just chuckled at. I didn't let my guard down at all as I look at Snow who eyes still had that sharp look in it from before as he looked me over.

"Apologies for the interruption, but I wish to welcome you to the Ikebukuro Colosseum. Oh, and Garmr, your next guest has arrived." At what Snow said Garmr got up from the ground quickly. He had a focused look on his face as he went back to where he was when I first arrived but stopped as he looked at me.

"_Woof? Grr_. . . Garmr go to work! You come again! Garmr sniff more! Bye-bye!" Before Garmr left he licked me on my cheek then waved good-bye happily. I wiped my cheek that was wet but didn't feel annoyed with what he did to me.

"Welcome, Mr. Inuzuka. Are you here to battle today?" Snow looked over to Moritaka as he spoke to him politely and I couldn't help but wonder how this was the same person who beat the shit out of me a few hours ago. '_So people do become weird when the fight? Do I act weird as I fight too?'_

"Oh, manager. Thank you for the kind reception. However, today I have come as an escort for my friend. Thus, I will take my leave once I am done. Please accept my apologies." Moritaka bowed towards Snow who just waved off his apologies with a polite smile on his face.

"Is that so? No apology necessary, naturally. In that case, allow me to take over the role of escort from here." I froze as Snow suggested that and I looked at him suspiciously and flinched when we made eye contact and he smiled at me politely. '_Should I be worried about my safety? Is he going to fight me again? Am I safe?!' _

"I cannot. It would be improper for a warrior to abandon his mission before it has been fulfilled. I shall accompany you, Master Snow." I relaxed once I learned that Moritaka wouldn't leave me alone with Snow right now. I wasn't ready to fight him again after I lost to him before. That would be a dangerous situation for me.

"I see. Very well, then. In that case, right this way." Snow gestured for us and I was looking at him, not fully trusting him not to attack me. '_It not this easy right? I couldn't get in right away last time so why would it be easy to get in this time?'_

"Now, let us proceed." I flinched when Snow said that and got into a fighting position as I looked at Snow who was smiling. Moritaka called out my name confused but I was too focused on keeping Snow in my line of sight.

"Is this round two? I won't lose this time! I'm gonna stroke your mane till you cry uncle!" I was glaring at Snow waiting for him to make a move against me. If a fight happens then I would have to give it my all and at least take him down with me.

"I sense your fierce fighting spirit, lying in wait to pounce at any moment. But please, be patient. Your skill may just be at a level to quench my thirst for battle, but. . ." I was looking at Snow confused and Moritaka put his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head at me.

"Masato, you must understand that Snow has no reason to fight you." When Moritaka said that I realized I probably overreacted to what Snow said and just assumed we were going to fight again. I felt my face grow warm as I awkwardly got out of my defensive position.

"Please excuse my insolence earlier. At this point, there is no reason for us to pit our abilities against one other. Now, you are our respected guest. You have obtained the necessary qualifications." I tilted my head confused at what Snow was saying. '_So I am a guest now? I can go inside of the building and find Kengo? Is it because of Moritaka?'_

"I have? Is it because I got an introduction from a gladiator?" I feel like this is the most logical reason as to why I am allowed to go into the building now. I didn't have an introduction from a gladiator before but since Moritaka was here I guess I can go in no problem now.

"Our Colosseum requires an invitation from a recognized gladiator. If Mr. Inuzuka vouches for you, then you have the right of entry. Furthermore, you proved your worth to Garmr. Although he may not be what one might call intelligent. . . he is quite powerful." Moritaka and me looked at Snow with an unhappy expression when he mentioned that Garmr wasn't that smart. '_Garmr is smart in his own way! He just is a really emotional Cantis and that fine.'_

"Moreover, you have survived the jaws of death! To challenge the same opponent twice requires a strong will. My Chakram tears through all aspects of the three worlds. You must have experienced the pain of death threefold. Yet you come out of such a terrible experience unfazed. Your future is so promising, it is almost terrifying. You are exactly the kind of berserker fitting to be called a guest of this guild. You will be welcomed wholeheartedly." Snow was looking at me intensely like I was something interesting and I could only awkwardly look away from him not wanting to remember the pain I was in when his Sacred Artifact cut me up.

"The jaws of death. . .? What an exaggeration. The App is just a game. It's not like I can actually die." I know everything that happens during the App will disappear once it is closed. So even if I were to "die" I would come back once the App closes. I mean that what Salomon said to me and it worked with those groups of students who got attacked by Shiro familiars before.

"_Heh. . . Hahaha. Ah_, excuse me. However, it is unseemly for those with good fortune to brag of it as such." I don't know why but it felt like Snow was kind of insulting me. His words were polite and formal but I couldn't help but feel he was insulting me. '_Wow, so this is the polite way of insulting people. . .'_

"Snow, please refrain from any more insults. Is not Masato your guest?" Moritaka stood in front of me frowning at Snow and I couldn't help but see him as a dog who was standing up for his owner which gave me a huge urge to pet Moritaka for being such a good person.

"How rude of me. Forgive me, Masato. As you say, the powers gained from the App erase all wounds, and even revert death. However, the revision is purely physical. Memory remains. The utmost pain one can experience is carved into the soul. Most would emerge with a broken spirit. Without the heart of a warrior, one could no longer set foot on the battlefield." What Snow was saying did match up with how I felt even though the App was closed. Also with what Shuichi told me when I was between being awake and asleep.

"We are the exceptions. Berserkers. We, who experience death itself and rise to stand on the front lines once again. Yet, you. . . You seem to have overcome the experience as if it were nothing. No wonder Garmr has taken a shine to you. Oh, please pay his little request no mind." I felt confused at what request Snow was talking about before I remembered what Garmr asked me a few minutes ago.

"You mean, about becoming his master? Why?" I didn't see the problem of becoming his master. I think it would be rather nice having such a cute follower like Garmr by my side. I would be able to pet him whenever I want if that happens.

"That is correct. Despite his appearance, he is a weapon forged to kill gods. No human could restrain him." Even though Snow had a polite smile on his face his eyes were sharp as they looked at me which caused me to nervously look away from him again.

"Snow, choose your words wisely. Garmr despises such talk." Moritaka gave Snow a hard look which Snow just shrugged off and continued to speech, not caring that Moritaka was upset with him.

"And yet it is fact. To take him as a familiar, one must be prepared to relinquish half of one's lifespan." I could feel my eyebrow raised at what Snow said not really wanted to believe that being Garmr master would cause that. '_I guess that being his master is a risky business. But something is more confusing at the moment concerning Snow and his master.'_

"Isn't your master Garmr's master? I mean that's the reason why he is here right?" Snow chuckled at what I said like I was saying something funny and I could only puff out my cheek a little bit annoyed at how he treated me like a child.

"Hm? It seems you do not quite understand that which we call Transient Users. One bonded to a Transient, the master in a pact, is required to continuously supply power to sustain that pact. Magic, mana, divine power. . . It has many names in many cultures, but the underlying concept is the same: the power to sustain life, the power to bind fate. Simply put, it is like a parent taking responsibility for a child. Even a small child is a large burden. Thus, a weapon that can kill even gods. . . Must I go on?" I could only nod in silence at what Snow was saying and I couldn't feel a bit concerned about the person who summoned me. They have to keep giving me power to sustain my life. I wonder if that is causing problems for them. I would feel bad if that is true.

"My master has already made a pact with me. No matter how gifted my master may be. . . Well, I believe taking on Garmr would be rather a reckless pursuit." I know what Snow was saying was right but I couldn't help but wonder why it should matter if I want more than one familiar.

"I want more, you know, er, uh. . ." I was stumbling with saying what was currently on my mind but stopped when Snow looked over towards me and asked me what I just said. I could only mumble out nothing toward Snow who just nodded at my answer. '_I have a feeling I would be looked at strangely if I said that out loud. . .'_

"Oh, my. Look at the time." Snow took out a pocket watch from his jacket and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Now then, I must make arrangements for the next match. You must excuse me. Please make yourself at home." Snow went further into the building leaving to go off to do what he had to do leaving me alone with Moritaka.

Moritaka started to walk toward the building and I followed him since I had no idea where I had to go. After a few minutes of walking we arrived in an area that had decorations that made it look like it was some old fashion battle waiting area but there was a flat screen tv with speakers under it in the center of the area. I was looking around interest in the new place I was in.

"A lot has happened, but we have finally reached our destination. This is the public changing room of the Colosseum. I am afraid I am not too familiar with it. I have only visited a few times accompanying Kengo. My knowledge of this place is not far removed from your own. By the looks of it, Kengo isn't here right now. It may be best to ask someone who might be in the know." I was looking around the area still with interest while listening to what Moritaka was saying in the background. I was really interested in the many people I saw walking in the area. They all looked so unique in the way they dress and hold themselves in front of everyone.

"By the way, Masato. . . I mean no disrespect, but there is something I would like to ask." I look over to Moritaka whose voice grew serious. "Your fight with Garmr earlier was quite something. I found myself instinctively growling aloud at the spectacle. Could it be that you have learned a form of swordsmanship somewhere?"

". . . I picked up a sword for the first time the other day." I cough awkwardly to myself as I explain to Moritaka that I am just guessing when using my Sword. I have no idea how I am able to fight with a sword in the first place. I am pretty sure I never picked up a sword before. . .

"The first time?! You must have natural talent! _Hmm. . . _I see. Furthermore, the gleam of that sword. . . suggests that it is no ordinary sword! It must be a famous. . . no, a divine blade! I would be honored to spar with you someday!" Moritaka's tail was wagging behind him rather excitedly and I could only nod my head at him not wanting to disappoint him by saying no.

". . . Apologies. Please forgive my insolence. We have not yet formalized our friendship, and here I am acting so arrogant. If my parents were to witness me sniffing around for information like this, they would certainly give me a good nip." I couldn't help but smile at how Moritaka's tail and ears drop down once he realized he was probably too forward with me.

"Then let's make it official. Friends, Moritaka?" I held my hand out to Moritaka who looked at it in surprise. I just gave him a smile as I waited for him to react. I could see Moritaka's tail starting to wag again as he just stared at my hand.

"Friends. . . Friends, you say! Yes. Then. . . Starting today, we shall be friends!" Moritaka put his hand in mine and held it tightly while looking at me with bright eyes. "Masato, you have reassured me greatly. With someone like you around, even Kengo. . . Oh, pay me no mind. It is simply that Kengo has not seemed very happy recently. I have asked him about it, but he refuses to speak of it. However, your efforts may provide different results."

Moritaka let go of my hand and I felt disappointed in the warm hand leaving mine. "Now then, I have prior arrangements to attend to, so I will excuse myself. There are some here that I am not quite compatible with. I would like to leave before running into them. . ." I chuckle at the uncomfortable look on his face as he thought of the person he didn't want to meet with.

"You may laugh all you want. It is shameful of me, a warrior, to admit as much. Please excuse me, my dear friend, Masato! Let us meet again at school. Farewell." Moritaka bow towards me before quickly leaving the area leaving me by myself in a new place.

"_Hmm_. He said to look for someone in the know. . . But everyone looks kind of scary. Where the heck is Kengo. . . I will totally kick his ass for making me go through so much just to figure out what his deal is." I was mumbling to myself as I tried to find someone I could ask for information regarding Kengo and where he was at.

As I was looking around I ended up locking eyes with someone. I couldn tell they weren't exactly human due to the fact they looked like a humanoid wolf with horns on their head. I felt my eyes looking over their rather exposed body. I didn't know what to do when I felt an upcoming nosebleed.

"_Wow, _look at that outfit! It fits so well on the body of that demon. . ." As soon as I said that they started to walk over to me. I was panicking, wondering how I should act as they got closer to me. '_Okay Masato! Act natural with the super sexy demon gladiator!'_

"Well I'll be! Hey, you new here?!" He spoke in a very attractive voice that just lured me into them even more. I could see them looking at me waiting for me to answer them and I quickly tried to say something to him.

"No! I mean yes! I mean! How do you know?!" I ended up stumbling with my words which caused him to laugh at me. I felt my face grow warm as I totally just embarrassed myself in front of such an attractive person.

"Of course I can tell! You set off all the alarm bells! Especially glancing around like that. There are some pretty famous people lurking around this room. I guess if you're from the boonies, you can't help it, you know? Of course you'd stare! Still, there isn't anyone that can match even the tip of my tail in terms of greatness! Well? Got anything to say to me? You want an autograph? A handshake? I give hugs, too!" He got close to me as he questioned me about what I wanted from him and I could feel my head spinning as I breathed in how nice he smelled.

"I'll take a hug! Please and thank you!" I bow toward him deeply which he chuckles at. He put his hand under my chin as he lifted me up from my bowing. I felt my face grow even warmer as he smiled at me.

"All right! Here it comes! Are you ready for my soft and tender embrace. . .?" He whispered that in my ear as he got closer to me and put his really warm arms around me. He felt so warm and soft that I felt like I was losing myself in his arms. '_I just want to stay here forever in his warm arms. He is so soft. . .'_

I could feel something about to come out my nose and I quickly got out of his arms and tried to figure out who this attractive person was. "U-Um! May I ask who you are?" As soon as I asked who he was he looked at me shocked like he wasn't expecting that.

"Huh? You don't know who I am? You've never heard of me? _Aww_, man! You don't know me? I'm the great star of the Colosseum! What rock have you been living under?! I'm the star of the Ikebukuro Guild, Bathym! FYI, I'm on the hunt for a totally awesome master for my totally awesome self! Us meeting has gotta be the work of fate! Let's be buddies. . . Uh, what's your name?" I felt myself grow excited as he asked me for my name. '_Okay, be totally cool Masato. No stumbling this time!'_

"It's nice to meat you! I mean it nice to meet you! Why would it be meat? Hahaha. . ." Even though I was laughing I wanted to throw myself into a deep hole to die for being so embarrassing in front of Bathym. '_Ugh. . . He is even laughing at how embarrassing I am too. . . Way to go Masato. . .' _

"Got it! Wee little Masato! Nice to meet ya!" Bathym pinched my cheek like one would do to a child which made me feel upset. '_Great, this attractive demon looking person probably sees me as a child. I don't blame him at all with me stumbling over my words like I am an idiot. . .'_

"Um, nice. . . outfit you've got there" I couldn't take my eyes off his outfit even though I should have gotten used to it already. I mean his outfit is basically just belts all over his body that is barely covering anything! It's hard for my thoughts not to drift into a dirty area.

"I knew I'd stand out! Go on, get an eyeful of my awesome fashion sense! This outfit is edy, even for the avant-garde! The whole place's eyes will be on me! I don't care if I bare it all! That's my style! That's what makes it unique, you know? By the way, you looking for someone, Masato?" Bathym had a hand under his chin as he tilted his head curious towards me which caused my face to grow warm again once I realized that just made him look even more attractive in my eyes.

"I'm looking for a guild member who I saw coming into this building. I don't really know where I can find him. It's rather important if I find him." I was rubbing my neck as Bathym stared at me as I spoke. I would be okay with this usually with other people but it feels like Bathym could see everything as he looked at me.

"Huh? A guild member? You saw him come in here? Well. . . This is where Participants gather. So if he's not here, then. . . Maybe he's a Ranker? In that case, he wouldn't be here. This area's for the Unranked." I was brought out of my lovey dovey daze after I heard what Bathym said not understanding what a Ranker or Unranked was.

"What's a Ranker and Unranked? Is it something I should know about?" It felt like I came into this place totally unprepared. Maybe I should have at least asked if there was important stuff I needed to know before coming in here.

"Rankers are the top 10 of the Ikebukuro Guild. In short, the 10 strongest members. Of course, I, the great Bathym, am also a Ranker! People outside of those 10 are all called Unranked. Everyone starts off as Unranked and keeps fighting and fighting until they become Rankers. There's a special section in this building just for Rankers. We get some pretty luxurious rooms. Oh, but be careful. Only Rankers are allowed in. If you wanna get in there, you gotta become a Ranker yourself. You came here to become a Ranker too, didn't you, Masato?" Bathym looked at me expectedly and I could only nod my head silently not knowing how coming here to find Kengo turned into me becoming a Ranker so I could find Kengo. This is just adding onto the things I have to do.

"Anyway, if the one you're looking for is a Ranker, then you gotta work up the ranks to find him." After he said that I heard a jingle coming for the speakers which caused Bathym to stop talking to me so I could hear what was going to be said.

'_**We will now begin the entry procedures for Unranked battles. Those who wish to participate must register at the desk outside the changing room and then move to the arena. I repeat. . .'**_ After the announcement from the speaker many people who were probably unranked started to go toward the area that was mentioned.

"It's time. Well? Do you want to go for it, Masato? It's the call to join the Unranked battles. Taking part in those battles is how you earn your rank. Highly placed Rankers won't be in the mix, but there's still some strong ones here and there." I was thinking deeply about what Bathym said and decided if I wanted to find Kengo I had to raise my rank up. '_Hopefully I won't have too much trouble rising my rank up in the battle. I don't want to spend too much time fighting people. I have a mission I have to complete!'_

"I guess I gotta go now. . .! I'll do my best! Wish me luck, Bathym!" I clenched my fist in front of me with a determined look on my face which Bathym smiled at. I hope that I won't embarrass myself in front of Bathym when I fight. I have to show them my cool side too!

"Oh? You're gonna go for it? Nice! I love this wild side you're rockin'! Let's see what you're made of, Masato!" After saying my goodbyes to a smiling Bathym I went to the desk that was mentioned outside of the changing rooms. There were other people who were there registering at the desk so I had to wait a while.

After waiting for a few moments I finally go to the front of the desk and register for the unranked battles. After confirming I was sure about this they pointed me toward an arena and told me that my battle was going to happen there.

After going to the arena where my fight was going to happen I felt a bunch of butterflies in my stomach as I heard countless voices in the arena that were waiting for the fight to begin already. '_Okay Masato. You are doing this for Kengo and Shiro. Don't be nervous! This is just like the other battles you did in the App but you just have people watching you fight now. Just do your usual fighting thing.'_

After I pumped myself up I went onto the stage that was in the arena and saw that a male high school student was already there waiting for me. I heard an announcer say my name and the student name as we got ready to fight each other. After a few tense moments of waiting the announcer finally told us to start the fight.

* * *

_Here another chapter for the story. I was totally distracted by the new event going on in Tokyo Afterschool Summoners. I manage to finish it and manage to finish this chapter too. Well I hope that this was enjoyed and that everyone is doing okay. Well this it for now bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	24. Berserkers (6)

_**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Ikebukuro. . . While the Unranked battles begin over at the Colosseum. . .**_

"Let's see. . . First, you wanted to ask about guilds, is that right?" Shuichi, Duo, and Shiro were in a family restaurant and the air around them was serious as they looked at each other. Shiro pushed up his glasses as he looked at Shuichi.

"Yes, please. Of course, I am concerned about my friend above all else, but. . . There's too much information I need to catch up on before I can comprehend the situation. What in the world is going on here? The App is what started it all, isn't it?" Shiro looked at Shuichi with a serious look as he tapped his phone that was on the table.

"That's right, Shiro. The App is at the core of everything that's happening in Tokyo. Basically a guild is a group of App users and can include both Transients and ordinary humans. There are already about 100 guilds here in Tokyo, including our Hongo Guild, the Wisemen. Each guild requires at least one Portal and one Guild Master. A guild will be wiped out when its Portal is conquered and its Guild Master defeated. . . Well, I suppose we can discuss that later. It's not as if you're trying to take down the Ikebukuro Berserkers, after all." Shuichi chuckled at what he had said while Shiro just remained silent looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nobody could be capable of such a feat. There isn't a place in Tokyo more impregnable than their base. The base of the Ikebukuro Guild, the Berserkers, is at the West Gate Park, in a building that was once used as a theater. That's merely the entrance, though. The rest of it lies underground. What sprawls under the surface is a place built from the vast fortune of Ikebukuro's Guild Master. It's known as the Colosseum, a place where many App users who have a certain confidence in their strength congregate. It's one of the top two areas with the highest concentration of App users in Tokyo. The Colosseum is a secure bastion with a narrow, defensible entrance. Inside, countless App users reside. It is so perfect that more than a few people suspect it was built solely for the purpose of guild battles." At what Shuichi said, Shiro's expression grew shocked at the fact that the Colosseum may have been built just for battles.

"Remodeling existing buildings for a game? I mean, I know it's speculation, but that would cost a ridiculous amount of money. What's the merit in creating a guild? Why is it so important to gather players?" Shiro put a hand to his chin as he pondered that thought when he looked up at Shuichi, surprised that he was laughing at him.

"_Hehehe, _how naive of you Shiro. What's the merit in gathering players, you ask? Large gatherings of people. . . That, in and of itself, is already advantageous." Shuichi's eyes grew sharp as the ever present smile on his face grew even wider.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the Colosseum. . .**_

I was walking back to the waiting area in the Colosseum when my vision went black as I was tightly hugged by a fluffy and firm body. I could feel my face grow hot as I swung back and forth before being put back down on the ground. I could see Bathym in front of me smiling happily and my sore body felt like nothing at the moment.

"_Whooo! _Here comes the MVP! I watched the whole thing! What a dazzling battle! That was really impressive, Masato! Were you holdin' out on me?!" Bathym's face got closer to mine as he pouted. I scratch my cheek as I smile awkwardly as I try not to get too nervous.

"I mean I-I couldn't have done it without you, Bathym!" I was serious as I said that since I would have died from embarrassment if I were to lose in front of Bathym. '_I manage to look cool in front of Bathym! You are getting your flow back Masato!' _I was cheering on the inside but managed not to show anything on my face.

"Hm? What's that? My support helped you win? My, you sure know how to flatter a fella! Getting cheered on by a superstar really fired you up, huh?" Bathym nods his head happily as he thought to himself when he stops suddenly.

"Hang on. . . How did it turn out again? You did win, right? What does it matter? Who cares about winning or losing? I mean, the crowd was going wild! Everyone was so happy and excited!" I could feel my heart fall down in my chest fast and hard as I realized that it didn't even matter if I won. I could feel my heart crying out as Bathym continued to speak to me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. . . They really were." I had to admit the crowd of people were cheering really loud as I was fighting. I guess that makes me feel somewhat better knowing that people did enjoy seeing me fight.

"Yeah, that's right! That's the most important thing! I don't get why most people don't pay attention to the crowd's reactions! They're always on my mind! I gotta make sure the name Bathym is known as the coolest, sexiest, most awesome-tailed badass there is! As long as people can see that, I don't care about winning or losing, to be honest. That's why I'm the greatest entertainer there is. But no matter how brilliant I am, the crowd will eventually get bored if I keep doing the same thing over and over, y'know? If that happens, they won't think I'm the greatest anymore, right? That's why I'm here in the Unranked area, hunting for diamonds in the rough. After all, I might find my crazy awesome future darling Master!" Bathym's expression got excited as he talked about finding his "Darling Master" and I couldn't help but envy the person who could become his Master.

"Darling Master? Are you hoping to find one here?" I was really curious about him finding a Master. I do remember Snow saying that having a familiar comes with the cost of always giving them energy but Bathym was totally worth it!

"_Hm? _You're asking what I mean about looking for a master? Or are you wondering why I need a master in the first place? Are you really gonna ask me that? Seriously? Take a good look and reconsider if you wanna casually ask a question like that to someone lookin' like this. . ." The expression on Bathym's face changed and for some reason there was something screaming in me to run as I was drawn into Bathym rather intoxicating looking eyes. . .

"I might just claim your soul, y'know?" Suddenly, the air grows cold. The mood that used to be so cheerful only moments ago abruptly turned tense. All of my senses are drawn to him as I continue to stare into his eyes. There is just something so compelling behind his gaze, like a curse that forbids you from looking away. As Bathym slowly opens his mouth, an indescribable sense of horror fills the air and I could feel my body getting cold from fear. Then. . .

"Juuuust kidding! Surprise! Were you surprised? I bet you were!" The cheerful mood immediately returns. The ghastly air emanating from Bathym is completely gone. I was still standing there tense as I looked at Bathym who was smiling happily at me. '_. . .Holy fuck, I think I was about to die there for a second.'_

"My demonic side is my selling point, after all. It makes for pretty cool fashion, too, right? Well, most demons would keep this sort of thing on the down-low, but not me! Ha! It just makes me cooler, y'know? The cooler I am, the better!" I didn't know how I should feel as I looked at Bathym speaking to me so happily like he didn't just scare the shit out of me a few moments ago. '_Is it bad that I kind of thought it was hot for a second there?' _

"There are a lot of Stray Transients like me around here lacking a summoner. A lot of people gather here, and that alone makes it worth spending time here. The reason I'm looking for a master is. . . Well, this is a little embarrassing!" I watched as Bathym's demeanor turned shy as he avoided eye contact with me for a while before he continued.

"I don't know about other Transients, so keep in mind that what I'm about to say applies strictly to my hella demonic self, 'kay? Demons who've been summoned constantly need verification of their existence. We can't go on without being subject to some kind of emotion produced by humans. One way to achieve that is to fascinate the humans of this world and turn them into fans, like I do. Well, in my case, my natural inclinations just happen to work in my favor. Another method is to eat people from the world we're summoned to, or we could trick them into worshipping us as gods. Basically, we just need to have some sort of emotion directed our way." I felt like I learned something new about Demon Transients from Bathym and I don't know if I should disapprove of the things I heard. I mean most people don't want to just disappear and die so I can't judge him at all.

"But, the thing is. . . Those methods tend to be inefficient. Like, seriously. If we eat to survive, we gotta keep on eating loads of people. I don't wanna get fat, y'know? This beautiful figure would be wasted! So that's where my future master comes in; someone native to this world! Forming a Pact with a human from this world is the most efficient method. It's better than eating them, being worshipped by them, or even charming them through and through." Even though Bathym was smiling I couldn't understand what would happen to a demon master. I mean they may die, right?

"So, what would happen to them in the end? The master." I was curious about what will happen to them but at the same time I felt like maybe I shouldn't pry into something that doesn't concern me at all.

"Don't be silly! It's obvious, isn't it? Don't humans have that saying? Love me to the bone! What a great phrase! Then again, I'm a demon, y'know? I wouldn't just stop at the bone. I'd suck their soul dry!" I didn't know how to feel as Bathym told me that fact with a smile on his face. I mean I could have guessed that but I was hoping for something more cheerful. '_He is a demon so of course his master may die in the end. What a shame. . .'_

"_Ahh, _there! There you are! Hey, Bathym! Here! The new photo is out. Sign it, will ya? Man, that photo from the last rank battle is selling like hotcakes! I can't wipe this stupid grin off my face! Your old masters have been buying them up like crazy lately. Bathym merch is flying off the shelves!" A Mysterious brown haired man with a hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned with nothing under the shirt and wearing just underwear that had some type of clasp connecting it to his shoes appeared and handed Bathym pictures which he took happily. I was looking at the man who, even though he was shorter than me, was rather muscular and had an axe resting on his back. He also had countless jewelers on both his arms.

"Really?! All right! That's awesome! I'm super happy, man!" Bathym was humming as he signed the picture and gave it back to the man who I assume was his friend. The man took it and handed something else to Bathym that seemed pretty large.

"Well, here you go. This is your cut. Your fight money from the last rank battle is in there, too. The receipt is inside." I realize what the man was giving Bathym was a bag filled with a bunch of coins that seem endless. '_That is a lot of money! I mean I don't have money at all so of course that looks like a lot of money to me. . . But still!'_

"What's with all the coins?!" The man and Bathym look over to me as they finally remember I was still here. I was really curious about the money Bathym had. He got that from fighting? That seems like a bit much!

"These? They're my earnings from the glamorous show I put on! There's the tax exemption receipt, and what I need for living expenses. . . and you can take the other half back, Andvari. Use these coins to hire a first-class cameraman, director, and editor to make me shine even brighter! Keep it badass, cool, and sexy, babe! _Whee!_ I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it! If it'll make everyone happy, I'll vamp my outfit up even more, too!" Bathym gave the man who I learned is Andvari half of his coins practically beaming as he thought of all the things he was going to do while Andvari sighs at him with a frown on his face.

"Yeah. . . that might be a problem. The manager would get mad if you take it any further than that, man. But it looks like you're investing in yourself 100% as usual. I'm fine with it, of course, as long as you're happy. It's all about money, man. Money! I don't quite get you sometimes." Andvari was shaking his head at Bathym as he put the money away somewhere I didn't know. I was staring at him pretty intently, realizing that the outfit he is wearing is pretty nice looking like Bathym.

". . .He's wearing quite an outfit, too. . ." I must have mumbled that out loud because Andvari looked over at me with a frown causing me to look away from his body quickly with a sheepish smile on my face. '_I need to be more careful with staring. . .'_

"_Huh? _What are you starin' at? Keep it up, and I'll charge you a gawking fee. Pay up!" Andvari put his hand in front of me making a "Pay up" gesture towards me and I panicked realizing he was serious about me paying him for staring.

"Who, whoa! Hold your horses, Andvari. Look, you startled poor Masato." Bathym cut Andvari off, who reluctantly pulled back his arm but still stared at me intensely causing me to silently hide half of myself behind Bathym.

"If you're gonna snap 'em up, get 'em by the roots! That's what I always say. So is this the one you were talking about?" Andvari looked me up and down trying to figure me out and I awkwardly waved at him while giving him what I hope was a friendly smile.

"Yeah, that's right. Oh sorry. This is Andvari. He's a dwarf. He's also a stingy old man who plays real dirty when coin's involved!" Bathym was smiling wide as he playfully insulted Andvari who looked at Bathym with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not an old man! I'm still young by dwarf standards!" I raised an eyebrow in surprise over the fact he didn't deny he was dirty when it came to money. '_I mean at least he is honest with what he does and doesn't just lie about it.'_

"Interesting that you don't deny being stingy. . ." I mumbled that to myself and looked away from Andvari when his eyes made contact with me, having an innocent smile on my face like I didn't say anything wrong at all.

"A dwarf is considered an adult at around 50, right? That's definitely old for humans." As soon as Bathym said that Andvari pointed at him angrily. "Look who's talking! You're a demon! I'm still a kid compared to you!" The air around Bathym got cold as he smiled at what Andvari said and I couldn't help but remember the situation that happened before when the air got cold.

"Hey now, it's rude to ask a superstar's age!" Andvari stopped pointing at him and just crossed his arms and the air around Bathym stopped being cold. "Anyway, we're getting off track again. Now that you know what's up. . . It may not seem like it, but as long as Andvari gets paid, he'll get the job done right. And he doesn't usually lie, but-"

Andvari cut off Bathym as he got in front of him. "Of course not! Honesty is the best policy when it comes to business." Bathym pushed him aside as he pretended he wasn't just cut off by Andvari. "It's not my fault you misunderstood me'! That's what he likes to say, so stay sharp."

"Naturally! I'll always lean toward the option that gets me another coin. That's the dwarven creed. Remember that!" Andvari looked proud as he said that as he put a hand over his heart with a smirk on his face.

"You talk as if you represent all dwarves, but someone as greedy as you is in a whole other category. Greedy enough to make a demon gape!" Bathym words caused Andvari's proud expression to disappear as he got a more annoyed one again.

"Well, anyway! You came at a good time. Masato, was it? I'm the bookmaker here. A portion of the fight money comes from bets, see?" Andvari handed me a bag of coins that felt heavy to hold. I was looking at it with shocked eyes. "Here's your cut for that fight earlier. Take it. I didn't pocket any, just so you know. The manager would kick me out in a second if I did something like that."

"All of these are for me?! This seems like a bunch for just one fight!" I was panicking as I held the bag of coins not knowing what I should do with all the money I just got. I am a high school student with amnesia! What can I do with all of this money?! '_Should I invest in something or should I just go crazy with it and buy something really expensive?!' _

"Hmm, that looks about right for a newcomer. That's how much I made when I was just getting started here, too. That's all you get as an Unranked, but you'll get much more when you move up to Ranker." Bathym was looking at the coins I had like it was nothing surprising and I could feel myself grow even more shocked. '_Holy fuck, Unranked people get this much?! How much is a lot for Rankers?! This place is so weird giving away so much money!' _

"Makes you wanna work harder, right? Go on! Go make some coin! When the battles heat up, more participants come, which brings more spectators. . . And when that happens, my earnings will. . . _Bwahahaha!_" Andvari was laughing and I could see that his eyes had a faraway look in it as he thought of the money he would make. I felt awkward just holding this money and didn't know what I should do with it.

_**We will now begin the entry procedures for Unranked battles. Those who wish to participate must register at the desk outside the changing room and then move to the arena. I repeat. . . **_

"Looks like the next round of matches is starting, Masato. You need to hurry up and get access to the Rankers' area, right? Then you'd better shake your tail out there! We've gotta keep the stage alive with captivating excitement!" Bathym was cheering me on and I could still my heart grow warm at how nice he was. '_He may be a dangerous demon but he is a pretty nice person. I will forget about the fact he almost claimed my soul._'

"All right, get movin'! Go make some money!" Andvari was pushing me to go to the desk area but then all of a sudden my bladder decided to introduce itself causing me to stop moving in the direction of the desk area.

"Sorry! I gotta. . . Check my hair! Yes, check my hair. It is really messy from the last fight. It won't take long. Hold onto my coins for me." I quickly shoved my coins into the arms of Andvari and was about to leave when Bathym stopped me from leaving right away.

"Yeah, presentation is very important. You're right on the money, Masato! There's a new bathroom to the side of the ring and one for gladiators in the back. The one next to the ring can get pretty crowded, so I recommend using the one out back. Oh, I should warn you, one of the gladiator bathrooms is out of service." As Bathym was talking I couldn't help myself and quickly left before my bladder couldn't hold itself anymore.

"So there's no separate stalls for different genders or species right now. . . Oh, gone already. . ." Bathym was probably saying something but I was too far to hear him and I quickly went to the bathroom that he mentioned.

As soon as I opened the door I saw a male who seemed to be a wrestler based on what he was wearing. He had green hair that was undercut that showed off his original black hair. He was tan and I noticed that he had green eyes and a goatee. He didn't notice me yet and I didn't know if I should say anything as he was currently looking at himself in the mirror.

It was awkward for a few minutes as he just looked at himself with a smile on his face and I was worried that he was frozen or something like that. I was about to trouble him but stop once the smile on his face turned into a nervous expression.

"_Aaaahhh! _The match is about to start! It's gonna start any minute. . . When the match begins, everyone's going to be looking at me. . . _Aaaahhhhhhh_, I'm getting nervous just thinking about it!" The male was nervously talking to himself while looking in the mirror before he got a determined look in his eyes and slapped both his cheeks.

"Quit that! You decided you're going to change, Daisuke! You're a senior now, and the captain of the wrestling team, too. You need to get over your social anxiety already! If you're going to make a living in wrestling, you need to take drastic measures to cure yourself right now! Here you are at the Colosseum that upperclassmen told you about! If all those people out there notice you. . ." The male who I learned was called Daisuke was going to different stages of emotions right now and I knew if I just announced I was here it would kill him.

"It's okay! Don't worry, Daisuke! You can overcome this! They won't even see you blush! That's right, as soon as you put on your mask, you'll become a different person. That's the way. . ." The young man pulls out a mask that was in a bag I just noticed was near him as he speaks his declaration to the mirror. He raises it high and dramatically places it over his face. For a moment, it seemed as though his eyes gleamed red, but it was probably just my eyes and mind playing a trick on me.

"Yes, it is I! The up-and-coming teenage pro wrestler! I am. . . Taurus Mask! No one will be able to take their eyes off me! _Wahahaha!_" I was getting so guilty about just being here as he was having a moment but my bladder was getting harder to keep under control so I had to tell him I was here or else I would pee myself.

"Um. . .Can I come in?" As soon as he heard my voice he froze and the proud pose he was currently in was stuck like that as he stiffly turned his head towards me with a frozen smile on his face. I felt really bad as his face quickly grew red in embarrassment.

"How long have you been there" Taurus Mask turned toward me quickly and pointed at me with a shaky finger as his face grew even redder under his mask. I just looked away from him silently not wanting to crush him even more by telling him I was here for everything he said.

Seeing me not responding he connected the dots quickly as he quickly grabbed at his head in embarrassment. " You were watching?! You were watching, right? You were, weren't you?" I never thought I would see someone go through the five stages of grief before but I did as different emotions appeared on his face as he looked at me. The hands on his head dropped and it was quiet for a while before he quickly went into a confident pose and looked at me with a fierce look.

"Yeaaaahhhh! I am the ultimate wrestler, Taurus Mask! I know you! I know who you are! You're my next opponent, aren't you? _Wahahaha! _I, Taurus Mask, will not run or hide from your challenge! The identity behind this mask is a more precious treasure than my life! No humiliation could outdo the discovery of my true face! It would be a shame greater than public nudity!" I was confused at what was happening at the moment as he continued his speech? I just wanted to use the bathroom, not walk in on someone pumping themselves up. '_How is seeing the face under the mask more humiliating than public nudity?_'

"Not only did you see my face, but you even witnessed me soliloquizing! This I absolutely cannot allow anyone to hear! In our upcoming battle, I'll be fighting at 120%! I'll pound you until you forget your own name! I shall fight for my pride while you fight for your memory! We each go into this grand battle with something precious to lose! I hereby challenge you! Uh. . . Please accept it! Seriously, I'm begging you!" I felt bad for him once I saw his eyes grow teary eyed and I could only nod my head which caused him to jump back up to his confident stuff.

"I'll see you in a few minutes! If you flee, I'll chase you down to the depths of hell and put you in a cobra twist! See you in the ring! _Wahahahaha!" _He quickly ran past me before I could say something and I was left in an empty bathroom feeling dazed.

"Wait. . . Whaaat?! H-Hey! Wait!" My thoughts finally caught up to me but it was too late since as I went to look outside the bathroom he was long gone and I could only lower my head in defeat. As I was about to leave the bathroom my bladder reminded me of the reason as to why I came there in the first place.

After I finished my business in the bathroom, I slowly walked toward the place where I was going to meet Taurus Mask to fight him. I didn't want to deal with it but I couldn't just run away from this fight.

'_Is he seriously going to beat me so hard that I will lose my memories again? I don't have any right now so I don't want to lose the new one I got! Ugh. . . This is all my fault! I should have just made myself known once I got there!' _I had a frown on my face as I finally got to the place I was supposed to be.

As I slowly made my way up to the stage I could hear the loud cheers of the crowd. I noticed that Taurus Mask wasn't here. As I was wondering if he was going to not come to the fight all the light grew dark and a single light appeared on the stage.

Taurus Mask appeared in that spot with a confident pose and the crowd went wild. He pointed at me with a fierce look in his eyes. "This match will be my victory and I will claim your memories as my prize." I was feeling so tired as I realized he was serious about me losing my memory.

I just sighed to myself as I summoned my sword and got ready to fight against this socially awkward wrestler. '_Why do I keep doing stuff like this to myself?'_

* * *

_Author Note - __Finally done with this chapter! It was so tiring writing but I managed to finish it. Now I have to get ready with the next chapter. Hopefully I get it done in time. Well that all for now hope everyone is safe and healthy at this time. Bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	25. Berserkers (7)

_**Back With Shuichi, Duo, And Shiro. . . .**_

"Now then, Shiro. I suppose you'd like to hear about Sacred Artifacts next." Shuichi had a hand under his chin as he stared at the serious Shiro who still had a frown on his face.

"Yes. . . That would be good, Shuichi. We need to cover that before anything else. First, Sacred Artifacts are called that because that is how they are referred to in the App. What are they?" Shiro was looking at the book in his hand that could summon all of his demons familiar as he asked Shuichi this question.

"My answer would be that they are quite literally artifacts possessing the sacred powers of the gods." Shiro looked up from his book with raised eyebrows at what Shuichi just said to him, not quite believing it.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi got a sharp look in his eyes as his smile grew wider looking at a confused Shiro.

"Say, Shiro, what do you think gods are?" Shuichi threw Shiro off with this question as he furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to think of a way to respond to what he just asked.

"Yes. Gods. Don't worry, I'm not trying to convert you or anything. Tell me your definition of gods. Then again. . . that might be difficult for you." Shuichi had a teasing smile on his face as he looked at Shiro's confused face. "Let me ask you this. Say there's someone who can destroy an island with the flick of a finger. Would they classify as a god?"

"I think you could call someone who could do that a god." Shiro agreed with Shuichi on that with a serious expression causing Shuichi to look at him with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Then, what if there's a person who invested a large amount of resources to create a weapon to destroy the island?" At Shuichi's question Shiro put a hand under his chin thinking for a few seconds with his eyebrows furrowed.

"They wouldn't be a god." At what Shiro said Shuichi nodded his head in agreement with Shiro. Shiro was looking at Shuichi, confused at the reason he was asking him these questions.

"Exactly, I agree. Ultimately, whether or not someone is considered god depends on the means they possess, not the results achieved. The latter exchanges resources for the results, while the former. . . completely ignores the law of physics. No matter how much energy you extract from one person, it would be impossible to gather enough to destroy an island. A god, however, could make that possible. They can overwrite the existing laws of the universe. They apply their own set of rules to the world. The Rules of the Sacred Artifacts are precisely the same thing." Shiro's eyes widened a bit realizing what Shuichi was trying to tell him in a roundabout way.

"I think I understand what you mean, Shuichi. In other words, the Sacred Artifacts are. . ." Shiro was mumbling to himself as his thoughts were quickly passing in his head as he came to a conclusion.

"They are artifacts that hold the power of the gods. That is why, whether they are shaped as swords, books, or clay tablets. . . Shape is immaterial. What's most important is the power in it: the lore of the artifact. Aside from Tokyo, there are 23 different worlds. Thus, the Sacred Artifacts are tied to 24 different mythological canons. We use the Battle Zones created by the App to wield the power of the gods. You could call this process a proxy war fought on behalf of the gods of other worlds. " Shuichi had a smirk on his face as he looked at Shiro's surprised face, enjoying catching him off guard.

* * *

_**Back At The Colosseum. . .**_

Taurus Mask fist connected with my Sword as I held it sideway in front of me. My Sword shook at the force of his hit but not too badly. I lift my leg up to kneel him in the stomach hard and once he gives me enough arm room I slice at him with my Sword. He fell to the ground while letting out a dramatic scream.

Exaggerating far beyond the actual damage he should have taken, Taurus Mask bounces back up and takes his fighting stance once again. Out of nowhere, a microphone appears in one hand. He lifts his other hand high in the air. I was looking at him confused, wondering what was currently happening with this fight. '_This is weird. . . I know this is weird. . .'_

"N-Not bad! That attack from you was pretty good but I am afraid I must defeat you! What a sad fate! It's your loss! A masked hero can never let others see the identity that lies beneath! For my future business dealings, and for my pride. . . I'm asking you to forget what you saw! Seriously! I'm begging you! To be honest, I'm feeling really embarrassed! I want to hide under my blanket and cry!" Even though the mask was covering most of his face I could tell he was blushing pretty hard and I couldn't help but sigh deeply at this.

". . .So dramatic. It wasn't like I was trying to _see_ your private moment. When you have to go, you have to go. ." I mumbled to myself, hoping that he wouldn't hear me but my luck was bad as Taurus Mask pointed at me, looking at me with intense eyes.

"What's the harm in putting on a show? Showing off to ramp up the excitement is part of my job!" I just look away from his intense eyes and fix my grip on my Sword, waiting for the moment that he decided he wanted to attack me again.

"I have someone I look up to. . . A pro wrestler I strive to be like someday! He is the reason why I wear this mask! Strong, kind, and popular! He was the greatest pro wrestler ever, with a soul more passionate than anyone in the world!" I could feel myself sink a bit, realizing that he was talking to himself again. '_Ahh. . . I hate when he does this. It is so embarrassing to just listen to his innermost feelings. Can't we go back to fighting?'_

"Jeez, he's talking to himself again. . . He sure enjoys doing that. Me overhearing him wasn't my fault. He is just so passionate when he speaks. . ." I could feel myself getting kind of annoyed that he was mad at me for walking in on him speaking to himself. It is a public bathroom, of course someone would walk in on you talking to yourself!

"Hey! Listen to me!" Taurus Mask noticed me mumbling again and I could only click my tongue at that, wondering how he was so quick to notice when I did that. He should have used this in the bathroom and this wouldn't be happening.

"When he announced that he was retiring, I cried! I cried so much I could drown in my own tears! I ditched my elementary school classes and went to his gym! I asked him to not retire until we could form a tag team together! I told him, wait until I too become a pro wrestler and can join you as a teammate!" Even though I was annoyed at first, with him just talking to himself I couldn't help but tear up at his passionate story. '_I thought he was only an idiot but it turned out he is actually a good person!'_

"_Sniff. . . _What a touching story. . . Sorry for being rude earlier. I should have just listened to your story!" I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes, feeling so overwhelmed by how much he admired this person that he became a wrestler just to tag team with him.

"That response. . . I kinda want to be your friend now!" Taurus Mask wasn't looking at me with intense eyes anymore but was now smiling at me. At that smile I kind of realized he was kind of my type. '_I guess him being so awkward is kind of cute. . .'_

"I know I was a superfan! But. . .he told me this: If I really won't give up on my dream to become a pro wrestler. . . I should fight on. He said I must never hide in the face of fear. That is when I will truly know my opponent. Only then can I touch my opponent's soul. I may be hurt at times, but that is also how I will meet the ones I can truly call friends. He said that if I continue on that path, one day, I will meet the one who shares my passionate soul! My soul brother!I cried. He gave me so much courage that I swore! I swore I would continue to train for that day!" I was really getting into his speech now, wondering more about the person who he looked up to. I could see that Taurus Mask had tears in his eyes too, which reignited my own tears.

"Now I'm in tears!" I couldn't stop the tears that were now falling down quickly, not stopping at all. I was wiping at my face feeling too moved by Taurus Mask. '_I wonder if I had someone like that too, before I lost my memories? That makes me even more upset now that I think about it. . ._'

"I know you can feel it. There's no more need for words between us. Now is the time to resolve our fated rivalry!" As he said this he crushed the microphone and started to shine brightly. The tears coming out my eyes stopped quickly and I looked at him on guard.

"**Role of the Hero! Rule of Accession! Engrave mine name of Daisu. . . Erm. . . **_**Ahem! **_**Take two! Engrave mine name of Taurus Mask unto thee! Alight! Corona Borealis!**" The cords of the Ring around Taurus Mask's wrist whip about at his war cry. They combine into ropes that surround you both. They remind me of the ropes around a pro wrestling ring. Like a belt waiting to be offered to the champion, they entwine around us as we prepare to fight.

"Um . . Am I being tied up. . . or what?" I was looking around confused at the ropes surrounding us, not understanding how this could be his Sacred Artifact. It was basically just a wrestling ring and nothing else. '_Should I be concerned or just feel pity for him. . .?'_

"Surprise! My Sacred Artifact isn't designed for offense. Its power will enforce a mano a mano fight between you and me, with no room for puny tricks. It will be a battle so heated our very souls will trade blows. My Sacred Artifact creates the forum for such battle!" Taurus Mask looks proud as he says this but I only grow even more confused at what is currently happening.

"Huh? What does that even mean?" As I asked this for some reason my body felt weird. I couldn't explain it but it felt like something inside of me was getting exposed. '_Is this his Sacred Artifact affecting me? My body feels like it is getting exposed and letting him see everything. . . Like he is seeing me naked!' _

"This Sacred Artifact made from the thread of souls will expose all forms of deception, unmasking all that which is concealed! Whether my opponent is underground or invisible, it will form the path to allow us to duel! As a wrestler, I will wrest your true worth from obscurity! I will touch your soul! Within this space, a wrestler has only their body to fight with, testing their true strength! We'll soon see who'll be crowned champion! Now, let us end this. . . Huh?" Taurus Mask's expression grew shocked as he stared at me and it was so intense I ended up getting warm in the face, turning to cover my body from his eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong?" After a few moments of silence I was getting concerned about the quiet Taurus Mask whose eyes kept growing wider in shock. I was starting to feel nervous about what he was seeing to cause him to react like this.

"Huh? What is this? 24 of them?! What?! Is it broken? No, Sacred Artifacts don't break. . . Hmm?" Taurus Mask was mumbling to himself as he continued to stare at me in shock. I was starting to feel nervous but didn't understand why.

"Huh? Twenty. . . What? Is he talking nonsense again? Well this looks like an invitation to attack right now." I was getting ready to attack but stopped once Taurus Mask's expression grew fluster as he stared at me.

"Wait, no. . . There are less than. . . No, wait. . . more? What is this? What are you? All this is. . . inside. . . of you. . .? You're the same as him! I can tell! I feel it! I've finally met you. My other half. . . My. . . soul brother." Taurus Mask's expression grew excited as he stared at me with bright eyes and I felt guilty about what I was going to do.

"I don't quite understand, but. . . Gotcha! Boundless Tail!" I attacked him with my Sword which slash through him and his Sacred Artifact. Taurus Mask let out a loud scream as he fall to the ground. I looked at him totally surprised.

"Y-You okay?! I made sure to hit you with the blunt edge of my Sword!" I quickly went over to Taurus Mask who was on the ground and looked at him concerned. Taurus Mask only let out a pained noise before he passed out on the ground. There was a bell that told me I just won but I was too worried about Taurus Mask who just passed out.

Sighing to myself, I lifted up Taurus Mask in a princess carry and took him to the waiting area. I was worrying he would be heavy to carry but surprisingly he felt rather light. '_I must be stronger than I thought!_'

Finally getting back to the waiting area, I found a place where I could sit and have Taurus Mask rest on my lap. I was just there sitting with his head on my lap, my legs falling asleep due to not moving it at all. After a while he finally started to move on my lap to my relief. '_I will be able to stretch out my legs soon!'_

"_Ugh. . . Uhhh. . . _I see stars. . . shining down on me. . . _Ah_! W-Where am I?!" Taurus Mask sat up quickly from my lap and looked around fluster. "The waiting room?! What happened to the match?! Where is my soul brother?! Was it all a dream?!"

"Are you. . . talking about me?" I called out to the panicking Taurus Mask who snapped his head quickly in my direction. He went from fluster to happy rather quickly once he saw me causing me to feel a little embarrassed at that.

"Ooh! Did you nurse me back to health, my soul brother?!" Taurus Mask was looking at me with stars in his eyes. I felt my cheeks growing warm at his complete flip in the way he was treating me from before.

"U-Um. . . Soul brother?" I felt confused about him calling me his soul brother. This was out of nowhere and I couldn't understand what has brought this on. '_Did I hit him too hard and it ended up affecting his head?'_

"Please! Let me call you that! Even if you say no, I will anyway! You have the same burning soul he had. . . I've finally found someone who will burn me up in a hot passion! I don't care if you're a man or a woman, or another race entirely! You're a diamond in the rough! As far as I'm concerned, you're my soul brother, just like he was!" Taurus Mask was gripping my hands tightly in his as he begged me to agree to be his soul brother.

"I'm really confused now but I guess it's okay?" My thoughts were all over the place but I just agreed to what he wanted, hoping it would make him stop looking at me with such passionate eyes. '_Looking at me like that could make me misunderstand many things, you know?'_

"All that aside. . . Fateful encounters really can creep up on you so suddenly. All right! Time for a press conference! We gotta announce our new tag team! Let's go, soul brother! Strike while the iron is hot!" Taurus Mask got up from the seat we were on and started to drag me towards a place I didn't know, leaving me not a lot of time to process what was happening.

Me and Taurus Mask heard someone clearing their voice, looking in the direction of the sound I felt my eyes brighten in excitement. In front of me was a tiger humanoid who had rather bright red hair. He was wearing all black leather clothing which made him look even cooler.

"Sorry to bother you. Are you Masato?" The tiger questioned me and I nodded my head towards him making him let out a sigh of relief. "My name is Nomad. I have a client who wants to meet with you."

"Damn, you're so cool looking!" I had stars in my eyes as I looked at Nomad, who just awkwardly scratched at his cheek. I looked at him confused, wondering if I said something wrong by mentioning he looked cool.

"Cool? I'm not sure how to feel about that. It's not like I look like this because I choose to. . . Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to complain. Well thanks anyway. I'll take that as a compliment." Nomad was blushing as he rubs behind his neck, which left me with a huge urge to pet him all over. '_He so cute! Ah but he seems like the type who will react violently if I tell him that directly.'_

"My client asked me to bring you to him. That idiot really shouldn't send his bodyguard on errands like this. Oh, sorry. You probably don't want to hear me complain about my work life." Nomad gave me the feelings of an overworked person but as much as I was curious about him I was curious about the person who was calling for me.

"So, who's asking? If that isn't too much to ask for." I don't know if it is smart for me just to follow him because someone is asking for me. I mean it concerning that they knew my name while I didn't know theirs. '_Is this a trap? Did I piss someone off already?'_

"The Guild Master of the Ikebukuro Guild. Now are you interested? Then come with me. _Alone._ I request that you leave your. . . companion behind." Nomad motion to Taurus Mask who was silent during this exchange. I look at him, concerned he would get upset about me leaving him alone.

"Oh, don't worry about me, soul brother! I'll be right here, waiting for you to return! Just don't forget about the press conference! We gotta measure you for your costume!" Getting Taurus Mask approval, I smile at him before turning to leave with Nomad who was already walking ahead of me.

* * *

_**After Masato Left. . . **_

"Talk about a surprise! Didn't think my soul brother would. . .Hm?" Taurus Mask notices a gothic lolita girl in the corner of his eyes. He turned to fully face her and realized that she was looking at him with an indifferent expression.

"Oh, hey there little girl. Are you with someone? This isn't really a place for a little girl like you- -" Taurus Mask stopped talking once the young girl looked down at the stuffed bunny that was in her arms, looking at it with a small frown.

"You must have angered the Marchioness. Poor thing. That just won't do." Taurus Mask raised a confused eyebrow at what the girl just said, nothing understanding what she meant.

"Huh? Marchioness?" Taurus Mask tried to question the young girl but she just simply raised up the stuffed bunny in front of her towards him. Taurus Mask started to feel a little sleepy once the bunny was raised toward him.

"Don't worry, my dear dreamer." The young girl gave Taurus Mask a polite smile as she continued to hold her stuffed bunny in front of her towards Taurus Mask.

"Little girl, what are you talking abo-" Taurus Mask was cut off by the young girl as her stuffed bunny opened up its stitched up mouth towards Taurus Mask, causing him to grow silent and his eyes to get dazed over.

"**This is a dream. It's all just one big illusion. Let's just leave it at that. Don't you agree, debaucherous March Hare?**" A light brightly shines, which surrounds Taurus Mask and the young girl. After the light disappeared the young girl was gone, leaving only a daze Taurus Mask behind.

"Oh, there you are. Hey, Taurus!" Bathym noticed a daze looking Taurus Mask just standing there and called out to him happily, not realizing anything was off about him at the moment. Taurus Mask responded to his call with an out of it expression on his face.

"What happened with your last match? It was a blast until halfway through. Then it ended so abruptly. What happened. . .? Taurus? Hello?" Bathym just realized that Taurus Mask was out of it and snapped his finger in front of him trying to get his attention.

"I had a dream. . ." Taurus Mask mumbled that to himself as he just stared blankly ahead causing Bathym to look at him in concern, not understanding why he was acting this way.

"Huh? A dream? What are you saying? You okay?" Bathym questioned him in concern but Taurus Mask continued on like he didn't hear him at all, letting out a deep sigh as he remembered the dream he was talking about.

"It was all a dream, so I can't quite remember the details. . . But. . . in my dream, I finally met my soul brother! What a shame it was just a dream. . . _Sigh_. . . I thought my wish had finally come true. . ." Taurus Mask's expression grew dark realizing what he experienced was just a dream. Bathym was looking at him in confusion, not understanding what had gotten into Taurus Mask.

"But I know this for sure! Even if it was a dream, that person is my soul brother! Until the day we meet again. . . I will strive to become stronger! No matter what!" Taurus Mask clenched his fist in front of him with a determined expression while Bathym just stared at him like he grew a second head.

* * *

_**Outside The Colosseum. . .**_

The young girl that was with Taurus Mask before was waiting outside the Ikebukuro Guild building, humming to herself. She looked up when she heard quick footsteps approaching her. A bear in a white coat with a stethoscope around his came to her side, breathing heavily while she looked at him differently.

"Alice! _Huff. . . Huff. . . _I-It's dangerous out here! How can you sneak into the Ikebukuro Guild on your own? What if something happens to you?" The bear in the coat was fussing around Alice, who simply started to walk away from the building with no care in the world.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's all in my dream, anyway. It can never be more than a dream. The memory of me is never left behind once they wake. That's how it is. As long as the world is lost to me, no one can find me." Alice said that with a bored tone, like she didn't have a worry in a world about anything hurting her or remembering her.

"I'll never forget you, Alice. As if I could forget a weak little thing like you." The bear in the coat caught up with Alice and smiled at her. She just looked away with an indifferent look on her face but her lip twitched a little bit at what he just said to her.

"Yes. . . I mean, perhaps. Or should I say. . . Thank you." Alice awkwardly thanks the bear in the white coat causing him to get all embarrassed about her thanking him.

"Alice. . .M-Moving on! If anyone was somehow immune to your Rule, it would be dangerous for you!" The bear in the white coat was still worrying about Alice but she simply chuckled at his worries.

"Oh, but that's where you come in. Isn't that why you're here, Jambavan?" Alice smiles at the nervous Jambavan who awkwardly rubs behind his head, as he looks down at Alice.

"W-Well, it's true that I'll always win a match against someone strong. . . But if my opponent is weak, then I'll lose no matter what, remember?" Jambavan was panicking again, thinking about all the bad situations where he could end up going up against someone who was weak.

"Hehe. You worry too much. If that wasn't the case, you'd also. . . Never mind. There's nothing to fear. It's all already over. Now, let's move on to our next appointment, Jambavan." Alice gestures for Jambavan to pick her up and he does it with a sigh, already used to doing this with her.

They leave behind Ikebukuro Guild as they move farther and farther away from it until they are no longer in the sight of the building.

* * *

_**Back With Masato. . . **_

After walking down a long hallway with Nomad leading him, they finally arrived in front of a huge door. I looked at the door confused, wondering why it had to be so big. I was wondering how it was going to open when it just swung open by itself.

Walking into the room I saw a man waiting for me with a smile on his face. I didn't know how to feel about him. He gave off a feeling of someone who is always scheming. But I couldn't deny his looks. I don't know if it is the small beard on his chin or the nice looking golden leaves in his hair but I found his attractive. '_Damn, everyone in this guild is really attractive, that it's unfair to me.'_

" Your guest is here, boss. You really should ask the manager to do these things instead of me." Nomad went to stand off to the side leaving me to stand directly in front of the large red-haired man. I felt awkward as I was stared at with interest from the sitting man.

"Thank you, Nomad." The red-haired man thanked Nomad who just let out a small noise that acknowledged that he heard what he just said to him.

"Well, I guess it's fine, seeing as you're my employer. By the way, where is the manager?" Nomad looked around the room with a raised eyebrow, wondering where the manager was which the red-haired man just smiled at.

"He's with the Rankers." I looked at him, interested once he mentioned the Rankers, wondering if Kengo was among them too. '_Is it fine if I asked him to see Kengo? I mean he is the Guild Master so Kengo would have to meet with him.'_

"While you're meeting someone for the first time? I've got a bad feeling about this." I didn't like how Nomad said that looking at the red-haired man, while keeping my guard up just in case I had to defend myself.

"Masato. Welcome, new berserkers. Welcome to the Ikebukuro Guild. We shall embrace you, warrior and star of the land. Bestowed with talent, fortune, and beauty, even at our birth. . . We are the emperor of this Colosseum, this bloody, muddy, and oh-so beautiful venue for the congregation of gladiators. Though born without a silver spoon in mouth, you have earned a status as a gladiator. We grant you permission to address us as Claude." I felt it was strange that Claude spoke in third person. Also I don't know how I should feel about someone who basically bragged about themself to me.

"Claude, it's nice to meet you. But, not to be rude or anything, do you know Kengo? I am looking for him. Since you are the Guild Master of this place I assume you must know him, right?" I felt like I should get straight to the point or else this would be a long conversation.

"We are indeed the reigning power in this Colosseum. There is nothing we do not know of the Ikebukuro Guild. Of course, we know of the one you desire to meet. But why do you seek him? If you want to fight, our attendant can prepare one for you." Claude looked at me with a confused expression, wondering why I wanted to meet with Kengo but I didn't care about that right now. '_I am so close to meeting Kengo! This may actually be easier than I thought!' _

"We're friends, obviously!" I said that with a smile, trying to pretend that me and him never really got to the point yet but in my head we are already friends so that should be enough. I think?

"_Heh. . . _Such concern for a friend. . . Hahaha. Very well. That is commendable." I felt my eyes twitched at Claude laughing at what I just said to him trying not to get mad at the Guild Master of a pretty strong guild.

"If I may ask, what so fucking funny?" I couldn't help myself as I glared at a smirking Claude who was still laughing somewhat. I could feel my hands tighten into fist as I glared at him.

"Friend. Compatriot. Do the strong have any use for such words? The strong stand in solitude. The weak exist only to curry favor with the strong. We, of the Ikebukuro Guild, are gathering of the strong. However, we may have somewhat overestimated the berserker whom you speak of." Claude had a frown on his face as he spoke about Kengo, causing me to narrow my eyes at him not liking where this was going.

"What do you mean? What about Kengo?" I wasn't getting a good feeling about what Claude was going to tell me. Is something happening with Kengo right now? I really didn't like that I couldn't find him at all.

"The berserker is confined to the room he was given. He has lost battle after battle within the guild. One as weak as he must have used deceptive means to. . . Ah. Now we understand." I felt something snap in me as Claude kept insulting Kengo. '_He is being a total asshole right now! Is he trying to get me mad?!'_

"That's a cheap blow! Now I'm mad!" I moved toward Claude but was stopped by Nomad who quickly got in front of the smirking Claude. We both glare each other down as a moment of silence passed between us.

"Hold it right there. I'm sorry, but I must secure the safety of my client. If you will not withdraw, I will have to discipline you!" Nomad was telling me to stop what I wanted to do but I wanted to get at least one hit in towards the smirking Claude.

So I decided to summon my Sword and hold it in front of me, giving Nomad the response to his threat. He let out a sigh but got into a fighting position to stop me from going to attack Claude.

* * *

_Author Note - __Here another chapter for this story and I hope it is enjoyed. I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this time. I may have a new chapter on Sunday but if nothing show up on Sunday then it is next Thursday. Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	26. Berserkers (8)

Nomad and my attack clashed roughly, causing sparks to fly between us. Even though we were fighting it felt like he wasn't seriously fighting me. "That should do it." The sparks of a flurry of strikes fly past, but Nomad suddenly comes to a halt. I stop too, looking at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

He cracks his shoulders lazily and turns back to his client, Claude. "There we go. Was that to your satisfaction, boss? That was a tougher fight than I expected. Any longer, and it would've gotten serious." I was looking at Nomad confused as he spoke casually to Claude, who had an excited look on his face as he looked at us.

"Hehe. . . Hahaha! Good. . .Very good! What we have here is an unpolished gem! Such fortitude! Such severity! You have exceeded our expectations. How invigorating! We thank you for such a wonderful demonstration!" I could feel my eyebrow twitching in irritation, once I realized I was being played with. '_So he pissed me off on purpose. I have a feeling someone could have figured this out but I was too distracted by how he was insulting Kengo. . .'_

"Oh, come on. . . I was being tested by you, wasn't I?" I could only rub my head in frustration and tried to ignore the smiling Claude who seemed to be getting happier by the second.

"The boss just wanted to see the two of us fight up close." Nomad had a tired expression on his face as he said this, probably used to Claude doing something like this. I felt bad for fighting him because his boss pissed me off.

"Hahaha. You saw right through us. Well done, Nomad. You are a dependable bodyguard." Claude nodded his head, satisfied, toward Nomad who just let out a heavy sigh, rubbing behind his neck.

"Don't give me that. You had no intention of hiding it in the first place. You were grinning ear to ear throughout the battle with that creepy smile of yours. And to think you made that cheap taut just to make my fight harder. I'm charging you extra for this!" Nomad pointed angrily toward Claude who just smiled at his anger like it wasn't anything he was concerned about.

"We shall grant your request. We will tell Snow to see to it." I could feel my eye twitch at how easily he threw his money around. I mean he is the Guild Master of this guild and when he was bragging about himself he did mention that he was rich. '_Rich handsome dick. . .'_

"I'll say this one more time. . . As your bodyguard, I'm a member of the Berserkers by default. But I never agreed to be a tool for your entertainment. Make no mistake of that." Nomad rub at his forehead, trying to get rid of the irritation he was feeling due to Claude.

"You were quite wonderful! It was a brief but thrilling battle." Claude's cheeks grew red as he remembered the fight from a few moments ago and I couldn't help but wonder if he enjoyed watching people fight that much. . .

"You jest. Unlike the others here, I'm no battle junkie. To be honest, I can't keep up with your style. I have no other goals. This happens to be a convenient means to that end." Nomad eyes grew sharp when he said "goals" making me wonder if there was something more to him than just being a bodyguard for hire.

"That said, Nomad, your lifelong pursuit of vengeance is extremely similar to the life we Berserkers lead." Claude had his hands together in front of him as he stared at Nomad, who just let out another heavy sigh.

"Even if the result is the same, the motive is completely different. I think that's an important distinction." I wonder if it was okay for me to be listening in on a rather personal conversation about vengeance. '_This is like a movie! What type of vengeance is it? For a lover? For his family? For being betrayed?! I am so curious!' _

"Such a waste. It is truly a waste, Nomad. In the end. The world is but an ephemeral stage. Why not enjoy the battles and the revenge? It is such a waste not to. Yes, like our Colosseum's top contender, you would do better to enjoy the cage that has been given you." I felt my eyebrow raised at what Claude said about a cage. '_Is it a literal cage or a figurative cage?'_

"I am in no way like him. Just because you're my client doesn't mean you can say whatever you want to me. . . _Ugh! _You were just trying to get a rise out of me again. I hate this." Nomad messed up his hair, feeling annoyed with himself, and turned towards me. "Anyway, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. Take it up with my idiot boss if you have a problem."

"Masato, allow us to welcome you once more. And congratulations on your admission to the domain of the Rankers. From today, you stand with the Berserkers, the chosen ones worthy of that name." I looked at Claude suspiciously, wondering if he was planning to do something else to me. It couldn't be that easy to get to the Ranker level.

"You sure it should be this easy? Shouldn't it be more difficult or something like that?" I feel like everything that was happening to me seemed way too good to be true. I feel like it should be totally harder than what Claude is doing.

"It is never too early for punishment or reward. We have seen that your abilities are sufficient. After all , you defeated Taurus Mask. He, too, was originally a Ranker. After a number of Ranker battles, he mysteriously dropped down to Unranked of his own accord. As the Guild Master, we have a high estimate of his power. You should be proud to have beaten him. And now we have seen your true strength with our own eyes. There is no reason for us to hesitate to promote you." I felt myself relax somewhat but not fully and stared at Claude for a long time in silence before I decided just to go along with what was happening. I came here for one reason anyway.

"Well, if you'll let me meet with Kengo, I'm cool with it." I crossed my arms in front of me, hoping it would make me appear more serious than I actually was. I tried to ignore the amused look in Claude's eyes as he looked at me do this.

"We told you, did we not? You are now a Ranker. You will be able to meet one another very soon. Masato, you are hereby bestowed with the title of No. 10 Ranker. Bask in the thrilling ecstasy of the battle! We shall provide you with everything you need to glut yourself thus. Now, someone must guide you to the sanctuary of the Berserkers." Claude glances at Nomad, but he quickly looks away. I couldn't help but feel bad for how tired Nomad looks right now.

"Boss, I'm sick of these errands. Besides, I don't fully understand the system here. Oh, yeah. . . That reminds me. In the last battle, No. 9 was watching right next to me. He seemed pretty interested. . ." I looked at Nomad, interested in knowing who No. 9 was. Actually I realize I never figured out what Kengo Rank was. Is he No. 9?

"How about it, boss? Let him be the guide." Nomad was practically begging Claude who closed his eyes for a second before he opened them with a look in them that I didn't like at all. '_Ugh. . . Please don't tell me you are planning something again. There is a limit to how much time I can fight.'_

"Ah, yes. Indeed. Very well then, Nomad. You are to inform him of his task." Nomad let out a sigh of relief before nodding toward Claude. I still didn't trust Claude not to have anything planned with this mysterious No. 9 person.

"Roger that, boss. I just need to bring 'em to him, right? I don't mind that kind of errand." Nomad gestures for me to follow me and I follow after him, looking quickly over my shoulder to see Claude watching me leave with a smile on his face.

After we left the room with Claude, we were in the hallway with each other. It was quiet for a while before Nomad cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Sorry about earlier." I was confused about what he was talking about and he must have seen it on my face since he continued speaking. "You seem confused. I'm talking about the battle my boss forced us into."

"You were going easy on me." Even though I was pretty pissed at Claude and trying to get past Nomad to get a hit in, I couldn't help but notice he wasn't really fighting me as seriously as I thought. I felt pretty guilty about not realizing something was up based on how Nomad was fighting me.

"Oh, you knew? But the same goes for you. Neither of us are court jesters, you know? I don't ever want to dance like someone's circus monkey again. Oh, I haven't actually introduced myself. The name's Nomad. Right now I work as a bodyguard for the boss, but before that I was a real jack-of-all-trades, doing PI work and the like. If you run into any trouble in Shinjuku or Ikebukuro, give me a call. I'll give you a discount on the first job as an apology. If you have no money, then trade me information. Of course, that might be a greater cost to you in some cases." Nomad hands me a business card with his contact information. I take it and put it away in my uniform jacket pocket.

"It's kinda sad that I'm best known as a bodyguard, even though my other work is my main gig. I guess it's only natural, since my reaction time is flawless in any ambush, even one that's already begun. I showed you some of my abilities in our little fight earlier, but that's not all I can do. As I said, my main job is as a private detective of sorts, but I rarely get that kind of work. A detective that can't even find his own target. . . What a joke, right?" Nomad got an upset expression on his face and the air kind of got gloomy around us.

"Um. . . Are you for hire at night? You know, when it's time for bed. . ." I gave what I hope was a flirty wink, it probably wasn't good but I couldn't handle how gloomy the air got between us so I had to get embarrassed for this.

"What? Can't sleep alone? I guess you're still a kid, after all. No problem. I've done babysitting gigs, too. I said I was a jack-of-all-trades, didn't I? Call me if you miss your mommy at night. I can stroke your back until you fall asleep." I felt my confidence at flirting sink a bit, with Nomad basically not getting my meaning. But I guess getting stroke on the back to fall asleep is as good as anything. '_Kind of a dumbass but he got a good heart.'_

"But you know, you remind me of someone I know. . . I really can't tell how old kids of this world are anymore. When I first came here, I got terribly beat up by someone I thought was a small kid. So I've got a warning for you: never underestimate the people here. Be prepared for anything, even if they might look weak. That's the trick to surviving here and anywhere else in Tokyo." I nod my head at what Nomad said but wasn't fully listening, distracted by saying I remind him of someone. '_I wonder if we knew each other? No. . . doubtful. He would have recognized me if we did meet before.'_

"We're almost there. This is where you'll find the one who will guide you through this den of battle junkies." I was glancing at Nomad with a nervous expression, worried that something will happen to me. "Oh, don't look so nervous. You've got nothing to worry about. They're not a battle junkie like the others. Actually, even in this crazy place, there really aren't that many who are totally obsessed with fighting. Only about, say. . . 70% of them." Nomad said that with a casual expression but I could only look at him, totally shocked at how it was basically everyone obsessed with fighting.

"That's a lot" I felt like he should be more concerned about how many people that was. Wasn't that basically most of their guild? '_There are only 30% of them that are normal! That isn't a lot in my mind!'_

"I honestly don't know if you can call this one normal. . . He's quite fond of people, so he'll be harmless to you, at least. Seriously, though, he's a good guy. One might even say a friend. He's about the only one that treats me like a human around here, despite my looks. He's a real good guy." I gave him a confused look when he said that No. 9 treated him like a human. . . I mean he isn't exactly a human. . .

"Yeah, I used to be human. I'm from another world, sure, but I still used to be the same as you. Some stuff happened that turned me into what I am now. The rest of the story is only for my regulars, though. You'll have to hire me if you want to learn more." I felt my mouth about to drop open in shock but I had to force myself not to be surprised. '_He can't just tell me he used to be human and not go deeper into what happened to make him look like a fluffy tiger! That has to be something interesting, right?!'_

"There he is. Hey, Horkeukamui!" As I was still shocked by what I just heard I felt my face grow hotter when I saw a barely clothed Wolf Therian. I was wondering if he didn't feel cold with just cloth that didn't fully cover his legs, just in between them. Also I found it strange he just had a uniform jacket on his shoulders, not even wearing it.

"Nomad. . ." Horkeukamui nodded towards Nomad in greeting but was just staring at me with intense eyes. I felt awkward, not fully knowing where I could look at without getting more embarrassed than I am.

"Let me introduce you. Meet the new No. 10, Masato. Boss wants him to be shown around the Ranker's area. Can you help?" Horkeukamui nodded at Nomad's question, making him let out a sigh of relief at not having to do anymore errands.

"Not a problem. I already heard from Snow and agreed to it." I couldn't understand why but it seemed like Horkeukamui felt the need to keep looking straight at me as he spoke to Nomad. I couldn't understand why, I mean he didn't seem mad at me but it felt embarrassing to just be stared at by an attractive person.

"Wait, the manager was listening in? Well, I guess he saved me the trouble of asking. Well then I'll let you take care of things from here. If I leave my client alone too long, it'll be bad for my reputation as a bodyguard. If anything happens to my client, the manager will come for my head. Sorry to head off so quickly. See you later Horkeukamui! Take care, Masato!" Nomad gave a quick nod to us before he turned around to go back to where Claude was.

"I remain indebted to you, my friend. As long as I draw breath, we shall meet again. Farewell." I looked at Horkeukamui confused. Why did it sound like he probably wouldn't see Nomad again? He is a rather serious person. Nomad stopped looking to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Chill man, it's just goodbye for now. Then again, I kinda like that about you." Nomad nodded his head again before leaving once more. After he was far from our sight everything became rather quiet. It was so quiet that I was starting to feel nervous.

When I look toward Horkeukamui I almost trip over my feet. He was just staring at me with such intense eyes that scared the shit out of me. "T-That's a real intense stare you got going there . . ." I just want to play it off like I wasn't nervous but I was really nervous. I mean I have no idea why he is just staring at me without saying anything.

"First, let me ask you this, dear human. Do you idolize the title of hero, or are you aspiring to actually become one?" Horkeukamui took a step closer to me, basically towering over me. I felt confused and nervous at the same time, not understanding what is happening. '_U-Um. . . Is this something I should be worried about?'_

"What kind of question is that?" I could feel my eyes spinning as I tried to figure out what to say to the intense looking Horkeukamui, who hadn't let off with his intense staring at all. His expression grew upset at my lack of an answer.

"Are you one of the powerless masses who cling to heroes, devouring their souls until they fizzle out and die? Or do you desire to become a tyrant and exploit the masses? I wish to hear your answer, child of man." I could feel my mind finally calm down as I thought about what he was asking me. '_I mean he is basically asking me if I am a hero or not. . . I guess that is simple to answer?'_

"Well. . . Obviously I'm a hero, when you put it like that." I put my hands on my hips as I stared back at Horkeukamui with a smile on my face. Horkeukamui stopped leaning over me causing my tense shoulders to relax finally.

"So that's how it is. . . Understood. . ." Horkeukamui looked away for a second with a sad expression on his face before he looked back toward me with a serious expression on his face, causing me to wonder what he was thinking about at the current moment.

"Ah, fledgling hero Masato. You have chosen the most dangerous path, dear child of man. The road forward will be lined with thorns. The strongest heroes stand at the very bottom of the food chain. Heroes always die untimely deaths, whether they are aware of their fates or not. They must endure the greatest pain and still remain strong. They get the short end of the stick and attract the unseemly. I don't mean to speak ill of the masses. All people feed off of others in order to live. Someone must act as sustenance for the weak. That is the way of the world. And that is. . . And that. . . is the role of the hero. I have witnessed countless heroes from my home in the heavens. I have seen the ends of those heroes with my own eyes. They lived as objects of desire for the masses. As I could not help but watch them, I swore on my lifeblood. I would descend to the earth and use my body as the shield and the sheath to protect them. I swore to aid the heroes who remain in solitude even as they sacrifice themselves for the masses." I could see how Horkeukamui was passionate about protecting heroes. He seemed really serious about it and I could see why Nomad liked being around him. He is genuinely a good person.

"You must really love humans." I gave him a smile and Horkeukamui stared at me for a while before turning around, gesturing for me to follow him. I do that as I wonder where he wanted to take me.

"Now, let's begin, fledgling hero. Prove your resolve to me through battle. Rankers must always accept challenges from Unranked. As the new No.10, many will wish to face you. There are also the Ranker Battles, in which Rankers face off against one other. By battling strong opponents, you'll brave the jaws of death and take yet another step closer to becoming a hero. I've asked Snow to arrange four battles to start. First, defeat three Unranked. Then, you will face me in a Ranker Battle." As he said that I stopped walking behind him, giving him a shock look. Horkeukamui stopped walking too and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Hm. . . Perhaps I am going too easy on you." Horkeukamui put a hand under his chin, pondering that and I quickly waved my hands in front of me, hoping that would convince him not to add onto the battles.

"Do I at least get a break between battles?" I am not ashamed to admit this but I may die if I don't get a break during each battle. I have been fighting so much today and haven't gotten a time to relax fully.

"Do not worry, fledgling hero. When the App battle ends, all but your experience will revert back to its status before the battle. Your very body will be restored. Your fatigue , your wounds, and even your death will be undone. If you feel fatigue after an App battle, it is because you are still not accustomed to the separation of your mind and body. It is a symptom of your mind's fatigue being wrongly interpreted by your body. That is all. Once you grow accustomed to it, you can clear a thousand battles without breaking a sweat." Horkeukamui was looking at me with a happy smile on his face and I couldn't just say no to him now. I decided to put away my common sense and just keep on fighting until I get to my goal.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of a reward. . . Since I am going to be fighting so many battles." I was looking at Horkeukamui, hoping he could read my mind and hear me begging him to hug me after I finish all the fighting.

"A reward? Hmm. A reward. I see. It is logical to have a reward of some sort in order to motivate training. However, I lack knowledge of what makes humans happy. Teach me your ways, fledgling hero, once our training is over. Tell me that you desire and what I can do to make you happy. I pledge with this very body and soul to uphold whatever request." I could feel myself beaming with excitement, thinking of the hug for the reward after going through all the battles.

"Now, let us proceed to the arena, fledgling hero. Allow me to see the splendor of your soul. I hope for you to become my hero one day. Horkeukamui prepares for battles!" Horkeukamui started to walk towards the place where all my fight will take place and I followed after him not being happy about fighting again but I have to go through it for my goal.

'_Ahh. . . I wonder if Kengo knows how much trouble I am going through just to me him? I may pass out from all this fighting. . .' _I let out a tired sigh as I continue to follow after Horkeukamui.

* * *

_Author Note - Well here another chapter for this story. I hope it was enjoyed and many other positive words I can't think of right now (brain fart). Well there may be another chapter up Thursday, if not then see you on Sunday again! Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	27. Berserkers (9)

I was getting worn out fighting against Horkeukamui, still not fully okay after the last three battles I went through. Even though I was getting worn out fighting him I realize that he wasn't attacking me with all he got.

"_He's going easy on me!_" I mumble that out after I block the kick he sent my way with my Sword. We slowly circled each other and I was getting tense, waiting for when he was going to attack again. I could feel sweat appearing on my forehead and my breathing getting a bit quicker.

"Well done. You truly are talented. It's no wonder that you've been acknowledged by the Guild Master. To think that you could do this well. . . You pass, for now. Now, let us move on to the next trial. I shall press onward. . . Prepare yourself!" Horkeukamui quickly rushed toward me and jumped into the air to land a kick onto me. I quickly held my Sword in front of me to block it but that still didn't help me block the force of the attack.

"I knew it! You were going easy on me!" My teeth were being clenched tightly against each other as Horkeukamui kept his attacks coming. Even though I manage to block his attacks I wasn't lucky all the time.

"_Oomf! _H-He's fast!" I gasped out that after he landed a pretty hard hit on my side. Every time I tried to attack him, he landed a hit on me. I was forced into a defensive position as I tried to figure out how to attack him.

Horkeukamui's expression and the trajectory of his attacks remain unchanged. Rather, his attack simply sped up. Horkeukamui kicks slice through the air, his punches relentlessly pummeling my body. Each of his strikes leaves a trace of blue light in their wake. They seem to give off an air of divinity.

"How delightful, fledgling hero! I am truly grateful for our meeting. My time spent here in this underground world, so far removed from the blessings of the land above, has not been in vain after all. I shall press you harder now, fledgling hero! We shall see if you can survive this! _Haaah!_" Horkeukamui started to glow on his leg and I could only grip my Sword tightly as I brace myself for his fast attacks.

* * *

_**Watching The Fight Between Masato And Horkeukamui From Above. . .**_

"Master, are you certain we should allow this to continue? Horkeukamui Silver Wolf appears not to be holding back for once." Snow was standing next to an excited Claude as he watched the fierce battle between Masato and Horkeukamui continue.

"No matter! This fervor is of much greater importance! Such jubilant cries in the air! This frantic beating of our heart! _Hahahaha! _Marvelous! Truly marvelous! Nothing matches the thrill of a battle between strong fighters! This true testament to life substantiates our very existence! Spectating gladiators, we shall share with you this flame that burns within our heart! **Burn with grace and brilliance! We will bestow fervor upon** **you, our gladiators!**" The laurels that encircle Claude's head begin to glow brightly, the light enveloping the area like a wedding veil. Those touched by it shout madly, faces overcome with wild fanaticism.

"Forget about the present or the passage of time! Lose yourselves in battle! Only the heat of combat can set our bodies and spirit aflame! We shall reward the strong with their every desire! Fight! Rejoice! _Hahahaha!_" Claude's expression was filled with excitement as he watched the fight between Masato and Horkeukamui grow even more intense.

* * *

_**Back With Masato And Horkeukamui. . .**_

"Impressive. I commend you for surviving. It is not your skill or strength that deserves praise, but the nature of your soul itself. Even when faced with certain defeat, there is still an unwavering light in your eye. You don't allow yourself to get lost in the heat of battle, nor have you been afflicted by thoughts of resignation. Have I finally met the one? I have great expectations for you, fledgling hero. If you can live through this. . . you are the one." The dazzling blows come to a halt. Horkeukamui's wrists and legs Braces begin to glow even brighter. He stands as an incarnation of nature itself, like a majestic wall of ice towering above me. Horkeukamui begins to recite the invocation of the App to regain his original form.

"**Role of the Hunter! Rule of the Glaciation! Engrave mine name of Horkeukamui unto thee. Glaciate, Gallant Guardian!**" Bright lights surround the Braces on Horkeukamui wrists and legs, causing me to start preparing to recite my invocation so I could meet him head-on with my attack.

"Aspiring hero, show me how capable you truly are!" Horkeukamui quickly came toward me and I started to say my invocation too, causing my Sword to shine brightly as it powered up as well.

"**Engrave mine name unto thee! Come forth. . . Boundless Tail!**" Our attacks connect roughly, causing a blast of air to come from us. My hands were shaky after our attack connected but I didn't let it show as I put distance between us again.

"Impressive. It appears you've landed a hit on me." As he speaks, Horkeukamui relaxes his fighting stance. My attacks sliced through the cold air that threatened to freeze me solid, and now I see it. . . Though faint, the tip of my weapon distinctly left a mark on Horkeukamui loincloth. '_Holy hell! I actually got a hit in! It's faint but it still counts!'_

"My hand was steady. Though I kept my strength in check, I pulled no punches otherwise. You've broken through my wall of ice and survived my attacks. Your display of spirit during our battle was truly splendid. Be proud, fledgling hero. I haven't seen it with my own eyes. I see a light worthy of a hero residing inside you. Your soul blazes a hero's will. You are none other than the one I shall make my own hero one day. We meet at last. I've finally crossed paths with the master I am destined to. . ._Hm?_" Horkeukamui looked at me confused as I slowly shook my head at him, my expression filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry. . ." I didn't know what else I could say to him so I just apologized, hoping that would satisfy him but I was unlucky as Horkeukamui kept pushing on with it.

"What do you mean?" Horkeukamui questioned me and I just lowered the Sword in my head as I avoided his eyes that were looking at me with emotions I didn't want to figure out at the moment.

"I can't become a hero. That's not what I'm fighting for. I'm sorry, Kamuy." At my words the expression on his face got sad and I couldn't help but compare him to an upset dog at the moment, even his tail was drooping.

"Then why. . .? Why did you fight so hard if you are neither a berserker lusting for battle nor a hero devoting yourself to a cause? You've narrowly avoided death, been battered and beaten, and yet you still stand. For what purpose? Please, explain yourself." Horkeukamui speaks with an earnest gaze. There is a hesitation in his expression that he has never shown before. However, I have no answer for him and I could only bite my lip hard in silence. . .

As I was doing this, I was starting to feel rather faint and my vision started to rapidly blurs. I couldn't keep myself on my feet any longer and my vision grew dark. All the noise around me started to get all weird and far away from me. I could feel the Sword in my hand disappear from me as well.

"No! My hero! I mean. . ." I could hear Horkeukamui's concerned voice calling out to me but I couldn't tell if he was near me or far away. I finally lose consciousness, and I could feel my body begin to slowly descend to the ground.

The last thing I could feel before I fully went unconscious was the warmth of someone's arms. I moved closer in the arms and finally drifted off. '_So warm. . .'_

* * *

_**After Masato Lost Conscious. . .**_

Horkeukamui hurries to Masaot's side and grabs his body in his arms as he falls. Horkeukamui looks at the unconscious face of Masato who looks slightly worn out and pale. He gave a small smile to Masato who snuggled closer in his arm with a slightly pleased expression on his unconscious face.

" Horkeukamui, why have you stopped fighting?" As Horkeukamui adjusts Masato in his arms, Claude joins Horkeukamui in the ring with Masato's unconscious form. Beside him is his loyal servant, Snow.

"We ask again. Why do you lay down your arms, Kamuy Silver Wolf? This heated battle is not yet over." Claude had a disappointed expression, not happy that the fighting between Horkeukamui and Masato stopped suddenly.

"Guild Master. . . I fought to test him as a hero. I have no reason to fight an opponent who claims not to be a hero. At least, not until I confirm the true intent of those words. . ." Horkeukamui looks at the peaceful face of Masato who is slowly breathing in his arms, smiling when he hears them mumble a few words to themselves with a smile.

"Perhaps. . . Yet you are a creature of the wild. Can you resist your natural instincts?" The laurels on Claude's head begin to glow once again, rousing that one natural impulse all living creatures possess: The fighting instinct. That instinct provoked by the Guild Master is an irresistible force programmed deep into every life form. However. . .

"It's futile, Guild Master. If you weren't aware, allow me to inform you. The flames of fervor will never ignite within my heart. My Glaciation drains heat from any and all things, snuffing out fires as if they were doused with water. Therefore, my spirit is perpetually calm. I will never lose myself to fervor in the field of battle." Horkeukamui lifts Masato's body in his arms again and turns to leave but stops to say something else to Claude who was watching him with a frown.

"Both this battle and this conversation are over. I take my leave to look after Masato." Horkeukamui starts to walk away and Claude frown on his face increase as he watches him leave with Masato.

"You forfeit your match, then? You will drop from No. 9 to No. 10! Rankings are interchanged regardless of your record to date. That is the rule." Claude has a smile on his face again as he says this and Horkeukamui stops for a moment before he continues to walk.

"No matter. Do as you wish. I do not seek glory for myself. I live only to serve my hero. Farewell." At these words Horkeukamui disappears from the sight of Claude and Snow with an unconscious Masato in his arms, unaware of what just happened.

* * *

_**Back With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo. . .**_

"Shuichi? You got quiet all of a sudden. Are you okay?" Shiro looked at Shuichi who suddenly got quiet for a while and Duo looked at him briefly before looking away again, still with the indifference expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I was just thinking that things must be settling down over there about now." Shuichi looked at the time on his phone as he replied to Shiro, who also checked the time on his phone and raised his eyebrow in surprise at the time.

"It's been an hour already? Your stories have all been so astonishing that I lost track of time." Shuichi laughed at what Shiro said, rubbing behind his head with a pleased expression on his face.

"Hahaha, thank you. I appreciate that you were so engrossed, Shiro." Shuichi was smiling wide at Shiro, who looked at his phone with a serious expression. His finger was hovering above the App icon.

"Please give me a minute, I'm going to quickly check up on Masato. I wonder how long it's been. . ." Shiro said that to himself as he clicked on the App and clicked on Masato's contact.

"Hmm, I think it's been 50 minutes since he left. So, probably about 10 minutes since my friend dropped him off. Yeah, it should be fine. I'm sure they're killing time over there, too. Now let's continue where we left off." Shuichi put his hands in front of him with a smile but his eyes held a serious look in it.

"The merits of being in a guild, was it? They certainly do exist. After we obtained the Sacred Artifacts from the App, we started conducting various experiments right away. What I'm about to tell you is regarding one of those experiments and its startling results. First, we prepared an area enclosed on all sides, with only App users inside. This experiment was meant to test what would happen if we artificially created an imitation of the Battle Zone. I'll start with the conclusion: Sacred Artifacts were able to be used without engaging in battle." At what Shuichi said, Shiro's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at him in surprise.

"What?! That means. . .!" Shuichi held up his hand, stopping Shiro from saying what he was currently thinking. Shiro closed his mouth reluctantly and waited for him to continue with what he was saying.

"But there are some conditions that must be met. First of all, it won't activate if there's only one person inside that space. Secondly, the power invoked is significantly weaker than the power used in battle. Thus, we decided to do some additional testing. We checked to see what would happen if more App users were inside the space. The results were minimal. The Sacred Artifacts were still weak, their power only slightly stronger than the original experiment. At this point, we began wondering about the Guild tab in the App. Guilds originally referred to labor unions in the Medieval era. They were organizations of individuals with common goals who banded together to become stronger as a group. Then what would happen if we put members of the same guild in that same space?" Shuichi paused for a moment, causing Shiro to frown, annoyed with how he was acting at the moment.

"What happened?" Shiro decided to play along with Shuichi, hoping it would make the process go faster. Shuichi ignored how annoyed Shiro currently looked and continue with what he was saying.

"The Sacred Artifacts. . . exhibited stronger effects. After conducting multiple tests, we learned that the strength and scope of the effects were proportional to the number and ratio of guild members." Shiro nodded his head at what Shuichi said, agreeing with what he was suggesting about the effect of being in a guild.

"So the more guild members there were, and the greater the ratio to non-members, the stronger the effect. . ." Shiro was going to get lost in his thoughts, trying to understand more of the benefits of being in a guild but stopped when Shuichi tapped his finger in front of him.

"Stop there. I have a question for you. The underground Colosseum of the Ikebukuro Guild. . ." Before Shuichi could finish the question, Shiro nodded his head at him, understanding what he was going to ask of him.

"Is it correct to say that it's a place optimized for the purpose of gathering guild members?" Shiro had a serious expression on his face, which got even more serious after Shuichi nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"You catch on quickly. I was right about you, Shiro. The more members there are in a guild, the stronger the guild becomes. Within the Colosseum, Sacred Artifacts are not fictional power. They have become a reality brought about by an App user majority. The Ikebukuro Guild is expanding with each passing day. They have powerful members among their ranks and are constantly growing stronger. Even so, these powers remain something like virtual reality, which only a few people can experience at once. Now, Shiro, it's time for a different question. I want you to get to the bottom of this. Where does this all lead? What would be the end game for the guild? Hint one: The App is becoming more widespread in Tokyo every day. Hint two: Guilds are also aiming to expand. Hint three: Tokyo is a location that is enclosed on all sides. Ever since we were born, we've never had the freedom to leave Tokyo, have we?" At the last hint, Shiro's eyes grew wide in surprise at what Shuichi was suggesting was the end game for the App.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that what this all leads to is. . .?" Shiro couldn't finish his question as Shuichi just gave him a closed eye smile, while he nodded his head slowly toward Shiro.

"That's exactly right, Shiro. The moment the number of App users within the cordoned off boundaries of Tokyo surpasses the number of non-users. . .The guild with the most users will seize it all. They will become the rulers of Tokyo. The power of Sacred Artifacts, which can control time, space, bodies, minds, and even natural disasters, will become a reality. This would grant users the power to force paranormal Rules upon the world like a god. Pretty epic, don't you think? Doesn't it excite your intellectual curiosity? A world where various mythologies collide in battles. Gods versus gods. That's where we are right now. That's Tokyo. And we possess Sacred Artifacts, vessels of power that are integral pieces in all of this. We've been provided with the ultimate stage upon which to put our lives and our collective wisdom on the line." Shiro just stared sternly at the smiling Shuichi, not agreeing with what he was talking about.

"Yes, it's as you say. And I might've felt the same way once. I wouldn't say this to just anyone, but since it's you. . . I've always wished to discover an unknown world. All along, I've been looking for someplace other than this, a world that's anything but ordinary." Shuichi let out a curious hum, as he looked at a suddenly somber Shiro.

"But now. . . I've been gifted with something very important by someone I've only known a short time." Shiro suddenly smiled, as an image of Masato flash in his mind and all the negative feelings he had disappeared instantly.

* * *

_**Back With Masato. . .**_

I slowly open my eyes, feeling confused at where I currently was. The last thing I remember was fighting against Kamuy and then my vision getting blurry after pushing myself to my limit. '_I must have been taken somewhere to rest. . .'_

"Are you awake? I'm peeling apples at the present. Wait just a moment." I turned my head toward the voice and felt a smile appear on my face, as I watched a serious Kamuy peel an apple. I slowly sat up in the bed I was in and looked around the room I was in.

"Where is this?" I was curious about the rather plain-looking room I was in. It seemed like a guest bedroom but at the same time, you could tell someone was staying in the room but not for a long time.

"You are inside the Ranker's Room bestowed to me, Kamuy Horkeu. After our battle, my hero- _Uh_, you, lost consciousness, so I brought you here." I nod my head slowly at what he said but after a few minutes my eyes widen in panic and I look at Kamuy seriously.

"What time is it?! Did Shiro try to contact me?!" I tried to get my phone that was next to me on a small dresser. Before I could grab it, Kamuy stopped me and gave me a gentle, causing me to relax but not fully.

"Calm yourself. Look at the clock." Kamuy pointed towards the clock that was in the room and I felt myself receive another shock, as the clock showed that only ten minutes had passed since I got here.

"Is the clock broken. . .?" I still couldn't believe that only ten minutes had passed, it felt like I was here way longer than what the clock is telling me. '_This doesn't seem right at all. Have ten minutes seriously only passed?'_

"The clock is not broken. There is a perfectly good reason for this phenomenon. The Colosseum is brimming with fervor, making everyone forget about time itself in the heat of the moment. Here, that forgetfulness affects reality. The Colosseum has been abandoned by the flow of time. As long as you're within this enclosed area, the passage of time holds no meaning." I felt my mind get blown at the new information I just learned. The Colosseum is abandoned by the flow of time itself. That shouldn't be possible, right?

"Are you still fatigued? As I mentioned before, it appears your body is still not accustomed to the discordance with your mind. Not much time has passed since we fought. You will recover after getting some sleep. The apples are ready. Open your mouth." The pieces of apples are cleanly cut into rabbits. . . No, I notice that the ears are shorter. . . They're probably supposed to be wolf shapes.

I could only embarrassedly open my mouth as Kamuy fed me an apple piece. I quickly held up my hands before he fed me more. "So, you were looking after me this whole time? And you even cut apples for me. I am really grateful for your kindness." I slightly bow toward him, to show my appreciation for what he did for me.

"It would be better to bite into the whole apple, but Nomad taught me the importance of being considerate. That was when I became fully aware of how little I knew of humans. After all, I was merely observing how humans lived from afar. I have hoped to learn these things from you if I came to serve you, but. . ." It grew awkward as Kamuy stopped talking to me and I could only allow him to continue feeding me apples.

After all the apple slices were gone Kamuy looked at me with an even more serious expression and I could only shift in the bed as I tried not to look at him too long in his eyes.

"I wish to hear your answer to my earlier question once again. You have the spirit of a hero, and although still unrefined, you are more than capable of becoming one. I swear this upon the sacred sword in my care, which has watched over many heroes in the past. But why? Why do you not wish to become a hero? Is my loyalty insufficient? Am I not worthy of being the sheath for the weapon of heroism you would become?" Kamuy's expression grew upset and he was tightly clenching his hands into a fist. I turned myself in the bed, so I was fully facing him and I took his hands in my own.

"That's not it. I just remembered something." Kamuy looked at me, curious but he still had an upset expression on his face. "I'm here to save my friend. My hands are full just trying to accomplish that. I'm no hero."

"Your friend? That's the reason you step down from the path to becoming a hero, despite having the power to succeed?" Kamuy was frowning, not liking the reason why my answer but I continued on with what I wanted to say to him.

"Yeah. That's why. . . I can't become a hero." Kamuy was quiet for a while and didn't move either. After a while of this, he slowly took his hands out of mine and looked at the ground, his expression still upset.

"A foolish decision. Regardless of whether you desire it or not, you have the power equivalent to that of a hero. Heroics are all the more important in these turbulent times. This land faces conflicts the likes of which have never been witnessed. This is the world where angels and demons walk the same path, where killing machines and ancient rulers fight ruthlessly. It is inexcusable for someone as powerful as you to live an ordinary life under these circumstances." Kamuy finally takes his gaze off the ground and looks towards me with a mournful expression.

"There was another one like you in the past. One who was destined to become a hero who chose instead to live an ordinary life. Those who possess power are elevated by those around them, you see, and before they can prepare themselves. . . They get tossed around by the rapids of the unfolding times until they are crushed by the pressure. Those destined to become heroes cannot diverge from their paths. I've watched over many heroes in my homeland, some of them much like you. One ended up betrayed by a friend who was blinded by greed. Another chose to isolate himself to keep his friends safe from the schemes of those who sought his power. He shouted false abuse at his friends and walked the path of solitude so that no one else would get hurt. All those I observed died alone in the end." Kamuy had a look in his eyes that made it look like he wanted to cry and that made me feel upset as well.

"You must really love humans, huh?" I didn't know what else to say but that. He loves humans so much that he wants to keep them from suffering terrible fates. Even though he means well I can't become the hero he wants.

"Please. . . Say you'll become a hero. No matter who else may leave you, I vow to stay by your side. Always. I vow my unending love to heal the insufferable pain of solitude." Kamuy remains calm, but I notice a hint of sorrow deep within the silver wolf's eyes.

"I realize I am being selfish. Ever since we met, I've pushed my selfish ideals upon you. I did not seek your understanding, instead acting only for my own benefit. I cannot bear it any longer. I cannot bear to idly watch a kind-hearted human like you die in despair. That is why. . ." I got out of the bed I was still in and grabbed Kamuy's hands again then look him straight in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You really are kind. Even so. . .I can't." I gave him what I hoped was a normal smile but I feel like I failed, since seeing his sad expression couldn't make me be able to smile my usual carefree one.

"I see. If that is your decision. . .Then go. Farewell, foolish one. I fear that cruel, bitter battles and lonely times await you." Kamuy took his hands out of my grip and his expression grew unreadable again and I could only accept this, even though I felt really guilty about what I did.

"All I can do now is pray that your last moments will be filled with joy."

"I really am sorry. Thank you for everything you've taught me." Even though we were parting with each other in a negative light, I couldn't help but show my respect towards him by bowing once again. Kamuy calls out my name in surprise but I only smile at him as I stop with the bow.

"Not everyone is meant to be a hero. . . I can simply search for another. But. . . what is this? Something hot burns within my chest. . . I've never felt such heat before. . ." Kamuy put a hand on his chest where his heart was located and for some reason, I could feel my ears growing hot at the way Kamuy was staring at me.

"Masato. . . Perhaps we will meet again someday." Kamuy gave me a smile that caused my heart to jump all over the place. I felt like I had to leave here quickly or else I would do something that would embarrass me greatly. After saying goodbye to him once more I left the room.

"R-Right. So. How am I going to find Kengo?" I was in the hallway now and I felt lost, not knowing exactly where I had to go. I felt like I should have asked Kamuy but from how my heart was beating it was for the best.

As I was trying to figure out my next move, suddenly, I heard the sound of someone arguing from the other side of the corridor. I felt myself going closer to the voices arguing, realizing that one of the voices sounded familiar to me.

"That voice. . .!" I felt hope in my heart, as I moved a bit quicker toward the voice, hoping it was the person I was thinking it was.

"Hey, Kengo! You think you can just ignore me after finally coming out of your room?" As I turned a corner in the hallway I saw Kengo arguing with a red-haired male. He didn't exactly have a shirt on, just a weird scarf wing thing that reached to the floor and a man-skirt. Even though I wasn't that close I could notice that he had two different colored eyes.

"Leave me alone." Kengo pushed the red-haired male out of his way, as he continued to walk down the hallway. The red-haired male kept following him, with a concerned look on his face as he looked at the pissed off Kengo.

"You've been weirder than usual lately. What happened to you?" Kengo didn't respond to the red-haired male, even when he went in front of his path. "The silent treatment, huh? Some friend you are."

"Yeah, that's right. That's the kind of guy I am. I'm fine, Pollux. Just leave me alone. I'm going to get my rank back as soon as possible. That's all I care about." Kengo pushed the male, who I just learned is called Pollux, out of his way and continued to walk away.

"_Sigh_. . . Now that you mention it, you were No.3 at one point, weren't you? That was just beginner's luck. Don't you think you earned that rank with skill. What's your hurry? There's no need to rush to the top." Pollux kept following after Kengo, whose expression kept getting even more pissed off the longer Pollux talked to him.

"There's a reason I gotta hurry, all right?! Mind your own business!" Kengo turned toward Pollux with a harsh glare at him. Pollux glares back at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"_What?"_ The air got heavy between them and I was worried that a fight was going to start between them soon. Kengo's angry expression and glare disappear as he turns away from Pollux again.

"Nothing. . . Once I increase my rank and get more money, I'm outta this dump." Kengo started to walk where I was and I quickly went out in the open so I could be in his line of sight.

"Kengo! I was looking everywhere for you!" Kengo's eyes widen for a second before it narrows into a glare as he stares at me hard. I match his glare with my own hard stare. Kengo then clicks his tongue as he looks away from me.

"There you are, Masato. I saw your match. _Sheesh_, you really are an idiot. Why would you willingly come to a place like this? You should've stayed at that academy for peace-loving fools with that other idiot. _Psh,_ acting all buddy-buddy with one other. . ." I couldn't help but feel like Kengo was acting this way on purpose and I just stare at him, hoping it would help me figure out what was happening to him.

"Is that how you really feel, Kengo?" I asked him that gently and Kengo just scoffs at me like I was stupid but I didn't let that get to me at all. '_I wonder if something has happened to him? He seems so stressed out at the moment.'_

"Nothing's changed since we talked in front of the station. There's only one direction this can go. So let's make things simple and settle it with a fight. If I win, you get outta my sight. Go back to school and never come back. It's never gonna happen, but if you win. . . I'll do any one thing you want." Kengo gave me a cocky smirk as he looked at me with eyes that were itching for a fight.

"_Anything. . .?_" I know I was doing this for Shiro but Kengo was tempting me with that offer, he doesn't know how normal people could take that meaning. '_I am so worried about him. He seems so easy to take advantage of. . ._'

"Yeah, anything. I never go back on my word. Then it's decided. But unfortunately, I gain nothing from fighting you right now. I gotta keep moving up. Beating No. 9 ain't gonna do any good for my track record. Claw your way up to where I am, at least. If you can't do that much, you might as well give up." With having said what he wanted to, Kengo pushed past me and kept on walking, not stopping even when I called out his name. I look at his back with a frown on my face.

"Hey. . . The way you talked back to him just now was pretty badass. I was watching your match, too. I can tell you're still inexperienced, but you show promise. It was a good show. And I like that you're going to settle this with a fight! That idiot won't respond to my provocation anymore. Don't worry! I'll train you up until you're strong enough to beat him!" Pollux then got behind me and started to push me in a direction I didn't know. I had a confused expression on my face as this was happening.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Pollux. I'm the Ikebukuro No. 7." Pollux introduces himself as he continued to push me in the direction he wants me to go and I couldn't figure out if he was a polite person or just someone who went with his own pace.

"Un, nice to meet you, Pollux. I am Masato and as you know I am rank No. 9" I could only introduce myself to him as I was still being pushed somewhere else at the moment. As I was being pushed I spotted Bathym coming in our direction too.

"Hey, it's me! No. 8! It's been a while. Miss me?" Bathym greeted me cheerfully and I could only nod towards him, feeling grateful that Pollux stop pushing me once Bathym appeared in front of us.

"Hey, Bathym. Wait, do you two know each other?" Pollux, with his hands on my shoulder, looked at Bathym from behind my shoulder with a cheerful voice and Bathym just nodded at what Pollux just asked him.

"We sure do. We know each other veeery well. Don't mind if I join in on this training plan of yours, do you? Actually, I just really want to get in the ring with Masato! Let's give a spectacular performance, shall we? _Whooo!_" Bathym started to pull at me, while Pollux started to push me in a direction I still don't know.

"This is getting interesting! Well then. . . Why don't we start with about 100 battles in a row?" At what Pollux suggested I could feel myself growing pale. '_I may not survive this time. I seriously may not survive!'_

"This is too much. I'm definitely going to die this time!" Even as I cry this out to Pollux and Bathym, they just laugh at me and continue to take me somewhere, so that we could start fighting with each other.

* * *

_Author Note - My shoulder got stiff as I was writing. I seriously need to have a better writing position. . . Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I will probably have a new chapter up on Sunday, if not then see you next Thursday! Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	28. Berserkers (10)

"Wow! Going against a sword fighter is a new experience! Most of the people here just use their fists!" Pollux was stretching out his arms as he walked next to Bathym, who was happily humming. I just look at them both with dead eyes. I was surprised that I didn't collapse onto the ground yet.

"Hey! I fight with my feet, too! Don't forget my totally awesome, cute, dynamic kicks!" Bathym made quick actions with one leg and I could only stare at him in disbelief, wondering how he could still have that much energy. '_Nomad was right about people being strange here. . .'_

"Don't sweat the details. Just have fun! That's all that really matters!" Pollux hit Bathym in his arm lightly, smiling brightly at him. As if he remembered I was still here he turned around to talk to me. "So, how 'bout it? Are you starting to have fun? You've come far enough to sneak in a win everyone in a hundred if I go real easy on ya! Not bad!" Pollux gave me a thumbs up and I didn't have enough strength to glare at him. I could only let out a groan in understanding, not caring how I would look in their eyes at the moment.

"Don't feel down. You're lookin' better and better! Maybe after a thousand more fights. . .Well, at a rough estimate. . .I'm guessing you could beat me once every ten thousand fights. . .if I use only one leg. _Aww, _come on! No need for that frowny face! You're pretty amazing, Masato." Even with Bathym cute pouting towards me, I couldn't help frown, even more, feeling so tired of all the fighting I was going through at the moment. I may die if this continues.

"There aren't many fighters who can hold a candle to the great Bathym. Heck, you've got me training you! You'll be a top Ranker in no time!" I could the frown on my face disappearing at Bathym encouraging words and just let out a tired sigh, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm gonna need you to get more up close and personal. . ." Even though I was tired as hell I couldn't help but flirt with Bathym and give him a wink, well I hope it was a wink and not just me closing my eyes for a micro nap.

"Ha! You still wanna tempt me, Masato? Don't forget, I'm a demon. I'd suck your soul dry if I had my way." I felt myself shiver at the look Bathym got in his eyes, remembering that moment from before where it felt like he was going to eat me.

"Up close and personal, eh? Now that takes me back! So that rite of passage in this world, too!" Pollux was looking at me with excited eyes and I could only look at him confused, wondering if he was getting what I just said. Bathym was the same as he looked at Pollux with a confused expression.

"My big brother, Castor, trained with me in that fashion! If I'd known about this earlier. . .! That settles it! From now on, all of my matches will be carried out flesh on flesh! I'll discuss it with the Guild Master!" I felt my heart nearly jump out my chest at what Pollux suggested, feeling like I said something I should have just kept to myself.

"H-Hey! Hold up, Pol-Pol! Sometimes I think airheads are more dangerous than demons! Geez!" Bathym shakes his head at Pollux, who was looking at him with confused eyes. Bathym looked up at a clock that was in the hallway and was a bit surprised. "Uh-oh. Look at the time. Time always flies when you're having fun."

"Oh? What's up, Bathym?" Pollux tilts his head curiously toward Bathym, wondering what he had to do at the moment. I was kind of curious as well but more relieved, realizing I won't have to fight anymore with him.

"I gotta take care of something. I promised to meet someone in the Unranked battle changing room. You've got a match coming up, Pol-Pol, so you should get some rest. Ciao, Masato!" With a wink, Bathym left toward the Unranked changing room, leaving me alone with Pollux.

"Yeah, yeah. I still have some time. . . I'm gonna go find someone else to play with for a while. I wonder if anyone's left in the ring. See you later, Masato. Be sure to get someone to look at any sore spots, yeah?" Giving me a big smile, Pollux went back into the room with the fighting ring again, making me feel sorry for anyone unlucky enough to be in the ring currently.

"That was exhausting! Those two are too strong. I thought my body was going to break while fighting. . ." I was talking to myself as I was making a concerted effort to walk straight, heading to the room assigned to me. I had to put my hand on the wall whenever I grew concerned I would fall to the floor.

"Everyone seemed a bit scary at first. . . But it turns out they're all pretty nice people. I do wonder what happened to Kengo, though." As I was mumbling to myself as I rounded a corner I collided with someone, but the impact was rather light.

"Huh?" I was only slightly knocked off-balanced, but the other party topples to the floor. The person who was on the floor was a blonde-haired boy with a bandaid on his nose. He was wearing a white hoodie over a green yin and yang shirt. He could be about middle school age from what I can tell from his appearance.

"What a cutie! I mean! Sorry, are you okay?" At first, I was distracted by how adorable he looked but then I realized it wasn't the time for that and quickly went to him to check if he was okay. But stop going over to him once he gave me a strong look.

"Why are you staring? Am I that out of place? You think it's weird for a kid my age to be here?" I quickly shook my head at the question and the boy just let out a sigh before getting off the floor, patting his pants down from any dust that got on him.

"I'm fine. That didn't hurt at all, so stop making such a fuss. Later." After engaging in the bare minimum of communication, the boy takes off. I was going to continue but something on the ground catches my eye.

"A good luck charm?" When I picked up the item I realized it was a good luck charm. Realizing it probably belonged to that boy, I quickly went in the direction he went in. It didn't take me too long to catch up to him.

"What do you want?" The boy was looking at me with a suspicious gaze and I smiled at him, hoping that it would reduce his suspicion of me and hold out the charm to him.

"Here, your good luck charm?" I wasn't fully sure if it was his but that feeling disappeared once the boy looked at the charm with recognition. The brief look of discomfort that flashes across his face seems more fitting for his age. The boy rifles through his pockets then let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess that's mine. I hate to admit it, but it's special to me, so I'll take it back now. . ." The boy took the charm from me and put it in his pocket. Even though he had his charm back the frown on his face increased "Damn. Now I owe you one. What do you want in return? Spit it out." The boy crossed his arms in front of him, waiting impatiently for me to say something.

"Huh? In return?" I was confused about what he was saying. The boy let out an annoyed sigh and uncrossed his arms. His cheeks were kind of red as he looked at me in frustration.

"You do something for me, I do something for you. Isn't that why you gave it back to me? You okay with the fight earnings? How many coins you want? Or do you want me to rig a fight. . .? Not that I'd agree to that. You're better off picking someone else if that's your game. I don't like it, but some guys do specialize in that crap. Come on. Hurry it up. I'm busy here." The more he said the more I got confused about what was happening. I couldn't even gush about how cute he was frustrated.

"What are you talking about? Money? Rigging fights. . .? I don't want any of that!" The boy looked at me for a while and shook his head with a heavy sigh. I couldn't help but feel like I was the middle schooler at the moment who was being talked down by a high schooler.

"I had a hunch watching you fight, but. . . Do you see only what you wanna see, or what? Yeah, that's right. I saw you fight earlier. You're the newcomer, Masato. Fine. As thanks, I'll give you a little warning. Here's some advice from an experienced gladiator. Whether you listen or not is up to you. You're making your way up through the rankings. I hope you don't think that's thanks to your skill or anything. I hope you're not naive enough to think that the people here are all just super nice or something." At what he just said I could feel all the gears in my head turning and I ended up realizing something shocking.

"You can't mean. . ." I could feel my whole brain exploding at the fact I was being played like a fiddle. The boy just shook his head at my current crisis at the moment, giving me a look fill with pity.

"People like you are all over the place these days. . . People who believe everything everyone tells them. Don't you know the importance of doubting others? I hate people like you. Sometimes you guys even make it to Ranker level. You let it all go to your heads and get ruined by it. It's embarrassing to watch, really. The point of this place is to show off your skill to make money. As far as I'm concerned, it's a place reserved for pros." As he speaks the boy's tone grows more and more irritated.

"Pollux excites the crowd a lot, but in the end, he's just caught up in his own fun. If only more folks were like Bathym and took a professional approach. The guy who dropped to No.10? Um. . .What was his name? It's a real mouthful. Horkeukamui, was it? His kind will always leave the guild eventually. He's honest to a fault and completely headstrong. He'll get uncomfortable here and leave. That's fine with me. No.6 is the worst, though. In the beginning, he had all kinds of energy. But he's getting more and more agitated lately. I really hate guys like that. . . So irritating. He refuses to leave. If he considers himself a pro, he should act like one and recognize the limits of his own strength. What's his name again? Something Takabushi. . ." I quickly got in the boy's space and grabbed at his shoulders. The boy was looking at me with wide eyes but I didn't care.

"You mean Kengo?!" My thoughts were racing, wondering what was happening with Kengo. The boy got out of my grip with an annoyed expression on his face but I was too lost in my concern for Kengo. '_People here even knows he is acting strange. What is happening to him?'_

"You still worrying about others? You're no different, Masato. Damn it. I'm just gonna come right out and say it. This is an exception, all right? I'm not usually this nice. You two are being baited." I froze at what he said and looked at him with a shocked expression, my thoughts slowly processing what I just learned.

"_What?_"

* * *

_**In The Unranked Changing Room. . .**_

"It looks like everyone is here. Thank you for coming. We appreciate your participation in the last round of baiting. We're almost done with Kengo. We'll take care of the cleanup, so you don't have anything to worry about. Take your time with the other one. And here are your rewards. Go on now, don't be shy. . ." Kirito gave bags of coins to Bathym and Andvari who took it with smiles on their faces. Kirito had an unreadable look in his eyes as Bathym and Andvari took their coins.

* * *

_**Back With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo. . . .**_

"So now we come to baiting." When Shuichi said that Shiro looked at him seriously and leaned in a bit closer toward Shuichi but not to the point he was over the table.

"That's right, you said that Kengo is being baited. What the hell did you mean by that?" Shiro's eyes narrow as he questions Shuichi, who just waves his hand at Shiro telling him to calm down so he can continue.

"Don't fret. I'm about to explain. Just listen, for now, Shiro." Shiro reluctantly sat fully down in his seat and looked at Shuichi, who looked pleased he was a bit more calmer now.

"I told you about the Ikebukuro Guild, right? They're aiming to increase the strength and number of their members. How do you think they gather the strong? With high earnings from fights, of course. I told you, didn't I? The master of Ikebukuro Guild is extremely wealthy. The higher you rise in the rankings, the more coins you receive in a payout. It's a simple format, but with impressive effects. Where wealth abounds, so too does desire and treachery. It's the natural way of things. So baiting. . . refers to a certain faction in Ikebukuro's practice of rigging the rankings. It's a pretty straightforward setup. Basically, they control the target's ranking in order to profit from it. They'll use just about any means: threats, sweet-talk, fixing matches. . . even straight-up bribery." Shuichi had his usual smile on his face, like what he was talking about was something that wasn't that serious or important but Shiro scowl on his face got even worse the more he listened to him.

"And what do you think happens to those who've been set up? The ranking they obtain and the coin that comes with it were all gained under false pretenses. It always goes down the same way. Those who rank below them gang up on them. Jealous of their wealth, the mob rises against them. And that's not all. The Ikebukuro Guild rankings are made public. In other words, all the Apps users in Tokyo can see that Kengo has gained wealth far beyond his means or ability." Shuichi didn't flinch when Shiro slammed his hands onto the table, attracting the attention of people who were currently around them. Shiro didn't pay attention to them, only glaring hard at the table.

"That's awful! What did Kengo get himself into. . .?" Shiro's eyes were getting a bit red but he quickly forced them closed, to get his emotions under control. Once he was sure he was okay he opened his eyes again, but his hands were tightly clenched into fists.

"Calm down, Shiro. I'm just replaying the method of the practice. Even under the circumstances, Kengo has the strength to enter the rankings on his own. He won't be beaten that easily. Then who do you think will be targeted next? You should be familiar enough with the history of man to easily guess the answer." Shiro got an upset expression on his face at what Shuichi asked him, already knowing the answer to the question.

"The people around him. . . Those he cares about." Shiro was biting inside of his cheek, feeling pissed off at Kengo for being so reckless and worried about his childhood friend.

"Correct. Pretty much any target's Achilles' heel is going to be the ones they care most about. Their friends and family. The target will isolate themselves to protect those people. That's their real goal. . . Back the target into a corner. Once the game is no longer rigged in their favor, they stop winning so frequently. They remain isolated, and now their payout decreases. They start to get nervous, which hurts their performance even more. Don't you know? The trick is to go in for the kill after weakening your opponent. Whittle them down by pushing and weakening them more and more. . . and when the moment's right, reel them in for the final blow." Shuichi gave him a big smile as he forcibly closed his hand into a fist, causing Shiro to grow pale, imagining that happening to Kengo.

"It can't be! You said they go after those close to the target. . . But that means. . ." Shiro was shaking his head lightly to himself, not wanting to believe what he just realized was the person who was the closest to Kengo and who he cared about.

"It seems you finally understand, Shiro. Remember when those delinquents from Ikebukuro attacked you over in Shinjuku? It was all just to bait Kengo. **That Achilles' heel I was talking about. . .? It's you, Shiro.**" Shuichi just smiled at Shiro, who had a completely shocked and guilty expression on his face.

* * *

_**Back With Masato. . .**_

I moved past the boy quickly, heading where I assumed Kengo would be but stopped when the boy called out to me, surprised. "Wait, where're you going? If you wanna run, you're going the wrong way. Why would you go back into that mess after I went out of my way to clue you in?"

"I have to go find him. . . Thanks for filling me in!" I gave him a bright smile but frowned when he looked away from my smile with an annoyed expression, his face slightly red.

"I can practically see roses sprouting from your eyes, man." The boy awkwardly rubs behind his head as he mumbles that. I only smile at him and continue down the hallway, hoping to find Kengo down it.

* * *

_**After Masato left. . .**_

"Still hung up on that guy? A bona fide idiot, if you ask me. The only thing down that way is the locker room. . . Oh. I guess a newbie wouldn't really know where everything is yet. Whatever. Go find what's-his-name and get out of here." The boy was frowning and started to walk in the opposite direction Masato went in, feeling irritated for some reason.

"I hate this so much. It reminds me of. . ." The face of another boy comes to his mind. A boy he has trouble getting along with but respects a great deal. "I'm never going back to that stupid dojo. . ." The boy kicked at the ground as he continues to walk, feeling frustrated with how stupid Masato was acting even after learning the truth behind the Guild.

"He's such a nosy busybody who doesn't know his place. He still believes in the best of people, even after being betrayed. . . Hold on. . . The locker room? At this hour. . ." The boy's eyes grew wide as he suddenly stopped walking, turning in the direction Masato went in quickly.

"No. 1 is always in there around now! How could Masato not know that?!. . .I bet nobody thought to share that little detail. . . People here only care about themselves and their battles. Which means, if I don't do something. . . _Aww,_ come on! Now I have to rescue that moron!" The boy messed with his hair and quickly ran after Masato, hoping to arrive before he got attacked.

* * *

_**In The Locker Room. . .**_

"This. . . is the locker room, isn't it? I thought I heard something. Hey! Is that you, Kengo?" I went deeper into the locker room after I heard a voice. No, it's much more than a voice. It's like a wild growl that rumbles from the bowels of the earth. I could feel cold sweat appearing on my back due to the sudden atmosphere filled with tension and dread.

As I got even further into the room I heard a terrifying roar from the far end of the locker room. The roar unleashes a shockwave that slams me against a locker roughly. I could feel my breath leave me quickly as I slid down the locker. The deep, ethereal sound continues to echo as I tried to regain my breath on the ground.

"I thirst. . . Thirst, thirst, thirst, thirst! I hunger! Deeply! My flesh aches! It aches! Curses! That feeling is back again. . . I yearn for more. . . else I'll go insane! That damn Claude. . . He said he'd satisfy me. . . But he never gives me meat worth eating! Meat, damn it! Give me meat!" I could feel myself shaking as I looked at the unfocused tiger Therian. I don't know if he knew I was here or not. All I knew is that I couldn't win against him in that state.

"You aren't Kengo. . ." That was obvious, I know that. Especially due to the fact he had green fur with long green hair but fear makes people say stupid shit and right now I was scared shitless as I stared at him as I got up from the ground with shaky legs.

"Ahh. . . Meat! How does it taste?! Give me a taste!" I regret saying anything once the tiger Therian locked eyes with me and I could see drool coming out of his mouth in puddles in front of him. I look at him and the location of the door to the locker room, crying to myself how far the door was.

"He's gonna eat me?!" I didn't know what to do as the tiger Therian came in close to me. I couldn't close my eyes or move as I just stare at him, wondering if it will be painful getting eaten alive by him.

As I was thinking this I saw a flash of light from the corner of my eyes. "**Role of the Dancer! Rule of Transformation! Engrave mine name of Ikutoshi Ooki unto thee! Emerge!** **Dwarven Changeling!**" A man with an envious body unleashes a single sharp kick to the tiger beast. I felt my jaw drop once I realized it was the boy I ran into but as an adult now.

"Did you turn into an adult?!" I felt my concern about getting eaten disappear and grew concerned at how attractive I thought the adult form was. '_Masato! No! Bad Masato! He is the cute middle schooler who can turn into an attractive adult man. . . Ahhh!'_

"_Hahaha_! More meat! A mere taste won't cut it! It's feasting time!" The tiger beast didn't even flinch at the attack from who I assume was called Ikutoshi. Ikutoshi was in front of me and looked at me to make sure I was okay. I quickly got myself steady on my feet so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him. I am still, after all, his upper classmate.

"Seriously?! He didn't take any damage at all! Why would you jump into danger like that?! What are you, stupid?! We'll talk later! I can't take him on alone! Loser that you are, I'm gonna need you to fight with me! Let's go!" Ikutoshi didn't even give me enough time to defend and explain myself before he quickly went to kick at the tiger beast again.

I let out a quick tired sigh before summoning my Sword quickly, jumping in to back up Ikutoshi with fighting this intense looking bloodthirsty tiger beast.

* * *

_Author Note - __I am tired is all I have to say but I do hope this chapter was enjoyed! I would say more but my head is dead right now. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	29. Berserkers (11)

"Damn you!" Ikutoshi dodged a series of quick attacks from the tiger beast. I tried to slow him down with an attack with my Sword but he didn't show any reaction from my attack. No matter how much damage is dealt to Macan, he recovers with a shine from his loincloth. The blood dries upon his wounds, his skin heals, and even his fur regenerates as if nothing ever happened. Wounds that would normally take days, or even months, to heal are regenerated instantly. It's clearly unnatural.

The ability is not quite magical, but more like an acceleration of the natural healing capabilities of any living organism. It almost appears as though he devours some invisible substance that reconstructs into new flesh and bones.

"Go on! Struggle more! Those who put up a good fight taste the best!" I could feel myself getting stressed out as all the damage I dealt to the tiger beast disappear like nothing ever happened to him. He didn't look like he was getting tired at all but I could feel myself running out of breath.

"Are you immortal?!" I dodge an attack from him but still manage to get hit in my stomach roughly. I end up stumbling back into Ikutoshi, who grabs my shoulders to make sure I didn't fall onto the ground.

"That's the No. 1 for you. That's his Rule. I don't know the details, but it's got something to do with eating- Watch out!" Ikutoshi pushed me out of the way after No. 1 came rushing towards us again. He got knocked into the lockers and I tried to help him out but swinging my Sword towards No. 1 so that he would be forced to back up from Ikutoshi.

"There's no end to this! His reaction is as fast as a wild animal! He's getting more dangerous by the second, and he has that super healing on top of it! It's cheating! If only we could do something about that speed…!" I was next to Ikutoshi as we grew tense at the fast-approaching tiger beast. I was going to get in front of Ikutoshi to take the full force of the attack but froze when I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards us.

"**Burning Bright!**" In the next instant, a ball of fire blows the tiger beast back. The tiger beast let out a pained grunt as he took the full force of the attack. I look in the direction from where the fire came from and I could feel my nose getting itchy as I saw Nomad with an interesting look.

"A naked tiger?!" Nomad was only in underwear as smoke appeared off of his body. I didn't know where to look without worrying about getting a nosebleed. My eyes were slowly moving from Nomad's head to Nomad….

"Shut up! Don't look at me! My clothes burned off!" Nomad tried to cover his body from my wandering eyes and I could taste iron in my mouth. I quickly raise my hand to my mouth to feel something wet on my lips. When I touch the wet area and look at it on my hand I realize that I have a nosebleed currently. '_Damn it, Masato! This isn't the time for this!'_

"You seem to be having trouble, Ikutoshi. Not that it's surprising against such an opponent." Nomad seemed to gain his cool back as he looked at Ikutoshi, making sure his body wasn't in my line of sight. Feeling like I shouldn't be so rude I just stop looking at his body and focus on his head.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Oh? You're not going to ask why a kid like me is here, for once?" Ikutoshi gave Nomad an indifferent look causing him to slump a little at Ikutoshi's attitude towards him.

"You're a rotten one, aren't you?" Nomad rubs behind his head, letting out a tired sigh. The indifferent look on Ikutoshi's face turned into a softer one as he stared at the tired-looking Nomad.

"And you're a cheeky one as always...But thanks." I felt like I was experiencing a sweet moment between old friends, forgetting about what was currently happening for a second. But I remember instantly after I hear a roar in our direction.

"Ohh! Nomad! I'm glad you're here! Let us feast on one another, brother! The flesh of a vengeful tiger must taste wonderful!" The tiger beast was breathing heavily as he stared intensely at Nomad with an excited look in his unfocused eyes.

"Shut up, stripe-face! Deep down, I'm human! Hey, Masato! Smash this bag on that idiot tiger's snout!" Nomad throws a bag at me and I stumble to catch it in my hand. I was looking at it with interest, wondering what was in it that could help with the tiger beast.

"What's inside it? Sedatives or something? You sure that'll work on him?" Ikutoshi was looking at the bag in my hand with interest too. Nomad looked away from us with an uneasy expression on my face and I couldn't help but wonder if what was in the bag was something intense.

"Tried and tested! Nomad's guarantee, so hurry and do it!" Nomad just waved off our questions and urged us to hurry up with doing what he requested of me. I decided to leave it alone for now, I could figure it out after this is done and dealt with.

"You don't sound so tough when you're naked…but I guess we have no choice but to try it!" Ikutoshi decided to down it as well and get into a position to attack No. 1 once he got in the range of his attack.

"Masato! Make sure you keep that stuff away from me! Ikutoshi, hold that idiot tiger's left hand down! I'll restrain the right!" Nomad wasn't that close to me as he gave us orders, looking at the bag in my hand with cautious eyes.

"If you've got a plan, I'll follow it, as long as I'm sure it's the best option." Ikutoshi nodded his head towards Nomad as he went to the left side of No. 1 as Nomad went to the right side of him.

"You just never quit jabbering, kid. Let's do this!" Nomad got covered with fire as he went quickly toward the raging No. 1. Ikutoshi followed his lead as his Sacred Artifact started to glow again.

"Step it up, Dwarven Changeling!" The two men suddenly go into overdrive. A kick connects with No. 1 left arm like a bullet. His right arm is hit by a heavy elbow strike with accelerated momentum behind it. No. 1 let out a pained grunt and his healing abilities kick in as always, even as he takes simultaneous damage to both arms. However, this momentary opening is enough for me.

I quickly moved towards No. 1 and slammed the bag onto his snout. As soon as I did this No. 1 quickly stopped moving and fell to the floor instantly. It was silent as we looked at the now knocked out No. 1.

"I'm so tired… I'm never doing this again, you hear?" Ikutoshi's adult form disappeared and I was suddenly looking at his original form, with his clothes still torn up and loose on his body. I felt relieved that I didn't have to look at his adult form anymore. I was worried I was going to say something bad to him.

"Oh, brother… My favorite outfit is ruined again… I'm going to charge this to the boss. Damn…" Nomad looked at the burned remains of his former clothes with a frown on his face. I was trying hard not to just stare without care at Nomad rather good looking body. '_Restrain yourself Masato. Restrain…'_

"Screw that guy. He's sleeping like a baby." Nomad nudged No. 1 with his foot as he looked at him with an irritated look. I was surprised that No. 1 was sleeping so peacefully at the moment, still feeling leftover fear from him attacking me earlier.

"Whatever the case, you saved us. I guess I have to thank you, Nomad." Ikutoshi had a meek expression as he said this, not looking directly at Nomad who was giving him a surprised look.

"It's not like you to be so meek, Ikutoshi. Either way, you don't need to thank me. I was just checking up on this dumb tiger. Boss' orders." As soon as he mentioned Claude, I felt my eyebrow twitch, realizing that Claude probably made this situation happen.

"You mean Claude? The Guild Master asked… Whatever. It sounds like trouble, so I'm going to leave it alone. More importantly, Nomad, what did you do just now?" Ikutoshi was looking at Nomad with curious eyes, causing Nomad to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Do?" Nomad didn't understand what Ikutoshi was asking him. "Was that leather pouch some kind of Sacred Artifact? How'd it knock out No. 1 so quickly?" Ikutoshi was asking about the bag again and Nomad looked away from Ikutoshi with an awkward expression on his face.

"Sorry, but I can't answer that. It's top secret." I could feel myself looking at Nomad with curious eyes as he avoided telling us what was in the bag that knocked out No. 1 so quickly and with no problem as well. '_Is it something embarrassing or dangerous?'_

"Sounds about right. You never reveal what tricks you have up your sleeve." Ikutoshi nods his head seriously to himself at what Nomad just said, probably thinking that Nomad was keeping it a secret for a good reason but from Nomad's expression, I am kind of doubting that.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but just who is this tiger guy?" I drew both Ikutoshi and Nomad's attention back to me as I motioned to the tiger Therian who was still sleeping on the ground. I still can't believe that this person was just violently attacking me a few moments ago.

"Scarily enough, this insane freak is the Ikebukuro Guild's No. 1 gladiator." I know that….I want to know their name, not the fact he was No. 1. I can very much tell he is No. 1 with how hard he was to defeat!

"Feel free to blabber on and all, but…. Don't you have something else to say first? Clothes aren't free. It's a real pain to get dressed again every time they rip apart, too." Ikutoshi was awkwardly avoiding my eyes, as he tried to cover his body with his mostly torn clothing. To save him from embarrassment I made sure not to look at him too long.

"You said. I don't get off on bursting out of my clothes, you know…" I didn't know what to do for Nomad, he is practically naked. I mean he still got underwear on but I don't know where to look at him without just staring for too long.

"S-Sorry…" I didn't have anything to say for myself so I just apologize to them both. I mean I could understand their problems, clothes are rather expensive to get and it gets annoying if you have to keep buying new clothes to replace your old ones.

"I honestly didn't think you'd apologize. You're a rare beast, you know that? Whatever. You and your rosy shades. I can't even bother to get mad about it anymore. You owe me for this. I'll get my payback one of these days. You better remember...Hm? What are you staring at?" I couldn't help but stare at Ikutoshi hard, as I kept remembering his adult form. It is so different from his original form.

"You rocked that bod, man! I was impressed by it!" I couldn't help but give him a thumbs up in approval of his adult form. I wonder if he would look like that for real once he was an adult or is it his ideal body? Well, you can never understand the mind of a middle schooler.

"Do you even understand the situation? You better do something about that personality of yours, or you'll get hurt someday!" I held my hands up in front of me with a smile as Ikutoshi glared at me with red cheeks. "Why am I getting so worked up? Whatever. Bye." Ikutoshi turned away from me and started to leave the locker room.

"He can be so annoying. Kids should act their age...Uh-oh. He's gone, right? He couldn't have heard that, could he? He gets really mad when you treat him like a kid. He starts nagging and nagging… and nagging…." I let out a nervous laugh at the intense stare I felt coming from behind me and Nomad continued to talk, as if he didn't feel that intense stare coming from Ikutoshi.

"I can hear you. You think kids are hard of hearing?" Ikutoshi appeared next to me and I tried not to flinch at his sudden appearance again. Nomad jumped at the sudden appearance of Ikutoshi again, who was currently glaring daggers at him. "Whoa! When did you….?!" Nomad was shocked and didn't know what to say to calm down the irritated Ikutoshi.

"I'll have you know, Nomad, that I don't count that time as a loss. I'll challenge you to another sparring match someday, so say your prayers. Later." Ikutoshi once again turned around and left the locker room for real this time. Nomad had an uneasy expression on his face for a while after Ikutoshi left the room.

"He can be so scary… Is he really gone?" After waiting for a while to make sure Ikutoshi wasn't still here, he finally relaxed himself. "I'm glad I made it in time. I wondered what was going on when the boss sent me down here. This locker room is reserved for the No. 1. Everyone knows not to go near it at certain times of the day. And now you know exactly why that is." With a tired smile, Nomad uses his foot to poke the fellow tiger still sleeping on the floor. It still felt a bit awkward just talking to him with nothing on but his underwear.

"You were so cool back there! You came shooting in here like lightning! So cool!" Even though he was just in his underwear I couldn't deny how cool he was when he came in here to help me out. He was like a badass! Even though he is just in his underwear right now.

"Anyway, don't sweat it. This is just another part of the job. I'll do whatever is ordered." Nomad waved off my compliments, giving off a cool feeling. "Beside…. Well… He asked me to take care of you. Horkeukamui. I ran into him before I got my orders from the boss. He said he was leaving this place. I tried to stop him, but you know how stubborn he can be" I felt myself freezing at what he said, getting a bad feeling.

"Huh?! Could it be…" I felt rather guilty, thinking it is my fault he was leaving. I didn't agree to be the hero he was looking for. He was rather upset. But he wouldn't just leave because of that, right?

"You're not at all responsible for his choice. He said so. He was actually sorry that he caused trouble for you. He may act calm, but he's a real worrywart. Rankers leaving isn't out of the ordinary. He'll be back if he ever feels like it." I felt myself relaxing, knowing it wasn't my fault he was leaving but I still felt bad that he felt sorry. I mean I wasn't even upset with him. '_I wonder if I will see him again? It will be so awkward...For me.'_

"Jeez. I have to wonder what they see in you. Him...and the boss. You just look like an ordinary kid to me. But I'll compliment you for being able to hit that stripe-face in the nose, given the situation. Most people would be too afraid to even get close to him." Nomad pats me on the shoulder, making my heart grow warm at his praise. I then look back at the bag near No. 1, wondering what was in it.

"By the way, what's inside the pouch? Is there….powder inside? It has a distinct odor…" I couldn't help myself as I opened the bag, seeing powder and smelling something rather interesting. Nomad looked at me with a panicked expression.

"H-Hey! Don't open it!...Get it away from me!" Nomad tried to move away from the bag but some of the powder ended up going in his direction. "_Heh...heh… Meow! Puuuurrrrrr._" All of a sudden Nomad got close to me and started to cuddle me, like a huge cat begging for attention.

I was frozen as this continued for a while when all of a sudden Nomad stopped and backed away from me with a blank expression. It was quiet between us, as I tried to figure out what to say to him.

As I opened my mouth to say something I let out a pained grunt as I was punched hard in my stomach. Nomad was glaring at me and I held my stomach, trying not to drop to my knees from the pain.

"That hurt! You didn't have to punch me!" I had tears in my eyes as I looked at the still glaring Nomad, who still had his hands in fists. I was worried he was going to punch me again so I put some distance between us.

"You idiot. Don't ever do that again, understand? And forget you ever saw that! Answer me!" Nomad was grabbing the front of my school uniform and my feet were off the ground. Nomad had an embarrassed expression on his face as he forced me to agree.

"Oh man, the look on your face just now…" I let out another pained grunt as I was punched even harder in my stomach, bringing me to my knees. This was my fault so I can't blame Nomad for acting like this at all.

"What did I just say? Forget you saw anything! My business will go down the gutter! Ugh… I can't believe you saw me like that!" Nomad was covering his red face, trying to calm himself down. I was trying to force away from the pain I was feeling in my stomach, as I struggled to get back up to my full height.

"Now then...There's a reason I showed up at such a good time." Nomad's red face disappeared as he went back into business mode. As soon as he got serious again I remember the reason why I came to the locker room in the first place as well.

"Oh, that's right! Kengo! Sorry, but there's something I need to do! I have to go ! Thanks!" I moved to run out of the locker room but Nomad stopped me from leaving by raising his hand, signaling he had something important to tell me. So I forced myself not to run out of the locker room to find Kengo.

"Kengo? You mean Takabushi Kengo? Hold on. You're looking for him? Hmm. This is too convenient. It's starting to smell fishy… Well, whatever. It just so happens that I'm here because of the very guy you're looking for." I moved in close toward Nomad whose face grew red at our closeness but I was too interested in what he just told me.

"No. 6, Takabushi Kengo, has been negotiating with the manager… So, basically with the boss. Depending on the result of the negotiation, you and stripe-face over there will come into the equation. You're under orders to stay with the tiger in his room until further notice. Beats me why it needs to be you and that damn tiger. It's all so… No, never mind." Nomad rubs behind his head with an irritated look on his face, looking stressed at all the things he has to do.

"Well, I'd better wake him up. I honestly don't want to, but…" Nomad got close to the sleeping No. 1 and cups his hands near his mouth. "Hey, idiot! Wake your stripy-ass face-up!" The sleeping No. 1 sit up quickly, his eyes unfocused as he looked around the locker room with a confused expression.

"Hey, bro! How are you? You seem good… and tasty! You came to see me? That means I can eat you, right? Can I? Can I?!" No. 1 quickly went close to Nomad's face and Nomad had to put his hand up to push away the grinning No. 1. No. 1 didn't seem to care about getting shoved by Nomad at all, thinking it was them having fun.

"Get out of my face! No, you can't eat me! Go to hell!" Nomad's eyebrow is twitching as he continues to push away No. 1. No. 1 finally backed away from Nomad with a frown on his face as he stared at the irritated Nomad.

"Aww, you're such a spoilsport. Anyway, it's not my fault! Hear me out, Nomad. Basically… Claude's a jerk, you know?" No. 1 got an irritated look on his face as he mentioned Claude and I wondered if he did something to pissed him off. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"I don't want to say this about my boss, but he's always a jerk." Nomad couldn't help but agreed with what No. 1 was saying about Claude. I agreed with him as well, feeling annoyed with the fact everything that happened to me was a result of him doing something.

"Well, that's true. He is always a jerk. But he was an extra special jerk this time! He didn't give me anyone worthwhile to battle today! Not one of them was strong enough to even consider eating!" No. 1 crossed his arms with a pissed off look. He kind of reminds me of a child throwing a fit due to not getting what they want.

"Today's battles… You mean private battles?" Nomad asked No. 1 that and nodded his head in understanding once No.1 nods his head with an upset frown still on his face.

"On top of that, they all ran away. I couldn't bother to chase after them. He should only bring people that are prepared to eat me or be eaten. Don't you agree?!" No. 1 was looking at Nomad with intense eyes, waiting for him to agree with what he was currently saying.

"Well, it's not like he's going to find many people prepared to die so easily" Nomad gave No. 1 an understanding response but at the same time telling him no one would be willing to die so easily after getting beaten by him.

"If I made those weaklings my flesh and blood, it would be an insult to the others I've eaten. I hate this! It's the pits! What a terrible time to be alive!" No. 1 was stomping his feet on the ground, making him seem even more like a child throwing a fit. This is throwing me off from his first appearance. '_Is this a….gap moe?'_

"I'm sick of hearing you babble on and on. I'm different from you battle junkies! Anyway, I don't care about that right now. Look around you. Try to remember what you did!" Nomad motion to the messy locker room, that was filled with broken benches and dented lockers.

"Huh? Oh… What a mess. Nomad, you should really be more careful… What's wrong? Work stressing you out?" No. 1 was looking at Nomad with concerned eyes and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh as he thought that Nomad caused all this mess in the locker room.

"YOU. DID. THIS! Do you even understand that, you idiot? Every damn time…" Nomad was glaring at No. 1 hard and No. 1 finally got it, smiling wide at what he just figured out from Nomad.

"Oh! Did I make a mess again? Gahahaha! Sorry! Don't remember it at all!" No. 1 didn't care about the mess he caused in the locker room. Seeing the damage in the locker room as something small.

"You irritate me so much! And I hate that people think we're cut from the same cloth!" Nomad was rubbing at his forehead, trying to push back an oncoming headache due to dealing with No. 1. I froze once No. 1 gaze landed on me. I didn't know if he was going to attack me again so I tried not to react in any bad way.

"By the way, Nomad, who's this? I've never smelled them before." No. 1 was sniffing near my direction and I was hoping that he wouldn't smell anything weird from me. I am pretty sweating at the moment but it isn't that bad, at least I hope it isn't.

"This is the new Ranker, Masato." Nomad introduced me with a tired voice and I awkwardly waved at No. 1, who was just staring at me in interest. I still don't know if it is a good or bad thing.

"When you say eat, you don't mean, like, literally, right?" I was rather curious if he ate the people he defeated. I mean if that is true then I can't fight him at all with the risk of getting eaten by him unless it is differently… '_Masato! Stop it with those thoughts!'_

"You need some more meat on your bones. To be honest, you wouldn't fill me up." I didn't know to feel relieved or insulted that he wouldn't eat me. I pat my body down and I didn't feel like I was boney or anything. I think I was a good weight to get eaten, not like I want that.

"Not food, man! Not! Food! Stop thinking with your stomach all the time!" Nomad hit No. 1 on his head, who just laughed at getting hit by Nomad. "Bah. I shouldn't let him wind me up. I am Nomad. Detective Nomad. Calm, cool, detective Nomad…" Nomad turned away from No. 1 and said that to himself until he was sure he was calm.

"Look, just wait with this stripe-faced idiot, Masato. I know you're worried, but once I'm done talking with the boss, I'll come back for you. Stay cool… I mean, I know that seems tough, but... It'll be fine. He doesn't tend to get violent when that loincloth of his isn't shining. And if something should happen, just smack his nose with that leather bag I gave you. He'll calm down for a while. You can run for it then. Truth is, you could just throw it at him… but that could send catnip flying everywhere. I wanted to avoid taking friendly fire. Just thinking about purring alongside that idiotic tiger gives me the chills. As for other things to be cautious of… _Uh… _That's too long of a list. Just don't say anything stupid to him. If he takes interest, you're the one that will have to deal with it. I said something I shouldn't have when I first met him, and now he's like a stalker…" Nomad let out a long, tired, sigh as he looked at No. 1, who was currently looking at him with bright eyes.

"Hey, don't sigh, brother! Trust me! I can't turn down a favor from my bro! Hey, you said your name was Masato? I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Macan Gadungan. Nice to meet ya. It's not right to talk here amid this mess. I'll let you into my room, so I expect some thanks! Gahaha!" Macan started to walk out of the locker room, not caring that Nomad was glaring at his back.

"Whose fault do you think the damn mess? Well, this shouldn't take long. Good luck." Nomad nodded his head toward me, telling me it was okay to follow after Macan. I followed after the leaving Macan, occasionally looking at him as we walked to his room.

"We're here! This is the den of the great Macan!" Macan showed off his "room" but I am pretty sure this is just a jail cell. There is only a bed in this place. I don't know if this is a room or just a holding place for him.

"This… is your room?" I tried not to be rude as I looked at his "room" and Macan let out a laugh as he went further into the jail cell and sat on the bed. I was deciding whether or not I should go into the room, worried this was a trap designed for me.

"Haha! This is the only room that won't break when I get rowdy! It's a bit gloomy in here, but it's nice once you get used to it. As long as you've got a roof over your head, who cares?! It's much better than living in the jungle!" As soon as I decided to finally enter his room, Macan started exercising. He uses a ledge near the ceiling to do pull-ups. I looked at him, well I was mostly staring at his rather nice looking muscles as he continued his pulls up.

"Why are you bulking up so much? You're the strongest one here, right?" I was sitting on his bed as I looked at Macan. His bed felt uncomfortable to sit on but I doubt he cares about that.

"Huh? That's a stupid question. I gotta be at my best… So I can be eaten by someone stronger than me." Macan stops mid pull up to give me a "are you stupid" look, causing my face to heat up from getting that look from someone I was pretty sure was not that bright in anything but fighting.

"Not to eat others…? But to be eaten?" I was confused that Macan wanted to be eaten by someone, I thought he only wanted to eat people.

"The weak are eaten by the strong. Even I will lose to someone stronger than me someday. I don't want to be flabby when that happens. What would I say to all those I've eaten so far? I have to keep my flesh in tip-top condition. Otherwise, I won't be worth eating. To eat and be eaten in top condition. That is all I have to offer those willing to eat and be eaten alongside me. That is everything to me." Even though he said that with a weird gentle tone I couldn't help but be kind of uneasy with it.

"That's too cruel…" I couldn't help but say that to him. I know that was something he lived by but I couldn't help but think it was a cruel way for someone to go out in. '_Maybe I am too nice or something….'_

"You're amazing… I mean, you're alone in this room, face to face with me, and you can… Hm. You're serious, eh? Cruel… Huh. This is good timing. Others have said the same thing to me before, but… I don't get what that means. Could you explain it to me?" Macan finally stops doing his pull-ups and sits down across from me on the ground.

"I've heard that people of this world are known to kill and eat things that can't fight back. Cows, pigs, chickens, fish… There are too many creatures to count. My old world was the same. Your world isn't particularly special in that way. But you know what? I think that's even more cruel… and cowardly. To only eat others when you are prepared to be eaten yourself… Now how is that cruel?" Macan was looking at me curiously as he asked me this and I couldn't figure out what to say to him.

"That's…" Macan makes an awkward expression and scratches his head once he notices I was lost for words. I felt kind of bad that I didn't have an answer for him.

"I know, I know. I must be crazy. I was born in the jungle all alone. As I found life, a being with the same soul as me died. Did the tiger become the human? Or was it the other way around. I don't know, but that's who I am. I was born this way. The idea of making weaklings who couldn't even eat me into my own flesh and blood disgusted me. I have to eat the ones who are stronger, and more interesting, than anyone else. Eating and being eaten, becoming one in the end… That's what it's all about. But…. The others in that world ate things weaker than them. It seemed strange and wrong to me. It was too cruel. I couldn't understand it. The fact that they thought nothing of it…. scared me. They would never challenge the strong. No one in that old world shared my point of view. I was all alone. They said I was crazy to take on anyone stronger than me. But there was one who was different. Only he saw me as his equal. And he told me this…. Those who betrayed him are stronger and more cunning than he. But still, he plans to give them a taste of retribution. It was due to their treachery that he ended up in that bestial body, so he will kill and eat them. Not as a human, but as a tiger. My fur stood on end. I had finally found someone like me. A tiger who fights those who are stronger than he… He was just like me. My brother; the one with whom I shared my divided soul. The one I speak of….is Nomad." I feel like in some way I couldn't understand his way of thinking but I shouldn't see it at something cruel. It was a bit insensitive of me. I can see that he is okay with being like this so I shouldn't be that concerned with it.

"By the way, your name is Masato, right? There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on. I've been trying to figure out why for a while, but… Despite being alone in here with me, you're not afraid at all, are you?" I realized with a shock that I wasn't scared of being alone with him. I mean he did attack me before but I feel comfortable hanging out with him right now.

"You're a Summoner, are you not? That's right. How…. interesting. Oh, it's nothing. Just… hear me out some more, Summoner." Macan got closer to me and looked at me with those rather intense eyes but I didn't feel scared.

"I was brought into this world by another Summoner. He told me to call him Master and tried to force me to submit to him. But I knew… He was afraid of me. No matter how much a front he put up, he was nothing but a joke. I've had to form pacts with other masters since then… But all of them were afraid of me, deep down. They were all twitching in fear. Pathetic…. You're different. Sure, your body is much weaker than mine… But your soul puts up a good fight. You're different from all the masters I've met so far. Isn't that right? Hehe...Hehehehehe! I want to eat your soul. I wanna eat your flesh, your bones… All of you! If I were to eat or be eaten by the one bound to my very soul, that would be the most delicious thing ever! I'd love to eat or be eaten by a Summoner whose soul is tied to mine through a pact! Make a pact with me, Summoner. I'll submit to you. I'll hunt all of your enemies… Until the day you become my flesh…. or I become yours!" I was nearly lying flat on his bed as his body towers over me. I felt myself getting lost into his fierce aura and I was going to nod my head in a daze until another voice interrupted us.

"We can't have that, dear No. 1. You still have an important role to fill here." Macan moved his body from mine and looked behind him with a scowl on his face. I sat back up on the bed and I saw Claude was standing outside of the jail cell with his usual smirk.

"You're finally here, you asshole? You said you were coming, but you took long enough." Macan was glaring at Claude, who moved into the jail cell with us, Snow not that far behind him.

"Hello, our beloved No. 1. And No. 9, thank you for waiting." Claude nodded toward us, ignoring the fact Macan was currently glaring at him rather intensely.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here, Claude! What happened to your promise of bringing good meat when you visit me?! I think I'll punch your lights out today! But not just yet… I know that grin. You're planning to put me up against someone fun, right? You're always like this. That's why I can never leave this place." The glare on his face turned into a happy look as he stared at Claude, waiting for him to tell what he has in store for him.

"You know us well. You are correct, No. 1. The No. 6, Takabushi Kengo, has just requested to challenge you. As Guild Master, we have accepted the challenge… with a certain condition." Claude smirk grew dark as his eyes connected with me. Macan looked interested at what he had to say.

"That is, a duel between No. 6 and you, No. 9. A sudden death round. A game of winner-takes-all. Ranker status, fame, and, of course, fortune. All are up for grabs." I felt myself wondering if this was just a lie. Claude hasn't given me any reason to trust anything he said.

"Does that mean I'll be challenged by Masato here?" Macan looked at me with bright eyes, and I shifted nervously at the flash of bloodlust I saw appeared in Macan eyes.

"Only if the No. 6 loses. The winner will be promoted to the rank of No. 2 just for the day. That's how it goes here at the Colosseum. Of course, the absent No. 2 has agreed." At Claude's words, Macan grew even more excited as he looked at me with bright eyes. I tried not to let out a tired sigh as I realized my current situation.

"Of course, if No. 6 wins…. He will receive the right to challenge you." Claude said that but I feel like there was something else that he wasn't telling us.

"I'm going to guess that's not all. Right, Claude?" Macan picked up on that as well, smirking excitedly at Claude. I feel like I was in a room with two crazy people.

"Of course not, Macan. We have another surprise in store for you. No. 1, the very best Ikebukuro has to offer, should look forward to being challenged by the ultimate warrior." I felt something was off when Claude mentioned an ultimate warrior. I am pretty sure it wasn't me or Kengo he was talking about. Was there a third, unknown, party?

"Ultimate warrior? Judging by that huge grin, I know you're not lying. All right! I'm in! But you know what, Claude? If you disappoint me… You know what's going to happen, don't you?" Macan's smirk on his face grew dark, as his eyes grew slightly unfocused as he stared down the calm Claude.

"Naturally. Then it is decided, gladiators. We shall proceed with the match at the grand ring! Win! Take what is yours! Let the festival begin! Today, we celebrate! Hahahahaha!" Claude left the jail cell, laughing happily. Macan starts to leave as well causing me to follow after him. We kept walking until we arrived back in the Unranked waiting area.

"He sure likes to put on a show. Whatever. Things are getting interesting! You better win, Masato. Then, come to feast on me….I'll be waiting." I didn't know what to feel as Macan looked at me with dark eyes. I should probably feel afraid but at the same time, I found it so attractive. '_Wild and attractive. What a tiger…'_

"My opponent is finally No. 6… The time has come… It's time to face Kengo. Okay, let us get our feelings across with fighting!" I was pumping myself up for the fight with Kengo when I heard footsteps coming near me. When I looked at who was coming towards me I saw the very person I was talking about.

"Hey. I didn't think I'd be fighting you so soon…. I want to ask you something before we start. Why're you here? What do you want? It can't be about pretending to be friends. You've got some ulterior motive, don't you? How many days has it been since you first met me and that bookworm? We haven't even known each other that long. Who would put their life on the line for that?! You're way shadier than the Guild Master, or the bastards that screwed me! You're the most suspicious person I've met in this whole place, Masato! Spill it! What are you after?!" I didn't care that Kengo was glaring at me or I was seen as suspicious in his eyes either. I wasn't going to change why I came here.

"No matter what you say, I'm here for you, Kengo. Isn't that enough?" I tried to get my genuine feelings across to Kengo with my eyes but he only clicked his tongue at me and looked away from my eyes.

"Heh. That was a stupid question. Whatever. Just forget it. We'll let our fists do the talking! Let's go! I'll beat you down head-on!" Kengo walked away from me and headed toward the place where me and him would be fighting.

I could only let out a sigh at how he was acting but when it comes to people like Kengo, only fighting can make them understand and listen to you.

* * *

_Author Note - It took me way longer to upload but it is here now. Now I have to start writing ahead for the next chapter so I don't have to worry about it. I hope this was enjoyed. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	30. Berserkers (12)

**_With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo….._**

"Kengo is fighting Masato?!" Shiro slammed his hands on the table as he glared angrily at the calm Shuichi who just casually mentioned that to him.

"Yeah. A friend took him thee. The fight is happening in the main ring of the Colosseum right now." Shuichi continued to speak, not caring how angry Shiro was getting with him about the current situation Masato and Kengo were in.

"The main ring? All alone? I thought you'd arranged for him to be taken somewhere safe!" Shiro felt his stomach was twisting as he thought about how Masato was currently doing at the moment.

"He probably felt like he had to do something. Being proactive is a good thing." Shuichi was nodding his head, feeling proud of himself for "helping" out Masato by taking him to the Colosseum.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Answer me now, Shuichi!" Shiro was getting even more angry at how casual Shuichi was acting at the moment. He felt the urge to hit him on the head with his book, just like what he does with Kengo whenever he acts stupid.

"For your sake, Shiro." Shuichi told that to Shiro seriously causing him to become shock, his anger disappearing for a moment as he tried to understand what Shuichi was talking about.

"At the very least, I wanted to get you away from the Ikebukuro Guild. You lack what they would call courage. Isn't that what their butler, the white lion, told you? That you didn't have the guts. I concur with that analysis. Don't misunderstand me though. Courage of that nature is unnecessary to people like us. I'll be blunt. There's no point in you going there. In a place like that, where violence rules all, you would be useless to everyone. In fact, you'd be a hindrance." Shiro grew quiet at Shuichi harsh words, a frown appearing on his face. He couldn't come up with anything to defend himself, seeing as it was something true.

"That isn't the kind of battlefield you belong on. We intellectuals are better suited to fighting on the theoretical plane. We stand on the home front and oversee the course of events. We are the chess masters who make wise moves with our pieces. We all have our own role to play that can't be entrusted to another." Shiro was still quiet as Shuichi continue to talk, his hand tightly in fists. His hands slowly loosen and he look directly in Shuichi's eyes.

"Thank you, Shuichi. For a moment there, I was furious, but I'm fine now. I understand. Thanks to your words, I found a calm. For that, I am grateful." Shiro has his usual serious expression on his face but his eyebrows weren't as wrinkle as before.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Shuichi was surprised about Shiro changed in attitude, expecting him to be either more angry or just upset about being called a coward to his face.

"You speak calmly, logically, and correctly. Besides, I can tell you are genuinely concerned for my well-being. You're trying really hard to recruit me, aren't you?" Shiro bluntly asked that and Shuichi smile wide at that nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes. I didn't lie to you about that. I have a high regard for your abilities. If possible, I want you to be my right-hand man at the Hongo Guild." As soon as Shuichi said that Duo look at him from the corner of his eyes, a flash of something passing through his eyes before he went back to being indifferent with everything.

"Allow me to reiterate. I am extending you an invitation, Shiro. I want you to join the Wisemen. We will welcome you at the executive level. We preside overall information generated in Tokyo. I promise you this kind of intellectual stimulation won't be found elsewhere." Shiro slowly nods his head at what Shuichi was saying to him, listening to what he was saying seriously.

"It's an honor to receive such a positive evaluation. I really am flattered that you hold me in such high esteem. However, I must humbly turn down your offer." Shuichi frown at Shiro's rejection, which seems strange on his usually smiling face.

"May I ask why?" Shuichi was looking at Shiro with a serious expression on his face and Shiro nod his head, agreeing to tell him the reason why he was rejecting the invitation.

"It is as I said before. Your words have given me the conviction to fight in my own way. Just as you said, I'm not adept in matters of violence. I'm prone to turning away at the sight of blood. That's why I decided to fight in the way I know best. To protect those I love. I hope to become stronger someday, and gain courage of my own…. But this isn't the time for that. In the meantime, I'll do what I can." Shuichi didn't say anything as Shiro let out his honest feelings to Shuichi, just looking at him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"From here on out, please consider this a debate, Shuichi. Let us pit our wits and words against one another. I will tell you the theory I have formed from the information you've given me. You're connected with the upper echelon of the Ikebukuro Guild. I don't know with whom, or by what means…. At the very least, you are able to negotiate with them in some way, are you not?" Shiro was staring down the still frowning Shuichi. Shuichi was quiet for a while before a smile appear back on his face.

"Oh? What reason might you have saying that?" Shuichi put his head in his hand as he stared at Shiro with interest, wanting to hear what else Shiro had to say.

"You've deftly hidden all signs of such a connection during our discussion thus far. Informing me that your Sacred Artifact can read your opponents' memories laid the groundwork for the deception. You wanted me to know you had such a Sacred Artifact so that I wouldn't suspect whatever knowledge you shared. Thus, you planted that information. Then you said that at the very least, you wanted to get me away from the Ikebukuro Guild. Those words were more personal, born of emotion, and that was what convinced me my suspicion was correct. To say such a thing, you must have some foreknowledge of what is about to happen at the Ikebukuro Guild. But something wasn't right. You said that the Ikebukuro Guild is located in an underground bastion. There's no way you could've gotten close enough to their upper echelon to activate the App when they're protected by a Portal. I considered the possibility of you being able to read minds from far away… But you went out of your way to instigate a battle with us as your allies, so your Sacred Artifact couldn't have such an extensive reach. Besides, it's hard to imagine that someone who'd build an underground bastion would fail to anticipate information warfare. In other words… You were able to obtain information directly from someone in the upper echelon of the Ikebukuro Guild. Not through your Sacred Artifact, but through pure negotiation." Shuichi smiled even wider as he slowly claps his hands at what Shiro just said, not looking concerned at all.

"I see that my goodwill toward you has worked against me. Haha… I still have a long way to go. You display a tendency to overestimate your opponents' abilities, but you're mostly right. Ah, Shiro. As reluctant as I am to admit, you are a fine debater. I'm just relieved you're not foolish enough to dash out of here and rush into the clutches of the Ikebukuro Guild alone." Shuichi praise Shiro for figuring out what was happening and Shiro didn't show any type of happiness of being praise, still looking at Shuichi with a serious look.

"I would if it were possible...But by the sounds of it, the trap laid for Kengo is in its final stages. Going solo would be the worst thing I could do now. My being taken hostage would only exacerbate the situation. I'd just be used as a bargaining chip for blackmail." Shiro frown as he thought about the situation that would without a doubt happen if he went to the Ikebukuro Guild to help out Masato and Kengo.

"Haha. I'm really starting to enjoy this, Shiro." Shuichi chuckle at Shiro's serious expression, enjoying the conversation they were currently having with each other.

"Well then, let us resume the debate. We're just getting started, Shuichi. If I can learn what is likely to transpire, there may be something I can do, even from afar. I plan to do all that is within my power to protect those two, using whatever information I can draw out of you!" Shiro hands tighten into fists again as he stared at Shuichi with his serious eyes.

* * *

**_Back To The Colosseum…._**

"_Raaaaaaaagh!_" Kengo fist is surrounded by lighting as he threw another hit at Masato who blocks it with the flat edge of his Sword. He is pushed back as the force of Kengo punch moved him. He quickly swung his Sword at Kengo who block it. The fight between them is intense as both of them don't let up from each other.

In the stands watching the fight is Horkeukamui, who is just silently looking at the fight between Masato and Kengo with no expression on his face. Nomad walks up to the silent Horkeukamui, in a new pair of clothing.

"Yo, Horkeukamui. You had to see this before you left, huh?" Horkeukamui looks over to Nomad, nodding his head in greeting before looking back at the fight. "Hello Nomad. Yes, I was interested." Horkeukamui eyes were looking at Masato with interest as he continues to fight Kengo.

"So how do you see this match ending? In your opinion, of course." Nomad nods towards the fight, seeing that both Masato and Kengo were both getting equally hurt during the fight.

"It's a wonderful match. Even though Masato's opening moves were too full of emotion…. Each swing of his sword bears just the right combination of passion and composure. That one has a powerful sword arm. So much can be learned by pitting one's full force against one's opponent's, just as we see demonstrated here. Holding an opponent in high esteem allows for a freedom of strength in each blow, as one trusts that the other can take it. There are a variety of ways a hero can connect with others, through their words, their actions, their battles… This is truly the battle of a hero. As I thought, that one… is truly fit to be a hero." Horkeukamui was looking at Masato with gentle eyes and Nomad let out a awkward cough, trying to get Horkeukamui attention again.

"I was asking about the battle itself, not one specific fighter." Horkeukamui look away, embarrassed, from Nomad. "You really are fascinated by his, aren't you? No need to be shy. I know exactly how you feel." Nomad pat Horkeukamui on his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"If you look at this match objectively, No. 6 has more innate strength. He's a natural-born gladiator. He has a talent for fighting. Under normal circumstances , No. 6 would be sure to win. But… A hero can easily turn around poor circumstances. That's why they're a hero. When a hero is faced with a battle they mustn't lose… They stand their ground to the very end, never yielding an inch. It is not technique, nor is it about strength. They fight with the will in their hearts. Even should they be crushed by sheer force, should they be cut down by superior technique… A hero's heart will never falter. That is why they will never fall… not even in a hundred battles." Horkeukamui eyes didn't leave Masato as he said this, eyes filled with admiration.

"Oh, brother. You really have a thing for that one." Nomad's cheek grew red as he listens to Horkeukamui praise Masato so earnestly.

* * *

**_Back With Masato And Kengo…._**

"_Hah…._Hahahaha! I'm so stupid. I really am. Shiro was right. I figured out way too late how serious you are, Masato. After fighting with you, I finally understand. You just won't quit!" Kengo attacks increased as he went faster. Some of them manage to land a hit on me but I block the other ones.

"You've really come all this way just for Shiro and me, with no other motive? You're seriously putting your life on the line for us… How stupid are you?! We just met! Why would you go this far for me?!" I clench my teeth tight against each other as Kengo attack grew even heavier against my Sword.

"I'd get it if it was just about Shiro! I don't know what went on between you… But something happened when I wasn't around, right?! Something worth risking your life for! So sure, you'd do this for a friend you care about that much! I get it! Though I wish I didn't… And yet… You're actually, seriously… trying to save me, too?! Why are you such an idiot?!" Kengo's eyes look like they were teary up but I couldn't see it. I just push forward with my Sword and increased the forced in my swing, hoping the feelings I am trying to get across to him will finally reach him.

* * *

**_With Nomad and Horkeukamui…._**

"Nomad… I plan to train in the mountains." Horkeukamui said that to Nomad who look surprised at that information, raising his eyebrow at Horkeukamui in confusion. "The mountains? Why on earth would you go somewhere like that?"

"They are my birthplace, the origin of my soul. There, I will train myself once more. I realize now that I am still green. I must learn to still my body at all times. Even at this very moment, I shake with fiery heat. I can feel my soul being violently dragged toward the commotion of the ring. You were right, Nomad. I will never be able to forget…" Horkeukamui turns to leave but stops when Nomad calls out to him in confusion. "What about the match? Aren't you going to stay till the end?"

"There is no need. I already know the outcome." Horkeukamui smiles to himself as he continue to leave, Nomad looking at him back with a confused expression.

* * *

**_With Masato And Kengo…._**

"I didn't stand a chance. I don't have the chops to keep up this crappy act. Even a pathetic wuss like Shiro was able to fend off these unwilling fists of mine. If we ever have the chance to fight again, Masato… I'll show you what I'm really made of. I'm better than this. Damn… This is so damn embarrassing! You only ever have one first fight…. and I totally blew it. But it ain't over yet! At least let me show you my true strength! I'm gonna show you what I've got, so don't back down, Masato!" Kengo slowly takes up a stance with a fist thrust out in front of him. He is poised to exert all of his power, to pour all of his weight and strength into a single blow.

"Here is the full strength of Takabushi Kengo!" I could see a bunch of lighting gather on Kengo fist and I could feel the air around us grow tense. I even my breathing as I look at the attack growing near Kengo.

When it finally came near me I tighten my hand on my Sword and move quickly as I cut through both the attack and Kengo. I could hear a bunch of cheering that sound like it was moving farther away from me and my vision was growing blurry again.

The Sword in my hand disappears and I collapse on the floor, hearing Kengo calling out my name in concern.

After a while of darkness I woke up in a room again. I slowly sat up in the bed, flinching at how sore my body felt. I look over me and I felt my eyes brighten when they connect with a smirking Kengo.

"You finally awake? You slept way too much, Masato. Jeeze. You won, so what'd you go and collapse for? Why am I the one looking after you? Heh….Hahahaha! It's odd. I can't seem to leave you alone. _Phew…_ I think whatever weird frenzy I was possessed with went away after you took me out." Kengo rubs behind his head with a embarrassed look on his face, avoiding looking directly at me.

"I may as well tell you the whole story. Here's what went down…." Kengo sat back in the chair he was in and told me everything that happen to him up until now. I was rather surprised that he knew he was being baited by the people in the Guild.

"Kengo… Did you know you were being baited this whole time?" If he knew this I wonder why he didn't leave the Guild right away? Everyone was basically against him yet he still stays. '_Is he really an idiot….?_'

"It's true. I dove headfirst into the trap. In the beginning, I just got carried away, but I could tell they were overestimating me. I was sure I was being taking advantage of when I made it to Ranker. Andvari came to me and gave me some money. I found out just how much bank you can make as a Ranker. Bathym trained me…. And their flattery didn't even feel half bad. But it wasn't just those two… There were others I suspected, too. Of course, not everyone had ulterior motives… I don't really know how to tell the difference anymore. At first, I was really happy, y'know? Honest. That's all there was to it. And then I won so much coin that I got greedy… I thought I could make my dream come true… I wanna know what's outside Tokyo. It's been sealed off ever since I was born. My dreams…lies outside the boundaries of Tokyo. I wanna fight super strong guys somewhere I'll be acknowledged. At school, no one cares how strong I am, y'know? I know I belong outside that ugly wall around Tokyo. But you know what? When my stupid excitement led me to the point of no return… I finally got it." Kengo looks down at the palms of his hands as he continues.

"After dragging Shiro into this, I felt like I lost the right to belong. I had good intentions, but everything I did to keep him away from this mess… In the end, it all worked against me. Lesson learned! Don't do stuff you're not cut out for!" Kengo lets out a single sigh and looks down at the screen of my phone, which causes me to nervously wonder if he saw any of my pictures on it.

"Someone's calling you. I had a feeling it'd comin' soon. Forget about me. I'm not your problem. I'll take care of myself. Shiro used to say that a lot when we were kids. You know what I mean, so don't bother asking, Masato. I wanna keep my pride… even if it's too late to do that where you're concerned. Can you do me a favor? Can you protect that bookworm for me? You're strong. Much, much stronger than me. You're the only one I can count on. See ya. I wish we could've met sooner, Masato." Kengo left the room, not looking back at me. I wanted to go after him but my body felt way too sore so I just laid in the bed until my body was okay to move again.

I got up from the bed after a while and left the room I was in. I was walking around trying to find Kengo, to try and talk him out of what he was going to do. After a while of wandering, I ended back in the Unranked waiting room. Before I could continue to look for Kengo my phone started to ring.

"A phone call? Even though we're underground? It's a call coming from the App… Is it Shiro?" I answer the call and put my phone to my ear. Once the call connected I heard a familiar voice.

"_Masato, is that you? It's me, Shiro. The current situation requires quick action. I already have an idea of what's going on right now, so please just tell me what's happening in your immediate vicinity._" Hearing Shiro's serious tone I quickly retold him what has happened to me in the Guild and what Kengo told me as well.

"_I see. Understood. Thank you, Masato. The most important thing right now is for both of us to remain calm. Please follow the instructions I'm about to give you. Trust me on this." _I listen seriously to what Shiro is telling me. Once he told me everything I ended the call and started to look for two people I needed for this plan.

I found them rather quickly, talking with each other. They notice me and wave me over. I had a glare on my face as I got closer to them. I was still pissed at them for lying to me. But I had to put that aside for now.

"Hey, if it isn't Masato! But why the scary face? What's wrong?" I just increased my glare and Andvari avoided making eye contact with me. I crossed my arms in front of me and didn't say anything. Just let my eyes give them the answers. Bathym pouts once he realizes why I was so mad. "Aww, what? Did you find out?"

"I thought we could keep you outta the loop a little longer. Don't take it personally." I was tapping my foot as I continue to glare at them, not feeling better after what Andvari just said, and they were awkwardly avoiding my eyes as they realize I wasn't relaxing in my anger.

"Hey, come on! Don't look so mad. It's a waste of that pretty face!" I felt my face grow hot as Bathym wink at me. Even though I was mad at him I couldn't forget how attractive I found him.

"I wanna talk to you guys." I didn't tell them right away what I wanted to talk to them about. I was still mad at them so I wanted them to get nervous as they wonder what I wanted to speak to them about.

"What? You wanna talk? Hm… Not if you're just gonna take your anger out on me." Bathym and Andvari both took on defensive positions and I could only uncross my arms then let out a sigh, my anger disappearing.

"That's not my intent. I've got an idea that's super exciting… Not to mention good for business." I smile wide once I saw that both of their interest perked at what I just said. Bathym had the same look when he was talking about eating my soul and Andvari basically had coins appearing in his eyes.

"Oh? A super exciting idea? Now, this I gotta hear, Masato." Bathym moves in closer to me, his eyes still looking at me with an excited gleam in them.

"Business, eh? I like the sound of that! Let's hear it!" Andvari also moves in closer to me as well and I couldn't help but smile, feeling pleased that Shiro's plan was going in the right direction.

* * *

**_Behind The Guild…._**

"_Gah!_" Kengo is knockdown to the ground as he is hit. He is all dirty and cover in bruises. He tried to get up from the ground but is stop when a foot is put on his back, causing him to let out a pained grunt.

"Even in a weakened state, you still put up quite a fight, No. 6! Don't look so surprised. You must've been aware of our plans. Cut the crap already. Why didn't you scram, anyway? I might've enjoyed hunting down a runaway. Still, I can't believe you came at me head-on! You announced yourself and everything! And for what? To get your ass handed to you? You're even dumber than I thought!" No. 3 continue to stomp on Kengo back, only stopping when he heard Kengo chuckle.

"Heh. I knew you were behind it, No. 3. No one else would play this dirty!" Kengo got up into a kneeling position as he looked up at No. 3 with a smirk on his face. No. 3 quickly glare at Kengo before punching him back down onto the ground causing Kengo to let out a pained grunt.

"_Whoops. _My hands slipped. You ought to watch your mouth." No. 3 had a dark smirk on his face as he stared down at Kengo, who was struggling to stand back up. Even though he was injured pretty badly Kengo tried not to show it on his face. "I just wanna know… Why bait people like this?" At Kengo question No. 3 let out a loud laugh as if Kengo said something funny.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to build my own guild on the coin and power I've amassed! I'll build my own impregnable fortress. After all, who doesn't want to be their own ruler?" No. 3 shrugged his shoulder casually, not caring that Kengo was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"That's why you… dragged him...into this?!" Kengo was glaring hard at No. 3, feeling pissed off that Shiro was dragged into this for such a simple reason.

"Him? You mean that four-eyes? _Heh. _He should be grateful to even be fodder for me. That's what I'm going to all the effort for, you see. My Sacred Artifact has the ability to steal strength. I already collected your coin. Now I'll take the puny power of your Sacred Artifact, too." As No. 3 raised his Sacred Artifact to use it against Kengo, footsteps could be heard quickly approaching them.

* * *

**_Back With Masato…._**

"Stop! That's enough. Don't move another muscle." I tried to go to the injured Kengo side but was blocked by the many other people in the area. I glared at the man in front of him who I assume was the leader of the group. I ignore the shocked look Kengo was currently giving me, just staring down the spear-wielding man.

"Masato?! You idiot! What're you doing here? You have to protect Shiro… You promised me!" Kengo was getting angry with me but I couldn't really calm him down at the moment, too busy watching the man in front of me. He was a rather burly man wearing a hoodie over a yukata. He had a bean necklace and hanging from his hoodie was a keychain of cute stuffed animals that seemed rather cute for him. '_Is he also a gap moe…? No! Masato, focus on the main issue!'_

"Huh? Who the hell is that? Hey, Kirito. Who is that? Answer me. I didn't receive a report about anyone like that." In the shadow where the man was calling out to came the knife-wielding man who briefly looked at me before looking away.

"...Who knows? I haven't the faintest idea. My apologies, Oniwaka." I didn't know whether to feel okay or insulted that Kirito was basically pretending me and him never met before. '_What an asshole. That's why your ass is short!' _I felt a shiver go down my back as the Kirito eyes connected with me and I tried not to look away quickly from him, wondering if he could hear why I just said in my head.

"_Tch_. You're useless! You just signed your own death warrant." Oniwaka glares at Kirito, who just looks away from him with an unreadable expression on his face. I was wondering if they were friends or just have a boss and underling relationship.

"Whatever. A friend of yours, I presume. Stay out of this, unless you want him to be scarred for life. Looks like a dimwit, anyway… Nobody with half a brain would come here alone…" Oniwaka started to close in toward me with his Spear in his hand, ready to use it against me but I only smirked when I heard incoming footsteps.

"That's where you're wrong! Who said he came alone?!" Andvari came up behind me, his axe ready in his hand and Bathym wave at Oniwaka with a cheerful expression on his face. "_Woohoo! _Bathym in the house! That's right! Don't take your eyes off me, folks!"

"Andvari! Bathym! Good timing. Hurry up and…" Oniwaka stopped talking when Bathym raised a finger and waved it in front of him with a smile still on his face, causing Oniwaka to grow confused. "_Nuh-uh,_ Oniwaka. No can do."

"Why do you think we'd show up with this newbie?" At what Andvari said the smile on Oniwaka's face disappeared immediately and glared at us hard, finally catching on to what was happening. "Don't tell me… you traitorous rats!"

"Aww, don't put it like that… Besides, we were never really on your side, to begin with." Bathym raises his arm and, to my shock, he somehow attracts the beam of a spotlight. "I was just following along with the exciting script you gave me. I'm sure I told your messenger as much. Besides, you should know better than to trust a demon. You want our loyalty, you gotta lock us into a pact first, man. So, basically, I've decided to follow a new script now, see? _Woo!_ It just happens to be way more awesome and cool! It's got loads of potential!" Bathym threw a wink Oniwaka way, causing him to take a step toward him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Sorry, but you know what? The dwarven scale always tips to the side with one more coin." At Andvari words Oniwaka eyebrows shot up, looking at him in confusion.

"I already gave you loads and loads of coins!" Andvari just shook his head at what Oniwaka said with a serious expression on his face. "I already gave you the receipt that says payment was received for propping up the gladiators you designated. Nowhere in our agreement did I sign up to be your goon." Andvari took out what I assume was a copy of receipts and showed it to Oniwaka, who looked at it with an annoyed look.

"Fine, I'll give you more coins! So follow my orders!" Oniwaka motion to the coin that was to his side and I have to say it was a rather large amount of coins but Andvari only shook his with a smirk on his face.

"You won't have enough. Not even if you pay me all you got!" Andvari's words shocked Oniwaka and his expression grew ugly as he stared us down. I could see he was practically grinding his teeth together. "Right now, along with the right to challenge the No. 1, the No. 2 rank goes to Masato. In other words, since you're No. 3, you stand below Masato."

"It can't be!" Oniwaka's eyes grew sharp and for some reason it made him see rather unhuman but it didn't stay like that for long, with him gaining control of his anger.

"That's right! And with all that fight money that skyrockets from the baiting practice you set up… Guess who makes more than you now! And guess who's been promised every last coin of that fight money! Heehee! It's a big bonus for me!" Andvari was basically beaming, thinking about all the money he was going to get, and I kind of wish I didn't give him all the money, feeling a bit annoyed with how pleased he was.

"So when it's all said and done, we're on Masato's side now!" Andvari was standing next to me, practically puffing out his chest. I could only give him some acknowledgment, realizing that he was a rather reliable person when business is involved with money.

"We'll take out whatever peons are milling around! Go and do your thing! I'm about to part the seas on these twerps! Just call me Moses!" After Bathym said that the three of us jumped into the swarming mass of lackeys that surrounded Oniwaka and Kengo.

Andvari's axe and Bathym's kicks literally send goon after goon flying off into the distance. Meanwhile… I forge straight ahead to my goal… To Kengo's side.

* * *

**_Back With Shiro, Shuichi, Duo…._**

"He gave all of it away? That's amazing… Masato sure is something." Shuichi chuckled at the information Shiro gave him and Shiro just smiled to himself with gentle eyes as he thought about Masato.

"I had no doubt that he could throw it all away without hesitation and forward. Shuichi, you gave me so much information. I feel only gratitude towards you. What is going to come to pass here in Tokyo… No one person will be able to stand up against it alone. I've made up my mind. This is the only way forward I see... that will protect the two of them. We'll form our own guild. We will protect our own future!" Shiro said this with no hesitation toward Shuichi who only smiled at what Shiro decided to do in the end.

* * *

_Author Note - I am rather excited about the upcoming event on the game and I can't wait to play it! It will be totally fun! But I can wait a bit longer for it. Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyed and that everyone is healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~_


	31. Berserkers (13)

After cutting down an enemy who got in my way I finally got to Kengo side. I hold my hand out to him, waiting for him to grab it. He stared at it for a second before smiling and getting off the ground. I kept my hand on his shoulder, once I saw him about to lose his balance.

"_Phew! _Thanks for the help. But why did you even come? I made a big show of leaving…. and you ruined it. You even brought No. 8 with you. As for that old swindler who tagged along… I won't waste my breath." Kengo looked away with a frown on his face once he saw Andvari. Andvari stumbles over his foot and looks at Kengo with an insulted expression.

"Hey! That's pretty rude! You should thank me with some coins for coming to help you, No. 6! And I'm not old! I'm a young buck in dwarven years!" Andvari knocked down an enemy who went to attack him as he was speaking to Kengo. I was rather surprised he was good at fighting, thinking he was only good with money.

"You're not so bad in a fight, either, Andvari. You should throw your hat in the ring as a gladiator. Not only are you physically strong, but you have some interesting things like curses up your sleeve, don't you?" Bathym landed a hard kick on an enemy who tried to sneak up on him, sending his flying hard into a wall, leaving behind an imprint in said wall.

"Are you kidding? Who'd manage the books if I started fighting?" Andvari takes out the last of the enemy, resting his axe on his shoulder. All around us, there were a bunch of knocked out enemies. Oniwaka was glaring at us hard and holding his spear tightly.

"Oniwaka, take a good look at the situation you've got yourself into. You might as well surrender. You might not like hearing this from me after I switched sides, but that's the way the dice rolls. You have no chance of winning." Bathym motioned to all of the knocked out allies of Oniwaka, showing him that he was by himself in this.

"It's not my place to talk, either, but… Your allies have all scattered or fled. Now that I think about it, that kid with the knife left you high and dry, too. But, hey! Chin up! You're the No. 3 here! I'm sure you'll make up for it in coins soon enough!" Andvari backs up what Bathym just said, causing Oniwaka's expression to get unreadable and I was surprised he didn't just attack right away.

"Must be a hard pill to swallow. I mean, I sure didn't think it'd turn out this way. All I have is my strength. I regret that it wasn't enough to settle this, but…" Kengo stared down Oniwaka, slowly drifting off from what he was saying. It was quiet as both of them stared at each other before Oniwaka's shoulders started to shake as he laughed. "What the hell's so funny?" Kengo glares at the still laughing Oniwaka.

"Hahahahaha! What isn't funny about this? What, do I look that pitiful to you? You think I want your sympathy? Friends? No. 3? They don't mean a damned thing. Never did! I bullied those guys into following me. That was the extent of our relationship. I never expected loyalty. The fact that you even think like that is what makes you so naive. That's the kind of crap only Haves spew. For someone like you to talk as if you're a Have Not… That naivety is so hilarious. You have no idea what it's really like to have nothing. You don't know the dread that comes from falling through pitch darkness with nothing to cling to. Strength is all you've got…? _Ha! _No one in this world has the right to say that but me! Hear my words! Don't you dare try to take that from me! This is why you piss me off, Takabushi Kengo!" Oniwaka angrily said that to Kengo and I couldn't help but feel sad for him. '_Is this what I would have been like if I came to this world alone without no one there for me?'_

* * *

**_From The Shadow Nearby…._**

Kirito observing the proceedings from afar narrows his eyes at Oniwaka's statement. "Oniwaka... You are a thuggish, hopeless fool of a man, but… I admit I'm sympathetic for what you've been through. And that's about it…" Kirito whispers go unnoticed and he takes his leave without anyone being the wiser.

* * *

**_Back To Masato And Company…._**

"I don't understand what you're saying, but it's obvious you hate me. That's why you and your goonies went after me, isn't it?" Kengo was glaring back at Oniwaka and I felt like I shouldn't get in between them, seeing as this is something they should probably solve themselves.

"Yeah, that's right. I couldn't wait to make you suffer. I've hated your guts since the first time I saw you. I knew exactly what I wanted to put you through. That was all that mattered. I'd deprive you of everything, and once you had nothing left… I'd watch you fall." Oniwaka smirks at Kengo, causing him to increase the intensity of his glaring.

"You wanted to make me more miserable than you are so you could feel better about yourself? That's pathetic." At what Kengo said Oniwaka shook his head lightly, causing Kengo to raise his eyebrow confused. "Other way around, bucko." I felt my eyebrow raised as well at what Oniwaka just said, not understanding what he was trying to hint at.

"The other way…?" Kengo was as confused as me as he looked at the smirking Oniwaka. Oniwaka let out a chuckle, shaking his head at how confused Kengo was.

"No matter how deep you fall into the abyss, you'll never fall further than I have. I'm at rock bottom. I lurk in the deepest depths of this world. There's no way anyone could reach the depths I've sunk to. Every time this becomes clear to me…. I'm reminded of the anger I have for this pathetic world! I could live forever without ever forgetting it! Not one of you knows what it's like! How could you know the rage I felt when I realized everything I thought I had was a lie?!" Oniwaka's words caused Kengo to stop glaring at him, getting caught off guard.

"Everything I believed in… lies. My life itself was a complete lie. I had nothing. The world stole everything from me long before I started stealing from others! So why shouldn't I? I'll take everything I want with my own hands… with my own strength! That's the rule I live by… the rule I'll impose on this world." Even with how serious Oniwaka was with his words Kengo just put a finger in his ear, completely disinterested in what he was currently saying.

"Sorry… I'm a little slow. I have no idea what you're going on about. Actually, I did get one thing… I figured out I'm actually pretty lucky. But Oniwaka, you and I… You know what? Never mind." Kengo just waves off what he was going to say causing Oniwaka to glare at him, annoyed with how he was acting.

"I'm not the type to settle disputes with words. I only know one way to do that. This is my way of setting things right. Put 'em up, Oniwaka! I don't like you, so I'll punch you in the face! Simple, ain't it?! When it comes down to it, we're the same kind of guy. That's what pisses me off the most!" Kengo gets into a fighting stance, gesturing for Oniwaka to come at him. I was just off to the side with Andvari and Bathym watching this unfold, wondering if this is the right way to handle this.

"Shut up! Stop flapping your mouth! I'll steal that puny power of yours! My Sacred Artifact will steal all! It will take everything until there's nothing left!" Oniwaka Spear started to glow as he got ready to use his Sacred Artifact against Kengo.

"So these things are called Sacred Artifacts? Well, let me show you a little something called an endless wellspring of power!" I could feel a bad feeling appearing in my gut as I thought about what Kengo Sacred Artifact was like. '_Isn't it basically the opposite of Oniwaka? This may not end well….'_

** "Role of the Stalwart! Rule of Appropriation!" **The air was getting heavy as Oniwaka started to say his incantation and it felt like things were getting sucked in his direction.

**"Role of the Barbarian! Rule of Infinitude!" **The air around Kengo started to crackle around him as electricity was appearing around his fist.

**"I, Hozoin Oniwaka, engrave mine name unto thee! Usurp all… Ravenous Hunter!"**

**"I, Takabushi Kengo, engrave mine name unto thee! Encircle all… Geant Basher!"**

As soon as both of their attacks connected a bright light, that was similar to what happened with me and Shiro appeared. I could feel myself losing balance as a blast of air from their attacks came my way.

"Huh? What is this light?! I've never seen Sacred Artifacts clash like this!" Oniwaka's shocked voice came from the bright light and I could also hear Kengo's confused voice from within the bright light. "What the?! What's up with this light? I've never felt anything like this before!" Kengo's voice was the last thing I heard before everything grew dark and my body went flying through the air.

* * *

**_?..._**

"_By the time I realized who I was, I'd already lost everything. I had nothing… Nothing but my own strength. It's always slept deep within me, and I've always hated it. I had no choice but to climb the ranks with my own hands, using this power. I used my strength to subdue, usurp, exploit, and control anything and anyone that could be useful to me. I set the figure on my own value. I made everyone acknowledge me. That's all I've ever cared about."_ Oniwaka could feel all the memories from his past coming back to him fast, not stopping once and he felt deep pain and rage fill him up. He wanted to steal more. He needed to steal more. He had to…

* * *

**_Back To Behind the Guild…_**

"_Ugh… _Masato? _Maaan,_ that hurt like a… What was that, anyway? What the hell just happened? I went up against that jerk Oniwaka, then some white light was everywhere, and.." As Kengo tried to remember what happened another voice appeared, sounding confused.

"_Aaaaaaah! _What hit me?! Brings to mind that stupid dragon's flapping wings! And that light…?! Oh, it's you, No. 6. This is your fault! I'm gonna sue you for damages, chump!" Andvari points towards Kengo, who just clicks his tongue and look around for the others.

"You… of all people… Where did No. 8 and Masato go?" Kengo slowly got off the ground, wincing when he felt a sharp pain goes through his body.

"How the hell should I know? I was too busy holding my coin bag down! I wouldn't worry about it, though. I'm sure Bathym is with him." Andvari got up from the ground, holding said coin bag in his hands and looked at it making sure there was no damage to it.

"Don't worry?! My friend is probably alone with a demon, and you tell me not to worry?!" Kengo looked at Andvari with a shocked expression, imagining what could happen to Masato alone with a demon.

"Yeah, but… there's nothing a wholesome, powerless, honest account manager like me can do about…." Kengo let out a sigh as he gave a piece of paper to Andvari who took it with bright eyes, causing him to stop halfway through what he was saying.

"I'll pay you out of my fight money, so help me find him, you little miser!" At Kengo's words, Andvari gave a salute to Kengo and turned around to go find Masato, Kengo following behind him. "Leave it to me! I'll leave no stone unturned!" Andvari walked with a little hop in his steps, causing Kengo to let out an annoyed sigh.

"This guy's pretty easy to deal with, in his own way…" Kengo mumbled that to himself as he continued to follow behind the happy Andvari.

* * *

**_With Masato…_**

I let out a groan as I sat up from the ground, my head pounding. My vision was blurry as I tried to adjust to everything. As I was going to get off the ground I could hear footsteps approaching me. Looking in the direction of the footsteps I saw Kengo and Anvari coming towards me.

"Oh, there you are. You alive, Masato?" Kengo went to my side quickly and put a hand under my arm then pulled me up from the ground. He kept a hand on me, waiting until I was no longer unsteady on my feet.

"Somehow, yeah. What happened?" I remember seeing a bright light, hearing Oniwaka and Kengo but after that, I don't remember anything else. I feel like I was thinking something else as well but my head is so fucked up right now.

"As I thought, Bathym's here too. _Uh…_ why are you staring at the ceiling?" Andvari questioned the wide-eyed Bathym who was just looking at the ceiling and I followed his line of sight. It took me a while for my head to process what I was currently seeing.

"What the…? It looks like there's a… crack in the sky…?" Kengo points in the direction of the rift that has split the sky above. Although it was much smaller in size, it's the same kind of dimensional rift I encountered in Shinjuku. I could feel my thoughts moving fast as I realized what was going to happen soon. '_Ah fuck me. This is happening again…'_

"This is getting nuts! _Nnnnggg! _How exciting! Look! Look! See that there? There's lightning flashing inside the rift!" Bathym was practically jumping in place as he pointed excitedly at the rift in the sky.

"Is that…?!" I could barely hear Andvari's shocked voice as deep within the rift, I could make out some sort of being…. enveloped in lightning. It can only be described as an aberration in human form.

"Am I the only one who thinks that looks like Kengo?" I realized that in some weird that the being looked like Kengo. The hairstyle wasn't that similar but other than that it did look like him.

"M-Me?! Well, now that you mention it…. Hm… I-I have no idea who that is, but… what is this strange feeling? It feels like I know him…? No, that's not the right word for it…" As Kengo was trying to figure out how to put words to the feelings he was currently feeling the being finally reacted.

It has no voice and makes no sound, but the roar the being unleashes strikes fear in my heart. It thrashes violently, like a beast attempting to free itself from its trappings. Or perhaps it resembles an exiled god, struggling with the unrequited eternal yearning to claim a new world.

'_Why did I think of that? Masato you get weird during really serious and dangerous situations._' I felt confused at myself for thinking that way, not understanding how the thought process got into that. I just continue to look at the being who was still thrashing in place. I took my phone from my pocket and took a picture of it then sent it to Shiro.

* * *

**_Back With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo….._**

Shiro stares in shocked disbelief at the image of the aberration sent to his phone. In the message, there was "_A dimensional rift. An aberrant being._"

"This is clearly another Exception… A being so unfathomable the App can't fully process it. It's just like the one we saw in Shinjuku that day… Isn't it, Masato?" Shiro looked away from his phone and closed his eyes for a second before looking sternly at Shuichi who didn't have his usual smile on his face.

"Did you know about this, Shuichi? Did you just let things play out, knowing all along that this would happen? Or did you actually intend for it to happen? Do you actually have any idea just how dangerous that thing is?! It's happening again. Ikebukuro is going to end up in ruins, just like Shinjuku…" Shiro was glaring at Shuichi who didn't say anything for a while. Shuichi didn't react for a while before a reappeared on his face.

"First and foremost, we need to assess the situation. I know you will know what's different this time around." At Shuichi's words, Shiro looks at his phone again and opens a video stream in the App to fully understand the situation.

"Unlike last time, there doesn't seem to be any collateral damage. None of the news sources I've checked have reported any earthquakes, rifts in the earth, or anything like that… Why would that be? Is this incident smaller in scale than last time? I need details. You don't need to get any closer, just tell me what you see, Masato." Shiro asked Masato this, who then told him what was currently happening at the moment. Shiro nods his head in understanding of the new information he got.

"Smaller than last time, you say? About human size… I see. What else can you tell me? Struggling…? But it can't break out? That's...odd. We're talking about the same sort of entity that reduced Shinjuku to rubble in the blink of an eye. Even if it's on a different scale, it must have overwhelming power…. Is it really possible to contain something like that? What's different this time? The durability of the buildings? No, that's not likely. The guild…? Maybe it's related to the fact that there's a guild there? _Hmm…_ No, there'll be time to think about that later. Right now, you two have to deal with that thing. You're currently in the heart of the Ikebukuro Guild, right? Can you get out of there? If possible, try to escape without being spotted by-" Shuichi raised a hand, giving Shiro a serious look, stopping Shiro from continuing what he was going to say.

"I would advise against that. If they did manage to escape, it would also mean that the Exception would be set loose. If so, Ikebukuro…. No, all of Tokyo would be ruined. Is that what you want, after narrowly escaping that fate once before?" Shiro glared at the calm Shuichi, not liking what he just said.

"How could you of all people say that? You've been turning a blind eye to this whole incident!" Shiro slammed a hand on the table, feeling pissed off at how Shuichi was currently acting with the whole situation.

"I could say the same thing about you, Shiro. My brother, even I… may have already died once as a result of what you and your little friend did. Yet you have the audacity to say that to us?" A thinly veiled threat gleams behind the cold stare Shuichi directs at Shiro. Shiro involuntarily emits a quiet gasp.

"I-I didn't…" Shiro stumbles with his words, looking down at the table feeling guilty about what he just said.

"So. Why don't we call it even and put this behind us. What do you say, Shiro? I forgive you, so I'd like to ask that you forgive me, too. You're not the one I should be angry with, anyway. After all… This is just one of the many crises occurring throughout all of Tokyo." Shuichi waves off Shiro guilt and grows serious as he mentions the other crises that were occurring throughout Tokyo.

"One… of many?" Shiro's expression grew surprised at what Shuichi just told him, not fully understanding what he was saying.

"Oh, are you surprised? Did you really think you were the only ones to encounter these entities? There have been more of these incidents than you could count with one hand in our records alone. Most people just haven't noticed, or simply don't remember. The world could be destroyed at any given moment. In fact, it's possible that this has already happened many times. But I would hazard a guess that there are still very few people who have noticed. Even with a Rule that lets you peek into the memories of others, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone among the millions of citizens of Tokyo with such memories. I can't help but wonder who could have created such a system… Whoever it was, I wonder if they see this world as nothing more than a toy to play around with." Although his voice is calm, there is a mixture of distinct hatred and a hint of sorrow in Shuichi's tone.

"It's unforgivable… Not that forgiving them was ever an option. The unknown must be conquered by human intellect and converted into knowledge. Knowledge must stand above all else. Whatever these entities are, they will pay for looking down on us. I will exterminate them all. I'll make them wallow in regret in the deepest pits of hell… Oh, excuse me. I got a little sidetracked. In short, this is an observational study, of sorts. Worst case scenario, we fail. It just happens that the price of failure would be the end of the world. That is all. Just like before. Just like what happened… in Shinjuku." Shiro was tensing up, feeling nervous, at what Shuichi just said.

"Take it easy, Shiro. I'll pray for your guild's first battle to end in victory." Shuichi sips calmly at the tepid coffee that may be the last thing he will ever consume. Meanwhile, Shiro takes one deep breath, then another, and then contacts Masato through the App.

"Can you help me gather some information, Masato? I need you to break from the target in front of you for a moment. Assess the situation in the vicinity and describe it to me. It's particularly important that we learn the whereabouts of the other instigator, Hozoin Oniwaka. If we're to resolve this the way we did before, we'll need help from both Kengo and Oniwaka-" Shuichi put down his tepid coffee, getting Shiro's attention again and stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Oh, sorry to butt in on your conversation." Shuichi gave a half-ass apology to Shiro and Shiro only raised his eyebrow in confusion at what he was saying. "What do you mean by that, Shuichi?"

"I mean that Oniwaka is most likely not in any state to even talk right now." Shuichi gave a mysterious smile to Shiro, making him get even more confused at what he was talking about.

* * *

**_Back With Masato…_**

I was looking at my phone with a frown, wondering why Shiro stopped talking to me again. I could only sigh and put my phone away in my uniform jacket. I was still near where the aberration was, Kengo by my side looking up at it.

"A crisis, eh…?" Kengo stares at the aberration with blatant skepticism. "You mean, the world is going to end if we don't stop that thing? And you guys claim you already faced something like this? You stopped it and everything went back to normal? _Hahaha! _Are you kidding me? As if I'd believe a story like that." I glare at the laughing Kengo, who holds his hands up in front of him to calm me down.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not trying to make fun of you. One look and I can tell you're serious… and I know we need to do something about it. Oh yeah, I got distracted by that thing and forgot to ask, but… Where the hell did that bastard Oniwaka run off to?" As soon as he said that I heard a loud crash coming from somewhere and a roar from someone or something.

* * *

**_Somewhere else in the guild…._**

Oniwaka swung his Spear wildly at Ikutoshi with rage-filled eyes. His appearance was no longer that of a human but of a red-skinned Transient, a horn coming out of his forehead and his eyes completely yellow. Ikutoshi quickly dodged the attacks from the Spear, looking at Oniwaka with shocked eyes. "Whoa, watch it! The hell are you doing? That's not how you make a first impression!"

Oniwaka didn't even attempt to respond to Ikutoshi, his eyes looking unfocused as he just continued to attack Ikutoshi. Ikutoshi jumped away to make distance between him and Oniwaka and got ready to get serious with Oniwaka.

"So you're just going to attack me without even trying to communicate? I guess there's no point in wasting my breath. If that's the case… **Dwarven Changeling!**" Ikutoshi activates his Sacred Artifact and attempted to land a hit on Oniwaka but his attack was quickly taken care of and Ikutoshi was thrown against the wall roughly.

"_Oww…_ How can you be this powerful without even using a Sacred Artifact? It's almost inhuman! And your appearance… Dude, you look like a Transie-" Before he could say Transient Oniwaka got ready to attack him again, catching Ikutoshi off guard. "Oh, crap!"

"Hmm… You're the No. 3, aren't you? That roar was pretty impressive. So you're the surprise Claude was sitting on? His ultimate warrior?" Macan appeared in front of Ikutoshi and Ikutoshi called out his name, shocked that he was here suddenly.

"The last time we fought, I thought you were a trumped-up bastard putting on airs, but… Well, well. Looks like you're not so bad after all." Macan eyes look at the raging Oniwaka with excited eyes, giving him a beast-like smirk.

"Give...me…!" Oniwaka tried to speak, even though he was in a rage-filled state but Macan only laughed, understanding what Oniwaka wanted.

"Bahahaha! You want to devour me, do you?! Bring it on! Let's eat and be eaten! Let the mad battle begin! In any case, there's only one of me in any world! You'll become my flesh and blood, and I yours! I'm going to leave my mark on this world! I'll make sure they know I was here!** I, Gadungan Macan, engrave mine name unto thee! Devour your prey, Mad Tiger!**" Macan activated his Sacred Artifact and went into his beast-like form then went to attack Oniwaka, who let out a rage-filled roar before going to meet Macan in battle.

* * *

**_Back With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo…._**

"He's a Transient?" Shiro looked at Shuichi with shocked eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"Precisely. According to my research, Oniwaka is most certainly a Transient. He drifted into this world through a Gate somewhere as soon as he was born. His human name and origin are completely fake. Well, that part is just a theory. I don't actually know where he came from. He has no memory or anything to base his identity on. He's truly alone in this world, in every sense of the world. He has nothing and no one to turn to. The void in his heart is immeasurable, like a black hole that swallows everything around it." At Shuichi 's words, Shiro thought about Masato, who had a similar background to Oniwaka. He felt worried that if things went differently for Masato he could have been just like Oniwaka.

"His Rule of Appropriation, as the name suggests, allows him to steal all of his opponents have…. until they run dry. Exceptions are basically Rules that have overflowed from the Sacred Artifacts that once contained them. They are byproducts spawned when a Gate loses control. An endless stream of Rules floods a vessel until it can hold them no longer. If a Sacred Artifacts originally belonged to someone else, as with yours, the Rule will manifest in the form of that former owner. But in Hozoin's case… He's the original owner of the power he wields. This means his Rule will continue to flood the vessel that is his physical body, with no end in sight. The flood stems from the dimensional rift that was ripped open by the Exception." Even though he was saying something serious, Shuichi just smiled casually at Shiro.

* * *

**_Back at the guild…._**

"The hell…? What in the world is going on?! What is that idiot boss of mine thinking?! I'll bet he's idly watching from some safe place…" Nomad was mumbling to himself, feeling pissed at the current situation that was happening at the moment.

"So this is the seat with the best view? We wouldn't settle for anything less than the ringside spectacle!" Claude appears behind Nomad, causing him to turn around with a shocked expression. "What-? Boss?! Why are you out in such a dangerous place?!"

"Why would we not attend? We went through such tedious lengths precisely to observe this event. How will our Berserkers stand against the supposed crisis? Can the chosen gladiators survive this seemingly dire situation? We shall observe this highly anticipated grand finale from the best seat in the venue!" Claude had child-like wonder as he grew excited about what he was going to see soon.

"You're out of your mind, boss… You know you could die too, don't you?" Nomad could only let out a tired sigh, knowing he couldn't change Claude's mind once he got like this.

"Let us just say that is highly unlikely. You see, Nomad, that creature is completely incapable of harming us." Claude had a mysterious smile on his face, causing Nomad to look at him with tired confusion, used to Claude keeping things from him.

* * *

**_Back With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo…._**

"Enough lecturing. The real issue right now is figuring out how to stop that thing. Two Exceptions inside an enclosed space. How will you deal with this problem? What plan will you devise? What measures will you take?" Shuichi was looking at Shiro expectantly, waiting for him to say something interesting.

"Shuichi, before I answer that, would you mind listening to a hypothesis I came up with?" Shiro asked Shuichi this, who nodded his head at Shiro, telling him to continue. "It has been churning in the back of my mind. When I asked myself why you chose the Ikebukuro Guild for this experiment… I knew you must have had a specific reason. And that is… It's a place that is convenient for your goal. For some reason, the summoned Exceptions aren't able to leave the boundaries of the guild. To figure out why, I went over the events that transpired in Shinjuku in my head. In that case, the Exception was able to pass through the App's Battle Zone. Of course, its ability to do so makes sense, as it was generated by me and Masato. We were later able to eliminate that being by establishing the hierarchy between our Rules." Remembering how they solve the problem, Shiro blush briefly before getting a serious expression again.

"The key is to clarify the ranking of the Rules. In other words, which Rule holds dominance over the other. Consistency is achieved by establishing that hierarchy, which cancels out the Exception. And there's something else that's been bothering me. The Ikebukuro Guild adheres to a very similar system. In other words, the ranking system, which Kengo and Oniwaka both belong to. And they're who caused the Exception this time. You could say this system puts App users in hierarchical order. The structures are identical. At first, I thought it was just a political endeavor or a whimsical quirk, but… When one considers the ranking of Rules as the true purpose of guilds, everything fits into place. The walls of the underground Colosseum represent the Ikebukuro Guild's boundaries, which lie just outside the App's Battle Zone. This Exception can't pass through those walls, which indicates that it's affected by the Guild's ranking system. Therefore… one might arrange to safely summon an Exception if two guild members with contradicting Rules were to clash. That's what you've done, isn't it? Trapped an Exception inside the Ikebukuro Colosseum. As for the reason why the Exception occurred despite there being a difference in ranking between No. 3 and No. 6… Looking at it another way, you could say that the Exception is smaller in scale because of the ranking system in place. You engineered to limit it to a localized scale. Of course, these are all just deductions based on prior deductions, but… If I'm right, we should be able to eradicate the Exception by touching it and declaring the ranking order again." Shuichi clapped his hands together, looking pleased with the hypothesis Shiro came up with.

"Fantastic, Shiro! You're incredibly close to the conclusion we reached ourselves. You see, guilds are none other than a reconstructive process to consolidate numerous mythologies into one. According to one of our most probable theories, that is the purpose of the App itself… To unify all 24 mythologies into one and bring an entirely new world into existence. That may be what the App is designed for." Shuichi added to the hypothesis that Shiro came up with.

"In that case, the answer is simple. We just need to consolidate the two perpetrators within our guild. Then, all we would need to do is have the Guild Master confirm the hierarchy of their Rules. Oniwaka may be an Exception himself right now… But at the same time, he's also a Transient. If so, then, just like when Masato exorcized the oni in Shinjuku Central Park…. It should be possible to force Oniwaka under the jurisdiction of a pact with him. Even if we're not able to reason with Oniwaka, we can resolve the situation that way." Shiro felt that this plan of his could work without a doubt, he trusted that Masato could solve the problem.

"Wonderful! A truly elegant plan. Above all, its simplicity is what makes it so great. The best plans are always the simple ones…. But whether or not it will be so easy to pull off is a different matter. Can you and your friends defeat Oniwaka now that he has become an Exception? Keep in mind that Kengo can't fight against Oniwaka. That would only exacerbate the Exception. Can you really pull this off with Masato's power alone?" Even with Shuichi doubtful words, Shiro didn't back down and only stare hard at Shuichi.

"Shuichi, do you remember what you said about Oniwaka? You said that he's truly alone in this world, in every sense of the word. He has nothing and no one can turn to. I know a person in the same situation. That person also doesn't remember his past but is stronger and kinder than anyone else I know. My chains of solitude were severed because I was freed by his kindness. If anyone can save Oniwaka now… It's Masato." Shiro had a gentle look in his eyes as he thought about Masato and looked at his phone to make sure the call with Masato was still connected.

"Masato… Can you hear me? You need to help Oniwaka. Cut him free from the obsessive sorrow that torments him!" Shiro could hear the faint voice of Masato who simply reply yes back to him but he knew that Masato was going to help Oniwaka.

* * *

**_Back at the guild….._**

"**Devour your prey, Mad Tiger! **_Grroooooooaaaarrrrrr!_" Macan went to attack the raging Oniwaka again but was quickly sliced with his Spear, causing him to let out a pained grunt as he slammed against the wall. Macan came out of his beast-like state, looking completely tired.

"That was… everything I had… I'm finished… But…" Macan looked at the raging Oniwaka who was walking towards him, a pained expression on his face as he gripped his Spear tightly.

"_Aah…. Aaaah…_ It hurts….!" Oniwaka raised a hand to his head, trying to shake away the sudden wave of pain he was feeling but it wouldn't go away. It kept getting more painful and he could only let out a roar of pain.

"You can talk, huh? Pain snapped you out of it…? _Ha…_ Looks like you're hurting pretty bad. Feels like you're being split open from the inside, doesn't it? You're really strong… I can tell. It's like an infinite supply of power is flooding into you. But your body has its limits. Eat too much, and you'll pop like a balloon. You even filled your greedy stomach with all those I've eaten up until now… That's no good… It's never a good idea to overeat. You're so full it hurts, aren't you, No. 3?" Macan was looking up weakly from the ground, looking at Oniwaka who was still in pain. "_Arrrrgh….! _ My body!" Oniwaka was struggling to stay on his feet, still heading closer to Macan.

"Looks like we're gonna die here. You and me both…" Macan mumbled that to himself, his expression looking solemn. Oniwaka still has a hand to his head, shaking it furiously. "_Ah… aaaggh…_ No…. No!"

* * *

**_Back With Masato…._**

"Shiro said to look for Oniwaka, but that's a real tall order! All he told us is that he's somewhere in the underground Colosseum. Does he realize how big this place is?!" Kengo messes up his hair, getting annoyed with having to look for Oniwaka.

"Now, now. They say it's good to go through hardships once in a while. This is starting to get exciting!" Bathym claps his hand on Kengo back, who just glares at how cheerful he was during this serious moment.

"As for Andvari, he just suddenly took off on his own. Classic Andvari. Some leader he is!" Kengo scoffed at the fact Andvari just up and left to do something else. What it was didn't seem that important to Kengo.

"Huh? Is that some kind of self-deprecating joke? You're the one to talk!" Bathym gave Kengo a teasing look causing Kengo to glare at him and was going to say something but stop once he heard someone coming towards them. "Hm….? Hey, someone's coming."

"A kid? I 've seen him somewhere before… Hey, wait! You're hurt!" Kengo got in front of Ikutoshi, who was badly injured at the moment. Ikutoshi glare at Kengo with an irritated expression. I was off to his side looking at him with concerned eyes, wondering what I should do to help him out.

"Ah, shuddup. I just screwed up a bit, is all… No. 1 and No. 3 are fighting up ahead. I stood no chance against them. I hate to admit it… but all I could do was run away." Ikutoshi looked at the ground with a frustrated expression and Bathym went to his side, holding a drink in his hand. And I was wondering where he got that from. Actually, it's better if I don't question it.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop talking. Here, can you drink this? I mean, I'll make you drink it either way, but hey." Bathym tried to give Ikutoshi the drink that looked like an ominous purple color, causing Ikutoshi to grow slightly pale at the appearance. "What's this purple thing? There's some kind of leaf floating in it… I'll pass. It looks hella bitter."

"It's a type of medical herb. It'll help with the pain. Sure, it's bitter, but suck it up. It'll make you feel better. I'm gonna get this kid outta here. Can I count on you guys to handle the rest? I'm expecting one hell of a flashy show from you, Masato!" Bathym blew a kiss my way, causing my face to heat up, then took Ikutoshi somewhere safe. Ikutoshit gave me a tiny wave but stopped once he saw me smiling brightly at him.

Me and Kengo headed in the direction that Ikutoshi told us Macan and Oniwaka were currently fighting. The closer we got I could hear the pained voice of Oniwaka and the weak voice of Macan.

* * *

**_With Macan And Oniwaka…._**

"I don't…. need…. anymore! I… don't… want this!" Oniwaka was struggling to stop himself from getting closer to Macan and stealing more of his abilities. There was sweat appearing on his forehead as he tried to hold himself back.

"This is the first time we've actually had a real conversation… We're alike, you and I. Eating was all I knew. That was the only way for me to connect with this world. We were born with nothing to connect to, without any past or future. The difference…. What...was the difference between us? That's right… I just kept eating whatever I wanted to. You kept eating only the things you didn't want to. That's about it… But I guess it all ends here." Oniwaka groans in pain and raises his weapon towards Macan, who remains lying on the ground. Macan just looks at the unfocused eyes of Oniwaka and let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna die here by your hands, and you'll burst open and die shortly after. I guess no one's gonna be able to eat me after all… I wanted to become Masato's flesh and blood… It looks like I'm going to disappear… without ever… connecting to something bigger… I'm sorry… to all those I've eaten… Ah, damn it… I'm so… lonely… I couldn't...find my way to-" Before Macan could accept his death a pair of quickly approaching footsteps cut his words short.

* * *

**_Back With Masato….._**

"Stop right there!" I quickly shouted toward the red-skinned Oniwaka, who looked at me with his unfocused yellow eyes. Kengo had a shocked look as he looked at Oniwaka, not believing it was him.

"Masato! Who is that… Is that Oniwaka? Dude, your skin turned red… What the hell happened?" Kengo was trying to understand what was happening with Oniwaka while I was looking at the injured Macan who was on the ground.

"Masato…? You came…" Macan's eyes brightened when they met mine and I couldn't help but give him a big smirk, giving him a quick wink. "Don't get eaten by anyone but me, Macan."

"Ah, what a grand entrance. It almost… makes me want to eat you. Or… would you prefer I say… I want to be eaten by you?" Macan's face grew slightly shy as he looked away from me, causing me to gush how cute he was inside my head.

"Who are you? Why do you stand before me?! Ah, forget it. I don't care anymore… I'm going to die anyway. If I'm going to die anyway… I'll take all of you with me! As many of you as I possibly can! I'll leave a scar on this world that betrayed me, and… I'll take everything! Then I'll go out with a bang! And you're all comin' with me!" Oniwaka was rambling madly as he stared down at me and Kengo.

I know right now at the moment I couldn't talk to him so I summoned my Sword, getting into a comfortable position with my Sword before going toward Oniwaka. Oniwaka let out a roar before getting his Spear ready to meet my Sword.

* * *

_Author Note - __I got some good summons from the game! Well, it wasn't the character I wanted but it was still good! I hope this chapter was enjoyed and that everyone is safe and healthy. I will probably have an update on Sunday or it will be next Thursday. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~ _


	32. Berserkers (14)

After I landed a pretty hard swing at Oniwaka, he fell on the ground roughly. "_Huff… Huff… _**_Ah… Ahhhhhhhh! Ah!_**" Oniwaka slammed a fist on the ground, his expression a mixture of rage and pain.

"Dammit! Why?! Why won't you fall?! Why won't you die like the others?!" Oniwaka gets off and though he was severely injured, Oniwaka continues to swing his Naginata with all his might. The half-moon spear hurtles towards me. He's clearly on the verge of completely losing it. The Summoning Emblem that adorned his leg seems to have peeled off and has fallen to the ground. It catches on his heel as his foot sweeps the ground and flies off into the distance.

"**_Ah…. Ah….. Ahhhhhh! _**All of you! Each and every one! Begone! Disappeaaaaar!" Oniwaka raises his polearm with a scream… leaving himself wide open. Gripping my Sword tightly and narrowing my eyes, I started to speak my incantation.

"**Role of the Wanderer! Rule of Rending! Engrave mine name unto thee. Come forth! Boundless Tail!**" With sword in hand, I face him down. Boundless Tail shines with a radiant glow, fed by the power of my Rule.

* * *

**_Oniwaka….._**

A light of understanding flares in Oniwaka's eyes. This will be his last act of defiance against this hated, rotten world. Something wild rages within him, trying to claw its way out. He knows his body will not hold up much longer. Yet even with this realization, he seems strangely lucid.

To Oniwaka, it feels as though time itself begins to slow. As he faces his end in that lethargic pocket of time, Oniwaka sharpens his focus on what stands before him. At that moment, Oniwaka's eyes finally meet Masato face to face for the first time. The last shred of sanity in Oniwaka is trained upon Masato and the gleam in his eyes.

"_Ah_…" It is as though he is peering into a mirror. He sees in Masato that which resides within himself. "Now I get it…. You, too, are…"

* * *

**_Masato…._**

As our eyes meet and I begin to understand, my Sword comes down against Oniwaka's Naginata. However, the strike doesn't connect, as my aim is not Oniwaka himself, but rather the empty space beside him. It's as though my blazing Sword severs the invisible chains that bind him.

"**_Nnga….! Gaaaaaah!_**" A howling scream echoes through the underground chamber as if Oniwaka is expelling a curse that has festered inside of him. An ominous substance like heavy black smoke erupts from his mouth.

"Masato…?! What did you do?!" Kengo called out to me but I just stared at Oniwaka, as he started to cough after the smoke escaped from his mouth. His skin slowly went back to its tan color. The horn coming from his forehead went away, with me finally noticing that he had a scar on the said forehead. His eyes turned from being completely yellow to dark brown, his eyes glaring at me.

"_Gah! Ack! Eugh! _Damn you…" Oniwaka continued to cough, still trying to get rid of the thing that came out of his body. I had a feeling that left behind a bad aftertaste and I felt for him. I let my Sword disappear, knowing I won't need it anymore. Kengo comes up next to me, staring at Oniwaka.

"He's back to normal! What the hell is going on?" Kengo couldn't understand what was going on and I felt like I should probably explain it to him but I couldn't get the chance to when Macan, who looked a bit better but was still weak, spoke up.

"He's been… cut free." Macan was looking at Oniwaka with wide surprise eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Kengo still had a confused expression on his face, still not fully understanding what he was saying.

"What came out of his mouth was all the energy I had accumulated within me. And not just that, but everything that had stuffed him full, as well as the channel it all flowed through… All the power that was inflating Oniwaka has been cut off from him with savage intensity. Wow…" Macan breaks out in a smile. It's the kind of smile worthy of a carnivore. Kengo nodded his head slowly, getting what just happened with Oniwaka.

"Did you… save me? I see... So that's it then! I lost my chance to die… It's over… All the power I've gained from everyone has up and vanished. I feel much lighter now. There's… nothing left… I guess I'm back to square one." Oniwaka was still on the ground, staring down at the Naginata in his hand with a strange look in his eyes. After a minute Oniwaka made eye contact with me, staring at me with different emotions going through his eyes. "Hey, tell me your name, stranger."

"Oh, we haven't exchanged names. My name is Masato." I gave him a wide smile, not caring about how we were basically fighting minutes ago. It was in the past now and we got everything out in the open now.

"Masato, huh? Masato. You're just like me, aren't you? I can tell from the way you smell. We've both been forsaken by this world." I felt self-conscious when he mentioned he could tell by my smell. I tried to smell myself sneakily without drawing anyone's attention. '_It just sweat… I mean I've been moving around all day. Is it that bad? Ugh… I will take an extra long shower today._'

"You and I are alone here. Am I right? I don't know where I came from, and because of some weird magical bond, I can't leave, either. We were discarded, wandered lost, and now we must survive on our own. I'm right, aren't I?" Oniwaka was looking at me with desperate eyes, wanting to hear my answer.

"We're… the same." I nod my head slowly, seeing the way Oniwaka's eyes light up when he hears that answer. I don't know if we are the "same" but we both don't know where we came from and who we are. I guess we are forsaken.

"Is it really true? Did I finally meet someone like me? Then… You should know! You should know all about my pent-up rage! About the world that's forsaken me! About my total lack of connection to any of it! I have the right to destroy it all, to take whatever I want! I deserve it! That's my right! Everything was taken away from me from the start! What's the problem if I take it back?!" Oniwaka slammed his fist into the ground, tears in his eyes as he let out all the closed up emotions he was keeping inside of him.

"You must understand! Don't you?! Please… Please understand. I didn't know… what else to do…" His cry borders on a plea and I see a weakness deep within his eyes that wasn't there before. I walked closer to Oniwaka, kneeling when I was right in front of him. He was still crying and I slowly put a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would bring some comfort.

"That's not rage. Didn't you say earlier… That you didn't want this?" What Oniwaka feels is that which all living beings dread… The destitution of solitude. Being alone is such a scary and lonely thing….

"What…" Oniwaka was looking at me through the tears in his eyes, confused about what I was talking about. I give him an understanding smile. I could understand what he was feeling.

"You're afraid, aren't you? You feel lonely, don't you? I feel the same way. They are such horrible feelings." I could feel my eyes getting a bit tingly but I force myself not to let the feeling get to me, continuing to let my honest feelings out to Oniwaka. "When I first came to this world… I had no memories and no family to count on… I was so scared back then."

"Then why don't you hate this hellhole?! You should be destroying and pillaging like me! With that much power, you could tear this world apart if you wanted to!" Oniwaka stood up, glaring at me. I didn't react to it and calmly stood up with him as well. Even though he was a bit taller than me it felt like we were staring at each other on equal footing.

"Ryota was nice to me. He became my friend. Shiro needed me. We grew close. Kengo was lost until we teamed up." Even though the reason I gave him seem so simple and rather dumb, they were so important to me. Without them, I would be so lonely in this world. They became the things that I didn't want to lose.

"Heh. Is that so? Just a matter of luck? You were lucky, that's all. That's what all the Haves say! They don't know how Have Nots feel. I had no choice but to take what I needed! Everyone detested me and avoided me. Some tried to take advantage of my power. I cut off my horns and ventured out. I thought that maybe… Just maybe.." Tears were appearing in Oniwaka's eyes again and he wiped them away quickly, growing irritated with how he was acting at the moment. "But everywhere I went, all I found was enemy after enemy. I had no one to count on."

"You really had no one?" I felt like even when the whole world is against you there have to be people who would stand with you. It may not be something you would pay attention to due to how much pain you were feeling but they are still there.

"Don't look at me as if you know everything… Dammit. Okay, you're right. Not everyone… was like that. There were some small few who... They saw me for who I was… But I couldn't believe it. I was scared. How could they possibly believe in me? I mean… Come one! What have I ever given anyone to believe in? I don't even believe in myself! How could anyone believe in me if I don't believe in myself…?" Oniwaka mumbled to himself his tears now just freely falling down his face, not attempting to wipe them away anymore. "All I had was power… But that's not something people can put their faith in. Not really."

"Oniwaka, I want you. Is that okay?" I hold my hand out in front of me, smiling at him. He just looked at my hand for a second with an unreadable expression. I knew he was trying to figure out what I was planning or if this was a trap but I didn't care about that.

"What is that? Sympathy? Or… Or is it…?" Oniwaka couldn't fully understand how it ended up like this and I felt Kengo scoff from behind me. I look over my shoulder at him, with my eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Are you kidding me? He tried to bait us! How could you trust him, Masato?! I know. I don't really have the right to say anything. I hurt you and Shiro, and I've been playing the villain this whole time, but… You're a real idiot, you know that? Way worse than me! You're gonna go to an early grave if you keep this up! Aw man…" Kengo ruffles his hair, letting out a long tired sigh.

"I'm already mixed up in this mess. I'm ready to do whatever I have to. The choice is yours, Masato. Do as you wish, I guess. I'll back you up if I have to." Kengo's face looked somewhere between exasperated and pouting. He ruffles his hair again to vent some more frustration out.

"I'd like to have someone around who knows what I've been through. Also, you've piqued my interest." I look back at the still hesitant Oniwaka with a smile, I gave him a wink hoping it would help ease his suspicions a bit.

"Masato. How interesting. I'm sure we've never met before and this is the first time I've heard your name, and yet… And… yet… Why does it sound so familiar? You seem so familiar that it brings tears to my eyes." I felt myself grow shocked at the fact Oniwaka started to cry again and the fact he thought I looked familiar. Does this mean our past is connected? Does he know who I am and where I am from? I was brought out of my racing thoughts when Oniwaka grabbed my hand tightly with both of his.

"I know your soul. That's what my own soul is telling me. I used to serve a wanderer… Someone I couldn't go without, who I clung to. For some reason, I feel that there's part of me that once entrusted my life to you. I get the feeling I knew you, even before I was born. Years… Decades… We've wandered so many places together. Haha… That's weird. I'm not even 20 years old yet…" Oniwaka continues to whisper in a raspy voice. I felt my eyes widen when I noticed that his physical body was disappearing. Ever so slowly, he begins to vanish… Everything that made up his being is fading away.

"_Ah…_ That's right… It was all to meet you… my master… I can't remember a name or face… But there's no mistake, you're the one I can depend on... I missed you so much… And you're finally here… Took you long enough, idiot." Oniwaka raised one of his hands to hit me on the head, even though it wasn't painful I felt a tear come out of my eye.

"What are you talking about…? I don't understand!" I felt myself getting frustrated, I didn't know what I was getting frustrated with but it was so irritating. Oniwaka wipe away the tears that were appearing in my eyes, not caring about how I was getting frustrated, just giving me a knowing smile.

"You don't get it, huh? That's fine. I can't explain this myself, either. All I can say is that my soul is crying out. I have found the one I can depend on. I swear to you, my one-time master." A bright light appears between us and this reminds me of the time in the park with the oni. Oniwaka was almost gone but I didn't want him to leave yet. Call me selfish but I just wanted to know more about what he was saying. How does his soul know me?

"Call me when you need me. I'll be your right-hand man again…" Giving me one last smile, Oniwaka's weapon, clothes, and body dissolve into particles of light and scatter up toward the heavens. I could still feel Oniwaka's warm hand on my own, even though he was no longer here.

From the corner of my eye, Kengo watches the flickering lights with a blank stare. "Oniwaka vanished without a trace… D-Did he die?" Even though Kengo with Oniwaka wasn't good he still sounded concerned about the disappearing Oniwaka.

"Not at all! I'm sure that he's finally found a connection with this world. His fate is now intertwined with another who resides in this world. Once his power replenishes, he'll sparkle on back. That's what Transients are. They coalesce into existence through the transience of light." I was rather surprised Macan knew so much about this. I assume it was something many Transients know. But I felt better when I knew I would see Oniwaka again…

"One master of mine explained something like that once. He was a real weakling, that one. Died from an illness before I could eat him… He told me he envied us Transients. Heh! Ignorance is bliss, huh?" Macan let out a chuckle as he remembered his former master, and I couldn't help but wonder how someone weak could have made Macan their familiar. They must have been someone skilled.

"So… Oniwaka really was a Transient…" Kengo mumbled that to himself, still processing everything he just learned. I guess it was understandable that it was something most people would take a while to process since he did look fully human.

"I don't really get it, either. If you want to know more, you'll have to find someone who knows the facts. More importantly…" Macan turned to look at me fully, his eyes beaming with interest. "Heh… Gahahaha! So that's your name, eh? Masato!"

"What are you laughing about?!" Kengo was just as shocked at me as we looked at the laughing Macan. I was wondering if it was my name. Is it weird or something? I feel like it was rather simple but why is Macan laughing at it?!

"I've made up my mind! I choose you, no matter what you say! I'll make you my flesh and blood. If that doesn't suit you, you'll just have to make me your flesh and blood. Once I can move again, I'm coming for you. You'd better put some more meat on your bones by then!" Macan went to stand up from his position against the wall he was resting against but went back down when his body struggled to hold himself up.

"H-Hey! You look dizzy! Hold on, I'll call for help." Kengo went to help out the Macan, but was stopped when he just waved off Kengo's help. I was looking at him worried, he did get his abilities stolen by Oniwaka when they fought.

"I don't need help. You get on with your business. I just… can't move… right now. Go. Takedown the enemy… and save me what's left of you to devour, yeah? You better not… let anyone else.. eat you!" Macan gave me a beast-like smirk again and I just gave him a nod, not knowing how to respond to that.

When I nodded my head everything went spinning. "_Huh…?_ My vision is… I'm falling!" I realized as my vision went bad my body ended up falling forward. I closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the pain I was going to feel. I stopped falling when I felt a muscular arm catch me. Opening my eyes again, I saw Kengo letting out a sigh in relief.

"Whoa, that was close. You need to rest a bit. Oniwaka's taken care of, so just take a break and give Shiro a call." Kengo went and rested me against a wall, standing next to me to make sure nothing would attack me out of nowhere.

I could only take out my phone from my uniform pocket and call Shiro from the App. I could feel my head pounding and my vision acting weird for a while but I knew that Shiro would want to know I handle Oniwaka. '_I just keep fainting today… I really need to get used to fighting so much… I am still weak in some areas…'_

* * *

**_With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo…._**

"_Uh-huh_… Got it. Good work. Now get some rest. I know you're feeling the pressure to hurry up and take out that other being. I'm with you on that. But we really shouldn't engage it without a plan. I'll call you back later. See ya. You did it, Masato! And you too, Kengo!" Shiro ends the call with Masato, letting out a relief sigh knowing that Masato took care of Oniwaka.

"Shiro, can I ask you something?" Shuichi's voice brought Shiro from his thoughts and looked toward him with raised eyebrows. "Oh, sorry. What is it?" Shiro had a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he looked at Shuichi.

"It's about Masato. What… is that all about?" Shuichi's question made Shiro expression grow sharp, as he looked at Shuichi with suspicion in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Shuichi didn't mind how Shiro was looking at him in suspicion and continue one with what he was going to say.

"All aspects of Masato are astounding. There are so many familiars under his control. Summoning itself is nothing short of insanity. Both Transients and Sacred Artifacts are contained within a human vessel. Filling an ordinary person with just one of those things best suited to their size and form would take everything they've got. Yet Masato is able to accumulate pact upon pact. It's incredible…. Moreover, everyone Masato encounters seems to sense a different soul in the same person… What exactly is his deal?" Shuichi had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about all the strange things about Masato.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. If you read my memory, then you should already know that much." At what Shiro said, Shuichi shook his head with his usual smile on his face. "I'm not asking for the facts. I'm asking for your opinion."

"All I can say is that Masato is my friend. My dear… dear friend. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all I need to know." Shiro's expression was gentle as he said that and Shuichi nodded his head in understanding, feeling pleased with the answer he got.

"Everyone has their own sanctuary. A realm where emotions rule and logic has no sway. There, calm and collected reason is set aside in order to protect that which is cherished. I have something like that, too." Shuichi smiles at Duo by his side. He then returns his attention to Shiro and bows his head sincerely. "Allow me to apologize. I'm sorry for asking something so rude."

As Shuichi apologized to Shiro, Duo was looking indifferently to the side but an unreadable emotion flashed in his eyes and mumbled something to himself. "_Masato…_"

* * *

**_Back With Masato…._**

I felt myself sneeze as I sat next to a standing Kengo who looked tense. I heard a rumor that if you sneeze that means someone is talking about you. '_It obviously Shiro. Must be talking about something regarding me.' _Even though my body felt tired I felt somewhat better thinking that Shiro was talking about me.

"Talking about resting is one thing… but actually calming down in the middle of this crazy cage match is another matter!" Kengo swings his arms about as if keeping his restless muscles warm while muttering to himself in frustration.

"So. Alone at last…" I put a hand under my chin, giving Kengo what I hope was a charming look. Kengo nodded his head in agreement, and I felt for some reason he wasn't getting what I was talking about.

"We sure are. All alone… With nowhere to run. There we go." Kengo sits down beside me, but we both remain quiet for some time. It was rather calming just sitting here, even though there was a being who could probably destroy everything just out and about. "You know what…?" The one to break the silence is Kengo. He looks troubled as he starts mumbling and slowly works up to his point.

"Masato… Why you always gotta take so much by yourself? I don't get you. All the biggest pains in the butt seem to flock to you, too. Must be rough. You need to start hanging with some saner folk. Know what I'm sayin'?" Kengo had an irritated look on his face as he looked to his side.

"Are you jealous?" I was looking at Kengo with confused eyes, wondering why he was irritated. Could he really be jealous? '_Wow! Masato you are a dangerous man! You gotta keep that charm of yours under control!_'

"Hahaha. It's trouble enough dealing with that stubborn Shiro! Whatever. Was what you said earlier true?" I look at Kengo with a raised eyebrow, not fully understanding what he was saying. "What you and Oniwaka were sayin' about comin' from another world. I'm not doubting you, I just… wanted to be sure. Our Tokyo has been cut off from everything else for so long… I have no idea what's been happening outside this city. Tokyo is the only world I know. That Transients all come from different worlds is one thing… But I didn't think humans could come in and out, too… Hey, was there a Tokyo in the world you came from?" Kengo was looking at me with curious eyes and I forced myself to remember if there was a Tokyo in the world I came from.

"I think there was. My memory is kind of hazy. The Tokyo there was very different" From the hazy memories that I could remember I knew that Tokyo in my world was different. I can't remember that much detail from it but that is what I could tell from my hazy memories.

"Huh… So that's how it is. The worlds are probably different… Which means that Tokyo is probably different from this one… So there is a place outside of this Tokyo with people in it, after all… Even if it's just a chance… I wanna go outside…" Kengo had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke about going beyond this Tokyo.

"If I can find my way back to the world I'm from… Why don't you come with me? Not that I can promise anything." I felt my face grow warm as I looked away from Kengo with an awkward expression, feeling oddly nervous at the moment.

"Haha… Ahaha! That sounds hella shady! What do you think you're doin'? Don't start spreadin' funny ideas when you don't even know if you can get back yourself! You sure you're not just leakin' hot air?" I let out a pained groan when Kengo slap me on the back, not holding back with his strength.

"But still… It sounds real nice. I mean, it would totally rock… if it were possible. Who knows why, but I'm feeling better now. Funny… I never needed the coin. I was just like Oniwaka. I didn't realize that we both wanted the same thing all along. I was so stupid. I finally see that now. Thanks, Masato." Kengo put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a half hug. I could feel my nose tingly as I felt how muscular Kengo was. '_Hold it back…! Don't get a nosebleed!_'

As I was having this fight with myself, a rumble shakes the entire Colosseum as if an army is advancing towards us. Kengo released me from the half hug and I could feel the incoming nosebleed disappear, causing me to let out a tiny sigh to myself in relief.

"Oh? Is that thing finally making a move? We can't see anything from here, so let's get going!" Kengo got up first and while I was going to stand up as well Kengo lifted me from the ground and held me until he was sure I wasn't going to trip over my own feet.

Together we relocate to a place where we can see the split in the sky. As we stare up at it, I could see that the rift has spread significantly. And there, in the depths…

"Ooh, look! See that? Is it just me, or are there more things in there? Look kinda like a swarm. What are those things…? They look kinda like knights… And… magicians…? I've seen anything quite like 'em." At what Kengo said I did notice that there were more things in the sky.

Last time I looked, there was only the one aberration. Now, I found it surrounded by beings that remind me of champions known as knights and magic-wielding sorcerers. Those two types of aberrations float around the larger being as if to shield it.

"**_Rooooaaar!_**" The roar is like a signal that breaks the defensive ranks, sending the knights and sorcerers spilling into the world. Naturally, both of us are equally stimulated by the war cry.

"It seems like they're all comin' through the hole that big guy tore open. So what are we supposed to do? Just beat that thing up?" Kengo looked at me and I could see that he was itching to fight but he wanted to hear what I had planned.

"They're coming. Shall we intercept them?" I nod my head in the enemy's directions and Kengo gave me a big smirk, knocking his fist together in a pumped-up way.

"What was the saying? Once more unto the beach!" I gave Kengo a look at what he just said, knowing full well that isn't how the saying went. "Kengo, I am pretty sure that isn't the saying…"

"Huh? That's not it? Don't sweat the small stuff! I like things clean and simple! That's my fort! Uh, forte…? Anyway, I basically only have the one shtick! Hahahaha! You just sit back and watch me do my thing, 'kay? This is my chance to finally show off. I'll show you that I'm more dependable than Shro ever could be, Masato!" Kengo got in front of me and I felt kind of off getting protected instead of being the one protecting.

"Outta my way, minions! It's time for Takabushi Kengo to clean house!" As the being slowly closed in on us, Kengo Sacred Artifact started to light up with lightning and Kengo charged towards the incoming enemies. I follow behind him, summoning my Sword.

* * *

_Author Note - I am rather surprised that there are only two more chapters left for this arc. I am going to miss writing for this arc but the next arc is in the list of my favorite arc from the game because it is focused around my best boy. I can't wait to start writing for it. Well, that is it for now! I hope everyone is safe and healthy! Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●__)ﾉ_


	33. Berserkers (15)

"**_Raagh_**_!_ All right! You see that, Masato?" One after another, Kengo's iron fists blast away the knights and sorcerer that came rushing towards me. They collapse when knocked to the floor or into the walls, immobile and powerless. They soon dissolve into light and dissipate. However, each wave he defeats is replaced by reinforcements from the rift that continue to target both of us.

"_Heh_. They just keep comin'! They don't learn! You oafs may be strong, but you don't have any heart behind your strikes!" Once he's done talking smack, Kengo returns to talking with his fists. But even so, their numbers are simply too overwhelming.

"Masato! I'll let you have the ones trying to slip around behind me, okay? Getting attacked from all sides like this is a bit much, even for me. Don't let them block our retreat! If that happens, we're as good as dead!" With Kengo finally allowing me to help him out I quickly attack the enemies trying to attack Kengo in his blind spot. Kengo and me moved in sync with each other as we took down the enemies trying to overpower us.

"That should do it! Now let me handle the rest of these schmucks! Brawling is my fort...e! I'm just getting started!" I pout at him telling me to let him handle the rest of them but I just nod my head and turn around so we were back to back. Even if I couldn't fight off the main bunch in front of us, I can take care of the ones sneaking up on us. "Roger, partner! I've got your back!"

"I'm counting on you, too… partner! My life is in your hands!" At that moment, as we smirk at each other, the notification sound pings on both of our phones. Kengo reached into his pocket and took out his phone. I did that as well and looked at the notification I got on my phone. "What's this? The screen is shining…" I notice the App screens on both our phones are lit.

**Congratulations! Your temporary guild registration has been received. Would you like to establish a guild?**

I was looking at the message on my phone with a raised eyebrow. I really wish that Salomon was here, I didn't see him at all today… Letting out a sigh I pressed the "**Yes**" option that was under the message.

**Congratulations! Your temporary guild registration is complete.**

"Well, that's done. What was that? Never mind! Now's not the time for that!" Kengo put away his phone in his pocket and looked at the increasing enemies that were slowly approaching us. "There's no end to this! I won't lose to the likes of them, but at this rate, we won't be able to get any closer to the big guy. Usually in these kinda fights you have someone in charge to direct the troops! Someone to leave the fighting to the underlings…. Hanging back somewhere safe… Let's see…" Kengo looks in the crowd of enemies, trying to find the person he was looking for.

"That green one! That's the one coordinating things!" Kengo pointed in the direction of the enemy in green who was farther than the rest of the other enemies. I felt like there was a chance Kengo was right but there was also a chance he was wrong.

"Are you sure you aren't just being overconfident?" I gave Kengo a doubtful look, it wasn't like I didn't trust him. It was more like I wanted to be really sure so that our situation doesn't get even messier.

"Overconfident? Me?! Don't worry! I got good gut instincts! But he's too far away! There are so many peons between us and him! Dammit! If I can take him out…" As Kengo glares hard in the direction of the green knight in the center of the enemy force, they raise their right hand. He signals for the mass to charge. Moment later-

In a flash, numerous enemy soldiers go down from blows to the exposed flesh between their panels of armor. I look in surprise at the new arrival in the fight. Moritaka was holding his Kanata in his hands and made eye contact with me.

"Inuzuka Moritaka hastens to battle! En garde!" Moritaka charged towards the large group of enemies and from behind him, I saw Garmr. Garmr was jumping in place as he waved his hand happily at me and I just gave him an awkward wave back. "Garmr here too! Made it! Yay! Master! Not yet master, but… Garmr here! Garmr help!"

"Moritaka?! And Garmr, too?! Why are you all here?!" Kengo had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at both Moritaka and Garmr. I was rather surprised about this too, wondering what they were doing here.

"I'm glad I made it in time! Kengo! Masato! Good to see you! I heard that you were in danger, so I hurried to come to your aid." Moritaka gave us a smile and all the tiredness in my body felt like it disappeared for a second.

"Masato! Garmr follow scent! Here now! Garmr wanted…. to see you again! So Garmr happy! Happy, happy!" Garmr's tail was wagging fast behind as he looked at me happily.

"After joining up with Garmr at the entrance, I sensed an ominous presence, and became worried for you two." Moritaka's expression grew serious as he said this but it disappears once Garmr got in front of him and looks at me with eager eyes.

"Garmr put Moritaka on back! Ran all the way here! Garmr good?! Tell Garmr he is good!" Garmr was close to me, his hand grabbing onto my uniform jacket. I couldn't help but raise one hand to his head.

"Well done, Garmr! Who's a good boy?! What a good boy! You're such a good boy!" I was just praising Garmr, who was happily taking it with his tongue hanging out of his mouth... "Yay! More! More! More, more, more! Moooore!"

"Garmr! You lucky… I mean, this is an emergency! Save the frolicking for later!" Moritaka was looking at Garmr with jealous eyes which just made this situation better for me. '_I wanna pet Moritaka too and call him a good boy!'_

"Hehehe! Did you decide to be my master yet?! Did you, Master?!" Garmr was still rubbing his head into me and I just wanted to stop doing everything so I could keep patting Garmr forever. But unfortunately, I had to stop when Kengo gave me and Garmr a hard look.

"Oi, Garmr! Save the chat for later!" As soon as Kengo spoke to Garmr, the happy expression on his face disappeared and he started to growl in Kengo direction. "Not talking to Kengo! _Rrrrrrr! Ggrrrrrrrrrr!_"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, why are you always so aggressive?!" Kengo had a frown on his face as he awkwardly backed away from the still growling Garmr. I pat his head, trying to calm him down. "Garmr, what's your problem with Kengo?" I couldn't understand why he was so against Kengo.

"Kengo has bad scent! Scent of bad things everywhere! Aesir!" Garmr put his head into my uniform and I could feel him sniffing me. I didn't know if I should feel flattered or embarrassed he was sniffing me.

"Oh, _uh_… Do I smell that bad? I've been in fight after fight today, so I can't help it! Wait, what's an Aesir!" At what Kengo said I felt confused at what an Aesir was as well. Was it something or someone? "Aesir! Hate them! Garmr's enemies! _Grrrr!"_ Garmr didn't really explain what they were but at least I knew where he was getting his hate from.

"Whatevs. I'm out. You deal with him, Masato." Kengo just waved his hand at Garmr, who was still growling at him. I just scratch behind his ears and the growling from Garmr disappears instantly.

"Regardless, you have a nice gleam in your eyes, Kengo. It seems like you have broken through your barriers." Moritaka gives Kengo a pleased look, which causes Kengo to scratch his cheek with an embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for making you worry, Moritaka! I'm glad for the help guys, but we're still up the creek without a… prayer…" Kengo's complaint trails off as his eyes drift up to the rift overhead. There, still trapped in the rift, is the aberration. It oversees the movements of the knights, all while remaining enveloped in lightning."

"He's not even bothering to look at us, much less down on us. Who does he think he is?! It's really pissing me off." Kengo was glaring up at the aberration even though it wasn't even looking at us.

"I don't sense any intelligence… No… I don't even sense a soul within its form. It's like some sort of marionette… So strange." Moritaka was looking at the aberration with curious eyes and I couldn't help but wonder if the aberration knew what was happening around them or were just experiencing everything with no feelings.

"But what do we do about it? At this rate, we'll be overrun! Oh, that's right! If you guys were able to come in here… Does that mean we can get out if we leave now? What do you think?" Kengo asks Moritaka whether there's an exit they can use. Moritaka just shakes his head with a serious expression.

"I am afraid not. There is no leaving this palace at present. The more pressing concern I have is the nature of this being. The moment we came underground, an invisible wall blocked our way out." At what Moritaka said Kengo grew quiet for a moment, a serious expression on his face as he thought to himself.

"I believe it to be the same as that which the monster up there is struggling against. I don't know how it all works, but what I do know is that we got nowhere to run. So… How about we run forward? Just go whole hog on that thing? Nothing ventured, nothing lost!" I felt myself let out a sigh at Kengo misusing a common phrase again. I don't know if this is him being funny or being serious.

"_What do you mean, "nothing lost"? It's "nothing ventured, nothing gained"!" _ I could hear Shiro's voice coming from Kengo's phone and I felt my heart jump in my chest, getting caught by surprise by his voice. "Are you eavesdropping, Shiro?! And when did you even call?!" Kengo was just as surprised as me.

"_I never hung up! Jeeze! This is why you're at the bottom of the class!_" I couldn't help but awkwardly look away from Kengo after hearing Shiro say that. It is rather embarrassing hearing someone you are close to is at the bottom of the class.

"Yeah, yeah. Honor student here never gets bad grades. I get it. Hey, can I hang up? We're busy here." Kengo grumbles into the phone while swinging at the knights still coming at us. I was rather impressed at this as I helped him take out enemies that were coming in close to us.

"Isn't this your time to shine, Mr. Bookworm? Hurry up and use your head to bail us out! Or are those glasses just for show?" I let out an awkward smile at Kengo who basically was saying since Shiro has glasses he has to be a genius. '_I wonder if all childhood friends are like this…'_

"_What have my glasses got to do with it?! What about you? Are your muscles just for show? Everything ends if Masato loses here! Got it?! Don't give them an inch, Kengo! If you have the time to whine, put your muscles to work instead of your tongue!" _Kengo glared at the phone like he was glaring directly at Shiro. He got pissed at what Shiro just said and I didn't know if that was something we should be doing right now, surrounded by enemies.

"What the hell did you just say?! What'cha think I'm doing with my muscles right this very moment? You wanna go, you twerp?!" I was worried he was going to attack his phone with how mad he was.

"C-Calm down, Kengo! Now's not the time to squabble." Moritaka was trying to calm down Kengo as he took down enemies that were coming at him. Even though both he and Shiro were arguing with each other I couldn't help but realize how close friends they were.

"Such close friends… I'm so jealous…" I couldn't help but let out a sigh, feeling left out from the conversation. I wanna get scolded by a friend because they are worried about me.

"_How dare you put us in the same basket?!_" I tried not to flinch at how angry Shiro sounded at the moment even though he was only speaking from the phone. "Close?! Fat chance!" Kengo glared at me with a pissed off expression and I could only smile at him, hoping it would calm him down.

"_Is Inuzuka there, too?! How…?_" Shiro seemed to finally realize that Moritaka was also here after he put aside his anger with Kengo for a moment. I was rather surprised that he didn't know that since I assume he told him to come here.

"Huh? You mean you didn't call them here to help us?" Kengo questioned him, surprised that he didn't call Moritaka here to help us out with the problem.

"_I see. So that's how it is. Someone close to Inuzuka… Someone who knew this would happen…. warned him. I'm looking at that person right now. Anyway, I get the picture. There are few things I need to confirm, though. Can you hear me, Masato?" _At Shiro calling my name, I looked towards Kengo's phone, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

* * *

**_Back With Shiro, Shuichi, And Duo…._**

"Jeeze…. He's always like this… Why are you looking at me like that, Shuichi?" As Shiro put down his phone, he gave Shuichi a confused look as Shuichi looked at him with an amused smile.

"It's nothing. I'm just surprised that you have a friend who could elicit that kind of expression from you, Shiro. You should cherish that friendship. Someone you can share such raw emotion with ought to be treasured." Shuichi has his usual smile on his face but his eyes were really genuine as he said this to Shiro.

"Are you teasing me? Are you trying to convince me you've got your hand on the reins even in my private life?" Shiro was giving Shuichi a suspicious look, nothing trusting him with what he was saying at the moment.

"You seem to have misunderstood… Look, the last thing I want is for this experiment to fail. The world would end. I'm taking out every ounce of insurance I can purchase." Shuichi gave Shiro a serious look and the suspicious look he was giving Shuichi decreased somewhat but not fully.

"So… Exceptions can appear from something as simple as two conflicting Rules colliding. It's possible that there are countless Rules, which would imply that there are also an infinite number of ways to combine conflicting Rules. Tokyo could really go up in flames at any moment. This place is like a powder keg for the other worlds around us. Shuichi, I want to review what we just talk about." Shiro looked at Shuichi seriously who just nodded his head with an amused smile. "Sure. I'll play along."

"First, the cause of the Exceptions…. They're brought about by a clash of conflicting Rules." The new Guild page in the App is open on Shiro's screen. He examines it diligently. Most of the choices remain grayed out. All that's available on the display is a list of several names. They're names of the people involved with the new guild. Not only are they named, but their Rules are listed, as well. That is everyone's Rules but Masato. "That… I would rather not share. I'm sorry."

"Oh, there's no point in keeping that info a secret. Kengo and Oniwaka's Rules are…" Shuichi recites the details of their Rules as they are currently displayed in the App. "Kengo's Rule is Infinitude, while Oniwaka's Rule is Appropriation. Infinitude refers to the infinite boosting of power. In contrast, Appropriation deprives one of all one has. Through the latter Rule, Kengo's power would normally be drained dry by Oniwaka's power. However, Kengo's power, as dictated by his Rule, will never run out. This seems to have resulted in an infinite loop, bringing about the Exceptions."

"How do you know all this? Did you read my memories again?" Shiro was looking at Shuichi with surprised eyes, not understanding how Shuichi knew all this information on Oniwaka and Kengo Rules.

"No, it's really quite elementary. Allow me to explain. The App battle requires that Role and Rules be declared in order to unleash the power of Sacred Artifacts. That's why anyone who views the battles of the Ikebukuro Guild would know those two names. Furthermore, more than one person can have the same Role or Rule. There have been others with infinitude and Appropriation. That's why I know the details. By the way, there have never been two people with the same combination of Role and Rule." At what Shuichi said Shiro just nodded his head, understanding he doesn't need to keep the information about the Rules a secret. "At the very least, I understand why this information doesn't need to be kept secret."

"Very well. Then let's move on." Shuichi nodded his head at Shiro, motioning for him to continue with his review of the information he got from Shuichi.

"Next, to my knowledge, there is only one way to deal with the appearance of an Exception that has been put in practice. A hierarchy must be designated between the two Rules that define which is dominant." Even though Shiro's expression was serious, his face was slightly red as he spoke about how to deal with the Exception.

"This is the method you two used that time in Shinjuku." Shuichi nodded his head at what Shiro said regarding taking care of the Exception, not mentioning the slight redness on his face.

"Yes, but with the Transient who bears the Appropriation Rule… Oniwaka… gone, the same method can't be taken. Only one of the two who needs to be evaluated and ordered is present. However, that won't stop it. The hierarchy can also be declared by creating an order of dominance within a guild. I asked Masato to confirm two things. First, the guild creation option within the App. Upon confirmation, our guild was formed. It has been registered on a temporary basis, with the Guild Master named as Masato. The second thing I asked was if Oniwaka is listed among the members after the pact was formed between them. Long story short, he is not a guild member. However, his Rule is listed under the Rankings. Thus, Masato can effectively be positioned above Oniwaka in the hierarchy. With Kengo in the guild, both offending Rules will be positioned under Rending. If these two users declare their hierarchy while… making contact… we can likely resolve this situation as we did before." As Shiro finished with the review of information Shuichi raised a hand, suggesting he had something that he wanted to talk about.

"There is still one issue that remains. Thanks to the sheer size of the existence you encountered in Shinjuku, you were able to make contact with it. This time, the target is closer to human size. It will be impossible to approach it without its knowledge. On top of that, the corridor they're in has no hiding spots to speak of. What will your Guild Master do, I wonder?" At Shuichi's question, Shiro gives a frank reply while staring at Shuichi right in the eye.

"I already know what they'll do. They'll fight it head-on. I know just how strong Kengo is… He's truly formidable… Though he can be emotionally unstable. Let's just say I can't imagine him losing once he sets his mind on something." Shiro had a slight smile on his face as he spoke about Kengo.

* * *

**_Back With Masato….._**

"I know I talked big earlier, but… There's way too many of them! I can't get close to the big boss at all!" Kengo shouts this as he angrily takes out the enemies that just kept coming. I felt the same about the enemies who seem rather endless at this point.

"_Ha!_ This is quite the horde! The four of us can't possibly take them all on alone!" Moritaka was sweating as he took down an enemy who got close to us. At this point, it felt like we may get buried under the pile of enemies that just kept coming.

"We have to find a way to get close, but I don't know how!" Kengo closed his eyes for a while, thinking rather hard. I was worried he was getting a headache due to the sweat that was slowly appearing on his forehead. "_Gaaaaaaaah! _Thinking is not my strong suit!"

"K-Kengo?!" Moritaka calls out in surprise at how Kengo suddenly grabs at his head, messing up his hair furiously. I guess he is just an "acting first and thinking later" guy.

"I'll just blast everything to smithereens! **Role of the Barbarian! Rule of Infinitude!**" Kengo slows his breath and lowers his stance as if sitting on top of a giant balloon in order to squeeze the air out of it. He closes his eyes and slowly lowers his right hand. His Gauntlet shines with a light that gradually envelopes his entire body.

The light then streams towards a specific area, where it begins to gather: the Gauntlet on Kengo's right forearm. The light circles over and around the Gauntlet. With each rotation, it grows brighter, coalescing into a sheath of light. The power is self-replenishing, flowing through an infinite loop. With each loop, it strengthens further, causing an excess of power to shoot through the ground like lightning. The phenomenon is a man-made miracle, one that would allow a mere human to defeat even a giant many times his size.

"**I, Takabushi Kengo, engrave mine name unto thee! Encircle all… Geant Basher!**" Kengo unleashes what appears to be a violent storm. He sends a blast like a raging lightning bolt at the army of knights, blowing them away. Once the storm has passed, the path to the aberration that lies in wait is finally clear.

"Such… Such Power!" Moritaka was looking at Kengo in surprise and I couldn't help but stare at him, completely blown back by how much power he had. I guess in some way I was lucky that this didn't happen to me when we were fighting one-on-one.

"Hell yeah! How do you like that?! Not bad, eh, Masato?! Now that we've sent all those time-wasters packin', we've got a straight line to-" Kengo was cut off by Garmr who suddenly pulled at my uniform jacket with a sudden eagerness.

"Masato! It notice us! Thunderer coming!" At what Garmr said I looked toward the aberration. For the first time, the aberration takes direct action toward us. And the first to enter its line of sight…. is none other than Kengo.

"**_Woooh! Oooooh!_**" The aberration's power materializes around it. Sparks glint as the being grunts, its power concentrating around the gauntlets it wears on both arms. The heavens flash brightly, the light churning and spinning into massive orbs of electricity. It's almost exactly the same as the attack Kengo just unleashed. The only difference…

"Hey! That thing has the same power as me…? No! It's…. It's on a whole other level! Oh, crap!" Kengo rushes to plant himself directly between me and the aberration. "I don't get anything that's going on, but it seems like I've just woken up a huge sleeping dog! I don't know if I can block this… Actually, I think I'm definitely gonna get blasted outta here. I'll just have to put all the strength I have into lessening the impact. If I'm lucky, I just might be able to force it off course…"

"Garmr handle this. Leave it to Garmr, Master… _Er_, not yet Master." Garmr got in front of Kengo and I just looked at him with concerned eyes. Moritaka called out his name in confusion, not understanding what he was doing.

"That is friend of Garmr's first master's enemy. Power, smell, all the same. Garmr can defeat. Then everyone okay. Garmr born for this reason. Friends all died same way. This time Garmr's turn! That's all! When App ends, all back to normal! Garmr probably back to life! Maybe!" Even though Garmr was acting carefree with sacrificing himself to protect us I felt rather against it. I didn't want that to happen.

"I can't let you do that…" Even if there was a chance for him to come back to life I can't just let him die. I wouldn't feel good about just letting someone who is a friend die to protect me, it wouldn't sit well with me.

"Even if we were sure you'd come back to life, we can't just let you die. If the App is broken or something else happens, you might never come back." Kengo was with me about not letting Garmr give up his life to protect us against the aberration attack.

"Maybe not come back to life. Garmr… not know. But Garmr born for this! Forget all else, but this, Garmr remember! Garmr want you, Masato. Want master. But… probably not good thing. Being Garmr's, master…. very tiring. Probably… not good thing… right? Garmr knows! Smart! Garmr smart! Garmr… lying. Garmr taught after coming here." Garmr's ears fall on his head, feeling bad about lying to me but I didn't care about that at the moment. I just wanted him to change his mind about dying to protect us.

"Garmr think protecting masters. But Garmr the one protected. Garmr did not understand! Can't remember old things. Garmr sad. Moritaka not Master, but still Master. Maybe Kengo, too. Garmr, want to help everyone this time. So don't be sad." Garmr smiles at us, trying to cheer us up but it only made me feel worse at the moment.

"...Absolutely not, Garmr. We're always going to be together." I gave Garmr a firm look, not letting up against my protest of him dying for us. I can't allow anyone to get hurt. I need to keep everyone safe no matter what.

"Heh. I'm just a maybe, huh? Well, that aside... Don't be an idiot. I can't let you do that. Sorry, Garmr." As Garmr called out Kengo's name in confusion, Kengo places his hand on Garmr's head and start rubbing it vigorously.

"Kengo! Too hard! Softer! Soooooofter! That's why I hate Kengo! Hate! Hate, hate!" Garmr was hopping in place as he growled at Kengo, who just laughed at how Garmr was acting.

"Haha. Sorry 'bout that. Thanks, Garmr. Thought I was gettin' soft for a second there. Charge in from the front and fight fair and square! Overpower the enemy for the win! That's my motto! The Takabushi Kengo way! Will you believe in me, Masato?" I could feel my face getting warm as Kengo started to act really cool and mature at the moment.

"I'll give you a reward if all goes well." I gave Kengo a wink and a thumbs up but Kengo's expression grew exasperated causing me just to give him a big smirk.

"What am I, a dog?! I'm trying to act cool here! Take a hint, will you? What was that….? Counting on me? Come on, say what you really feel!" Kengo was looking at me seriously as he said this to me and I just let out a sigh as I shook my head. "Can you please help us out Kengo?" Even though I said that with an annoyed tone I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Heh! Well said! Takabushi Kengo is here to save the day!" Kengo hit his fists together as he turned towards the aberration. His Gauntlet started to get surrounded by light again as he got ready to deflect the incoming attack from the aberration.

"**Geant… Basher!" **A deafening explosion fills the room with a blinding flash of light… When the light subsides, I could see that everyone has made it through unharmed.

"I-Is everyone okay?" Kengo looked around him, making sure everyone was okay and I noticed that in front of us someone else had arrived on the scene but I couldn't tell with all the dust that was still surrounding us.

"That was a close one! I knew you had it in you, Kengo!" When the dust disappeared I could see that Pollux was standing before us with a happy expression.

"Pollux?! What the hell is going on?!" Kengo was just as shocked as I was when I saw Pollux. I also notice that the powerful windstorm and fierce lightning are being deflected by the impenetrable wall that is Pollux. I noticed that Kengo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the unbelievable sight and I wasn't doing much better with my mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Oh, this? Don't worry about it. I'm real good at dealing with fellas like this one. This is my Rule. It ensures that any and all disasters shall avoid the territory upon which my light shines. I've got a family member who happens to be just as whacky as that guy up there, so I'm well-equipped to handle this kind of thing. Simply put, anyone who comes at me with lightning is gonna get a taste of their own medicine. That is, a real shock!" Pollux put his hands on his hips as he laughed at his joke.

"Kengo, it's good to see you with the same look in your eye you had when we first met! Now, then. The enemy approaches. You all ready? I'll deal with the lightning and the wind. You focus on doing your thing. And when this is all said and one… Let's spar!" Pollux gives us one final smile before going off to help defend against the lightning and wind coming from the aberration.

The aberration roars, sending vibrations through the air around us as if commending the warriors daring to face it head-on. As that happened more enemies kept appearing at a faster pace. It was getting rather hard to get closer to the aberration at the moment.

"Those grunts just keep popping out like there's no tomorrow! Get the hell outta the way!" Kengo kept attacking the enemies with heavy blows, sending them flying in different directions but it still didn't help get rid of the growing size of the enemies.

"I guess it's time for us to put on a show!" As I was wondering if we would get our ass kicked I heard a familiar voice and I guess Moritaka also knew the voice since his tail started to wag happily. "That voice!"

A black shadow jumps over us and sprints on ahead. Something peers out at you from its jet-black tail. Staring out of the dark abyss is a pair of bewitching eyes with the power to ensnare all who behold them with their eerie glint.

"Now allow me to fascinate you with my resplendent elegance! **Charming Serpent!**" Two legs and a giant tail burning with a black flame whirl at terrific speed to land three simultaneous attacks. The black flame engulfed everything in the vicinity in obscure shadows. Those caught up in its eyes are swallowed up in enormous flames. All that remains once the fires subside… is Bathym himself, striking a pose amidst the charred wasteland.

But still more enemies descend from above, attempting to take advantage of Bathym's momentarily stationary pose. I was going to rush in to help him out when another figure jumped in and took care of the enemies.

"**Dwarven Changeling!**" Multiple kicks that appear as mere flashes knock all of the enemies back. "Hey now, Bathym! It's fine to strike a pose, but watch your damn head!" Ikutoshi was glaring at Bathym as he landed next to him.

"Well, you're here, Ickie. I trusted you to take care of them!" Bathym didn't seem to care that Ikutoshi was glaring at him, just happily smiling as if his life wasn't almost in danger. Ikutoshi just let out a sigh, his glare disappearing from his face. "Could you not call me Ickie? It just feels… weird."

"_Yoohoo! _How goes it, Masato? You showing off?!" Bathym waves at me, giving me an excited look which causes my face to grow warm. '_Ahhh…. He is still so cool… I can't get rid of this feeling at all!'_

"Jeeze… I honestly just want to go home." Ikutoshi was looking off to the side, an irritated expression on his face and I could only let out an awkward smile at his displeased look.

"Oh? I thought you were worried! You practically dragged me here, Ickie!" Bathym looked at Ikutoshi confused, wondering why he was acting so irritated at the moment.

"S-Shut up! I don't want to waste too much time on this, so let's just finish it!" Ikutoshi's face got red and he glared at Bathym with an embarrassed expression.

"It wouldn't hurt to be more straightforward about your feelings, you know! But I guess that's what being young is about! So dazzling! Anyway, this stage is mine! Masato, you go on ahead! It's the kickers' double act! Come one, come all, and take a look-see! It'll be sure to impress!" Bathym gave a pose before he went back to attacking the enemies with Ikutoshi. We ended up running by them, with me giving them a wave.

"Reinforcements are gathering up ahead! Let's charge them together!" As we got even closer to the aberration a group of enemies was slowly coming together. Moritaka got his Katana ready to attack them and I was getting ready to attack as well when I was stopped by a new voice.

"No need for that! **Burning Bright!**" A fireball incinerates the enemies ahead just as the shout registers. And from out of the fireball, Nomad appears. "_Sheesh. _What the hell is the boss thinking? Just go, already! You've got a plan, don't you?! We'll all lose if this turns into a battle of attrition! It's standard to gather all of one's forces in one place… Even more so if the enemy is trying to overrun us with numbers. It's too bad Horkeukamui and that stripe-faced idiot of a tiger aren't here, though. Whatever. I'm used to getting the short end of the stick. Now, go! Hurry up and end this!"

At Nomad urging, we ran past him as he took care of the incoming enemies. I was rather surprised his clothing was still on but that was something for me to worry about later on when I was in my dorm room alone.

* * *

**_Somewhere else in the Guild…._**

"Hmmm. They have come all the way here. We suppose we should not expect these clay soldiers to have any sense of discretion. Now, it has come to our attention that there is about a fifty percent chance that their attacks will reach us." As the enemies came in close to Claude, he was casually talking to Snow who was next to him.

"What is your will, darling Master?" Snow looked at Claude with curious eyes, but he was giving off a ready to fight feelings as he looked at the enemies who were coming in closer to them.

"The curtain has risen on the final act. We must see this through to the end. We were born to gaze down upon this world. That is why we of the Ikebukuro Guild will never retreat. Interference in our plans will not be tolerated. Clay soldiers, heed us. If you proceed any further, your defiance will be deemed treason against the emperor!" Claude's laurel wreath glows brightly, and a brilliant veil descends. It possesses the power to bestow a manic fervor upon all warriors and fills the soldiers around him with a heated passion. That passion wills them to stake their lives for Claude's every whim.

"Now, Snow… What will you do?" Claude asks Snow even though he knows what the answer will be.

"You already know, my Master. You have always been quite the tease when it comes to these things. As manager of this Colosseum, there is only one thing I must do. I shall gladly accompany you to the pits of hell, darling Master." Snow's eyes grew sharp as he summoned his Sacred Artifact and went to attack the enemies surrounding them.

* * *

**_Back with Masato…._**

"All right! Almost there! We're almost there! But there's still so much chump change to deal with! At this rate, we can't expect to fight that thing one-on-one!" Kengo was frowning over the fact of us being so close to the aberration but having countless enemies being in the way.

"If only… If we could only prevent any more reinforcements from interfering!" Moritaka's expression was serious as he continued to cut down the countless enemies that were in our way of the aberration. As I cut down another enemy I noticed that Garmr's ears went straight up and he looked in a direction.

"Someone's coming! Garmr, know this smell!" Garmr was sniffing the air and his tail was wagging as he grew excited at the new person coming. I could hear the familiar laugh of someone that I realize I almost forgot about.

"_Haaaahahahaha! _The hero always makes a late entrance! I heard everything! It's time for the long-awaited exhibition match! **I, Taurus Mask, engrave mine name unto thee! Alight, Corona Borealis!**" The cords of Taurus Mask's Sacred Artifact whip around the space and form into the cordons of a wrestling ring. They surround the area, placing the aberration at the center of the ring.

"Hahaha! Taurus Mask is in the house! No one else can interfere while my Sacred Artifact is in effect! Show them your hot passion, my soul brother! Huh? Soul… brother? I do feel a hot soul inside him, but…" I felt that Taurus Mask was different as he looked at me with confused eyes like he never saw me before. I felt like even if I wanted to learn more about what he was different the current situation couldn't allow it.

"We shall protect Taurus Mask until the end of this fight!" Moritaka gave us a serious nod before going to help out Taurus Mask. Garmr rubs his head into me before going to leave with Moritaka as well. "Garmr, protect! So, Master! Kengo! Good luck!"

Several enemies surround the aberration. They are the few units of the larger horde trapped inside the ring with us. "The stage is sat! Or something… Whatever! Let's go! Let's blast them away!" Kengo went charging in after the enemies and I followed behind him, wondering if I should be worried about him getting so many common phrases wrong. '_He can't be that dumb? He just mixed up the words sometimes… I hope…'_

* * *

_ Author Note - The next chapter is the last of this arc! The writing schedule may be a bit off since I am going to be doing a part-time job soon since money is really important to be able to get the things you want. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable for the people reading it. I hope everyone is safe and healthy! Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●__)ﾉ_


	34. Berserkers (16)

After getting through the countless enemies we finally reached the aberration. I was breathing heavily and I was surprised that Kengo was still fueled with energy. '_Ah…. I think I may have to go jogging in the morning starting tomorrow…'_

"Finally, we get to pay our respects to the big boss. It sure gave us enough trouble! We had a lot of help along the way, so if I lose here, it'll be a huge ding on my reputation. Was it ding? Or bling? Whatever! It doesn't matter!" At this point, I was getting used to Kengo mixing up his words. It was starting to become a cute quirk to me.

As we were talking more enemies appeared and surrounded the aberration. It seems like we will have to go all out for this final fight. I feel like I am an RPG hero going after the final boss in the game. '_But unlike in an RPG, I won't have a second chance at this… Ahhh. I wanna get this over with.'_

"The last of those grunts have tightened their ranks. It's starting to look like a proper final battle now! Bring it, small fry! I'll beat you and your boss down! The last man standing is the winner!" As Kengo said that, a roar from the aberration reverberates throughout the colosseum. It's a roar that rings with power. However…

"Look, man. You don't stand a chance. You may be strong, but your heart isn't in it. You haven't got any fighting spirit. Everyone knows you can't win fights you don't want to win. I just proved that earlier. Isn't that right, Masato? So let's go, partner!" Kengo and me smirked at each other before we charged headfirst toward the group of countless enemies.

* * *

After getting rid of all the lower level enemies we were fighting against the aberration. It was just me and Kengo switching between each other as we attack the aberration, not giving them a chance to let down their guard. After getting a good hit in the aberration stop moving, getting stunned, and finally giving us a chance to end this.

"It's stunned… Kengo! This is our chance, partner!" Hearing me shout that, Kengo leaps straight up toward the aberration as it staggers, swinging a raised fist. "**_Raaaaaaaaaaaaagh!_**_" _His punch slams the aberration to the ground. Without pause, Kengo resumes his fighting stance, his eyes locked on the aberration. I went to his side quickly and got into a position, waiting just in case the aberration started attacking again.

"You were one hell of a challenge… but it's all over. This Sacred Artifact used to belong to you, right? No, wait… Used to… isn't the right way to put it. You're not yourself now, huh. I bet you're an awesome dude when you've got it together. I wish I could've fought you at your best. I hope I still can, someday. I feel like I can get wherever I want if I stick with Masato. So someday, I'll find you in your own territory. Man, here I am babbling away and you probably don't understand a thing… Hm? You smilin', man?" At what Kengo said I look closer at the aberration as well. Perhaps it's just the angle, or my imagination showing me what I assume Kengo was currently seeing as well…. But it feels like the aberration is smiling at Kengo.

"Nah… No way. See ya. It's been fun! Let's go fist to fist again next time!" With one final swing, Kengo delivers the finishing blow. Gazing down at the now motionless aberration, Kengo dips into a bow of respect, one warrior to another. I copied him, feeling the moment felt right for this.

"Well fought!" Kengo stood up straight again, a bright smile on his face. I also stood up straight, letting my Sword disappear out of my hand. I was stretching out my body, trying to give relief to my sore bones.

"Nicely done." I hit Kengo lightly on his shoulder with my fist, giving him a smirk. Kengo's cheeks grew slightly red as he scratched his cheek with an awkward look. I felt happy that we handled half of the process of getting rid of the Exception but I felt kind of embarrassed about the other half.

"So, did this take care of that declaration thing?" Before I could tell him what else we had to do, Shiro's voice came from Kengo's phone again. I decided that maybe Shiro should tell him what the other thing we had to do.

"_Well done, Kengo! Masato, too! Now you must declare the order of dominance before that thing wakes up again. That will exonerate the Exception. With that, this situation will be resolved, and everything will be restored to normal… I think._" Kengo scoffed at how unsure Shiro sounded but I felt like it wasn't Shiro's fault since we only did this like one time. "Why so unsure? You made us fight that thing without knowing it would solve this?" I tried to calm down Kengo who was getting kind of irritated.

"_I didn't have a choice. My brain was at maximum capacity just trying to keep up with everything._" Shiro was defending himself against Kengo and the scoff on Kengo's face disappeared. He just messed up his hair with a tired expression on his face.

"Well, it's fine, I guess. So what… what's the deal with this declaration thingy? It's not over just because we beat the boss, right? But we've come this far, so let's get it over with!" Kengo was eager to get it over with but I could feel my face slowly getting warmer, knowing what the next step is.

"_This Exception was brought about by Kengo and Oniwaka, so the hierarchy of the two responsible must be declared. In our guild, Oniwaka's Rule is now set to be positioned under Masato's Rending. All that's left is to position Kengo's Rule under Rending as well. Just like last time, you'll need to touch that thing while you declare dominance._" It felt like Shiro was being vague with telling Kengo what the next step of the process was and I couldn't blame him.

"That's still really vague! Give me the deets so we can get on with it! How, exactly, do we declare the Ranks?! Spit it out!" Kengo was getting annoyed with Shiro dancing around telling Kengo what we needed to do next.

"_I-I-I can't say!" _Shiro was stuttering with his words now and I could imagine his face was rather red at the moment. "The world is in danger, here! Spill the beans! What the hell are you so flustered about?!" Kengo's eyebrow was twitching with how annoyed he was and I felt my face was burning hot right now.

"Oi, Shiro! What's the matter…? Hello?!" Kengo was calling out to Shiro who grew silent and I was hoping he would just tell him already. I didn't want to tell him! It is too embarrassing! '_Masato calm down! It's a kiss… Kissing is a normal thing… Normal!'_

"_Ask Masato! Bye!" _I felt my mouth drop open at the fact Shiro just left me to tell Kengo the next step. I never felt more betrayed by someone in my life! Kengo let out a sigh as he put away his phone. "Sometimes I really don't get that guy… Let's just get this over with. So what're we supposed to do?" Kengo was looking at me now, waiting for me to tell him and I could hear my heart beating so loud.

"W-W-We kiss!" I shouted that to Kengo, closing my eyes tightly and my face was burning due to how hot it was. It was silent for a while and I slowly opened my eyes again. Kengo was looking at me with a blank expression that slowly grew shocked and he shouted out in surprise at the information.

"Uh, are you serious? After all this, my first time is gonna be…" Kengo's face was red as he awkwardly trailed off with his words. It was quiet between us for a while, with us not looking at each other for a while.

"...Are you that opposed to it?" I look at the ground, a frown on my face. It wasn't my fault that we had to kiss in the first place. It is embarrassing for me as well. Even if I like to use charming words I am still a pure maiden at heart!

"I-It's not that I don't want to… but why do I have to?! _Gaaaah! _Fine. Fine! I'm a man! I'll just suck it up and do it! But… I don't have a clue what I'm doing! Don't blame me if you regret this!" Kengo let out a long sigh before getting close to me. It was rather awkward being so close to him and I couldn't look him directly in the eyes.

"Well? Do we just do it? The kiss?" Kengo had an impatient look on his face but I noticed that he was also nervous as well. It made me feel better that I wasn't the only one who was getting nervous about kissing.

"U-Um… While kissing we need to decide who on top…" I nervously told him this, still not looking him directly in the eyes.

"We have to think about who's on top while we do it? Yeah, yeah. You're on top. Do you even have to ask? You beat me in our match, remember? I'll get my revenger match after I train some more… but you can be on top for now. Besides, you're the boss of this new guild we're makin', right? Works for me. A-All right, here goes…" Kengo and I just awkwardly look at each other for a while before getting ready to do the last step

We kneel together, each resting one hand upon the fallen thunder god. Our eyes meet. "Here goes…" Kengo's trembling hand cups my face, causing my face to grow hot from his touch. He dips forward awkwardly as if he was unsure how to pace his motion.

Kengo's lips are soft when they press against mine, but the kiss feels somewhat stiff. Ever so slowly, my thoughts cloud over, and I lose awareness…. Before I fully lost awareness I felt the aberration under my hand disappear.

Waking up on the ground I felt rather confused where I was. I noticed that Kengo was near me and he was waking up as well. Once he was awake as well he looked around confused, not fully getting where we were as well for a moment.

"Where are we?" Looking around I notice that the formerly wrecked guild due to the aberration was restored to normal due to the termination of the App. I realize that we were at the entrance of the guild.

"We must've been out cold. Looks like all the broken buildings are back to normal._ Argh. _Not this again… Are you okay, Masato?" As Kengo was getting up he stumbled a bit and I got up as well to steady him. But as I did that I stumbled as well and Kengo reached out to steady me.

"Whenever I leave this place, it's always like I have wicked jet lag. It's like I don't quite have a grasp on how time is moving, or someone jammed a key in me and wound up my insides like a mechanical toy!" Kengo was complaining about how messed up he currently felt and I silently was agreeing with him. As he was talking I heard a pair of footsteps approaching us and when I looked to see who it was I was pleased to see it was Shiro.

"_Ugh._ And here's the very last guy I wanna see right now." I moved away from Kengo and went off to the side so that they could handle their problem. Kengo had an annoyed but guilty expression on his face while Shiro was just looking at him with an unreadable look on his face. "Kengo." Kengo flinched when Shiro just called his name, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"W-What? I'm not gonna sit through one of your lectures again. It's not like this was any of your business in the first place! Go home, you four-eyed teacher's pet-" Shiro quickly moved towards Kengo with his book in his hand. I covered my head once I saw him hit Kengo pretty hard on the head. '_Holy fuck…. Shiro is scary sometimes…'_

"Ow! What the hell's your problem, Shiro?!" Kengo was glaring at Shiro as he held his injured head. Shiro just huff and crossed his arms in front of him, like he didn't care about Kengo complaining. "That's payback for when you punched me. Now we're even."

"I guess I deserved that. I caused all this, after all, so you can have it as a freebie." Kengo stops glaring at Shiro and looks to the side with a guilty look on his face. Shiro's expression grew rather sad as he uncrossed his arms. "I was…. I was so worried."

"You know what you did, right Kengo?" Shiro gave Kengo a look which caused him to let out a loud sigh and nod his head in understanding. "Yeah… I was an idiot." Kengo briefly glances at me and I give him a smile with a thumb up. Shiro heaves a sigh in response.

"As long as you know. Welcome back, Kengo." Shiro didn't have a serious look on his face and welcomed Kengo back with a soft look on his face. Kengo awkwardly looks off to the side as he scratches his cheek. "Th...Thanks, man."

"You should know you have a lot to answer for! Spending the night outside the dorm, violent behavior, causing all this… I'll be sure to punish you for all of it later, so you better be ready." Shiro glasses flash as he gives Kengo a rather cold smile and Kengo grows pale at this. "No way! We're supposed to be even now! You're clearly holding a grudge!"

"Certainly not. I am simply compiling the data so we know what preventative measures to take in the future. As the brain of this guild, I will be enforcing the rules without exception!" Shiro's smile widened on his face and Kengo could only look on in shock at how harsh Shiro was being with him.

"Good work, Masato. Sorry to change the subject, but can you check your App?" After dealing with Kengo, Shiro turns towards me and asks me this. After booting up the App, I can confirm that my guild registration is still marked as temporary.

"I've confirmed the same thing on my own device, too. It seems we still need to do something else to formalize it. If only someone knew the procedure…" As Shiro mumbled this to himself with a frown on his face, a light appeared next to me and Salomon came out with a big smile.

"_Ta-dah! _Sal, your award-winning familiar for cuteness, is here! Actually, I've got a bone to pick with you! Do you know how long it's been?! Master! Haven't you been worried about me? Weren't you sad that you didn't get to see my charming lil' self for so long?" Salomon was rubbing in close to me, giving me an abandoned look.

"Allow me to thoroughly punish you." I cracked my knuckle as I gave Salomon a dark smile. Where was he when I needed some form of help during this long ass time! Acting cute won't make me forgive him easily! I tickle him without regard and occasionally pinch him randomly on his body. "_Ahhh! Eeehehehe! _Stop that! Don't pinch my butt!"

"Where were you! I didn't see you at all today!" I finally stopped tickling and pinching him but I still had a dark look on my face.

"Huh? What was I up to? W-Well, um… I had just finished my nap and was about to come and see you, Master, so I jumped out of the phone, and… Some white lion came at me with these scary spinning discs! I deflected the first disc with my Special Salomon Barrier, dodged the second using willpower as my modifier…. and took a direct hit from the third! I cast a healing spell from FB (Familiar's Handbook) and have been nursing myself back to health." As he told me this I realized the reason why I wasn't badly hurt by Snow attack was due to Salomon interference. '_Well this is embarrassing but no one will know this happens unless they hear it from Salomon himself…'_

"I'm surprised you dodged even one…" I still couldn't get over the fact he managed to dodge an attack from Snow. I was nearly dead from it. Would I be fully dead if Salomon didn't randomly come out of my phone? I guess that Salomon is rather useful to have around.

"I'm not quite at the same level as you guys, so that really saved my bacon! Otherwise, I might've been toast! I managed a full recovery, but I wasn't able to come out any sooner. I get the feeling I missed something… Could it be there was another incident like the one in Shinjuku? Just kidding! There's no way summonings of that level could happen in such quick succession…" Salomon shook his head to himself with a non-believing look on his face that went away once he saw the serious look on my face.

"Wait…? Seriously?! How are you such a trouble magnet?! Poor Master… That sucks!" Salomon gave me a look filled with pity and I could only pull hard on his cheeks until tears appeared in his eyes.

"What do you know about formal guild registration?" I realize that Salomon probably knew more about this since he technically was the one who introduced me to the App so he had to know how to make a guild as well.

"Formal guild registration? You can't work it out? Let me see." I brought my phone closer to Salomon who seriously looked at it for a while before he gave me a big smile while shaking his head. "Hmmm…? Sorry! Beats me!" I could feel a vein appear on my forehead and I grind my fist hard into Salomon's head until he was crying out in pain.

"Hey, stop that! Stop grinding your fist on my head! I-I think I remember learning this at familiar school. I'll go check, so wait a moment please, Master! Off I go! Buh-bye!" Salomon gave me a wink before he disappeared back into my phone.

"What is it? You looked like you were talking with someone." Shiro was giving me a concerned look and I could feel my face growing red once I realized that Shiro saw me basically talking to myself since he can't see Salomon.

"Nothing, nothing." I put away my phone in my pocket and avoided looking at Shiro's concerned and curious gaze. I should really go somewhere else once I am talking to Salomon so that no one thinks I am talking to myself.

"What's the deal with this, though? We set up a guild, but we're still just students… We're not well-funded either. I don't know if we should go ahead with it." I felt rather relieved once Shiro changed the subject from me to the guild creation. But I also felt like having a guild would be really helpful to me, maybe it will help me figure out who I am?

"Let's just play it by ear. How do other guilds get funding? Actually, I technically belong to the Ikebukuro Guild. How does that affect things?" I realize that Kengo was in a guild at the moment and I wonder if that would affect him joining my guild. This is rather a lot to think about.

"I heard from Shu… from an acquaintance… some of the details, if not all. The better-known guilds all have a lot of members. They work on a huge scale and the chain of command tends to be pretty large. If we're to formally register our guild, there's a lot we need to do to prepare. To be frank, we've got 99 problems ahead of us, and too much free time isn't one." From what Shiro is saying I can see making a guild isn't as easy as just hitting a couple of stuff on my phone but is something I have to be careful with.

"Sounds like a pain. Can't we just delegate the guild management stuff to someone else?" Kengo had an irritated look on his face as he listened to Shiro talk about how creating the guild would be rather hard. Shiro gave Kengo an annoyed look, not believing what he just said to him. "You're such a… Even if we wanted to, we don't have the resources-"

"I heard the whole sorry story!" At Andvari's sudden appearance I nearly had a heart attack. When did he get here and how long has he been here?

"Whoa! Andvari?! What're you doin' here? You just up and disappeared earlier!" Kengo was just as surprised at Andvari's sudden appearance before it turned into an annoyed glare in Andvari's direction.

"This a friend of yours, Kengo? He looks… unique." Shiro looked up and down Andvari's appearance with a raised eyebrow and I guess that is an understandable reaction to Andvari's appearance. He is just in an unbuttoned shirt with just underwear as pants.

"You're a swindler! You hear me? I won't fall for your tricks anymore!" Kengo was rather firm about not trusting Andvari with business deals, making me wonder if he had a bad business exchange with him.

"Hey, come on. That's a baseless claim! It's not as if I ever pushed defective items on you or something. Now, what did I sell you again? Oh right, someone's photo collection… If I remember correctly, it was-" Kengo quickly waved his hand in front of him, trying to stop Andvari from continuing what he was going to say. "Shut! Up!"

"Well, Andvari? Did you show up for any reason in particular?" Shiro looked at Andvari curiously and Andvari got serious again as he professionally looked at Shiro. "Right! That! I heard you guys formed a guild."

"How the hell did you know?! Were you eavesdropping?!" Kengo was suspiciously looking at Andvari and Andvari just waved off his suspicions with a carefree smile. "The walls have ears… and the curtains have Andvari! I'm just seconds away from any and all business conversations!"

"Ain't no curtains or wall around here, man…" Kengo plainly told Andvari that and Andvari just waved it off like it wasn't that important which caused me to get an awkward smile on my face at that.

"So, let's cut to chase. I'll handle all the business matters for your guild!" Andvari told us that with a smile and I felt rather surprised about this. I know that he likes money but he would do something like this rather eagerly? That's kind of weird.

"Under contract, I presume?" Shiro didn't look off guard at what Andvari said, just going along with him. Shiro is the best for something like this! I would have been so bad at this if I was by myself.

"Of course. I'll be charging for my services. But look at it this way. There's a lot you don't know about this business. That's where I come in! Take a look at the Ikebukuro Guild! They hired me, you know? And look at them now! I offer honest accounting, stable design, and comprehensive all-around support! And as for a discount… How's this? It's a steal!" Andvari was holding out a paper to us and I was looking at it intently. I mean it did seem like a good deal and we really don't have anything else to go on.

"We'll take it." I mean don't look a gifted horse in the mouth. He said he runs an honest business and I guess he wouldn't do anything that would risk him losing money so I guess we don't have to worry about him messing with us.

"Hey, you know your stuff! For real!" Andvari looked rather pleased with me agreeing with him and I could only just let out a sigh. I noticed that suddenly Bathym was next to Andvari as well and I felt my eyes grow wide since I definitely didn't see him come over! "I'm sure it'll be fine. Andvari is actually really reliable with that kind of stuff."

"Bathym, you too?! You people really like to just pop out of nowhere." Kengo was surprised by Bathym's sudden appearance as well. I wonder if it was a demon thing to just appear out of nowhere? That would be a rather scary ability for them to have.

"Duh, I'm a demon! Speak of the devil and he doth appear an' all that." Bathym looked amused at both my and Kengo's surprised expression. Shiro was looking at Bathym silently, the same look on his face when he first met Andvari as well.

"Yet another, _uh…_ scandalously… dressed person. Then again, a person might not be the right word. So, Mr. Bathym. You say we can trust this man?" I was rather impressed with Shiro who didn't show any surprise over the fact that Bathym came out of nowhere.

"There's no one in this world you can fully trust. We all operate based on calculations of profit and loss. That's life. That's why relationships have a tendency of ending when the coin runs dry… But, hey, you're on top for now. Why worry? At the very least, as long as he's collared by your coin, you're safe." Bathym gave Shiro a cheerful smile and Shiro nodded his head in understanding. "Very well. I look forward to hearing more about it."

"Oi, Shiro! You sure about this?" Kengo was looking at Shiro in surprise at how accepting he was of the business deal and I guess I can't blame him since they were baiting him for a while.

"We'll discuss the details formally later. I'll be seeking plenty of information from you then, Andvari." Shiro gives a polite smile to Andvari, who smiles back at him with an eagerness surrounding him. "Leave it to me! I'll give you a call once everything is set up!"

"Yeah, we'll be fine… Shiro's a real smooth talker once he gets that look on his face. Between his smile and his sense for haggling, he's had plenty of guys wrapped around his finger… _Ugh._ I don't even want to think about it. Enough of this! We'll deal with it later!" Kengo looks away from the smiling Shiro and Andvari then walks towards the guild.

"Looks like everyone else got out of the Colosseum. Let's go check-in." Nodding at what Kengo said, I went toward the guild and the first two people I saw were Pollux and Taurus Mask who wave at me once they saw me coming towards them.

"Wow, it actually worked out somehow! That was an interesting battle, wasn't it?!" Pollux was smiling happily as he stood next to Taurus Mask who was also smiling. "Yeeehaw! It was the best fight ever, brother! But... why do I keep calling you that?"

"You okay, Taurus? Do you have a fever? How many fingers am I holding up" Pollux held his fingers up in front of Taurus Mask who was looking at me with a confused look. I didn't understand why he was acting like this in the first place. It's like he didn't know me or something like that.

"Either way, the Ikebukuro Colosseum is back to normal. Now we can resume our heated battles!" Pollux was looking at me with intense eyes and I could feel my body shiver slightly as it remembered the last fight we had with him.

"I'll always be waiting for your challenge! Come back anytime!" Taurus Mask was looking at me seriously as well and even though he was acting weird since the last time I saw him I couldn't help but smile at him. Fighting with him was a rather fun experience.

"May our threads of fates cross again… Until next time!" After Pollux said that both him and Taurus Mask left with each other, talking to each other about what I assume was fighting or something like that.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see someone moving and when I turned around to see who it was I was rather happy to see it was Ikutoshi. He had a rather shocked face once he realized I spotted him and I just wanted to pinch his cheeks due to how cute he was. Nomad was also with him and gave him a confused look when Ikutoshi looked away from me with slightly red cheeks. "What's wrong? Wasn't there something you wanted to say?"

"Do you ever shut up, Nomad? There's nothing I want to say to anyone." Ikutoshi glares at Nomad, his cheeks growing even redder. "I still haven't fought you… but I think it would be fun. That's all. See ya." Ikutoshi gave me a smile that suited him for his age before he ran off with an embarrassed expression.

"Sheesh. Not an honest bone in his body… I guess I could stand to drop a few compliments from us both. Good work. You did great. Don't worry about that idiot tiger. He fell asleep like a big baby once he returned to his cage. Horkeukamui is long gone, too. He said something about training in the mountains, but who knows where. If you even need any detective work, drop me a line. Depending on how much you're offering. I might take the job. As a friendship bonus, I'll give you… 3% off the first job." Nomad patted my head rather hard before he left to go somewhere else.

As I was going to fix my messy hair I was hugging from behind rather hard and I almost fell on my face. Looking behind me I could see an excited Garmr, whose tail was wagging at a fast pace. "Master! Garmr work hard! Praise Garmr!"

I turn around to face Garmr and pet him on the head gently. "Do you still want to come with me, Garmr?" I asked him this even though I knew the answer to my question already.

"Hehehe. Garmr guard dog. Can't leave this place. But if Master calls Garmr… Garmr come! Promise! Let's play again! Play, play! Garmr always waiting! Bye-bye! See you soon!" After licking my face Garmr let to probably guard something. After meeting with so many people again I ran into Moritaka, who greeted me with a big smile.

"Masato! You did it! From what I saw of that being's power, he must have been a formidable warrior. We have been rewarded with a valuable encounter! It has certainly given me many opportunities to hone my abilities. I'm glad to see both Kengo and Shiro are much improved now, too. They actually appear to be even closer than before. If I am being honest, I envy their deep relationship. Well, it's time for us to return to school. Kengo and Shiro are waiting." Moritaka started to walk back to where Kengo and Shiro were waiting. They waved at me once they saw me coming back.

"Here at last. You done saying your goodbyes? Ikebukuro isn't too far. You'll definitely run into them all again if you come and battle here." Kengo told me that with a carefree smile and Shir gave him a sharp look, hitting his book in his hand. "You really don't know when to quit, huh?! I'm going to have you write an apology when we get back!"

'There, there, Shiro. Let's call it a day for now. We shall bathe, change our clothes, eat a nice dinner, and focus on releasing the exhaustion from our muscles!" At what Moritaka said I could feel my body get tired and my stomach growl rather loudly. I couldn't wait to go back to school and end today.

"I have to give Ryota a call first. I'm sure he'll be mad that he was left out of the loop again." Shiro took out his phone and went to call Ryota. Kengo and Moritaka were talking to each other excitedly as we continued to walk back to school. Even though everything was back to normal I couldn't forget what Oniwaka told me before he went away... '_I wonder if I should tell Shiro about this later when we get back to school. It seems rather important. But more importantly, I should have asked Andvari for photos of Bathym!'_

* * *

**_Somewhere else in Ikebukuro…._**

"We got some good data, so what do you say we get going too, huh, D-?" Shuichi was cut off by Duo who held a hand up, his expression looking rather annoyed at the moment.

"Can you not use that name, please? Even if we're alone. I keep telling you that we don't know who could be listening." Duo was looking at the smiling Shuichi like he was an idiot but Shuichi only laughed at that.

"Hahaha, sorry! I can't help wanting to show off how special our relationship is. There's no way I can't go a day without bragging about my baby brother!" Shuichi didn't care that Duo was currently giving him a look like he was trash at the moment, too happy to be around his little brother.

****"To put it mildly, I wish you'd be buried under 300 feet of soil and never come out." An arrow went into Shuichi at Duo harsh word and the smile on his face was frozen in place.

"By the way, supreme Guild Master… Have you gotten all the data you were after?" Shuichi quickly pulled himself back together from Duo's harsh words. Duo gave Shuichi a little nod and Shuichi smiled brightly at that.

****"Most of it… I'll admit, you were quite impressive." Duo praised Shuichi lightly and Shuichi gave him a confused look. "When you said your little brother might have been dead… Your anger felt very realistic. Even if Tokyo were destroyed, you know such consequences would never reach me."

"Hahaha! Well, that's true! I forgot about that! I don't have much to work on… I was dead serious when I said that. Just imagining it caused my emotions to spiral out of control." Shuichi told this to Duo with a serious look, causing him to let out an annoyed sigh. "That wasn't an act? How stupid of me to have been impressed."

****"Haha! It's okay to embrace your real feelings, baby brother! You owe me a smile and thanks for getting so mad on your behalf!" Shuichi held out his arms in front of him, looking at Duo with expected eyes.

"To put it mildly, would you please disintegrate and disappear off the face of the Earth, brother?" Shuichi was hit with countless other arrows as Duo looked at him with indifferent eyes and his smile was frozen on his face again as he held his arms open.

"Roppongi and Aoyama are the next places I need to observe. The East Side has some interesting movement, too, but we might not be able to return on our own if we go there." Duo was mumbling that to himself as Shuichi stood off to his side listening to him.

"Worry not, my beloved baby brother! I will be your sword and your shield! Hahaha! Now fawn over me! Come on! Come, come! You can jump into my arms whenever you're ready!" Shuichi had an excited look on his face as he looked at Duo, hoping that he managed to impress him with his speech.

"I'm leaving now. Don't bother following me. To put it mildly, you annoy the hell outta me." The third cutting remark from his beloved brother almost brings even Shuichi to his knees. "But your big brother worked so hard! The least you could do is toss a few compliments my way!"

"Oh, yes. Hey, Shuichi…?" Duo look at Shuichi and Shuichi looks at him with a pleased expression on his face. "What is it, my beloved brother!?"

"Call me a taxi." At those words, Shuichi finally crumbles to his knees. Duo didn't care to look at the defeated Shuichi.

* * *

**_At Ikebukuro Colosseum…._**

"Yep, it's all there. Payment received. Sorry for the extra effort, but I only accept cash. It's all I trust." Kirito takes the cash from Snow who handed it to him.

"Good work. You did well, as usual." Even though Snow was smiling politely to Kirito, he couldn't hide the dislike in his eyes as he looked at him.

"You can stop that already. I know you hate me." Kirito sighed as he looked at Snow who still had a polite smile on his face but his eyes only showed dislike towards Kirito. "I won't deny it. The sentiment is mutual, of course."

****"Damn straight. That courage crap you love so much won't fill my stomach when I'm hungry. It's of no use to me. Those who fight for an audience and those who watch them… They're all hopeless idiots to me." Kirito spit that out towards Snow, who only looked at him coldly with a smile still on his face. "Man cannot live on bread alone… Not that you could comprehend that phrase."

****"That's just some stupid saying made up by someone who has a whole mountain of bread. They must be real lucky to be able to think that way." Kirito glared at Snow with a frown on his face, feeling rather annoyed.

"You're rather talkative today." Snow raised an eyebrow at how much Kirito was talking today and Kirito only gave him a smirk. "It's no big deal. I've just found someone I hate even more than you." Kirito's eyes grew darker as he thought about that annoying new person, Masato.

* * *

**_Somewhere else in the Ikebukuro Colosseum… _**

"And that concludes the tea party. I'm done for today." Alice let out a tired sigh as she walked through the halls of Ikebukuro with Jambavan following close behind her with a nervous expression. "W-What about the report? You're supposed to make them regularly…."

"Why you're going to do it, Jambavan, of course." Alice looked at him with a simple look, like that was the obvious answer to Jambavan's question. Jambavan expression grew flustered at this information and looked at Alice with tears in his eyes. "Me? Again? Why can't you do it once in a while, Alice?"

"Oh, I mustn't. I'm just a mirage. The stuff of dreams… No one will hear me or remember what I say. That's why you have to do it. That's why you're here." Alice gave a soft smile to Jambavan, who started to cry a little due to Alice bullying him.

"Ugh… Rave is gonna be mad again…" Jambavan could help but let out a sigh as he followed behind a humming Alice as they walked through the hall of the Ikebukuro guild.

* * *

**_In Claude Office…_**

Claude, master of the Ikebukuro Colosseum, has been talking with someone through the App. "Either way, good work. We are satisfied with the results. Farewell. There you are, Snow." As Claude ends the call he notices that Snow has arrived in his office.

"I apologize for making you wait, darling Master. Please forgive the impertinence." Snow bow towards Claude, with a guilty expression and only stood up when he motions for him to do so. "No matter, Snow. We absolve you from all wrongdoing."

"You appear to be in high spirits today. May I ask the reason?" Snow noticed that Claude was practically beaming in happiness as he sat on his couch, causing Snow to look at him with a gentle expression.

"Because we have seen that which we must, Snow. Our beloved Berserkers… We adore all that which is inherent in those lions. We reign over the lions and their duels. However, the spirit of our lions have become like birds who have taken flight. We hope they desire a revolt… A revolt in which the Have-Nots will wager their very existence. We shall absolve the lions of this revolt upon which they stake their lives. We shall crush them beneath our love and might. Our lions have gone above and beyond in this trail, pushed to their very extremes. We are very pleased. Those who dance upon the stage, those who refused to dance, those who observed the dance, and… those who set the stage from behind the scenes." Claude looks at the silent Snow who looks back at him with a calm expression.

"Oniwaka was a stagehand acting in secret and placed in the No.3 rank by your hand, was he not?" Claude looked at Snow with a smile on his face, not at all upset with Snow but he still looked away with an ashamed look. "Then you were aware… Forgive me for the contrived performance."

"Knowing how much you worry, we reasoned it out as such. When an organization cannot introduce fresh air, it will soon rot. You acted in the interest of protecting the Ikebukuro Guild. Thus, you welcomed a lion to play the role of a jester and left the way open for the snake to slip inside, as well." At Claude's words, Snow looked at him with admiration in his eyes at how smart he was.

"Darling Master, your divine will is beyond my comprehension. Please forgive my thoughtlessness." Snow once again apologizes to Claude, who just waves a hand at him to ease him.

"Asolved. Now, for our next move. No. 3, No. 6, No. 9, and No. 10 have all left our ranks. We must appear to be easy targets at present." Even though he was talking about their lower defensives, Claude didn't seem too worried about it.

"Yes. There are already some rumblings among the other guilds." Snow confirmed what Claude was talking about with a calm expression on his face as well.

"Prepare for the next banquet. Further circulate the news of the weakening of Ikebukuro, both internally and externally." Claude's expression grew excited as he told Snow to do this, causing Snow to look at him with a gentle smile. "

I am pleased to see you enjoying this, darling Master. Understood. I will leak the information through various channels. With this new contrivance of danger, we shall see how alliances shift. This ought to smoke out our potential enemy. Furthermore, we will also welcome a new No. 3 to replace Oniwaka and stir the air. Is my understanding of your wishes on par?" Claude simply smiles in response to Snow's question.

"Developments will move rapidly in Tokyo from now on. We will have you work very hard for us, Snow." Claude's eyes were shining bright as they looked at Snow, who bowed towards him with a smile on his face. "As you wish. My Trinity is ever yours to command, darling Master."

* * *

**_Outside Ikebukuro Colosseum…._**

****As we were walking from Ikebukuro Colosseum, Kengo called out my name and started to walk by my side with an embarrassed look on his face. "You'll have to let me thank you one more time, so… Th-Thanks. All right. Now let's go home! Right… partner!?"

At the smile on Kengo's face that seemed to be bright due to the sun behind him, I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, let go home, partner."

* * *

_Author Note - And this is the last of the Berserkers arc! I am done and I can't wait to get started with the best boy in my eyes. Since I am going to be doing my part-time job starting tomorrow the update schedule may be weird for a while. Well, I hope this was enjoyable to read. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●__)ﾉ_


	35. Missionaries (1)

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, dreaming of being surrounded by attractive people who were all pining for my attention. I was about to be cuddled to death but these attractive people slowly disappeared once I heard a voice calling out to me. "Master! Wake up! Rise and shine! Mornin'!"

"_Mm… _Just five more minutes…" I pulled my cover over my head, trying to block out Salomon who was trying to wake me up. I wanted to sleep a bit longer… Keep dreaming about attractive people who want to cuddle me…

"That's, like, so cliche! I'm a level 3 wake-up caller! There's no sleeping in on my watch!" Salomon pulled my cover off of me and I let out a long groan at this. I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Now it's time for Sal's special morning call! Once you hear this, all your worries will disappear! Classes? Strategy meetings? No problem!" Salomon was talking with a proud look on his face but my mind was still half asleep so only half of what he was talking about was going through my head.

"W-What's with that face? Are you still half asleep? Need me to pinch your cheek? Didn't you say you were going to have a strategy meeting with Shiro and the others today after school? Of course, I plan on eavesdropping, so there's nothing for you to worry about! Now, off to class with you! A student's number one duty is their studies! Go get 'em!" With Salomon urging, I got out of bed and got ready for school.

I left my room and headed to my class. When I reached the class I saw Mr. Mononobe outside the classroom door. My eyes brightened when I saw him and I went over to him quickly. Mr.

Mononobe noticed me coming and gave me a wave in greeting. "Good morning, Masato."

"Mornin'" I gave him a half-ass greeting since my brain was still in the fog of wanting to sleep still. Mr. Mononobe raised an eyebrow at my greeting, having an amused smile on his face.

"Mornin'...? Who taught you that? Ryota?" Mr. Mononobe patted me on the head, giving me a gentle smile that causes me to let out a giggle. "Anyway, it's been a while since you transferred to our school. Have you gotten used to life here at the academy? Because of the temporary closure, classes have all been pushed back, and I've had a hell of a time dealing with the police, but… Enough about me. So, have you made any friends?"

"Shiro has taken great care of me and helps me out when I need it. Kengo is really keeping me on my toes with all that training he does. Ryota and I have been having a lot of fun!" I couldn't help myself as I talk happily about the people I became friends within the school

"I'm glad you have people you can call friends. As your homeroom teacher and guardian, it's a relief to hear. You only get to be a student once. It's good to see you're making the most of it."Mr. Mononobe had a pleased smile on his face as he told me this and I couldn't help but grow even happier at that.

"Ever since our school was closed due to the incident, there seem to be problems popping up at other schools, too. And you have a tendency to get into trouble. You've been sneaking around for some reason, haven't you?" The smile on my face froze as Mr. Mononobe gave me a knowing look. I was thinking fast about what I could say to him that will throw him off the things I have been doing.

"I reserve the right to remain silent!" I said this with a serious expression as I crossed my arms in front of me. I still felt bad about doing this to Mr. Mononobe since I know he isn't doing this for a bad reason.

"Sorry, there goes my teacher instinct again. Haha, you did fall for my bluff, though. I've been a teacher for years. I can sense when something is up with my students." Mr. Mononobe pats me on the head again and I couldn't stop my face from growing warm again.

"Even if you think you've succeeded in hiding your secrets, you'd be surprised how many people can see through them. Anyway, I don't mean to lecture. Just come to me if something happens, all right?" Mr. Mononobe ruffles my hair, chuckling when I pout at him and heads into the classroom.

* * *

**_After school…._**

After classes were done me, Shiro, and Kengo met in a dorm room. Shiro pours some tea, which three D-Evils places on a tray and deliver to where I am seated, completely devoted to their task. I couldn't help but take pictures of this on my phone, gushing at how cute they were. Once everyone has a cup of tea, the D-Evils take a seat to the side. Shiro stands as if signaling the start of the meeting. "Now, let's begin."

"Hold it right there, Shiro! Why are you the one calling the shots?!" Kengo got up quickly from the spot he was sitting in, almost knocking over his cup of tea, and pointed angrily at Shiro.

"The reason is obvious. It's my duty as advisor to Masato." Shiro said this simply like it was the obvious reason. This didn't calm down Kengo who still looked annoyed. "Advisor? Who died and made you "advisor"?! You're always so bossy!"

"Kengo, I don't mind if you lead the meeting." Shiro motion for Kengo to take over like it wasn't a big deal to him. Kengo crossed his arms when Shiro said that, looking off to the side. "Hah! Why would I do that?! You're better at this brainy stuff. "

"Glad you agree. Now may we continue?" Kengo sat back down in his spot, still looking a bit annoyed but more willing to listen to Shiro. "The first order of business is the guild we're forming."

"Hey, Shiro, I don't really get it, but…" Kengo cut in again and Shiro just shook his head with a sigh. "You never get it." Kengo glared at Shiro when he said this and I could only drink my tea awkwardly at this.

"Quit dunking on me every chance you get! So… Why do we have to start a guild, anyway?" As Kengo said this I realize I didn't fully get it either. I knew it was important but didn't know the reason why.

"Please enlighten us, Shiro!" I look at Shiro seriously and the serious look he was giving Kengo went away quickly, being replaced with a bright smile. "Leave it to me, Masato! I'll be sure to tell you everything you need to know!"

"What's with the special treatment?! That's totally different from how you treated me!" Kengo looked at Shiro with an offended expression which was ignored as Shiro went on to continue what he was saying.

"First, allow me to explain our current situation. Kengo, you were a member of the Ikebukuro Guild until recently, weren't you?" At what Shiro said Kengo nodded his head with an awkward look. "Yeah, though they kicked me out… I mean, I would've quit anyway."

"Why were you a member of the Ikebukuro Guild in the first place?" I was also curious as to why he was in the guild as well. I mean he could have still gotten money without fully joining the guild.

"I guess… because it was convenient?" Kengo's answer felt more like a question like he wasn't sure about his reasoning.

"Of course. That's the usual reason for such decisions. Guilds are convenient, in and of themselves, after all. The key to regaining Masato's lost memories are in this App. We must uncover the truth behind this mysterious App that allows us to use otherworldly powers… And as long as we're involved with the App, we should take advantage of all the benefits guild membership grants users. For example, you can detect whenever a guild member has been challenged to battle. You can power up guild members, too." At what Shiro just said, Kengo perked up with a newfound interest.

"Wait. Then why don't we just join some other guild? Maybe we can't join the Ikebukuro Guild, but there's plenty of others. All we need to do is find one we trust." What Kengo said did make sense but I knew Shiro wouldn't just suggest we make our guild unless it was for a good reason.

"I thought of that… but we can't. Allow me to explain why. First of all, when a guild is established there must be a Guild Master who acts as the leader. Basically, they're the head of the guild. Of course, they have certain responsibilities, as well. And the Guild Master also has the right to interact with the GMs." I tilt my head in confusion when Shiro mentions GMs, not knowing what it stands for.

"GMs? What's that stand for?" Kengo voiced my confusion and I felt rather happy he was here with me because I would have probably just nodded my head in understanding.

"Game Master. They're the ones who run the App. No one knows who the GMs are, but their existence has been proven. Guild Masters are able to connect them using the App. I find it hard to believe that some other Guild Master would be willing to contact a GM on our behalf. So we need to be able to do it ourselves. That's why we need to form our own guild." Shiro made a really good argument about us making our own guild. But Kengo was frowning, looking displeased still.

"That sounds like a pain… Can't we just barge in on these GM people?" I couldn't help but disagree with what Kengo said. I mean the people who created the App would be really hard to just barge in on. Also really strong in many ways.

"I already tried to research the App's developer, but there wasn't even a building at the address listed, let alone a company. The GMs are the only lead we have to start solving the mysteries behind the App." The displeased look on Kengo's face went away after hearing Shiro's reasoning and he gave a nod in understanding.

"I guess I understand why we need to make a guild. So the next question is… How do we set one up? During the Ikebukuro incident… We registered on a temporary basis, right?" As Kengo mentioned this, I realize that since it was temporary that must have meant we didn't have all the things we needed to be an official guild like everyone else.

"That's right, but we couldn't proceed with the official registration. After some research, I found out that there are three requirements for establishing a guild. We need a Guild Master, guild members, and a Portal. The Guild Master is the central figure of the guild. In the Ikebukuro Guild, for example, that would be Claude. I want to recommend Masato as our Guild Master. Any objections? Masato? Kengo?" I was taking a sip from my tea when Shiro said this causing me to choke a bit and give him a shocked look.

"Sounds good to me. No objections here." Kengo agreed with no hesitation and I was being stared at by the two childhood friends as they waited for my reply. I felt like maybe I was too much of a dumbass for this but hey, they voted for me so they must see something in me that screams guild master.

"I'll gladly take the role of Guild Master!" I gave a huge smirk as I took the title of the Guild Master and they just smiled at me. I mean me being a guild master doesn't mean I would have to think that much, I have Shiro for that.

"And I'll do my best to support you, too! You can count on me for anything! Now let's move on to discuss the guild member and Portal requirements. Currently, Kengo and I have been automatically set as guild members. The problem is the Portal. That refers to the location the guild is tied to. The area surrounding the Portal will become the guild's territory within the game. Portal ownership is wagered on and transferred by winning and losing App Battles. The goal of the game is occupation. You win by bringing the territories in all 23 Wards of Tokyo under your guild's dominion. On the other hand, if a guild loses all the Portals under their dominion, that means it no longer has any territory and will be disbanded." Shiro pushes up his glasses as he tells us this.

"Then how about we make this dorm room our Portal? That way, anyone not affiliated with our school would have a hard time getting in. It'd be foolproof! Great idea, right?!" Kengo crossed his arms in front of him with a pleased look and I was nodding my head in agreement with him, thinking that idea was foolproof.

"That was an uncommonly smart suggestion, coming from you. However, that would be against the rules of the game. Only places approved by the GMs can function as Portals. Portals are approved based on a set of rules. One is that they must be in a public place that anyone can access. Libraries, art museums, and other public facilities, for example. Colleges and historic sites are also acceptable." Even though I could feel my shoulder sagging in disappointment, I could understand why it couldn't exactly be a dorm room as a Portal.

"I see. So schools are a no-go, then… Because not everyone can access them. That's a bit limiting." Finding a Portal for our guild seems like it will be a rather hard process and that is so much trouble. How can a high schooler with not that much money find a bunch of places for Portals for their guild?

"That's right. That's why we can't make this dorm room into a Portal. For now, let me take care of the Portal issue. I'm making arrangements with Andvari. We're preparing to have a Portal outside the school ready by the time our guild becomes official." I was looking at Shiro with shining eyes, feeling so amazed by how prepared he was. I would have never thought about this at all. I would probably be getting many jobs and saving up for a place.

"Hehe. This is kinda exciting. It'll be like a secret fort!" Kengo was shaking with excitement and I couldn't help but join him. We were getting a secret fort for our guild! This would be so cool!

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. This isn't some kids game." Shiro gave Kengo a sharp look and I quickly stopped my excitement when I realized my reaction wasn't appropriate right now.

"Oh? Which one of us got all excited every time we played fort in your closet when we were younger?" Kengo didn't get rid of his excitement as he gave Shiro a teasing smile.

"T-That was then, this is now! But… I do understand your excitement." Shiro cleared his throat as he tried to get rid of the blush on his face. I couldn't help but look at the two of them with envious eyes. It must be nice being able to talk about pleasant memories from your childhood… I wonder if I have some of them myself.

"Wait, so… you were saying something about by the time our guild becomes official? Haven't we ticked all the boxes already?" Kengo asked Shiro this and I couldn't help but realize we did have everything needed for the creation of a guild.

"Not yet. In addition to the Portal, we still need to gather more members. We need a minimum of four members who can participate in battle for our guild to be officially recognized. And in order to make use of all the guild functions, we need one more… so a total of five members." I couldn't help but frown at what Shiro just said. There were only three of us. Where can we get more members we can trust?

"Five? With you, me, and Masato… We'd need at least two more." Kengo was holding up one hand, looking at the three fingers he was holding up with a frown on his face.

"That's right. And I have one recruit in mind." As soon as Shiro said that the door to the room swung wide open and standing outside the room was a smiling Ryota who had a hand in a salute motion to his forehead. "_Ta-dah! _Looks like I'm right on cue!"

"I've been waiting for you, buddy!" I couldn't understand what was happening but all I knew was that I was excited to see my friend, Ryota.

"We've already started, Ryota. So far, we've covered what I already told you yesterday." Shiro didn't seem surprised to see Ryota was here, making me assume that he was aware that Ryota was going to show up during our meeting.

"I went to get some snacks and it took longer than I expected. Sorry!" Ryota held up a bag of snacks and I could feel my stomach grumbling as I looked at the bag. Ryota smiles at me and he took out something from his snack bag, a pocky, and handed it to me

"Man, you're always so out of it. But I guess you're better than some stranger." Kengo just let out a sigh toward Ryota and I finally realized that Ryota was our other member. I was so happy to see him that I didn't even think that.

"Hehe! I won't just loaf around if Masato needs a hand." Ryota took a seat next to me and bumped his shoulder next to mine. I gave him a huge smile while I was eating a pocky stick.

"Wait… Ryota, can you even use the App?" Kengo narrowed his eyes at Ryota, not fully believing that Ryota could use the App as well.

"Don't underestimate the great Ryota! I told you, I've been using the App for a while. Well, I didn't know it had all these crazy features, but that's another matter. As they say, those who crow most speak least! Show yourself, my Sacred Artifact!" Ryota fact got serious as he went to summon his Sacred Artifact.

"Yeesh… It's those who 'know' most, Ryota." Shiro was shaking his head at Ryota's wrong wording but I couldn't help but find it rather adorable. He is a bit dumb but he is cute so it cancels out.

"_Ta-dah! _Behold, the great Ryota's Sacred Artifact!" There, in Ryota's outstretched right hand, is a goblet shining with bright light. I was looking at it with bright eyes, wondering what it can do. I bet it was something really powerful!

"What is that? That Chalice is your Sacred Artifact?" Kengo was looking at Ryota Sacred Artifact with a confused expression, not fully on board with Ryota Sacred Artifact.

"Yeah. I think." Ryota shrugged his shoulder as he kept holding out the Chalice in his right hand in front of him.

"You think?! Are you kidding me?!" Kengo slams a hand down at Ryota's response, not liking how carefree he was acting. Shiro just lets out a sigh as he rubs between his eyes. "Unfortunately, Ryota still doesn't understand how to use his Sacred Artifact."

"What the hell? What's going on, Ryota?! You summoned it, didn't you?! Then you should know how to use it!" Kengo was staring down Ryota, who just frowned at him with a displeased expression.

"I don't know what to tell you. Besides, how do you guys know how to use yours?" Ryota looked at all of us and everything got quiet for a second as we all looked at each other.

"Well, books are for reading… and the instructions were all in there." Shiro gestures to the book in his hand and Kengo nods his head as well as he motions to the belt on his arm. "Same. Belts are for wrapping, and the more layers I wrap around me, the stronger I feel."

"That's not exactly helpful. Not that I expected much from you. What about you, Masato?" Ryota looked at me with curious eyes and I awkwardly looked at my tea, trying not to look at him.

"There's not much you do with a sword besides swing it…" I mumbled to myself as I felt Ryota staring at me with interest. I could feel my ears grow warm as I realized I didn't understand how I knew to use my sword. I mean when you get a sword you just swing it and hope for the best.

"Hmm. Beats me. Now I'm completely lost." Ryota just shrugged his shoulders again, giving up on figuring out how his Sacred Artifact works.

"What are you gonna do? How can you expect to get by like that?!" Kengo looked ready to punch Ryota and Shiro quickly held him back before he could do anything to Ryota. "C-Calm down, Kengo. Let's hear Ryota out."

"Well, I showed it to some friends I met in the App Chat. It turns out one of them knows something about this Sacred Artifact of mine. I couldn't get more details out of them at the time, but I was gonna try asking again. I already arranged to meet up with them. I was thinking of heading there now." Ryota unsummoned his Chalice from his hand and got up from sitting next to me.

"If they know about it, does that mean they're also App users?" Kengo had a distrustful look on his face and Ryota just nodded his head with a smile on his face, not paying attention to the look on Kengo's face. "Yeah. They said they're part of a guild, like us."

"I have some things I wouldn't mind asking about, too. Shall we all go together?" Shiro didn't seem to think much about it either as he got up from sitting as well.

"I guess something's better than nothing… You know whoever it is you're meeting up with, right?" Kengo reluctantly got up as well, letting up on his distrustful expression on his face.

"Uh, well…" Ryota scratches his cheek with an awkward expression as he doesn't make eye contact with Kengo, who started to stare hard at him.

"The biggest guild in Tokyo is the Aoyama Guild. Their territory spans across Shibuya Ward to Minato Ward. And the person Ryota is talking about… is the woman acting as their current Guild Master." As Shiro said this I imagine the Guild Master of the guild. I bet she is super cute… '_Masato, keep yourself calm you fucking loverboy!'_

* * *

_**Aoyama Guild…**_

"And here we are at Aoyama! Wow, this place is so trendy!" Ryota had his arms raised as we stood in front of a church… I was just looking at the church with a confused face, wondering if this was really where the guild was.

"Is this… a church?" I felt like I needed someone to confirm to me this was a church so I could fully process that the guild headquarter was a church. '_I feel like this may be breaking so many religious laws but I am not religious so I am just going to pretend this is okay.'_

"Yes. We're on the grounds of Shibuya ward's Daikanyama Academy. This is their chapel. It seems that Aoyama Guild is using this as their Portal." I could feel myself grow even more confused as Shiro said this, I thought that a Portal can't be in a school?

"What the heck?! I thought you couldn't set your Portal inside a school!" Kengo was glaring at Shiro, who just waved it off with a frown on his face.

"I thought the same thing, but apparently this place is open to people who don't attend the school. Originally, Daikanyama Academy went all the way from elementary school through to college. This is considered a college facility, so it's open to the public." I still couldn't believe that this church was considered a college even though Shiro told me this. Does this mean people learn in this church as well? How do they dress as they go to this school? I am so curious!

"That so? Seems rather convenient…" Kengo just accepted it and I did as well because thinking too hard on it may give me a huge headache.

We started to walk through the entrance to the guild when we were stopped by an… Angel Transient?

"You there. Stop." I was just staring at the wings on their back, not paying attention to the harsh look they were giving us. This was my first time seeing an Angel Transient! I wonder if they can fly with those wings!

"Wow, look! He's got a spear! And wings!" Ryota was looking at them with wide eyes as while and I finally noticed that they had spears in their hands. I was too busy looking at their rather beautiful wings.

"Is something the matter? I heard this church is open to the public." Shiro was calm as he spoke to the stern-looking Angel Transient.

"You are App users, and you are in contempt of our commandments." The winged Transients address you in an interrogative manner while looking down at their Apps.

"We just came here to meet someone. Are you… _Urk?!_" Shiro took a stumbling step back as both of the Angel Transients raised their spear at him. I quickly moved to Shiro's side and put an arm in front of him, trying to get in the way of their spears.

"Shut your filthy mouth. We are the ones asking the questions." The Transient continue to hold their weapon up in mine and Shiro direction, radiating hostility. The air was getting tense around us as this quickly went bad. '_Are angels usually this quick to draw weapons…?'_

"Place your hands against the wall and do not make any suspicious motions. We must first perform a pat-down procedure." The brown-haired Angel Transient motion for us to go against a nearby wall, still glaring at us.

"Hey! Why're you treating us like criminals?! That's it, no more mister nice guy!" Kengo grabs the tips of a spear pointed at him and jerks it away. He looks like he could blow a fuse at any moment.

"Fool." As the blonde-haired Angel Transient said this suddenly, Kengo's palm burns with pain. I look at him with concerned eyes and look back at the blonde-haired Angel. This was going bad so quickly right now.

"_Agh! _That's hot! What the hell did you do?!" Kengo was holding his hand to his chest as he glared at the blonder haired Angel.

"Kengo! Your hand is marked! Are you all right?!" Ryota was at Kengo's side, looking at his injured hand with worried eyes. I could see a pattern appear on Kengo's palm, almost like he's been branded.

"That is the Stigma that marks those who defy our commandments. You stand in defiance of the enforcers. We are the enforcers. Now, we shall enforce our commandments." The brown-haired Angel Transient moves to hold his spear in a fighting position and the blonde-haired Angel copies him as well.

"Here they come! Watch out, everyone!" As Shiro shouted this I quickly pushed him away to an area that wasn't that close to the spear attack range and quickly summoned my Sword. Kengo flinched slightly as he put his hands into a fist and got to my side as we got ready to fight the Angel Transients.

* * *

_Author Note - I am back with a chapter for this story. I was gone for a few weeks and that on me. I will be back in updating on time starting next week so that what happening. So watch out for upcoming chapters that will be coming out again. I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●__)ﾉ_


	36. Missionaries (2)

"We shall enforce our commandments." The angel transient brought down their spears on us. I felt a burning feeling pass through my body again, it felt like I was getting burned from the inside whenever they hit me with their spears.

"_Ugh, _that hurt like hell! What's with these guys? Their attacks are weirdly on point…" Kengo was rubbing at his neck as he got up from the ground he was sent flying through. It seems like Kengo was getting hurt the most in this fight.

"Kengo, are you okay? You really went flying…" Shiro called out from the rear, looking concerned at Kengo as he got back into the fight with me.

"Don't take your eyes off of them! They must have some trick up their sleeves!" Kengo attacked one of the angel transients that were closest to him. He did manage to get a hit in but he let out a pained grunt as soon as their spear made contact with his body.

"Hear me, heretics! Violators of the commandments! Our Stigma shall reveal your sins! All crimes will be punished. All actions have consequences. We are the enforcers of the commandments. We shall hunt down heretics and make them atone for their sins! We shall bring pain to wipe away your sins. That alone is your path to salvation." The two angel transients spoke in sync as they stared us down with their spear pointed at us.

I was going to attack them again but stopped when I noticed from the corner of my eye that Ryota was getting involved in the fight as well.

"Stand behind us, Ryota! It's too dangerous!" Shiro called out to Ryota with a concerned voice and Kengo looked at Ryota with an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't be an idiot, Ryota! Stay out of this! There's nothing you can do!"

"I don't know why, but I was able to summon a Sacred Artifact, too! Heheheh. The hero always shows up when he's most needed! Eat this! **Super Ryota Attaaaaaccck!**" Ryota shouts and raises his radiant goblet into the air. The angels brace for an attack, but nothing happens.

"Curses!" The brown-haired angel glare at Ryota, not liking the fact that he was tricked into thinking that something was going to happen to him

"Please don't tell me you don't actually know what you're doing!" Shiro's expression was shocked as he looked at Ryota who was still holding his goblet in the air.

"Nope. But you never know what you can do until you try, y' know?" Ryota just gave a careful smile as he rubs behind his neck. I had to acknowledge that he was pretty brave for just rushing in when he has no idea how his Sacred Artifact even works.

"This really isn't the time for that!" Kengo shouts that from over his shoulder as he continues to fight one of the angel transients. One of the angels transients went to charge at Ryota with a yell and I quickly tried to stop him but he was quicker than me.

"_Aaah! _He's coming right this way! Did I piss him off?!" Ryota quickly went to avoid the charging angel transient with a scared expression on his face and tears appearing in his eyes. I was impressed with him managing to dodge the attack, he may have some skill with fighting.

"No, you did good, Ryota! You finally shook up their stupid blank expressions!" Kengo smirks at the now angry-looking angel transients. It made them seem more human-like with their pissed off expression instead of their blank ones.

****"What are you planning, Kengo?! Don't tell me... " Kengo didn't reply to Shiro, his mouth curls into a confident smirk. He assumes a battle stance to confront our opponents head-on. I didn't know what he was planning but I was just going to be off to his side, readying myself to jump in when I was needed.

"I still owe you for that hit earlier! Time to pay my debts! **Role of the Barbarian! Rule of Infinitude! Engrave mine name of Takabushi Kengo unto thee…**" Kengo's arm started to glow as he spun it around into circles. The angel transients were giving Kengo cautious looks as they gripped their spears tightly.

****"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you spinning your arm around… Wait, are you glowing?!" Ryota was surprised as Kengo Sacred Artifact started to glow even brighter. I was getting worried that Kengo may go all out and blow all of us away along with the angels.

"Kengo, stop! You're going to blow everyone around you away…!" Shiro was shouting at Kengo to stop and when it looked like Kengo was about to use his Sacred Artifact, someone quickly got between us.

"That is quite enough." A gust of wind whooshes between the combatants, and out of it emerges a man. He halts the attacks of both sides with ease. Kengo let out a grunt as he was pushed back by the gust of wind. Kengo is taken completely by surprise, awestruck by the newcomer's movement.

I was too charmed by him to even question if he was someone I had to worry about. He had a _really_ nice body. I don't know if I should be thinking like this because he does seem like some type of religious person but, damn, those clothes are tight on his body. I can see the muscles on his legs. Oh no, I can feel a nosebleed coming…!

"Damn… He's good!" Kengo's reckless anger has all but vanished. It seems to have been replaced with a respectful interest in the man's power.

"This is no place for violence. I will allow no fighting before the chapel." Moments later, a woman appears and directs a powerful gaze toward the angels. This woman was also really beautiful! Her long green hair came out of her nun outfit. I was having a hard time just looking at her with pure eyes. Are all people in the church really attractive?!

"Lady Maria… Lord Zabaniyya." Upon recognizing the two who have emerged from the chapel, the angels stand to attention, spears at their sides. Seeing that they were no longer hostile towards us, I unsummoned my sword and looked at the new attractive people with warm cheeks.

"Oh hey, Maria! What a relief! I thought I'd never find a friendly face!" Ryota waves at the nun, whose name seems to be Maria, and smiles at her. I look at Ryota with interest, wondering how Ryota knows this beautiful woman.

"Hello, Ryota. I didn't realize you were here. I apologize. It appears they did not receive my message… Hear me, brethren. These people are my honored guests. I ask you all to kindly lower your weapons and explain what transpired here." Maria's calm voice washed over everyone and the angels who were still giving us stink eyes looked away from us with a scoff.

We end up explaining to her what led to us fighting the angel transients. Maria's expression didn't grow upset as she listened to both of us with a calm smile on her face. I couldn't help but grow to like her even more as she handled the situation with an open mind.

"Very well. I understand the situation. Thank you for the explanation. Now, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maria. I have been left in charge of this guild." Maria gave us a polite bow as she smiled gently at us.

"Would I be correct to assume you are the Guild Master of the Aoyama Guild, then?" I was glad that Shiro was here because I was not thinking about anything as I just looked at Maria. At Shiro's question, Maria calmly shakes her head in response.

"I am not. I am merely standing in during the Guild Master's absence. I'm still learning my way around this role, but I hope I will live up to the task." I couldn't hold back what I was feeling anymore as Maria smiled at us with a slight blush on her face.

"So cute! I never saw someone this cute before. Maria, you are so cute~" I didn't care what anyone else thought as I gushed over Maria. I am someone who can't hold back what I am feeling, no matter what.

"...Ah, yes… Thank you." Maria looked away from me with a brighter blush on her face that only made me want to hug her even more but I held myself back. We are not close enough to hug each other, unfortunately.

"Now…" Maria looks to the man at her side, who bows deeply and begins to speak.

"My name is Zabaniyya. I have been entrusted with the Daikanyama Academy Chapel. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Zabaniyya coolly introduced himself to us and it just made me like him even more. He is so cool as he introduces himself to us so politely.

"So handsome! Has anyone told you that? I mean obviously, people tell you how handsome you are. I am so glad to make your acquaintance." I got closer to Zabaniyya but not close enough to be in his personal space. I can smell him… He smells like heaven and I love that…

"...One such as myself, sullied by an impure profession, does not deserve such words of praise." Zabaniyya looked briefly shocked when I complimented him but his expression grew hard as he looked away from me. I don't know why but he kind of seems like a sad person…..

"I am the administrator of the academy's chapel and abbey." I felt my head go empty for a second at what Zabaniyya said. I have no idea what that is. I think I was probably not that religious before I lost my memory or maybe I just don't remember a lot of religious stuff anymore.

"Chapel and abbey? What's he talking about, Maria?" Ryota also had a confused expression on his face, also not understanding what Zabaniyya was saying.

"Allow me to explain. Please take a look at the building standing before you." Maria motioned to the building that was behind her. I looked at it again, wondering what I needed to look at. It was a church, I mean I think it is a church. But it is also a school. I don't get what I need to see.

"You mean that building straight ahead? I see some sort of emblem on it…" Shiro also looked back at the building with a confused expression on his face. I could see that he was thinking hard as he looked at the building.

"Yes. That building is a chapel where the students of the academy gather to pray. It is also used as an abbey. As an abbey, it is a place where the devoted may live and worship alongside one another. Many folks, including Transients, live in unity here at the abbey. Zabaniyya and I live here, as well." I nod my head in understanding at Maria's explanation, finally understanding what a chapel and abbey were.

"So you're kind of like dorm heads? Like how Mr. Mononobe acts as a father-figure for our dorm?" Ryota hit his hand in his palm, finally getting it as well.

"Yes, I believe that would be an apt comparison. Our school is what you would call a missionary school. As such, it tends to have some differences from other schools." Maria smiled at us when she saw that we finally understood what Zabaniyya was talking about. She kind of does remind me of Mr. Mononobe, so gentle and caring.

"Thank you for the introductions. My name is Motoori Shiro. I'm Ryota's classmate at Shinjuku Academy." Shiro introduces himself to Maria and Zabaniyya with a polite nod of his head. He then gives Kengo a look that I thought only a teacher could pull off.

"...The name's Kengo. Takabushi Kengo." Kengo still looked a bit pissed that the fight we were having got cut short and Shiro increased the look he was giving to Kengo.

"Kengo! I apologize for his rudeness. And this is…" Shiro looks at me and I give a big smile as I went to introduce myself to Maria and Zabaniyya.

"It's nice to meet you! I am Masato. I hope that we get along well." I give a polite bow after I am done with my introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Shiro, Kengo, and Masato. Ryota has told me many wonderful stories about you all, his dear friends." Maria had her hands clasped together as she looked at us with gentle eyes. She is suited to be a nun, she just gives off such kind vibes.

"Just so you know, those guys are the ones that came at us." Kengo glared at the two angel transients who were off to the side. He was still mad at them. I kind of got over it once I saw how attractive Maria and Zabaniyya were.

"Kengo! I'm so sorry. We…" Shiro went to apologize again but was cut off by one of the angels transient we were fighting before.

"On the contrary. You are the ones who made the first move." The blonde-haired angel and the brown-haired angel makes no efforts to hide their hostility, and I could see Kengo growing more and more irritated.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play this, huh? Good. I'm ready to settle the score!" Kengo started to move towards the angels and I quickly put an arm in front of him. I really had to hold him back because he really wanted to attack those angels.

"Please don't do anything rash, Kengo. I sincerely apologize for the rudeness of our people. I beg your forgiveness." Maria bows deeply, with an air of dignity. I could feel Kengo stop pushing against my arm and I slowly lowered it.

"Uh...Well, if you put it that way…" Kengo aimlessly drops his fists, awkwardly diverting to scratch his head. Maria is just so powerful! She can stop Kengo from wanting to fight just by apologizing.

"Lady Maria. These two were only acting in accordance of the commandments and protecting the chapel. I understand they are your guests, but there can be no exceptions to divine law." Zabaniyya took the side of the angels and I understood that. They were doing their jobs but they didn't have to be quick to raise their weapons at us.

"I am deeply sorry, my friends. I know it is much to ask, but please allow us to check you for weapons. I humbly request your cooperation." Maria asked us this with such a sincere look on her face that everyone just nodded their head in agreement.

As I was being patted down by the angel transient I couldn't help but let out small giggles as their hands touched me all over my body. I guess I have a rather sensitive body. When they were done patting me, I ignore the hard stares they were giving me. I can't help that I am rather ticklish.

"Lady Maria, Lord Zabaniyya. We've completed the pat-downs. We found no poison, firearms, bladed weapons, or other dangerous objects aside from their phones with the App installed." The angel transients bow towards Maria and Zabaniyya as they tell them this. I still kind of felt a bit violated when they checked my phone. I have some… stuff on there that really shouldn't be seen by anyone unless they are really open-minded.

"Why the hell would we be carrying any of that?! Ugh, I can still feel their slimy hands all over me." Kengo shivered as he glared hard at the two blank-faced angels. I feel like Kengo may never see eye to eye with them. He is really keeping that grudge firm.

"Kengo, please do not hold it against them. You must understand, we are all subject to this protocol without exception. Even myself." Zabaniyya had his hand to his chest as he spoke to Kengo with a sincere look on his face.

"Huh? You, too? Why would you go that far?" Kengo had a confused look on his face as he couldn't understand why someone who was a part of the guild had to get searched before they were allowed in as well.

"An outsider once smuggled in a weapon while disguised as one of our own." I could feel my eyes widen as I heard Maria say this. That seems a bit extreme! People take this game seriously. I am kind of concerned about how my missing memories are involved in this game as well.

"This really isn't just a game, is it?" I kind of mumble this to myself. I was feeling a lot of emotions that I haven't dealt with at the moment. I don't know if I am still held up about Oniwaka and the name he called me. Or if I am just really taking not having memories hard.

"It's pretty clear this isn't just some game. It's all far too fishy, Masato." Shiro had a serious look on his face as he said this. I was just involved with this game because I need to find my memories and maybe go back home if it is not a bad place…

"Could it be the reason everyone but Maria is dressed like this…" Ryota looks between Maria and everyone else. They did look different from each other. She was dressed as the nun while the other three were dressed ready to fight at any moment.

"Is it to make it easier to conduct daily pat-downs? It would be much easier to determine whether or not someone is hiding a weapon when they're dressed like that." Shiro looked seriously at the people in front of him as he said this, putting a bunch of stuff together in his head.

"You are quite observant. That is precisely so." Zabaniyya nodded his head in agreement with what Shiro just said.

"Maria, I'm surprised you were willing to meet us with everyone so on edge." Shiro looks at Maria with suspicious eyes but stops once I lightly tap him in the stomach with my elbow and give him a frown.

"All the more reason for me to meet with you, I feel the Aoyama Guild is a gathering of those who believe in love above all else. That is the true mission of the Aoyama Guild… To increase awareness about our ways and to encourage cooperation with as many people as possible." Maria was shining in my eyes as she spoke with bright eyes about the purpose of her guild and if I wasn't trying to make a guild I probably would have joined this guild.

"Now, Ryota… You mentioned that you would like to learn more about how to use Sacred Artifacts." Maria turns to speak directly to Ryota with a gentle smile still on her face. Maria had a nice smile, it was rather calming as well.

"Yeah, that's right! I don't know anything about them except how to summon mine. You seemed to be pretty in the know the last time we talked, so I was hoping you could teach me." Ryota put his hands together in front of him as he asked Maria this with a smile on his face.

"Hehe. It would be my pleasure." Maria chuckles a bit as she watches Ryota's actions. I am curious how Maria and Ryota know each other. Well from what I know Ryota has a lot of people he is friends with so I guess they just probably met through someone.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but may I ask a favor too, Maria?" Shiro cuts in the conversation that Ryota and Maria were having, looking at her with curious and serious eyes. I guess he probably wants to ask her something regarding the App or something related to it.

"I will gladly hear your request, Shiro." Maria didn't hesitate in listening to what Shiro's favor was. She did seem to be someone who would help out anyone if they asked for it.

"If possible, I would like to take a look around your school to learn more about your guild activities. I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it, but we have no one else to ask at the present." Wow, Shiro went and asked her that! He is suited to be the guild advisor. Always asking the questions I probably wouldn't ask.

"Yes, of course. We would be honored to have you. In fact, we were just about to make our daily rounds. Would you care to join us? We can talk on the way." I got excited to be able to hang out with Maria even longer but I shouldn't just accept it unless Shiro gives the okay.

"We would love to." Shiro accepted Maria's request with a smile and I tried not to show how happy I was about being able to follow Maria along for a bit longer today. This day was getting better for us.

"Very well then. Let us-" Before Maria could finish what she was going to say, Kengo who was quiet during this exchange finally spoke up again with a fierce look in his eyes that I knew wouldn't lead to anything good. "Not so fast!"

"Kengo?" Shiro looked at Kengo with confused eyes but I could see that his eyes were also giving off warnings to Kengo not to do anything stupid but Kengo just ignores him.

"You there. Zabaniyya, right?" Kengo points at Zabaniyya, looking at him with serious eyes. I was getting a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

"Yes. And?" Zabaniyya didn't seem to mind how Kengo was looking at him with rather serious eyes and I couldn't help but find him even more attractive and cool.

"You've piqued my interest. Would you mind sparring with me a bit? We'll call it a token of apology for the pat-down, Whaddya say?" Kengo smirks at Zabaniyya as he said this and I couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh at how he was acting at the moment.

"Cut it out, Kengo! Why do you have to go stirring things up again?!" Shiro was glaring at Kengo, his expression filled with annoyance at how he was currently acting.

"Can it, Shiro. Aren't you curious, too? I wanna know what their strongest fighter's got!" Kengo didn't back down from what he said earlier, still looking eager to fight Zabaniyya.

"Why do you have to be like that? Obsessing over strength isn't going to solve anything." Shiro still had a disapproving look on his face as he kept on glaring at the smirking Kengo.

"Yeah! You're causing trouble for Maria! I don't like this!" Ryota was getting mad at Kengo as well and it wasn't looking good for Kengo at the moment. Everyone was against him fighting Zabaniyya. I was also against him fighting Zabaniyya as well.

"_Gaaaah! _Shut up! I can't help it. I need to know!" Kengo exploded at both Shiro and Ryota with an irritated look on his face.

"Will this truly serve as an apology for our earlier indiscretion? If it is strictly a sparring session and not about stemming from personal enmity… I would like to accept. May I, Lady Maria?" Zabaniyya looked at Maria, who hesitantly nodded her head at his question.

"If that is what you wish… Very well. I would ask you both to try to avoid any injuries." Maria went off to the side, giving space for Zabaniyya and Kengo to fight each other.

"There you go! Let's get it on! I'm gonna go all out! No holds barred!" Kengo looked excited as he and Zabaniyya stood in front of each other, getting ready to fight each other. I was also to the side with an annoyed Shiro and a worried Ryota.

I feel like this could have been avoided. But if this will satisfy Kengo I guess we have to let it happen even though I don't want Kengo to fight Zabaniyya. What if his perfect body gets hurt badly? That would be a tragedy.

* * *

_Author Note - Here this chapter done and published! I am rather happy since I managed to summon a bunch of new characters in the game and I can't wait to get even more soon. My luck is really improving with the summon thing and I hope it doesn't go away anytime soon. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●__)ﾉ_


	37. Missionaries (3)

As the fight continued between Zabaniyya and Kengo, Zabaniyya lost his balance slightly and Kengo's eyes narrowed as he ready his fist to attack him. "All right! Wide-open! You're mine now!"

Kengo's fists shoot out, dealing a powerful combination of strikes. Kengo's plan seems to rely on his opponent focusing so much on blocking that he's unable to dodge. He continues with a flurry of blows. However…

Zabaniyya takes every single strike head-on without even trying to dodge. It felt like he wasn't even trying to fight back against Kengo. Kengo must have been thinking this too because his expression got pretty pissed. "What the hell?! Even if you couldn't dodge, you could've at least blocked them!"

Kengo stops attacking Zabaniyya and just looks at him with an irritated expression. Zabaniyya dust himself off as he looked at Kengo with an unaffected look on his face. I wonder if he even felt anything from that fight?

"Are you satisfied?" Zabaniyya was treating Kengo like he was a child and just going along with what he wanted.

"Not particularly! I have no interest in hitting someone who won't fight back." Kengo looked like he was going to explode in anger at how uninterested Zabaniyya was acting. I don't know if Kengo should want Zabaniyya to fight him seriously, he may get his ass kicked if that happens.

"Then I yield to you for this sparring session," Zabaniyya speaks dispassionately, despite the force of Kengo's glare.

"What the hell's going on?! You should be a powerful fighter! I can tell by the way you move… I shouldn't even stand a chance against you. Based on what I saw earlier, you should be able to dodge my punches easily. Why not fight me seriously? Am I not even worth the effort?! Tell me. Please." Kengo ends his plea with a deep bow. I was surprised that Kengo would go that far for an answer...

"Nothing of the sort. I am not underestimating you at all. In fact, it is quite the opposite. I hold nothing but respect for you as a fellow martial artist." Zabaniyya looked at Kengo seriously as he said this.

"Huh? R-Respect?" Kengo looked caught off guard when Zabaniyya told him that.

"Your fists are… full of light, while my fists have been stained. They have no chance of reaching you. You do not raise your fists to hurt or destroy your opponents, but rather to grasp at the future that lies ahead of you. You remind me of Master Arsalan. Just like him, the sight of you is simply… too bright for my eyes." Zabaniyya looked down at the ground, his fists clenched tightly at his side.

"Arsalan? Who's that? Do you know who that is, Ryota?" Shiro asked Ryota this on the side as we continued to watch what was going on between Kengo and Zabaniyya.

"N-Nope… No clue." Ryota scratches at his cheek as he answers Shiro's question uncertainty.

"What on earth are you talking about? Whatever… Either way, I need to get stronger. No matter what. I need to keep fighting strong opponents so I can get stronger every day. Someday, I'll be the strongest!" Kengo hit his fists together as he told Zabaniyya this with a smirk on his face.

"Enough of this useless chatter. I just wanna know one thing. What would it take to make you fight me for real?" Kengo looked at Zabaniyya seriously as he asked this and I couldn't help but sigh a little to myself. I couldn't understand why he was still stuck on this.

"I wield my full strength against sinners who break the commandments, to make them atone for their wrongdoing." Zabaniyya bluntly told Kengo that with a serious expression.

"_Uhh…_ What? Why does no one ever get right to the point?! You all talk like Shiro! Okay, hold on… So, in other words… If I break your commandments, you'll…" As Kengo was thinking deeply about what Zabaniyya said, Shiro walked behind Kengo holding his book in his hand with a cold smile on his face.

"Whoa! What's with the killer aura?!" As Kengo went to look behind him, Shiro quickly hit him on the head hard and I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of the impact.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Kengo was holding his head in pain as he glare at Shito who was standing behind him with a glare on his face as well.

"You're one to talk! Stop causing trouble, you idiot! Don't do anything stupid. Nothing good will come from making more enemies!" Shiro was scolding Kengo and the glare on Kengo's face disappeared as he got a more defensive look on his face.

"If you're gonna smash me with a book, you could at least avoid hitting me with the corners! Besides, I didn't do nothin' yet!" I couldn't help but raised my eyebrow at Kengo, who looked like a child who was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"But you were going to! How long do you think I've known you?! You were probably thinking about antagonizing them so he'd seriously take you on!" Shiro was hitting his book in the palm of his hand as he continued to glare at Kengo.

"W-What are you talking about?! I, _uh_, can't imagine why you'd think such a…" Kengo looked back in the corner as Shiro continued to speak.

"What a shame. I see you have no intention of repenting whatsoever." As Shiro spoke his D-Evils appeared behind him with dark smiles on their faces.

"H-Hey! Hang on… Why're you bringing your D-Evils out?!" Kengo started to back away from Shiro as his D-Evils moved towards him.

"Get him, D-Evils! Tickle him until he admits he's wrong!" Shiro D-Evils let out a scream as they attacked Kengo. As Kengo was being attacked by the D-Evils, Shiro put a curse on Kengo as well.

"_Ahhhhhhhh! _It's not fair if you curse me too!" Kengo's body grows heavy until he can no longer move. He can only stand still and endure the tickling.

"Aw, sucks to be him." I couldn't help but shake my head at Kengo's bad luck at the moment. Being tickled and unable to move at all.

"How nice…" Ryota looked at Shiro and Kengo's interaction with an envious look on his face and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement with him.

"Well, they're childhood friends, after all." Even as I said that I was kind of envious of how close they were with each other. It would be nice if I knew if I had someone like that before I lost my memories.

"Yeah, I guess so, but still… Actually, it's Kengo that amazes me. Do you remember what Zabaniyya said? He said Kengo has a bright look in his eyes… I think I kinda get it. Kengo always does what he wants. He's never afraid of making enemies." Ryota had a slightly depressed look in his eyes and I thought of a way to cheer him up.

"But he causes lots of trouble that way! You can never let your guard down around him!" I crossed my arms together as I said this with a serious look and I let out a small smile when I heard Ryota chuckle.

"No kidding. I do wish he'd rein it in a bit more. He just does what he wants… Even watching from the sidelines, that much is obvious. When I watch him, half of me is exasperated, and the other half is amazed. It's incredible what he'll do to accomplish his goals, even if it means making enemies. Myself, I tend to just go with the flow. I hate to be the odd one out while everyone else is having fun. I'm scared of any kind of pain or hardship… but more than anything, I'm afraid of being hated by others. I worry about what I should and shouldn't do… Until I start joking around about it. It'd be so much easier if someone'd just tell me what to do…" Ryota looked depressed as he told me this and I didn't know what I could say to him at the moment to cheer him up.

"Sorry about that. I dunno why I got so serious all of a sudden. Something funny came over me. _Ahaha_… Forget I said anything!" Before I could say something, Ryota put a smile back on his face and waved off the serious moment we just had.

As I was frowning to myself, still thinking about what Ryota said, someone else came from inside of the church. As soon as I looked at the new arrival I was amazed at how attractive he was. He was wearing a priest outfit that showed off his chest. Even though he was a goat transient I couldn't help but be drawn to the mysterious aura surrounding him.

"Good work, Maria. It seems like much has happened." When he spoke I was even more drawn to his rather deep, smooth voice. He did suit the job as a priest. I want to tell him everything about myself…

"Father Azazel! Welcome back. I was about to show our guests what our usual activities entail." Maria greets the goat Transient, Azazel, with a respectful bow.

"Yes, I am aware. I have been watching." I couldn't help myself when the goat Transient looked over at my group and locked eyes with me for a few seconds.

"What a mysteriously sexy aura…! Is this me being seduced right now…?" As soon as I said that the goat Transient eyes widened for a second as he continued to look at me with a more serious look. I could feel my cheek grow warm at this.

"Oh my… Son of Man, are you also one prone to drowning in love?" I didn't know what to think when the goat Transient eyes narrowed and looked at me seriously for a few seconds. Did he not like what I said…?

"I haven't formally introduced myself. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Azazel." The serious look in Azazel's eyes disappeared and was replaced with a polite look. Even though he was giving me a displeased look before it just adds to his charm.

"Father Azazel here is a clergyman of the Academy Chapel. He is also the de facto director of our NPO." I tilted my head confused at what Maria said. What is an NPO?

"Your NPO?" I was trying to figure out what it could be. I mean they are a church so it must be a charity thing or something like that.

"The Missionaries were originally a welfare NPO. When we became the Aoyama Guild, we retained the same organizational structure as before." Even as Maria told me this I still couldn't figure out what an NPO was.

"What's an NPO?" I was pleased to know that Ryota didn't know what it was either. So I guess I wasn't alone in my confusion.

"It's short for a Non-Profit Organization. It refers to civilian organizations that conduct charity work. At the risk of oversimplifying, you could describe them as something like volunteer organizations. As I understand, most of them conduct welfare, education, and social activities." I could help but be amazed by Shiro. He did know a lot of things.

"Yes, the base organization of the Missionaries could be defined as such." Maria nodded her head in agreement with Shiro.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me not to introduce us first. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. We are-" Shiro went to introduce us to Azazel but was stopped by Azazel raising a hand slightly.

"Yes, I know who you are. Shiro, Kengo, Ryota… And Masato. I am honored to meet you." I could feel my ears get hot when Azazel smiled at me. He is so mysterious! Are all clergymen like this or is it just him?

"How do you know our names?" Shiro looked surprised that Azazel knew our names and I realize that is something I should be surprised about as well.

"I have been watching since you arrived. I observed all, from your conversation with Maria to your sparring session with Zabaniyya. From the beginning, I have watched all." I know I should feel a bit suspicious of Azazel just watching us but I guess I understand why he was doing it in the first place.

"So… You've been peeping in on us? Is that how your guild gathers information?" Shiro was looking at Azazel with suspicious eyes and I knew why he was acting like this but this wasn't our guild so we had to play it safe.

"Shiro, don't put it like that." I gave Shiro kind of a firm look, trying to tell him not to get like that with someone of a guild we are asking for help from.

"You're right, Masato. Forgive me, Azazel. I'm just as bad as Kengo… It seems I've become really sensitive to the idea of people spying on us since the last incident." Shiro looked guilty as he said this and I felt bad for telling him that. It is understandable why we have to be suspicious of people spying on us.

"I don't mind. After all, you are right. I was peeping, as you say, with the power of my Sacred Artifact. With its power, all territory belonging to the Aoyama Guild is under my surveillance. Maria, you should know exactly why I am here." Azazel's expression grew serious as he turned to look at Maria.

"I believe so, Father Azazel. Has something happened?" Maria looked at Azazel with a concerned look.

"A quarrel is brewing at the park where we distribute food to the needy. It is not an immediate concern, but I suggest heading over there sooner rather than later." Azazel told Maria this and she nodded her head seriously in response. "Understood. Then I will go at once-"

"Is there a problem? If we're in your way, we can come back another time…" Shiro was looking at both Azazel and Maria with curious eyes as they spoke about a problem that was happening.

"Not at all. I would like for you to see us as we are, particularly how we function at present without Arsalan. Do you understand, Maria?" Azazel gave Maria a look and she looked ready to refuse. Shiro was confused about what was going on and I was right there with him.

"But, Father Azazel, that's…" Maria wanted to say something but Azazel just cut her off with a smile.

"I'm glad you understand, Maria." I didn't know what to think at the moment as I watched Azazel stop Maria from saying something. It feels like something is going on with the guild but it would be rude of me if I tried to involve myself when I am not even a part of this guild.

"I am speaking of the proof of your love, Maria. Is your love to be found in covering up that which is ugly?" Azazel's eyes grew firm as he looked at Maria and she finally nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course. You are right, Father Azazel. Please first allow me to gain the understanding of our brethren, as well. It is as Father Azazel says. You may end up witnessing something unsightly… But I would ask you to come with us, if you are willing." Maria was looking at us with sincere eyes that I couldn't find it in me to refuse her at all. Shiro was going to say something but was cut off by Ryota.

"I'll go! I'm all in! What've we got to lose?" Ryota didn't hesitate to agree with Maria and Maria gave him a small bow in an apology. "Ryota… I am sorry to have troubled you so."

"It's no problem, really! But… Are you okay, Maria?" Ryota was looking at Maria carefully, trying to see if something would appear on her face.

"How do you mean?" Maria looked surprised at Ryota's question, not expecting he was going to ask her something like that.

"You seemed to be struggling with something, Maria. But don't worry, I'm right here with you! Of course, I'd be worried if my friend's looking bummed out! C'mon, let's see a smile!" Ryota raises both his fingers to his face and motion for Maria to smile with him.

"_Hehehe… _Thank you, Ryota." Maria let out a small laugh as she smiled at the way Ryota was acting.

"Haha! Well then, let's go!" Ryota punched a fist in the arm, showing he was ready to go where Maria wanted to take us.

"Thank you for waiting, Father Azazel. I'm fine now." Maria looked toward Azazel with a serious look on her face and Azazel nodded his head satisfied with her. "Very good. I shall accompany you."

"I have other matters to tend to, so I shall excuse myself here," Zabaniyya spoke up as Azazel was getting ready to take us to the place he was talking about. I was disappointed he wouldn't be coming with us.

"Hold on! We haven't settled our score yet!" Kengo, who seemed to look better from getting tickled all over, pointed at Zabaniyya with a glare on his face. Zabaniyya didn't look affected as Kengo did this.

"I am terribly sorry, Kengo. I must see to my ordained duties. Farewell, all. May we meet again someday." Giving us a polite bow, Zabaniyya went off to do the things he was talking about.

* * *

**_Shibuya…_**

"Damn…" As Maria leads us away from Daikanyama Academy, Kengo vents his frustration to me. I tried to calm him down by patting him on his shoulder a bit. He needs to get his urge to fight all the time under control.

"Jeez, Kengo! Calm down. Maybe you need a stress ball." Ryota was looking at Kengo with a concerned frown.

"I am calm! I'm just… miffed. 'Sides, I feel awkward for punching someone who didn't want to fight me in the first place. Hey, Masato. What do you think about my fight with that dude?" Kengo was looking at me with a curious expression and I put a hand under my chin, thinking for a few seconds.

"He had you wrapped around his little finger." I held up my pinkie as I gave Kengo a huge smirk. It was kind of obvious that Zabaniyya wasn't putting his all into the fight between them.

"I knew it… He didn't even bring half his strength to the fight. Zabaniyya's power is for real. You must've felt it, too. He's super strong, right? He could've parried my attacks easily, but he took them all without blocking in the slightest. Why'd he do that? I just don't get it." Kengo's eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to understand why Zabaniyya wouldn't fight him seriously.

"You appear to be flustered to me, Kengo…" I flinched slightly when I heard Azazel's voice from behind me.

"Whoa! You scared me! Mister Azazel, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Ryota had a hand on his chest as he looked at Azazel with a surprised face.

"Please, call me Azazel, Ryota. You seem to be troubled by Brother Zabaniyya. If it pleases you, I would like to tell you more about him." When Azazel said this, Kengo looked at Azazel suspiciously, but I could see he was interested in knowing more about Zabaniyya.

"Yes… You see, despite my appearance, I am still a clergyman. It is my purpose to guide lost lambs such as yourself." Azazel smiles gently at Kengo, as if seeing into his heart, and begins to explain.

"Zabaniyya was originally tasked with the role of torturer in his homeworld. Under divine law, he was responsible for administering pain to sinners as a means of lightening their burdens." At what Azazel said I tried to imagine how it felt to Zabaniyya to punish countless different people.

"A torturer… punishes those who break the law. No wonder he's so pedantic about rules… or commandments." Shiro mumbles that to himself as he listens to Azazel talk about Zabaniyya background.

"His expertise was in causing pain and suffering. His techniques were honed for torture, and nothing more. However, he struggled with his fate. The unfairness of a mere man inflicting hurt so one-sidedly made him question everything. He believes one who hurts another should experience that same pain. Thus, he placed on himself two restrictions. The first was strict accordance to the commandments and the will of his master. His strength is not to be subject to emotion. The second was to bear the same pain he inflicts upon others. Thus, he refuses to run from pain and suffering. He simply believed that the blows of your fists were to be taken." As Azazel said this I couldn't help but frown at how hard Zabaniyya was on himself.

"That sounds like…" I didn't want to finish what I wanted to say because it was too depressing to even acknowledge.

"Yes, it sounds as though he lives only to suffer." Shiro managed to finish what I was going to say. I couldn't see why Zabaniyya had to live like that. But I feel like I couldn't judge him because I didn't experience what he did.

"That is precisely the case. For Zabaniyya, life is suffering. That is the Role he has placed on himself. He believes it will absolve him of his arrogance." I didn't understand what Azazel meant by Zabaniyya placing a Role on himself…

"What does that even mean? He imposed a Rule on himself?" Kengo was confused as well at what Azazel just said.

"All humanity does so, to an extent or another. Do you not? The world is a wasteland filled with chaos called freedom. Man must sin simply to simply live. The weak are confused by the freedom to which they are unaccustomed. They cannot bear the weight of their sins and live in fear. That is why humanity must be bound by law. You need chains to restrain yourselves, to bring peace and calm among you. Through the restriction of your freedom, you can feel at ease, knowing you are on the right path. Believing there is a fit punishment for every crime allows for a functional society. The more severe, the more unreasonable the punishment, the harder you strive to find rules for your existence. How you should live. Who you should despise. Who you should love. Thus, you seek an order from the Lord." I feel like Azazel was explaining something really important but at the same time, I couldn't fully get it. But I guess people need rules so that they can figure out things?

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. I don't get it… Nor do I want to. Sorry… I'm just not into that. I'll do what I want so I don't regret it later." Kengo brushes off what Azazel said and I could only let out a sigh at the way he was acting.

"Do you feel the same way, Masato?" Azazel looked at me with curious eyes and I thought about it for a well. I mean it better to jump in instead of letting it go by.

"I agree." When I nodded my head in agreement with Kengo, Azazel gave me a pleased smile and I couldn't tell if it was because he liked my choice or if it was something else.

"...I see." Azazel maintains a smile as he nods in response. "However, many lambs are not so strong. That is why our guild has become the largest of the 23 Wards."

Ryota didn't say anything when Azazel was talking and I noticed that he had an upset look on his face. I wonder if he felt sympathetic for Zabaniyya background.

"We will arrive soon. Please see for yourselves some of what we do here." After Azazel said that he walked ahead of us.

We followed behind him and Maria as they took us over to a park. "We're almost there, everyone. We supply food for the needy over in that park."

I was going to go to the park with everyone else but I was still worried about how Ryota was doing.

"Ryota?" I called his name but he still didn't look any better. I tap him on the shoulder a few times and call out his name once again.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm with you! Don't leave me behind, Masato!" Ryota quickly ran ahead of me and I couldn't help but frown a little at this. He quickly isn't doing okay but he won't talk about it…

I follow after Ryota, still looking at him with a concerned frown on my face as I tried to figure out how to cheer him up.

* * *

**_Back Of The Group…._**

"Humanity seeks a cage to restrict their freedom. They require ties to bind them down. Yet, among them are those who choose to destroy their cages. Defying the mercy of such a cage, bestowed by divine law at the will of the Lord, they thus set foot toward the wilderness. Even if the result should be that they shoulder heavy burdens of mortal sin and meet their ends in that wilderness… Ah, but that weight, that tragedy… That in itself expresses the magnitude of love. The heavier the punishment, the greater the proof of the weight of love." Azazel pats his chest, adorned in clerical garb, and an ecstatic smile appears on his face.

"My only desire is to bear witness to that moment. Nothing more… Nothing less." His words are no louder than a whisper. Then, he studies the backs of the group ahead, a sensual smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

**_With Masato Group..._**

Guided by Maria, our group arrives at the spot where people are lining up to receive food.

"So this is what you were talking about when you said your guild distributes food." Shiro looked at the line of people who were waiting to get food.

"Our guild was originally a social welfare organization that provided aid to Transients. Many Stray Transients have come to Tokyo from other worlds. They have no one to act as a guarantor for them, and they are often treated poorly. Few have any standing here in this world, and most lack even sufficient food and clothes. We simply provide a little aid for them until they are able to gain independence." As Maria spoke I could picture her getting surrounded by many lights as little angels sang around her. She is honestly such a good person.

"Maria… You're amazing. You really are an amazing person." Ryota's face is engraved with genuine respect, but at hearing those words, Maria's face…

"No… Not at all. I am…" Maria clasped both of her hands together as she looked away from Ryota with a troubled look on her face.

"Maria? What's-" Before Ryota can finish his question, a loud shout rings out.

"My special curry is done! There's plenty to go around, so come and get some!" Looking in the direction in where the voice came from I saw a chubby boy where an apron holding a pot of what I assume was curry. His messy blonde hair was all over the place but that just added to his cuteness.

"Choji?! What're you doing here?!" Ryota looked shocked as he pointed to the boy in the cooking apron.

"Huh? Ryota? And Shiro and Kengo, too?!" The boy looked surprised to see the rest of the group and I decided to introduce myself to the person who knew my friends as well.

"Nice to meet you." I gave a polite greeting to the boy and he gave one back to me.

"Oh, I guess you haven't met him… Uh, he goes to our school… He's in our grade, too." Ryota gave a rather bad introduction to his friend.

"I'm Iimori Choji of the Cooking Club. Nice to meet you, Masato!" I felt an urge to squeeze the cheeks of Choji in front of me when he gave me such a bright smile.

"Hey, that curry looks nice! I was just getting hungry!" Kengo looked at the curry that Choji had, his stomach growling a bit. I could hear my stomach doing that as well and I realize that I am getting kind of hungry at the moment.

"Never mind that… Why are you here?" Shiro pushed Kengo aside and asked Choji this with a curious expression.

"Why? I always help with the food distribution here at the park." Choji said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Choji, are you... a member of the Missionaries?" Ryota asked Choji this with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, I am. Huh? Didn't I tell you?" Choji told Ryota that casually and Ryota's expression grew shocked. "It's news to me!"

"I've been cooking in the soup kitchen for a long time now. I love seeing everyone enjoy my cooking so much!" Choji had a smile on his face as he told Ryota this happily.

"I see… I had no idea. I do know that your cooking is the best in the world, though! So if I came here, I'd be able to eat your cooking all the time?" Ryota looked at Choji with serious eyes and I could hear his stomach start to growl.

"Ahaha… You don't have to do that! I always make dinner at the dorm." When Choji said that, I realized where all the good food was coming from during dinner.

"Choji, thank you so much. I'm sorry I'm late." Maria gave a bow to Choji as she apologized for her lateness.

"Oh, hey Maria! Thanks for stopping by. Everything is going well." Choji gave Maria a thumb up, showing everything was going well for him at the moment.

"I'll help serve. Is this plate…?" Maria went to grab a plate but was stopped but Choji as he let out a sound as he remembered something. "Oh, there was something I wanted you to check on for me."

"Something to check on?" Maria tilted her head a bit in confusion at what he was talking about.

"Yes. There's been quarreling at the back of the line. At first, they were arguing about getting too much or too little food, but they're still at it. I wanted to go check it out, but I can't leave my post right now." Choji let out a troubled sigh as he told Maria this.

"Hm. It seems like it has broken out into a fistfight." Azazel spoke up from behind us as he looked seriously in a direction.

"You can see them?" I was trying to spot the people who were fighting but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Yes, I can. Very well, I might add. Maria… It is only a matter of time until they arrive." As soon as Azazel said that Maria got a worried expression on her face and nodded her head seriously. "I understand. I'll go investigate."

"Hold on! I'm coming with you, Maria!" As Maria went to leave, Ryota quickly follows after her with a serious expression.

"Ryota? You mustn't. This is my duty." Maria tried to convince Ryota not to follow her but he wasn't having it.

"I won't let you! It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. It's totally fine! Right, Masato?" Ryota looked at me and I couldn't just say no to him.

"We've got this, Ryota!" I gave Ryota a thumbs up as I agree with him about helping Maria out with the situation.

"I'm counting on you, Masato!" Ryota was smiling happily as he looked at me with a pleased look on his face.

"Thank you so much for your kind offer. Now… Will you come to help me break up this fight?" Maria looked a bit uncertain as she asked us this.

"You got it, Maria! Just say the word!" Ryota didn't seem bothered by her uncertainty and continued to show that he wanted to help her out.

"Thank you very much. Now… Let us go!" Maria turned around and started to walk in the direction where the situation was currently happening and we followed after her.

* * *

_Author Note - Well, I finally got this chapter done~ I wonder if anyone else is playing the event currently on the app. I manage to get a new summons and I am happy about that but I am trying to get someone specific but my luck isn't working with me on it. Now that I got that out of the way I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you. I hope that everyone is safe and healthy. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●__)ﾉ_


	38. Missionaries (4)

"_Urk….! _What the… So strong…!" One of the people that we fought said that from the ground looking all hurt from the fight we just had. Thanks to me and my friends, we've contained the riot that was disrupting the food distribution in the park.

"Well, that's done and dusted. How are things looking over there, Kengo? Masato?" Shiro looks over the people he defeated in battle with a serious look and then looks over to me and Kengo.

"Nothing worth mentioning. They were too easy. It would've been way more fun if we'd been against some Berserkers!" I couldn't help but let out a sigh when Kengo mentioned the Berserkers. Of course, they would be harder to deal with, they just live for fighting.

"That's because their whole purpose is to battle. This place is different, that's all." At what Shiro said Kengo just grumbles to himself while holding down Transients still trying to get a hit in on him. Just then, Maria, who had separated from us to stop riots taking place elsewhere, arrives at the scene with Azazel and Ryota.

"Shiro, Kengo… I thank you for your help." Maria gave us a gentle smile that just caused my heart to skip a beat. She is so cute! But is it okay to find a nun cute… or is it something I should avoid thinking..?

"It seems like it dealt with a commotion of a larger scale. Apparently, it all started here." Ryota notices that Azazel was staring off into the distance and I try to see if there was something in the place he was looking but saw nothing. Maybe he is just thinking?

"Azazel? Is there something over there?" Ryota also looked in the place that Azazel was looking but didn't see anything as well. I have a feeling this is something that shouldn't be ignored…

"No. Please heed me no mind." Azazel gave a mysterious smile that just added to his mysterious charm. But I am still kind of concerned about what he was looking at. I hope it won't be something that will come up later.

* * *

**_Hidden In The Park…_**

"The diversion was a failure. Leave the tracking squad behind and proceed to the next mission." A ninja that only really had a purple scarf covering their face and traditional looking underwear covering their lower half spoke to other ninjas who were dressed just like him.

"Understood." With that, the ninjas vanish without a trace.

* * *

**_Back With The Group…_**

****"It is nothing. More importantly, please proceed with the situation report." Azazel had a mysterious look in his eyes as he asked us how the situation was with the Transients we fought.

"Uh, situation report…? Well, as you can see, we've taken care of everyone involved in the fight." Kengo looked awkward as he tried to explain the situation. I could understand this, seeing as he is someone who rather uses action than words.

"What was the reason for the riot in the first place anyway?" I couldn't understand why the riot happened in the first place. Shouldn't everyone just be happy waiting to get food and not getting pissed off?

"So the riot started over here? Maybe we should interrogate whoever instigated it." Shiro looked over to the place where the riot started.

"First, we should listen to their side of the story. Thank you all for your help, but please allow me to handle things from here." Maria bows to me and the others and goes to talk to the restrained Transients leaving us alone.

* * *

**_With The Restrained Transients..._**

"Please remain calm, everyone," Maria spoke in a gentle voice to the Transients who were tied up and had a polite smile on her face. The transient tied up looked at Maria in a bit of confusion, not knowing who she is.

"I am the acting Aoyama Guild Master. Our guild is in charge of food distribution. Would you please explain to me what transpired here?" Maria's commanding presence encourages the Transients involved in the commotion to start speaking up, one by one.

"So it started when someone complained that people were being served different amounts of food?" Maria looked at the Transients with a look of understanding.

"Yeah… I think someone said something like that. Then someone else said something about discrimination, and…" The fire Therian trailed off as he spoke, looking upset.

"They said that the Aoyama Guild discriminates based on your past…" The blue Oni finished what the fire Therian was going to say.

"Someone said that Aoyama brands you by race, which world you came from, or your past crimes, and that Stigma remains for life…" The Nether Therian said this with a frown on his face.

Some became suspicious that based on their past deeds, more or less food would be rationed out to them. The concern then arose that those labeled as evildoers would eventually be expelled from the territory. Many grew afraid that they would be judged by crimes committed in another life before coming to this world, which further amplified doubts, leading to the riot.

"And who was the original dissenter? Is that person still here?" As Maria asked this and the restrained Transients glanced around in confusion until it became apparent that the instigator is no longer present.

"So be it." Maria nods as if this response was to be expected. She begins speaking to the rioters in a kinder tone.

"It is true that some in our guild might say such things. Based on the details of an individual's past, they may seek to set those who are good apart from those who are not." Upon hearing this, worried murmurs grow among the Transients. Yet Maria reassures them and continues.

"However, know that this is not the collective will of our guild. At least, not at the present. I assure you that we have not provided any more or fewer rations to any particular person or group. Please be at ease." At that, the crowd appears relieved… but not completely.

The group started to mumble out concerns. "_At present? Then what about the next time? Will we eventually be chased out of here?" _More people look concerned about what would happen later on and Maria starts to address their concerns, but…

"Lady Maria. We were informed of the situation and came as fast as we could. Please provide us with a briefing of the riot that occurred." The two angel Transient guards appear in front of Maria, expression still serious. Maria didn't look relaxed when they came and tense up slightly.

"Thank you for coming, but what do you intend on doing with that information?" Maria didn't look like she wanted to tell them what had happened to lead to the riot.

"Naturally, we will follow the commandments… and punish the wicked." The Aether angel Transient spoke with a serious tone as he grips his weapon tightly.

"All of the rioters should be banished from our territory. At the very least, they no longer deserve to receive any rationed food." The Nether angel Transient eyes were cold as he said this and murmurs and sounds of disappointment circulate among the Transients involved in the riot.

"...Did someone say riot? There was nothing of the sort." Maria smiled at the two angel Transient as she lied to their faces. The distraught Transients look up at Maria's words.

"But…" The Nether angel Transient tried to speak but Maria stopped him with a smile still on her face.

"As I said, there was nothing of the sort," Maria repeats the statement with a straight face.

"...Father Azazel, what is your opinion?" The Nether angel Transient looked to Azazel to see what he should do in this situation.

"If Maria says so, then it must be so. Or perhaps you mean to imply… That you are doubting the words of our acting Guild Master?" Azazel spoke with a smile as he questioned the two angel Transient who grew silent at this.

"Lady Maria, Father Azael… This is only a hypothetical…" The Nether angel started to speak as he looked at both Maria and Azazel with suspicion in his eyes.

"But the commandments state that any who bear false witness shall receive fitting punishment." The Aether angel finished what the Nether angel was going to say with a serious look on his face.

"Of course. The commandments must always be upheld without bias. That is to be expected. If that is all, then you may leave." Maria said this in a soft but firm voice as she didn't flinch under the looks of the two angels.

"As you command. Please excuse us." After speaking with Maria and Azazel, the angels reluctantly depart. As their backs recede, Azazel finally speaks up.

"You have engaged in deceit once again, Maria…" Azazel looks at Maria as if he sees right through her.

"I have, Father Azazel." Maria didn't look concerned as he said this to her.

"Yet it appears that you do not regret it." Maria only nods in response to Azazel's all-knowing words.

"I did so not in the name of the commandments, or out of love, but merely for the sake of my own ego. If past crimes are enough to sentence one to banishment, I will surely be the first sent away." Maria bows and turns her back to Azazel. Azazel's eyes light up with ecstasy in response to her dauntless attitude.

"Yes… Hehe… Hahaha…" Azazel wraps his arms around himself as he addresses her, as if in the throes of rapture. "No, Maria. That is the only form of love allowed to man. Your path is a thorny one. You shall bleed as you bear that cross. But you must never forget. That pain… is love itself."

"No, Father Azazel. I do not want to call this love. Only once have I experienced a miracle. I must call that the only true love that exists in this world. As you know, I am no Madonna. I am only a pretender, an imposter." Maria didn't say anything else and walked over to Ryota and his group of friends.

"The Madonna… The Madonna saved us… Ah, Madonna…" She leaves behind the Transients worshipping her false name. Azazel looked at her leave with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

**_Back With Masato Group…_**

****"Whaaaat?! There's nothing left?! Choji! You said I could have the leftovers if I helped out!" Ryota had tears in his eyes once he realized there was no curry left and I could only rub at his back soothingly.

"Yeah, I did… But we barely had just enough for everyone. Don't look at me like the world is gonna end! I'll make it again just for you, okay?" Choji tried to appease a still upset Ryota who looked crushed at the lack of curry.

"You can eat it next time, Ryota!" I tried to cheer him up with that but he turned towards me with a serious look in his eyes.

"It's not the same! Today's curry is today's curry! Why eat tomorrow what you can eat today?! Choji changes up the spice mix for his curry depending on stuff like the weather! Each batch is a once-in-a-lifetime experience! You've seen how the curry is always different in the dorm, right?! Ah… My curry…" I didn't know how to react to what Ryota just said. He is so passionate about curry and I guess he is right about the curry in the dorm being different on some days…

"Thank you for waiting. Hm? Ryota, what's the matter?" Maria looked concerned at Ryota who looked like he was going to fall to the ground due to how hungry he was. I could hear his stomach growling…

"Oh. Maria. Sorry… I think I'm done for." Ryota looked like he was going to pass out and I quickly put a hand on his shoulder so that he wouldn't end up falling to the ground.

"What is going on? Did something happen outside of my knowledge?! Please forgive me, Ryota. It's all because I'm still so inept…" Maria looked upset as she looked nervously at the hungry Ryota. I feel like she was assuming something bad just happened to Ryota but he is just really hungry.

"Don't worry too much about it, Maria. This happens all the time." Shiro pushed up his glasses as he told Maria this, not looking at Ryota as he groaned to himself.

"I-I see… Is it some sort of chronic illness?" Maria slowly looked better but she was still looking at Ryota in concern as he started to lean his whole weight on me. Any other day I would happily let this happen but my body still felt a bit sore and I don't have the extra strength to hold him up.

"More like a fictitious illness." Shiro just shakes his head at Ryota and I could feel my face getting hot as I struggled to keep Ryota from not falling to the ground.

"This happens every day at the dorm. Everyone loves to eat their fill!" Choji said this happily as he ignored how Ryota was at the moment.

"By the way, Maria… Were you able to take care of the issue?" Shiro changed the topic from Ryota and back to the riot situation we were dealing with before.

"Yes, thanks to all of your help. Now let us proceed to our next activity site." Maria smiled at us as she spoke to us.

"Are you sure? We're done distributing food, but…" Shiro looked a bit reluctant to leave the park but Maria gave a reassuring smile to him.

"Father Azazel has made the necessary arrangements. He asked me to continue guiding you and leave things here to him. Choji, you've worked hard today. Thank you. Now then…" Maria then motioned for us to follow her to the next place we were going to.

"Take care, Maria. I'll head home after cleaning here." Choji waved good-bye to Maria with a smile on his face.

"Bye! I can't wait until one day where I can have you for dessert!" I could feel my nose get a bit hot as I looked at the chubbiness of Choji. I just know he feels so soft…

"I have a big repertoire for dessert, too. I'll make you some... What? That's not what you meant?" Choji's face was confused as we left. Maybe he would understand what I was saying later. Such a cute chubby person he was.

* * *

**_Outside The Park…._**

****"Man… Choji's special curry… I wish I could've eaten it…" Ryota was still mumbling this as we walked to the next destination. He was now being carried on the back of a pissed Kengo.

"Get off! Why the hell do I have to carry you?! Walk with your own two feet!" Kengo looked like he wanted to drop Ryota who was on his back but decided against it when Shiro gave him a look.

"Sorry… I just can't right now… My heart and body hunger…" Ryota could only weakly say that from Kengo back. It sounds like Ryota was suffering at the moment.

"I'm sorry… This is just embarrassing. " Shiro's hand went to his face as he tried to avoid looking at Ryota.

"Do not apologize. I am happy to see a side of Ryota I have never seen before." Maria had an amused smile on her face as she listens to Ryota groan about being hungry.

"We see this side of him all the time… But thank you for being so considerate." Shiro still had an embarrassed look on his face as he gave Maria an awkward smile.

"Please cheer up, Ryota. I'll treat you to my pudding later as thanks for your assistance." Maria went to walk beside Kengo so she could tell a disheartened Ryota.

"Your pudding?! Really?! I'm gonna get my hopes up, y'know!" Ryota quickly perked up at hearing Maria say that to him and I could only awkwardly laugh at how quickly he recovered once he heard food.

"I am actually quite good at making desserts. I make pudding quite often with the children at the church. Father Azazel is fond of it, as well. He calls it Maria's Special Pudding." I could feel my stomach start to growl as Maria talked about her pudding. I was getting kind of hungry as well…

"Azazel eating pudding? Now that would be a sight!" Kengo laughs as he imagines Azazel eating Maria pudding. Now that I imagine it, the thought of it is pretty strange and funny.

"Mmm… Pudding… It's bouncy, sweet… and that bittersweet caramel…" As Ryota was talking about the pudding his Sacred Artifact appeared around his neck glowing softly. "One that comes in a little cup about this big… It may be tiny, but for some reason, that's what makes it so tasty!"

"It's big enough! Wait, that's not what I meant to say! You really shouldn't summon your Sacred Artifact for such a pointless demonstration." Shiro gave Ryota a disapproving smile as Ryota still had a dreamy look on his face as he thought about pudding

"Hey, hold on a sec… Did your Sacred Artifact just light up?" Kengo let Ryota off his back and everyone looked at him as his Sacred Artifact started to glow even brighter.

****"Whoa! What's going on?! My tummy's glowing!" Ryota grabbed at his stomach in confusion as his Sacred Artifact kept on getting brighter. I don't know if it is good or bad that it is glowing right now.

"That's not your gut! Ryota, that's your Sacred Artifact!" When Shiro said that Ryota stopped holding his stomach and looked at his Sacred Artifact that is around his neck. Upon closer inspection, Ryota's Sacred Artifact is giving off a dull glow that illuminates his chest. ****

****"So that is your Sacred Artifact… Speaking of which, I promised to tell you about them." Maria looked at Ryota Sacred Artifact with an understanding look on her face.

"Yeah, I wanna know too. I've been using this thing without knowing much about it." Kengo absently rubs the belt wound around his arm as he speaks.

"I don't even know how this thing wound up in my hands… All I know is, when I recite the words written in the App, I get really strong. Role of the Barbarian, Rule of Infinitude… But I have no clue how sayin' some words make me power up." As Kengo spoke, Shiro's expression got serious and he hit Kengo on the back of the head causing Kengo to look back at him with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, Kengo! If you share that kind of information here…" I could understand why Shiro was worried, we don't know who could be listening in so it would be best if we kept what our Sacred Artifact could do to ourselves.

"What's the problem, Shiro? It's a fair trade, don't you think? Our info for their info. It's not fair for us to hide what we know. Stop being so stingy about things." Kengo wave off Shiro worries causing Shiro's expression to grow pissed off and I had to put a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't do anything too rash in public.

"No. Shiro is correct, Kengo," Maria spoke in agreement with Shiro, her expression serious as she looked at Kengo.

"What do you mean? I'm just putting us on equal ground." Kengo looked at Maria with a confused expression, not understanding what she was saying.

"The power of your Sacred Artifact should be kept secret. As long as we're sharing information with you, let this be a warning. If word gets out, who knows what sort of ill will may befall you? You must refrain from revealing such information whenever possible." Maria was serious as she spoke to us about telling other people about our Sacred Artifact.

"All the more reason! You're warning us out of good faith, after all. Not that I trust your guild, but at least, for now… You've got my respect." Kengo awkwardly scratched at his cheek as he told Maria this.

Seeing as we were just telling Maria what our Sacred Artifacts are, I decided to summon my sword and hold it in front of me so Maria could see it. It would be nice if someone could tell me more about my sword since I am still not that knowledgeable with it yet.

"I don't mind telling you, Maria. My Rule is Rending." Since Kengo already told her his Rule I just told her mind as well. I mean I wasn't hiding it but just letting it out in the open to Maria.

"H-Hey, Masato!" Shiro looked at me in shock at what I was doing but I only smiled at him back.

"That's not a problem, right Ryota?" I looked over to Ryota whose Sacred Artifact was still glowing on his chest.

"Yeah, Maria is cool with me, Masato!" Ryota gave me a smile in agreement and Shiro could only let out a sigh as he told Maria his Rule as well.

"Resurrection, Infinitude, and Rending… I see. I would like to respond to your trust in kind. I will tell you all I can from my current position. I admit that I do not know all there is to know about this matter. This is merely conjecture stemming from a hypothesis." Maria told us this with a serious look on her face.

"Of course I am thankful for your willingness to share, but are you sure? Isn't such information extremely important to a guild?" Shiro's expression clouds over as he remembers something. I have it feeling it may involve that smiling male and his quiet younger brother.

"It's all right. I think you should know more about the Sacred Artifacts… It's important to be aware of the dangers they pose, rather than having only a vague understanding. " Maria got rid of Shiro's concern regarding her sharing information with us.

"Of course… We would appreciate it." Shiro still looked a bit reluctant but he still agreed with Maria sharing the information with us.

"Let's begin with what Sacred Artifacts actually are. Simply put, they are vessels of supernatural power sourced from their Rules." Maria shared with us the information that we heard before. Well, what Shiro told us.

"I've heard that much already. The true nature of the vessel is what it holds inside. In other words, its Rule." Shiro confirms what Maria just shared with us with the information he got from the smiling male.

"That is correct. Rules have the power to overwrite the laws of nature. This means the power a Rule contains can supersede even the laws inherent to all living creatures." I felt myself get a bit confused once Maria mentioned laws. What type of laws was she talking about? There are a bunch of laws for different things.

"Laws? You mean, like the universal gravitation?" Ryota looked confused about the laws as well.

"Yes. Let's use the law of universal gravitation as an example." Maria said that with a smile on her face and Ryota happily agreed with her suggestion. "Okay, Teach!"

"Now, Ryota… Please take this seriously. If I may continue… The law of universal gravitation refers to how every particle in the universe attracts all other particles. Say you were granted an unique right… for example, a Rule that exempts you from gravity… You could overwrite that law. However, Rules are neither inherently good nor bad, having no particular inclination either way. It is the wielder who determines what results a Rule will manifest in the world. Even the same Sacred Artifact would not yield the same results under the power of a different Rule. One who wields a sword with the power to cut through anything could be a hero or a villain, could they not? I hope it is not difficult to imagine how gravely different each situation would be." I didn't know how to feel about Maria using a sword as an example for this situation…

"For example, from one perspective, that sword might become the legendary sword that defeats a villain. From another, it may be an ill-fated sword that brings ruin. So, you're saying… the wielder defines the Role?" At what Shiro said I felt better about my sword. So it is not technically an evil sword since I am not an evil person…. Probably…

"Correct. Then, the Role decides the alignments of a Rule. It is derived from the identity at the root of one's soul. Kengo, your Role of the Barbarian indicates that you desire to become stronger. You wish to knock down any walls that stand in the way of your perpetual search for limitless strength." Maria told Kengo what his Role meant to him and his soul.

"That's right. I wanna become stronger. Always have!" Kengo looked proud at that as he happily agreed with what Maria said.

"Indeed. The Sacred Artifact responds to your identity and materializes the Rule housed within. This formidable power can literally alter the laws of nature. Unfortunately, there are those who would wish to use such power for their own ends. They might resort to blackmail, kidnapping, or… other methods I dare not even speak of." At what Maria said Kengo's expressions no longer looked happy and grew kind of solemn.

"Pardon me, I've digressed from teaching Ryota how to use his Sacred Artifact. Now, Ryota, I want you to listen to your inner voice. When the Sacred Artifact began glowing, what were you wishing for? What lies deep in your heart? Reveal your identity to the Sacred Artifact." As Maria spoke to Ryota and Ryota started to do what she said to him, his Sacred Artifact shines a little brighter.

"I…" Ryota's expression was serious as he thought deeply about what he wanted and it seemed like his Sacred Artifact was increasing in the shine.

"That's right! Hold that thought deep in your heart!" Maria encourages Ryota to keep on thinking about what he desires the most.

"What I want most…" A flash of light illuminates the area, and then…

"What happened?! Did Ryota's Sacred Artifact activate?!" Shiro looked confused once the light slowly disappeared.

"I...I think so! I feel like I could sense the Sacred Artifact being activated!" Kengo looked at Ryota Sacred Artifact with a curious expression. We all got a bit closer to him to see if something was different.

Something glimmers with a golden glint from inside Ryota's Sacred Artifact. "That scent… and that shimmer! It can only mean…" Ryota scoops the contents of his Sacred Artifact up with his finger and licks it.

"Whoa!" Ryota's eyes grew wide as he tasted the thing from his Sacred Artifact. I didn't know if something bad was happening. Why did he taste it?!

"Ryota?" Shiro looked at Ryota in concern after he shouted.

"You idiot! Don't put strange substances in your mouth!" Kengo scolded Ryota as he looked at him in concern.

"Mmmmm…. Delicious! I knew it! This is pudding!" Ryota ate more of the pudding from his Sacred Artifact and me, Shiro, and Kengo looked at Ryota in complete shock. _Is his Sacred Artifact pudding?! _

"Congratulations, Ryota. You have managed to activate your Sacred Artifact." Maria didn't look at all shocked at what just happen and just gave Ryota a pleased smile.

"Yeah! It's all thanks to you, Maria!" Ryota smiles at Maria happily as he continues to eat more of the pudding.

"You're messin' with us, right?! What the hell is going on, Ryota?!" Kengo explodes at a happy Ryota as he continues to eat from his Sacred Artifact.

"What? I was just thinking about how hungry I was… and how this cup would be the perfect size for pudding. Hey! Look at this!" Ryota held out his Sacred Artifact to us with a surprised look on his face.

"Is there, uh…. Something special about it?!" Shiro didn't seem to understand what he should be seeing as Ryota held his Sacred Artifact to us.

"Look! No matter how much I eat, if I concentrate, it just fills back up again! This is awesome! Now I'll never feel the sadness of finishing a cup of pudding again!" Ryota rubs his Sacred Artifact against his cheek with a happy expression.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but… Is producing infinite amounts of pudding your Sacred Artifact's power?!" I am happy Kengo also thought that is how Ryota Sacred Artifact works. How would pudding help in a fight?!

"No, that's not it. I think I've got the hang of it now. One sec… Abracadabra!" Ryota lifted his Sacred Artifact as he said this and light started to shine once again.

"Wow! Now it's full of hot egg custard! This is amazing! It doesn't just produce an infinite amount of food! It's also insulated. It'd be perfect for when you need one more dish to complete your dinner!" I don't know how to tell Ryota that since his Sacred Artifact is from the App once the App is closed won't the effect of eating disappear as well?

"That is wonderful, Ryota. I can feel this is the will of our Lord." Maria looked happy at Ryota's happiness. Ryota whips out his personal spoon and starts munching away at the custard.

"...Can I have some?" Even though I knew that it wouldn't be a permanent fix to my hunger I still couldn't get over how good the food smell.

"Lemme feed you! Say ahhhhh, Masato! It's really good, right? Or would you prefer the pudding?" I felt satisfied that I was eating something and the fact that Ryota was feeding me. I was just having such a good time right now.

"Mmm. That was delicious! Sweets really are the way to a man's heart… and his stomach!" Ryota finally unsummoned his Sacred Artifact as he pats his stomach looking better now that he ate something.

"Haha. You seem very happy, Ryota. I feel you are well suited to this wonderful Sacred Artifact." Maria looked rather pleased with Ryota finding his Sacred Artifact.

"By the way, what kind of Sacred Artifact do you have, Maria? Knowing you, I'm sure it's the perfect mix of refined and cute!" Ryota looked at Maria with excited eyes as he asked her what her Sacred Artifact was.

"My Sacred Artifact…" Maria is interrupted by a phone call. "One moment, please… Hello? This is Maria speaking. Yes, hello doctor. It's been a while. Um, right now? I understand. Yes… Yes… I will attend to it at once." Maria hung up her phone with a small frown on her face.

"I am terribly sorry, but it appears there is an emergency. I have received a call informing me that my Sacred Artifact is required." Maria bows her head in apology toward us with a frown on her face.

"Oh? Not you, but… your Sacred Artifact?" Shiro looked at Maria curiously after she said that.

"Great timing! You can show us how it works! I'm really interested to see it." Ryota looked eager to know what Maria Sacred Artifact was and I was kind of curious as well but didn't want to seem pushy about learning what it is.

"That won't do. We shouldn't inconvenience Maria. Allow us to excuse ourselves for now. We'll come again another time." Shiro excused us from Maria and started to turn to leave.

"Please, wait. If it is not too much trouble… would you come with me?" Maria stopped us from leaving and asked us this with a serious look.

"Oh, we mustn't. We're already imposed on you long enough. There's no need for you to go out of your way to accommodate us further." Shiro shook his head at Maria's offer, not wanting to impose on her any longer.

"On the contrary. You have all put your trust in me and opened yourselves to risk by revealing your Rules. That is why I feel I must reciprocate, although it may not be pretty… In fact, it could be rather unsightly." Maria's face grew dark for a second as she spoke.

"Unsightly?" Ryota looked concerned as Maria told us this.

"If you are still interested, let us make haste… Time is short." Maria turned around and started to lead us to the place she needed to be at the moment.

* * *

**_In A Hospital In Hiroo…_**

****We travel across Shibuya Ward and arrive in the neighborhood of Hiroo. Maria leads us to a medical facility.

"Is this a general hospital? It looks more like a large medical center." Shiro looks around the hospital we are in. I was also looking around, feeling shocked at how huge it is. Are they all like this?

"It's one of the larger hospitals in Shibuya Ward. The one who called me is right this way." Maria motioned to a direction in this huge hospital. I was really worried I would get lost in this hospital if I lost track of Maria and the others.

"Maria, you look like you really know your way around! Do you come here often?" Ryota looked impressed that Maria knew where she had to go in this hospital.

"My guild comes here regularly to visit the patients in this hospital as part of our volunteer activities," Maria told Ryota that with her usual smile.

"Oh, I see… But what kind of Sacred Artifact do you have that can be of use here?" Shiro was trying to figure out how Maria Sacred Artifact could help out in this hospital. I was thinking it had to be something healing related.

"Hey, Maria. Thanks for coming." A doctor with black hair that was style casual and two different colored eyes, one red and one blue, greeted Maria with a smile.

"Hello, Dr. Mineaki. It's been a while." Maria greeted the doctor with a smile and a bow.

"I apologize for calling so suddenly… Oh? And who might these folks be?" The doctor finally noticed us when he looked over Maria's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." I gave him a smile and bow as I greeted him. I couldn't tell if he was someone I would be that attracted to. He kind of looked average to me but that could be interesting.

"Ah, what a nice, proper greeting. Hello and nice to meet you." The doctor looked at me with serious eyes as he gave me a smile that caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you. This is Dr. Mineaki. He's a physician here." Maria introduced Mineaki to us.

"I don't work for this hospital exclusively. Actually, I go around to many different hospitals. Just think of me as being on call." Mineaki told us that with a carefree smile. I was kind of surprised that a doctor could do that but I guess if you are skilled then you shouldn't be tied down to one place.

"Dr. Mineaki is a great physician. He's irreplaceable to many patients who suffer from various illnesses. He has what we call the Divine Eye. He can see the exact cause of illness in a person." I could feel my eye widen at what Maria said. He had such a cool ability!

"It's nothing special. My main occupation is as a sports physician at a local school. If you ever get injured, please come see me. I'll give you a sound diagnosis." Mineaki wink at me when he said that and I could feel my face grow hot at that. _Ahh… He is so cool!_

"Now, let us begin…" Maria cleared her throat to get Mineaki attention again.

"Right. There's no time to waste. Are they coming too?" Mineaki looked at us curiously as he asked Maria this.

"Yes. I apologize for making the decision without consulting you." Maria apologizes to Mineaki for doing this without telling him first.

"It's fine. This case is rather exceptional, anyway. I've already gotten permission from the higher-ups. Besides, it's not often you ask me for anything. Consider this a little repayment for all of your help." Mineaki didn't look bothered at what Maria did and gave her a carefree smile.

"Thank you very much. Well then, right this way everyone. Please keep your voices down." Mineaki motioned for us to follow him and started to walk in a direction in the hospital.

He took us to a room and entered to see a Transient patient groaning in pain. He's tied down to the bed to keep him from lashing out. I didn't know how to feel as I looked at how much pain he was in.

"Um… Can't you anesthetize him or something?" I feel like that would at least make him not be awake for the pain he was experiencing.

"That's a good question. As you can see, we have not. To be honest, there's no anesthetic we know of that will work on this patient. Transients come from many different worlds, their body compositions are just varied. Unfortunately, the medical community in Tokyo has not caught up to those in other worlds. Thus, we can't find an anesthetic that works on this patient. If only he'd calm down, there'd be other ways to treat it, but… As you can see, he's in so much pain that we can't really move forward…" I could only frown as I processed what Mineaki just told me.

"I suppose this is where I come in. I am ready." Maria's expression was serious as she took a step forward towards the groaning Transient who was tied down.

"If you would." Mineaki gave a nod to Maria, telling her she could start at any time.

"So this is where Maria's Sacred Artifact comes in? I know! Maria's so kind, it's gotta be a healing artifact!" Ryota looked over to Maria eagerly as he waited for her to start using her Sacred Artifact.

Maria got even closer to the groaning patient and placed her hand over the patient. "Almost there… Almost there… I will release you from your pain soon…" After offering some reassurance, Maria closes her eyes and starts to pray. She concentrates her wish into the Sacred Artifact in her hand.

"**_O Heavens, rain the burden of this man's pain down upon me. Thorns of Golgotha!_**" An ominous mist emits from the patient and enters Maria.

"_Ngh… Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh!_" Maria starts to let out pained screams when her Sacred Artifact activates and I grew concerned quickly.

"Maria?! What happened?! Are you hurt?!" Ryota's expression grew concerned as well and went to Maria's side to make sure she was okay.

"It's all right… Please do not worry, Ryota…" Maria smiled at Ryota even though her body was shaking due to how much pain she was in at the moment.

"Maria! But I can see… you're in so much pain!" Ryota didn't look convinced at what Maria said and tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Dr. Mineaki! Please! Now's your chance! _Ahhh_!" The smile that was on Maria's face disappeared as she struggled against the pain she was experiencing. The patient glances around in surprise as if his pain suddenly disappeared.

"Well then, my good fellow. How do you feel? That's right. This woman is shouldering your pain right now. Please be considerate of her and cooperate with our treatment. That's a good boy… Now, let's get to the bottom of it… No, there's no need for you to say anything. Yes… That's right… Very good… It won't work unless you open your heart to me. Just relax and open your heart. Don't worry. I'm on your side. Look into my eyes. Deep into my eyes… That will tell me all I need to know…" Mineaki looked the Transient patient in the eyes and I could see a light shine for a second and Mineaki nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

**_Later On…_**

"That's it for today. Good work. You did well, Maria." Mineaki told Maria this after he was done with the last patient. After the first patient, Maria continued to use her Sacred Artifact on other suffering Transients.

She endured pain time and time again. When Dr. Mineaki informs her that it is all over, she replies in a voice rife with exhaustion. "Dr. Mineaki? How… are the Transients?"

"We found the anesthetic that works best on each of them. They're all sleeping soundly now, thanks to you." Mineaki told Maria this with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank goodness… Thank you, doctor. Thank you." I was surprised that Maria was still standing as her body was still shaking a bit.

"Maria…" Ryota was at her side with an upset expression on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but this is the truth of my Sacred Artifact." Maria gave Ryota a tired smile as she said this.

"Your Sacred Artifact…" I was kind of hesitant to say it, still feeling a bit bad about the suffering she had to go through with each of the patients.

"It bears the pain of others?" Shiro asked Maria this with a serious expression.

"Yes… I believe that is a simple way of putting it." Maria let out a small chuckle at what Shiro said.

"Maria! Maria, are you okay?! Are you really okay?!" Ryota looked like he wanted to grab at Maria but was worried he may end up hurting her more.

"I'm fine, Ryota. Once the App is closed, any effects wrought by a Sacred Artifact will return to normal. I simply… retain some memory of the pain. That is all. I'll feel better once I rest." Maria gave a tired smile to Ryota, trying to cheer him up.

"You're prepared to take on that pain. I guess it might've been necessary, but… You really shouldn't do that to yourself." I don't think I had a right to say this seeing as we aren't that close together but it just didn't seem right how she had to go through that by herself.

"Masato…" Maria seems troubled by my words and that just made me feel guilty for saying anything but it would have been bothering me if I didn't say anything either…

"It's a bit late, but we should get some lunch. My treat." Mineaki cleared the tense air with his voice.

"Um… Can I stay with Maria?" Ryota asked Mineaki this as he looked over to a tired-looking Maria.

"I would advise against it. While physically she may be fine, her mental fatigue is quite severe. You should let her get some rest, for her own good." Mineaki words made Ryota frown and he went to protest against them.

"Don't mine me. Go ahead. Please don't look at me like that, Ryota. I am tougher than I look. Show me your usual jolly self. I love seeing you smile on a full belly." Maria gave Ryota a gentle smile as she urged him to leave to have lunch. Ryota still had a reluctant look on his face as he looks at the tired Maria.

"The food here at the hospital is delicious. I'm sure you will want to eat your fill." Maria said this and I knew this was something that Ryota wouldn't say no to.

"Gotcha! I'll go have lunch, then! Actually, I'm starving… Promise you'll join us later, okay?" Ryota's smile appeared on his face again but it was a rather forced one as he looked at Maria.

"Yes, I will do just that. Please leave some for me." Maria agreed to Ryota's request with a soft smile on her face.

"You'd better hurry if you don't want me to eat it all! C'ya!" Ryota gave a smile to Maria as he waved good-bye and left the room. I looked at Maria for a second, giving her a concerned look, and left with Ryota.

Once we've left the room, Ryota's stomach let out a loud growl.

"You weren't lyin' about being hungry! But didn't you just eat all that pudding and egg custard?!" Kengo looked surprised at how loud Ryota's stomach growl was.

"Once we exited the App, I started to get hungry again!" Ryota patted his stomach and I realized I was hungry again as well. I knew this would happen but I kind of hope it wouldn't go away once the App closed.

"Ah, of course… All effects from Sacred Artifacts will disappear once the App is closed." Shiro nodded his head in understanding at Ryota's sudden hunger reappearance.

"Then let's eat! I recommend… Huh?" Mineaki was going to say something but stop for a while and his eyes grew serious for a brief second.

"What's the matter, Dr. Mineaki?" Ryota looked at Mineaki in concern, wondering why he stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Oh, may I ask you a small favor, Masato? It seems I've forgotten my wallet in the room where Maria is resting. I'm sorry, can you go get it?" Mineaki asked me this with a smile and I nodded my head slowly at this sudden request.

"You're surprisingly careless, Dr. Mineaki…" I told him this as I turned around and headed back to the room Maria was in. Mineaki thanked me as I left to get his wallet back.

But I am pretty sure he didn't take out his wallet…?

* * *

**_In Maria Hospital Room…_**

****"...Who is there? Do you have business with me?" Maria was sitting on the hospital bed as she called out to what seemed like an empty room.

"Sorry, but you're coming with us." A man dressed in a ninja garb presses a knife to Maria's throat. However, Maria remains perfectly calm as she addresses the intruders.

"Will you not identify yourselves?" Maria didn't show any fear with a knife pressed to her throat as she continued to speak to the half-dressed ninjas' intruders.

"We're the ones asking the questions. You will simply answer us, and nothing more. Make no mistake of that, little girl." The knife pierces Maria's skin, causing a streak of red to trickle down her neck.

"If you value your life, you will neither move nor speak," Maria said nothing as the ninja continued to threaten her. As this was happening the door to Maria's room opened all of a sudden.

* * *

**_With Masato…_**

"**_Engrave mine name unto thee! Come forth, Boundless Tail!_**" I quickly attacked the first person I saw in the room that was surrounding Maria. My sword makes contact with them causing them to let out a scream of pain.

"Maria, are you okay?!" I quickly move to Maria as the other ninjas in the room jump away from me and check on her. I notice blood on her neck and I wipe it away with my uniform sleeve.

"Masato! Yes, I am fine." Maria's face looked surprised to see I was here but quickly reassured me she was alright.

"Don't move! Move an inch and… you know what happens next!" The ninja grabs Maria by her hair, jerks up her chin, and shoves his blade towards her throat.

"You… You coward! Don't you know no bad deed goes unpunished?!" I wanted to rush toward the ninja grabbing Maria's hair but I didn't want to cause her to get seriously injured because of me.

"By all means, try… If you can move your hand, that is." Maria's face was twisted in pain as she spoke but didn't look nervous about the blade near her neck.

"You wench! I told you to shut your mouth… What?!" A vine-covered in thorns is completely wrapped around the ninja's knife and hand. The thorny vine grows rapidly until the room is filled to the brim with briars.

"Is this… your Sacred Artifact?!" I was surprised at the thorns that were filling the room. I thought she could only take the pain of people, not make thorns!

"That's right. I have poured all of the pain I've absorbed into cultivating these thorns. My Sacred Artifact can be used in this manner, as well. For this is the identity I hold in my own heart." A streak of sweat runs down Maria's face, as though she is in pain, perhaps because the vines grow from her body itself. However, she continues to stare at the intruders, expression unchanging.

"There is always someone after me. Plenty of people wish to force their own pain onto another. This is what it means for your Sacred Artifact to be known to others. Remember this, Masato. There are those who will try to take advantage of your abilities. They will pursue you relentlessly. This is not just a game. Not at all." Maria looked at me seriously as she told me this and I couldn't help but just look at her. Maria is something…

The ninjas block the door, preventing me and Maria from leaving the room. "If you have no intention of retreating, then you leave me no choice but to enlighten you… That my position as the acting leader of the Aoyama Missionaries, the largest guild of all 23 wards, is not simply for show! I, and no one else, will decide my path in life! Stand aside!" As Maria spoke the thorns in the room started to move and went to attack the intruders. I was standing with Maria to make sure no one went to attack her as she did this.

* * *

_Author Note - I finish this chapter and my legs fucking hurt. School started again for me this week and I am not looking forward to this but education... Anyway, I don't have a lot to say but I am playing a lot of otome games at the moment and actually trying to finish it. I also manage to summon new people in the game so that is good for me! I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you. I hope that everyone is safe and healthy. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●__)ﾉ_


	39. Missionaries (5)

I manage to deflect some daggers that were thrown at me by the ninjas in the room. I tried not to flinch when the daggers I didn't dodge left cut marks on my face and my hands. Well, I was being distracted by dodging the weapons being thrown at me. I couldn't have my full attention to Maria.

Weapons materialize like magic from the sleeves of the ninjas that infiltrated the hospital room. Numerous flashes of light appear in the air as they aim Maria. I wanted to rush over to her but I was too busy dodging attacks on the other ninjas in the room who wouldn't let up from attacking me from a distance.

"Your efforts are futile." Maria's vines extend, blocking the throwing daggers and ninja stars flying toward her. I was so impressed with how she was able to handle herself in battle.

"You're wide open!" Another ninja who was previously knocked away draws the sword on his back and attacks Maria from behind. I reacted quickly once I saw this happen.

"Not so fast! Attacking from behind is a dick move!" I quickly blocked his sword with mine. I push him back with my sword and covered Maria back so no one could get close to her again.

"Masato!" Maria looked at me from over her shoulder with surprised eyes. I smiled at her as I got into a defensive position behind her. "I've got your back!"

"Thank you… Now let us end this. **Thorns of Golgotha!**" The vines thicken in response to Maria's call, covering the entirety of the hospital room. I was safe from getting in the line of attack from the vines as they closed in on the ninjas in the room.

"It seems it is time to withdraw... " Suddenly, the rest of the ninjas retreat, leaving only one left in the room.

"How did I miss their exit? They're so flashy!" I couldn't understand how people who were showing that much skin could exit the room without me even knowing. It seems like something anyone would notice!

"We shroud ourselves in technique, not in the color of our clothing. Farewell!" The last ninja flips around and attempts to flee. However… The mass of vines that fill the room wrap around him in an instant, binding him in place. The vines constrict around his limbs and pull him back inside.

"You shall not escape. Nor will I allow you to end your own life. Know that resistance is meaningless. You will tell me what your plans are." Maria was looking at the ninja who was held in place by her vines. I couldn't help but think she looked so amazing with that firm stare on her face. Totally my type at the moment.

"_Hahaha… _Aaahahaha! What do you take me for, girl? Do you think I fear death?!" The ninja just started to laugh in Maria vines and Maria just frowned at how he was acting at the moment.

"You're really not afraid to die?" I was confused by that and Maria just gives me a sorrowful look and begins to speak.

"Masato… The Transients you've seen until now are merely one side of the coin. Transients are given a certain standing here in Tokyo, with the understanding that they are to use their knowledge and power to aid their Summoner. That is the side of Tokyo that is bathed in light. Yet where there is light, there will always be a shadow. If these Transients who lead happy lives despite their difficulties are beings of light… Then the Stray Transients whose lives are traded for coin and treated like dirt are being of shadow. That is the reality for many who live in Tokyo, this city who crossed with other worlds." I couldn't really understand what Maria was telling me and I really didn't want to think about it. But it seems like that some Transients aren't as lucky as others… I wonder if this could have been me?

"You dare look down on us from your high horse with pity? Don't patronize me!" Even though I couldn't see the ninja face fully I could see that he was glaring hard at Maria as he pulled at the vines holding him in anger.

"No, I do not look down upon you. In fact, I am in the same place as you." Maria didn't look faze as she told the glaring ninja this.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't really see how Maria was in the same place as him. Wasn't she living a life that is good to her? I really don't fully understand Maria…

Maria just looks into the ninja's eyes without answering me. I wanted to ask again but I felt like the place wasn't right for this.

"Is there any way to convince you to speak?" Maria calmly questions the ninja again.

"No. I will gladly give up my life to protect my allies. It is my duty as the rear guard." The ninja kept to his resolve as he told Maria this.

"I do hope you realize there are many things far worse than death." With those dark words, Maria withdraws her vines and releases the confused ninja. I look at Maria with questioning eyes. What did she mean by her words?

"Very well. You do not have to talk. Now… leave this place. Quickly." Maria smiled at the ninja as she said this and I was completely confused at what was happening currently.

"What are you plotting? Answer, girl!" The ninja looks at Maria with suspicious eyes but Maria offers nothing but a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to let these people go, Masato. I must seem quite foolish… After you just helped me take care of them." Maria had a troubled frown and I couldn't help but let out a sigh at how worries.

"No, it's fine. If that's what you want to do with this situation I am fine with it, Maria." I knew that there had to be a reason Maria was doing this so I just let this happen. Even though I was worried the ninja would do something I decided to put my trust in Maria at the moment.

"Thank you for not questioning me about this, Masato." Maria had a pleased smile on her face as she spoke and I couldn't help but blush a little at this, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Masato! Sorry, I'm late! You didn't do anything weird to Maria, did… Huh?" The door to the room opened suddenly and I looked over to see a confused Ryota who had food in one hand.

"The room is a mess! What happened here?!" Kengo came in after Ryota and looked around the messy room with cautious eyes.

"Will you please explain the situation, Masato? It appears to me that you were attacked by these brazen, ninja-like intruders and defeated them." Shiro looked towards the ninja who was still in the room with firm eyes.

"Ninjas? Aren't those guys supposed to be sneaky?" Kengo looked at what the ninja was wearing with confused eyes.

The ninja was still in the room looking at Maria with suspicious eyes. I could understand his hesitation but Maria did allow him to run away.

"Why do you idle? I understand that you are suspicious of us, but you must flee now! Quickly! They're coming!" Maria looked urgent as she spoke to the ninja and I didn't know who she was talking about.

"They…? You wouldn't happen to be referring to us, would you, Lady Maria?" Angel Transient filled the room as one of them spoke to Maria. Maria's expression was troubled once she saw them arrived.

"Bind and take him away at once." As soon as the wood angel Transient said that the rest of the angels surround the ninja and tie him up tight.

"So you have been following me. Did you use me as bait?" Maria looked upset as she questioned the wood angel. The wood angel's silence confirms Maria's suspicions.

"This had to be done, Lady Maria. An unfortunate necessity. Since Lord Arsalan was targeted, it was logical to assume the other leaders would be in danger, as well. We suspected the assassins would target you next. As suspected, they have appeared. They may be the ones who abducted Lord Arsalan. Therefore, this man must be taken in to be questioned by Lord Zabaniyya." The wood angel spoke calmly to Maria but that only made her expression get dark the more he talked to her.

"Stop. You mean to have him tortured, not questioned… Do you not? Even if what you say is true, it is no excuse for torture." Maria looked at the angel with hard eyes and the angel looked back at her with an indifference expression.

"Are you defending them, Lady Maria? Is that perhaps… because you have been working with them?" The air between Maria and the wood transient angel grew tense. I noticed that the rest of the angels in the room were giving Maria a cold look as well.

"What are you saying…?" Maria looked confused as she questioned the angel and I felt like the situation may get bad soon.

"We suspect that you were the one who allowed Lord Arsalan's abductors through." The wood transient angel coldly told Maria that and I noticed that all of the angels in the room were resting their hands on their spears as they looked at Maria.

"You believe I deliberately removed Arsalan? For what purpose? How preposterous! You seem to be confusing delusions with reality." Maria looked offended at the angel claim as she gave him a stern look.

"_Hmph… _Very well. However, Lady Maria… You should know that we are discontent and suspicious of your leadership. The sudden expansion since you have taken on the role of a leader has been a serious issue for the Aoyama Guild. You are the one at fault for inviting any and all into our guild when it should only be composed of those with an Aether affinity. The newcomers have no sense of duty and only care for their personal gain. Not to mention that you have even accepted those born into Nether. The responsibility for all of the chaos currently plaguing the Aoyama Guild is yours alone. Is it not, Lady Maria?" As the wood transient angel spoke down to Maria, I could see the anger in her eyes as she clenched her hands into a fist to her side.

There are so many things that are currently happening with this guild but the main thing I notice is that they are so distrustful of everyone and not willing to trust anyone unless they fill the box of what they think is good. That doesn't seem like a smart way to live at all.

"You intend to pick and choose those who will be saved? Have you forgotten the aspirations upon which our guild was founded? What meaning is there in a utopia built upon the sorrow of others? It appears you have forgotten the reason we call ourselves the Aoyama Guild, despite being based in Daikanyama. We set out to accomplish something, even if it meant antagonizing the guild in Roppongi… Have you forgotten that goal? We made a vow over the graves of our brethren, those angels resting in the cemetery there. We vowed to stand firm so that we may save any and all people. Do you intend to abandon others, just as our brethren were abandoned, now that you've reached the top? No matter what, I will not allow that to happen!" Maria's eyes hardened as she held her ground against the other angels who were against her at the moment.

"You… are no angel. Do not dare presume to speak for our brethren! You know nothing of the grief and anger that we, the minority, have endured!" A fire transient angel shouts that to Maria, animosity palpable in their eyes.

I felt like the situation was getting dangerous for Maria and went to move in front of her but was stopped by Shiro. I threw him a confused look but he only shook his head as he kept his hand on my arm.

"No, Masato. It's not our place to stop them." I really wanted to protest that but I could see the reasoning in why he told me that. So I reluctantly stood off to the side and continued to watch this tense confrontation, feeling restless as I watched Maria get ganged up by all of the other angels.

"Do you intend to repeat the same cycle of sorrow as the minority that became the majority within its small guild? This conversation has strayed too far… Please release him before we discuss this any further." Maria didn't look affected by all the dark looks she was getting from the rest of the angels and tried to convince them once again to let go of the captured ninja.

The angel who had the ninja in his hold didn't let go of them and just looked at Maria with a blank expression on his face.

"I am the acting master of the Aoyama Guild. Are you saying you refuse to comply?" Maria looked irritated at the angel who didn't release the ninja from his hold.

"Indeed. We refuse. We are an elite unit under Lord Zabaniyya, who directly follows Lord Arsalan's orders." The angel then points their spear at Maria as if to warn her, but she glares back, undaunted.

"N-No, don't fight! Aren't you guildmates?!" Ryota suddenly shouts and forces his way in front of Maria with his arms spread wide. When I saw Ryota rush over I gave Shiro a look and he just gave me a tired look back. I have a feeling a fight may break out soon between the angels and us…

"Ryota?! Stay back! It's too dangerous!" Maria's expression was surprised at the fact Ryota was getting between the angels that were pointing spears at her currently.

"C-cowards! You can't… gang up on one person like this!" Ryota was shaking as he spoke but he didn't move from standing in front of Maria.

"Cowards? You dare call us cowards?!" The first transient angel glared harshly at Ryota and his grip on his spear tightened. I still had my sword in my hand but just resting on my side. I was getting tense as I kept on waiting to see what would happen. I wanted to jump in so badly but I couldn't cause problems for our guild… This is too much trouble for me!

"_Eep! _B-But….!" Ryota got a bit small from being yelled at by the angel transient and it really pissed me off. They were being assholes to my friend and I didn't like that at all.

"I see… So these people are your replacements, then?" The wood angel transient finally acknowledged us with an indifferent glance. I really didn't like that high and mighty attitude of theirs.

"Replacements?" Shiro was confused as he repeated what the angel just said to Maria.

"Are these your new shields now that Lord Arsalan has served his purpose, Ms. Stand-in?" The spiteful comment comes from the wood transient angel, and the others laugh with scorn.

"You will never understand… Lady Maria. A mere commoner such as yourself can never begin to understand a Transient's pain and anger." I wanted to be angry at the angel transient but I knew that they were acting like this due to the way transients are treated in this world. I wonder if I looked like someone who didn't look the same would I be treated the same?

"No, that is not true. I…" Maria tried to speak up but she couldn't say anything as she was silenced by the angel who was getting even more aggressive.

"What do we do, Shiro? I think we've gotta shut them up by force…!" Kengo was slowly getting himself ready to fight as he looked at all the angels in the room with serious eyes, checking to make sure they didn't make any sneak attack against us.

"H-How do we help Maria, Masato? I can't do anything by myself!" Ryota looked over to me with tears appearing in my eyes and I looked over to Shiro with an anxious look in my eyes. I really wanted to help out but I didn't want to do anything that would mess up with Shiro planning. Shiro was quiet as he began to think deeply about what he should do in this situation.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! You're supposed to handle situations like this!" Kengo got pissed off by Shiro who was being quiet in this situation but looked at him in confusion when he raised a hand and looked towards the door with a confused look.

"Wait. Do you hear that? It sounds like… music. Doesn't that seem out of place?" When Shiro mentioned hearing music I realized I could hear the muffled sound of something that was slowly getting closer to this room.

"Huh? Music?" Kengo's expression grew surprised when he heard Shiro say this. The faint sound of an upbeat melody cuts the unnerving tension in the air. Then…. An enigma appears, right through the door, with a cheeriness that completely disregards the atmosphere in the room.

"_Hiii! _Let's turn those frowns upside down! A hospital is a lovely place that makes people feel better. Bringing all that negativity in here is a big no-no! Gabriel, the idol Angel, is here to turn those frowns upside down!" A female student dressed like a pop star enters the room. I could feel my heart nearly beat out my chest when I saw how cute she was. She was like a cute pink marshmallow!

"Wha?! L-Lady Gabriel?!" The angels stand to immediate attention at the sight of the girl.

"Yeeeaaahhh! So CUTE! There is no way someone can be that cute! Am I dreaming right now?! If I am, I don't want to wake up!" The tension I was feeling in my body disappear as I went straight to admiring this new beautiful person.

"Wh-What? An idol? Wait, is that Gabriel?! Is that really her?! The superstar I've seen plastered all over TV and magazines is actually standing right here in front of me?!" When Ryota said that I realized I did see this cute girl before. But it feels so unreal seeing her right here at the moment.

"Hehe, thanks! Did my surprise appearance make your heart go boom?" Gabriel shot a wink in our way and I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest from how cute that was. I… I may be dying… What a good way to go out…

"Bow! Before you is she who has inherited the noblest blood in all of Eden! The holy angel who imparts the word of the great Lord and stands above all born to Aether… She is the one and only Lady Gabriel!" The wood angel transient who was hostile before seriously introduces Gabriel but I notice that he seemed a bit flustered at her sudden appearance as well.

"No, no! Take two!" Gabriel's cheek puffed up into a pout as she gave a disapproving look to the angel who introduced her.

"Pardon?" The angel looked confused at Gabriel telling him to repeat himself.

"I've been telling you not to call me that. Lady Gabriel doesn't fit my image at all! Idols nowadays need to have a more friendly and welcoming presence! Okay? So try again!" Gabriel gave him a bright smile as she told him this.

"...The holy angel who imparts the word of the great Lord… The one and only… G-Gabriel!" The angel quickly repeated what he said with a red face. The row of angels cheers and applaud for Gabriel.

"Thanks for the intro! It's me, Gabriel, the Idol Angel! Fighting is a no-no, my friends! Take that sorrow and hatred, wrap it all up… And toss it right in the bin! Okay?" Gabriel strikes a pose, raising her pointer finger, thrusting her hip to the side, and capping it all off with a wink. Her words shift the atmosphere in the room like magic. The earlier tension vanishes as if it was never there, to begin with. Due to how starstruck I was by her I sent my sword back and looked at her with starry eyes. So cute…

"Are you okay, Maria?" Gabriel went up to Maria and grabbed her hands with a smile on her face.

"Yes, thanks to you, Gabriel. But how did you time your entrance so well?" Maria looked happy when she saw Gabriel and I wasn't surprised that these two knew each other. Cute girls always knew each other.

"Azazel tipped me off. He told me you were in trouble! I was in the middle of a rehearsal for my show, you know! But I'm glad I made it in time." Gabriel gave a happy smile as she told Maria this.

"Father Azazel did? I see…" Maria nodded her head with an unreadable expression on her face and I couldn't tell if it was for a good reason or bad reason.

"Wow… It's really Gabriel! The idol angel herself, in the flesh!" Ryota still looked shocked at the appearance of Gabriel and I couldn't blame him. I was just blushing in excitement at the sight of Gabriel.

"I saw you fighting off tears a minute ago. You're easy to please, aren't you?" Kengo shook his head at the way Ryota was acting and he let out a sigh at the way I was looking at Gabriel.

"As if you weren't about to start swinging, Kengo!" Ryota shot that back at Kengo with a frown on his face and Kengo just looked away with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah… But for some reason, I'm totally over it." Kengo mumbled that out with a confused expression on his face. I realize that I felt super relaxed as well and this happened as soon as Gabriel came into the room.

"See? I'm not sad anymore, either! Maria's smiling too, so everything turned out all right!" Ryota pumped a fist in the air as he said this with his usual bright smile back on his face and I felt even happier at seeing this. Shiro was quiet as he looked at Gabriel with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You guys are the ones who helped Maria, right? I want to personally thank you! So, thanks! I'm Gabriel! Everyone's favorite idol angel!" Gabriel came up to us after checking in with Maria and smiled at us as she thanked us.

"N-Nice to meet y-you!" I accidentally bit my tongue as I introduced myself to Gabriel, feeling nervous about being near her. She was basically shining in front of me…

"Nice to meet you too! Your name is… Masato, is it? That's a lovely name. Don't forget mine, okay?" Gabriel gave me a wink as she told me this and I felt my head start to spin at her smile. I was starting to see double and I felt my legs go weak. I could feel a hand on my back that kept me from crashing to the ground and I saw an irritated Kengo holding me up.

"It appears the culprit fled during the commotion… Lady Maria, we will now take our leave." The wood angel transient spoke stiffly to Maria and his eyes were that cold as before but it was still a bit cold.

"Very well. Thank you for your service." Maria gave a brief bow to the angel as he left the room with the other angels that came with him.

* * *

**_Outside The Hospital Room..._**

"State your report." The wood angel transient spoke to the other angels who were with him, his expression serious.

"Unit 3 currently in pursuit. It should only be a matter of time." The fire angel transient told him that with a serious look on his face as well.

"Understood. Proceed with secrecy. Take the target to Lord Zabaniyya once captured." The wood angel dismissed the fire angel transient with a wave of his hand.

* * *

**_Back With Masato Group…_**

"_Aaaaaaaaah!_" When we left the room we were in, Gabriel suddenly let out a scream with a nervous look appearing on her face. She was looking at her phone with a pale face.

"Wh-What's wrong, Gabriel? Why are you shouting?" Maria looked over to her with a concerned look on her face.

"I got a message from my manager asking where I ran off to in the middle of rehearsal! He's not happy… It's almost time for the show to start. I'd better get going!" Gabriel was nervously messing with her phone as she replied to the message she got.

"Show? Are you doing some sort of concert?" Shiro looked over to Maria with a curious look, wondering what Gabriel was talking about.

"There's a memorial hall in this hospital that occasionally holds live concerts," Maria explains this to Shiro who nodded his head in understanding.

"The venue is right next to this building, so any darlings who aren't in good health get special invitations to my show." I felt really jealous of those people who got to see Gabriel live. But I knew it for a good reason. I really want to hear her sing…

"It may seem unusual, but this is another way our group supports others. We extend invites to any patients who wish to attend. The concerts are so popular that someone once hospitalized themselves just so they could go…" Maria had a troubled smile on her face as she told us that but I could see why someone would do that if it meant they could see Gabriel live.

"It sounds like they might have missed the point… A bit overzealous, I'd say." Shiro shook his head at what Maria told him, not agreeing with that stranger thought process.

"I know! Since you're here, why don't you all come too? It's my special concert! Come see me once and you'll be hooked!" Gabriel looked at us with bright eyes and I couldn't just reject her offer! It would be a terrible thing to do.

"This, too, is one of the Aoyama Guild's fine guild activities. If you are so inclined…" Maria spoke slowly as she looked at us for our opinion on this.

"N-No way, not me! Idols really aren't my thing." Kengo quickly refused this and I looked at him in shock. Why would he turn down this once in a lifetime offer?!

"Whaaat? Come one! I haven't been to a concert in ages!" Ryota happily agreed to the offer to go to Gabriel live concert.

"Since it's put on by your guild… I would like to gratefully accept your invitation." Shiro nodded his head in agreement with Maria's invitation as well.

"Well, I won't! Call me when it's over. I'll be waiting outside!" Kengo was sticking to his choice as he crossed his arms over his chest with a scoff on his face.

"Aww, don't be so shy! That just makes me all the more determined to win you over!" Gabriel went over to Kengo's side and grabbed his arm. She started to pull him behind her as they started to head off to where the concert was happening.

"Stop! Quit pullin' my arm! Help me, Masato!" Kengo looked at me with eyes that were calling out for help but I was too lost in my thoughts about going to Gabriel concert.

"How exciting!" I follow after them with a skip in my step, feeling too excited about the very first concert I was going to... Actually, I don't know if this is my very first concert.

"T-Traitoooooooor!" Kengo cried out that as he was being dragged by a happy Gabriel.

* * *

**_At The Concert…._**

****"_Yeaaahh! Gabriel!_" Countless voices were screaming Gabriel's name in the room and I was following along with them. I had a glow stick in my hand that was given to me by Gabriel and I was waving it all over the place happily.

"_Hiiii! _Are you all having fun?!" Gabriel was standing in the middle of the stage as she held her mic up to her mouth. She had a hand to her ear as she listened for everyone to respond to her.

"_Wooo! Yeeeeaaaaahhhh!_" All Gabriel fans cried out that and I could hear many feet stomping at the same time.

"I can't hear you! Come on, Let's get this party started!" Gabriel struck a pose as a light went to shine on her. I yelled out in excitement along with everyone else as she started to sing. I was having so much fun!

After a while of Gabriel singing my group heads out to the lobby during the intermission. I was still shaking with leftover excitement from hearing Gabriel sing earlier.

"What did you think of Gabriel's singing? Doesn't she have a wonderful voice?" Maria had a happy smile on her face as she spoke about Gabriel singing.

"Yeah, it was incredible! Everyone was so into it! I might buy one of those glow sticks the people in the front row were waving along to the music. It looks fun!" Ryota was the same as me, his expression was still very much filled with excitement from Gabriel's concert. But it seems like not everyone really enjoys her singing…

"Kengo, are you okay? Should I get you some water?" I walked over to Kengo who was leaning against the wall with a pale face. He looked like he may fall over any second now. I didn't think something like this would happen to him after hearing Gabriel sing.

"_Ugghh… _Don't talk to me… I can't…" Kengo put a hand up to his mouth as he looks like he was going to puke. So he is weak against stuff like this… I learned something new about him today.

"Could it be… that the power of Gabriel's Sacred Artifact has something to do with it?" Shiro looked over to Maria as he asked this question.

"Why do you ask…?" Maria spoke carefully to Shiro as she questioned him.

"Earlier, at the hospital, her words reached the hearts of everyone in the room. The immediate calming effect was far from normal. It couldn't possibly have been that her entrance simply made everyone lose interest." Shiro said that with a serious look but if I am being honest I get calm instantly if I see someone as cute as Gabriel! That is something I have to work on…

"Yes… You are right. You're quite observant, Shiro. However, I wouldn't want you to misunderstand… The truth is, she does not use her Sacred Artifact during concerts. Her popularity comes from her own personal charm, not from her Sacred Artifact. Please do not forget that." Maria had a gentle expression on her face as she told Shiro this and he nodded his head at that.

"I won't. She has a beautiful singing voice." Shiro smiled as he told Maria this.

"Thank you, Shiro. She would be happy to hear that. One of the reasons the Aoyama Guild has become the biggest guild in the 23 wards is because so many of her fans have joined. Although I cannot go into delta about another guild member's Sacred Artifact… I will say that Gabriel's voice has a sort of charm that allows her to lead people and can convince them to trust her words. She and Arsalan are the spiritual core of our guild. The Aoyama Guild is a massive organization, and Gabriel helps to release the stagnation that tends to amass over time." At what Maria said, Shiro raised an eyebrow, not fully getting what she was talking about.

"What are your impressions of our guild members? Ryota? Masato?" Maria suddenly asked us this as she turned to us with a curious smile on her face.

"Y-You're asking me? Hmmm, well… How do I put this… Kinda scary? Or…" Ryota was struggling to find the right wrongs to say to Maria but I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to say to her.

"It's like they're the ones who are scared of something." When I said that Ryota's eyes lit up in agreement as he nodded his head towards me. "Yeah, that! That's what I meant!"

"I think you are right about the fear. They are afraid of those who are different from them. Everyone depended on Arsalan, and now that we've lost him… It has been deeply unsettling for us." Maria had a troubled frown on her face as she spoke about the state of her guild.

"Arsalan… Everyone keeps mentioning that name. Would you mind telling us more about him?" Shiro was curious about this Arsalan person who kept getting mentioned by everyone and I was interested as well.

"He sounds dreamy…" I really like the sound of his name. It sounds like a man who is serious about what he does and always keeps on top with his tasks! I bet he is someone who is strict but in a gentle way!

"Yes… He is a wonderful person. Arsalan, along with Gabriel, was one of the spiritual pillars of support for our guild. But now… We do not know where he is. He has disappeared." Maria's expression was upset as she spoke about Arsalan.

"Disappeared? You mean… he was kidnapped?" It feels like everyone in this guild was just being targeted by everyone. I wonder if he had some type of ability that was really powerful?

"No one knows what happened. One day, he just abruptly vanished. We have searched for him, but his whereabouts are yet to be discovered." Maria had a frown on her face as she looked at her hands as she spoke.

"Maria… We'll help you look, too! I'm sure he'll turn up! It'll be okay!" Ryota went up to Maria and patted her on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yes… I am certain that he will return safely." Maria's smile returned as she nodded her head in agreement with Ryota's words.

"That's right! Let's stay positive together. It'll be harder if you let it bring you down. Besides, Gabriel will probably scold you if she sees you with such a sad face when she's on stage!" Ryota smiled as he told Maria this and I could see that she was feeling better. Ryota really had a way with his words.

"Quite… Thank you, Ryota. The intermission is almost over. Let us return to our seats." Maria bowed her head towards Ryota and headed back to the room where Gabriel was singing in.

"Maria, I'm so sorry… Words of comfort are all I have to offer…" Ryota mumbled quietly to himself as he followed after Maria. I didn't know if I should say something when I saw a sad look pass over Ryota's face. I really am not that good with words… I follow after him with a frown on my face, the glow stick in my hand not really looking that nice anymore…

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

****With thick curtains drawn, it is as dark as night in the chapel that doubles as the Aoyama Guild's headquarters.

"Lord Zabaniyya, we have captured the culprit that attacked Lady Maria." One of the angels who were with Zabaniyya motion to the ninja who was currently tied up in a chair in front of Zabaniyya.

"So this is the sinner who violated our commandments?" Zabaniyya's expression was blank as he looked down at the ninja.

"Indeed, he is. And he might also be one of those responsible for Lord Arslan's abduction." The other angel spoke up as he glared down at the ninja.

"_Hmph_… Torture me all you want. My lips will remain sealed, even after death." The ninja glared fiercely at Zabaniyya as he said this.

"_Hah… _Hahahaha!" The angels in the background started to laugh at how the ninja was acting with a cruel smile on their faces.

"What's so funny?" The ninja asked that sternly to the angels but they only continued to laugh at him and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Very well. You all may return to your usual duties." Zabaniyya motion for the angels who were still here to leave him alone with the captured ninja.

"Please allow us to aid you, Lord Zabaniyya." An angel spoke up and looked at Zabaniyya with serious eyes but he only shook his head at them.

"Go, I beg of you. There is no need for any of you to bear this sin alongside me." Zabaniyya's face grew solemn as he told them this seriously.

"As you wish… We will leave it to you, then." The angels gave a bow toward Zabaniyya before leaving him alone with the ninja. The heavy sound of the closing door echoes through the chapel.

"Whatever you're planning is pointless. I'll never spill my secrets, even in death." The ninja kept with his glaring at Zabaniyya as he approached him with a sad look.

"No, there will be no relief of death for you. All that is left is for you to fall deep into the abyss. My Sacred Artifact inflicts eternal pain and suffering. It will continue without end. Its depths are unknown… Ah, the arrogance! That one so far below the Almighty should presume to bring judgment down upon other beings as lowly… The Heavenly Lord will surely never forgive me, yet my body is but a tool for the execution of our laws." Zabaniyya's hand shine brightly for a second and a fire was at the tip of his finger.

"Now, I shall do exactly that. Brace yourself." Zabaniyya's expression hardened as he approached the tied up ninja.

* * *

**_In The Hospital… _**

****"Well, then… I'm going to need some answers." Mineaki speaks to the empty hospital room, appearing to be talking to himself. Without a sound, ninjas appear out of nowhere. Mineaki begins to speak without turning to face them.

"I want an explanation. I thought your superiors understood that this is my place of work. If you wreak havoc like this, my work will be affected, too." Mineaki casually spoke to the ninjas, still not looking at them. None of the ninjas respond to him.

"The silent treatment, huh? Who is this client of yours?" Mineaki didn't seem to care that they were answering him and continued to talk like nothing happen.

"You may be an S-class agent, but we must ask you not to interfere with the work of other agents. This was merely the best place for us to attack our target. That's all there is to it." A Nether ninja spoke up to Mineaki with an indifferent voice.

"Right, but we should be sharing the bare minimum of info, at least. What if our plans clash in the future? If you are going to circulate false information, I need to be given prior notice. If you were to get in my way, I would have no choice but to dispose of you all… Is that what you want?" The ninjas shiver briefly in unison as if the room had suddenly turned cold. Mineaki still didn't look at them but his back seemed rather intimidating at the moment.

"V-Very well. Let's talk. First of all, we do not plan to circulate false information. It would require too much effort, and there is no need. We will simply expose the truth that the girl has kept secret. That alone will be enough to cause the Aoyama Guild to collapse." The Aether ninja was able to compose himself as he spoke to Mineaki.

"Her secret? Hmm, I see. Then I take it your clients are to be found among the big-shots who operate in the skyscrapers on the horizon. Understood. It looks as though your mission won't be clashing with mine after all. Either way, I expect you to fix any damage done to that hospital room." After he said that the ninjas in the room all disappear, leaving him alone in the room.

"Well, well… It appears the Minato Ward will be taking action soon. I expect it will get busy around here…" Mineaki's expression grew excited as he rubbed under his jaw.

* * *

**_Back With Masato…._**

****I decided to stop by the merchandise stands as everyone spends their break as they please. I wonder if I got something for Ryota would he feel better…?

"Everyone seems so tense… What should I do…?" I sigh to myself as I could feel myself grow tense again from all the things I dealt with. I may be getting a few white hairs sooner than I think.

"_Thanks for waiting! New items are now available for purchase!_" At the announcement, the tension in the store erupts into a cacophony of people rushing forward all at once.

I was being pushed along with the group of people and I couldn't figure out a way to get out of this suddenly dangerous situation.

"_Whaaaa?! _I-I'm gonna die!" I had both my arms up in front of me to protect me from getting hurt by the many people who were rushing forward at full speed.

"Whoa, watch it! You all right? First time, eh? Be careful or you'll be pulled under by the current of love!" I was suddenly saved from being crushed under countless feet of different people by a wolf transient. I couldn't understand what was happening but I felt thankful I was no longer in danger of dying.

"This place is a holy land and war zone for us veteran Gabriel fans. Look around… Have you noticed it? Everyone around you has the eyes of a hunter. This is the merch corner! The number of danger zones where letting your guard down for a split second could spell you end! This is a battle for goods that can't be obtained anywhere else! Here, we must discard all emotions as we fight for our right to seek love! You'd better prepare yourself emotionally, or you won't be able to handle the heat. Do you follow, my rookie chum?" I was confused as this wolf transient had both of his hands on my shoulder as he looked at me with passion-filled eyes.

"C-chum?" That was the only thing I could manage to get out, still not understanding how my situation got like this in the first place. I just wanted to get something!

"Say no more. I'm with you, chum. Hati's the name. I'm just a humble wolf chasing a beautiful moon. Now, let's go… I'll show you how to survive in this dog-eat-dog world! The target? Today's brand new drop: Gabriel's latest photobook! The limited first printing comes with a special bonus! From this point on, we are entering a battle royale crowded with seasoned rivals… But I will not fall! I will be the one to seize that glorious moon! Wait for me, my moonlit idol! Onward, chum, to the merch corner!" I was being pushed toward the merch corner and I could only feel great confusion and fear.

Why is this happening? Why is he doing this?! Why does everyone in the merch corner look like they will rip my skin from my body and wear them for clothes?! Someone, please help me! I don't want to die young!

* * *

**_Author Note - Finally done this chapter! I was having a hard time getting this done since I had to get my school work that needed to be done handed in before my due that and that shit was hard to keep up with! Also, I kind of had to go to urgent care because of an asthma flare-up (feel better now~). But now I am finally done! Well, hopefully, I will be able to get to updating this at the usual time again soon. It so tiring man... Well, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you. I hope that everyone is safe and healthy. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●_****_)ﾉ_******


End file.
